<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skyguy by WritingOnTheWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423314">Skyguy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall'>WritingOnTheWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Language, Minor Character Death, Pacific Theater, US Army, US Army Air Force, US Marines, US Navy, period-typical violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a kid, Anakin Skywalker has always wanted to be a pilot. However, after the death of his mother and being left all alone with his adoptive sister Ahsoka, his hopes have been slapped away. Working as a mechanic at an auto shop in a small Nevada town, Anakin provides for himself and his sister. However, a series of events cause Anakin's dreams to resurge and return, this time forming into a purpose.</p><p>Deployed in the Pacific Theatre, Anakin will find himself taking part in the deadliest conflict in human history, and it is here where he will learn the true meaning of sacrifice, valor, and fortitude...if he can survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feel, Don't Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The newest story from me. The inspiration: Clone Wars returning.<br/>Some of you may have noticed, but I have deleted some works due to me not being satisfied with how they turned out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young blonde-haired boy kept a tight grip on his mother’s hand as they walked through a packed crowd. All around them were people of all ages, excitement buzzing all over.</p><p>“Don’t let go, Ani,” the mother, Shmi, told her son.</p><p>“I‘m not,” the boy, Anakin, replied. He moved to avoid another man walking passed and caught up to his mother.</p><p>“Excited?” Shmi asked.</p><p>“Absolutely!” Anakin replied. He and his mother walked towards the entrance to a grandstand, a large banner hanging over the entrance:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>AIRSHOW TODAY</em> </strong>
</p><p>Anakin smiled as he and his mother walked in and found their seats. The young boy was practically jumping in his seat with excitement.</p><p>“Ani, control yourself,” Shmi said with a chuckle.</p><p>“How can I, Mom?” Anakin asked. “This is the greatest day ever!”</p><p>“The show hasn’t even started yet,” Shmi said, her smile still present.</p><p>“Yeah, but I know it’ll be great,” Anakin said.</p><p>Suddenly, the speakers sounded off and an announcer spoke. <em>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! It is a lovely summer’s day here today as we gather here for today’s airshow! We are showcasing for you some of the best pilots in the States! I hope everyone here is as excited as I am!”</em></p><p>The crowd cheered when they suddenly heard the sound of an engine in the distance. The sound grew louder and the crowd gasped as a massive plane flew overhead. It was painted a dark blue, and on the side is blocky lettering was <strong>Juggernaut</strong><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>“And here we have the first plane of the day! Introducing Mister Peter Williams and his Bristol! Yes, sir, this beauty has seen action with the British Royal Flying Corps and is quite a beast in itself! ‘Juggernaut’ couldn’t be a more appropriate name!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin looked up in awe as the plane began twisting and turning through the air, pulling off maneuvers that astounded him and the crowd.</p><p>“The Bristol F.2,” Anakin said. “Powered by a Rolls-Royce Falcon V12, speeds of over one-hundred-and-twenty miles per hour, it was popularly called ‘Brisfit’ by pilots.”</p><p>Shmi chuckled. “You sure do love planes.”</p><p>“I want to fly them someday,” Anakin said.</p><p>Shmi made a small noise of worry. “Oh dear, I don’t know how I could handle myself seeing you fly.”</p><p>“I’d be careful,” Anakin said just as another plane flew in.</p><p>The show continued; planes would fly in and show off their moves and exit, with another swooping in to keep the crowd entertained.</p><p><em>“What a show, ladies and gentlemen!”</em> the announcer exclaimed. <em>“What a show! But, we aren’t done just yet! We have saved the best for last!”</em></p><p>Anakin turned his head as he heard another engine in the distance. Another plane flew in; it was a light shade of green; the scripted lettering on the side was <em>‘The Force’</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“And here he is, ladies and gentlemen! The man of the hour! May I present ace pilot of the Royal Flying Corps during the Great War, Captain Qui-Gon Jinn!”</em>
</p><p>Captain Jinn looked out and waved to the crowd. They, in turn, cheered him on as he pitched the plane up and turned upside down, accelerating towards the ground. The crowd took sharp breaths as he sped towards the ground. He pulled up and away at the last minute and the crowd sighed.</p><p>“Wow!” Anakin exclaimed. “Mom! It’s him!”</p><p>“Who exactly is he?” Shmi asked.</p><p>“Only one of the greatest pilots in the world,” Anakin answered. “He had fifty air victories fighting in the war. Some stories say he clashed with The Red Baron, but no one’s sure. He says it’s hard to keep track while concentrating on not getting shot.”</p><p>Shmi laughed. “Oh, Ani, please don’t ever change.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he watched in awe at Captain Jinn’s complex and amazing maneuvers. He continued flying for a few minutes before he flew down to the ground, landing in the grassy field and taxiing in front of the grandstands. He got out and removed his flight cap and goggles, letting a long mane of hair billow in the wind. He smiled and waved at the crowd, and they applauded him.</p><p><em>“A spectacular performance by Captain Jinn!”</em> the announcer said. <em>“Today was a real spectacle, ladies and gentlemen, but unfortunately our time is at an end! We appreciate you coming out, and be sure to come back next year!”</em></p><p>“Alright, Ani, time to go,” Shmi said.</p><p>“Aw, really?” Anakin complained.</p><p>“Yes, now let’s go,” she said.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Fine.” He took Shmi’s hand and she led them out of the grandstands.</p><p>“Keep holding my hand,” Shmi said as she tried to move through the dispersing crowd. People were pushing passed the pair as everyone exited. Suddenly, Anakin’s hand slipped from his mother’s and he got lost in the crowd.</p><p>“Mom!” Anakin yelled. He ran through the crowd, weaving passed everyone as he continued yelling for his mother. He stopped for a moment and scanned all over, but he was too small to find her.</p><p>“Where is she?” he asked. He ran again towards where he walked in, hoping to find her there. Suddenly, he bumped into a man’s leg.</p><p>“Oops, sorry si-” Anakin paused as he looked up to the man he bumped into.</p><p>“Sorry, young man,” Captain Jinn apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Anakin’s jaw dropped. “Captain Jinn! It’s really you!”</p><p>Captain Jinn smiled warmly. “A fan, I assume?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Anakin replied. “I’ve read all about planes and flying. I want to be a pilot someday.”</p><p>Captain Jinn chuckled. “Well, you certainly have the enthusiasm.” He looked around and back to Anakin worried. “You aren’t here alone, are you?”</p><p>“No, I came here with my Mom, but I got separated from her,” Anakin explained.</p><p>“Well, we’d better find her, Mister…”</p><p>“Skywalker,” Anakin replied. “Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>Captain Jinn smiled. “Well Anakin, let’s find your mother.” He held out his hand and the young boy took it, the older man leading them through the crowd.</p><p>“Your moves during the show were amazing,” Anakin said.</p><p>“They’re easier to do when nobody’s shooting at you,” Captain Jinn said.</p><p>“What was it like flying during the war?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Captain Jinn thought for a moment and said, “Well, ‘exciting’ isn’t exactly the best word; I’ve seen some not-so-pleasant things over in Europe. Every time you take off and go in the air, you’re taking a massive risk.”</p><p>Anakin nodded before asking, “How do you fly as you do?”</p><p>Captain Jinn smiled. “Lots of extensive training is how you get your plane off the ground, but what happens in their air is all up to you. Most of the pilots I knew overthought how they flew their planes. Me? I employed a simpler philosophy.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“Feel, don’t think,” Captain Jinn replied. “Use your instincts. When your mind is clear of thought, you’ll find the plane is an extension of yourself. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Anakin said. “So, don’t use your mind?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Captain Jinn said with a laugh. “Using your head is one of the first things beaten into me during training. You still need to make rational decisions when you’re a couple of thousand feet up.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and his head perked upon seeing his mother with a worried look on her face.</p><p>“Mom!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Shmi turned around, relief washing over her. “Ani!” she exclaimed. She knelt and hugged her son, saying, “I was so worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mom,” Anakin said. She stood up and sighed as she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again,” she said with a pointed glare.</p><p>“I won’t, I won’t,” Anakin said. He turned as Captain Jinn arrived.</p><p>“Your son is an entertaining one, for sure,” he said.</p><p>Shmi chuckled. “He wasn’t a bother, was he?”</p><p>Captain Jinn shook his head. “Absolutely not. I enjoyed his company.”</p><p>Shmi smiled. “Come on, Ani, let’s go.”</p><p>Captain Jinn knelt in front of Anakin and smiled. “Well, Anakin, it’s time we parted.”</p><p>“Thanks for everything you told me,” Anakin said.</p><p>Captain Jinn’s smile grew. “Remember what I’ve told you, and one day, you will become a fantastic pilot.”</p><p>“Really?” Anakin asked with a large smile.</p><p>“Of course,” Captain Jinn replied. He looked at his head and said, “You can start by looking the part.” He unsnapped the fastens of his flight cap and removed it, placing the too-large cap and goggles on Anakin’s head. Captain Jinn chuckled at Anakin’s dumbstruck face.</p><p>“You’re giving me your cap?” Anakin asked as if the pilot was joking.</p><p>“Why not?” Captain Jinn asked. He stood up and patted Anakin on his shoulder. “Goodbye, Anakin. I hope to one day see you in the skies.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and saluted, leaning his head back to see from underneath the large cap. Captain Jinn smiled and returned the salute. They both lowered their hands simultaneously and Captain Jinn turned away, walking back into the crowd.</p><p>“Time to go, Anakin,” Shmi said.</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin replied. They walked out of the area and towards the open field where Shmi had parked. Anakin let go of his mother’s hand as he took off the cap, turning it over and seeing the message written inside.</p><p>
  <em>Feel, don’t think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use your instincts</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anakin Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun slowly rose over Tatooine, Nevada. The small Washoe County town was home to a little over five-thousand people. It was a quaint little place, with friendly faces and businesses in some areas, and “wretched hives of scum and villainy” in others.</p><p>Mos Espa Street was always quiet in the mornings. The houses were home to mostly working-class families, along with small business owners, teachers, a couple of police officers, and a few retirees.</p><p>362 Mos Espa Street sat in the middle of the street. It was a small, weathered two-story house. A beat-up Model T Ford sat in the drive and an old but well-taken care of bicycle was leaning against the porch.</p><p>Inside, the halls were lined with photographs. Some of them were of a woman smiling while holding a baby in her arms, the writing beneath it said <em>Baby Anakin, 1919.</em> The next pictures showed the boy when he was nine years old and wearing a flight cap, and another when he was a teenager standing next to the very same Model T (it was just as beat-up).</p><p>The picture right next to it showed the young man and his mother, but this time they were joined by a girl about five years younger than him. <em>Welcome to the family, Ahsoka</em> it read.</p><p>Upstairs, a man was sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. Hanging around his room were various posters of airplanes flying, and another of a pilot saluting. The floor was untidy with clothing and small tools lying all over. On the desk by the window sat several photos of him and his mother, him and Ahsoka, and him and various friends.</p><p>The clock on the bedside table showed 6:59. A few seconds later the hand snapped to 7:00 and began ringing.</p><p>The man in the bed jumped at the jarring sound and fumbled his hand for the clock. He reached over and slapped his hand around until he hit the top of the clock, silencing it.</p><p>Groaning, the man threw the covers off and slowly climbed out of bed. He sighed as he walked to his chest of drawers and got out some clothes. He laid them on his bed as he walked to the bathroom to get ready.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Anakin Skywalker walked down the stairs wearing a white tank top, work pants, and boots. He combed his hand through his dark brown hair as he walked to the front door, opening it and grabbing the newspaper that was lying on the ground. He walked back into the kitchen and busied himself at the stovetop. He looked at the headline and sighed, tossing the paper onto the kitchen table.</p><p>
  <strong>MASSED NAZI BOMBERS GIVE LONDON WORST RAID OF YEAR</strong>
</p><p>Anakin opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs. He cracked them into a pan on the stovetop before leaning over and turning on the radio. It had just finished playing a tune before the morning news started.</p><p>
  <em>“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. It is a beautiful morning here in Tatooine. Today’s date is September 26<sup>th</sup>, 1941. Daytime temperature is expected to be about 84 degrees. In local news, Tatooine High School is holding a fundraiser for-”</em>
</p><p>Anakin looked up as he heard another yawn. He turned and saw his adoptive sister Ahsoka walking into the kitchen, dressed for school and brushing her hair.</p><p>“Good morning, Ahsoka,” Anakin greeted.</p><p>Ahsoka groaned. “Yeah right 'good morning'. I was up all night studying for my chemistry exam,” she replied with another yawn.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “And whose fault was that?”</p><p>“In my defense, I had a lot going on last night with Riyo and Barriss,” Ahsoka explained.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “You should be more responsible, Snips.”</p><p>“God, I still hate that name,” Ahsoka complained.</p><p>Anakin laughed as he finished the eggs and plated some for Ahsoka and himself. The radio continued with the local news before switching.</p><p>
  <em>“And in world news, the Ukrainian city of Kiev has fallen to the Nazis. German forces encircled the Red Army and the Russians suffered heavy losses. In the Pacific, the Japanese have moved further into South Indochina, and their conquest of the Pacific islands continues, with Japanese forces coming dangerously close to the US territories in the Phillippines.</em>
</p><p>Anakin sighed. “The world turns upside down once more,” he said.</p><p>Ahsoka continued eating her breakfast when she looked at the clock. “Ah no, class starts in half an hour. Can I borrow the car?”</p><p>Anakin laughed sarcastically. “Not a chance, Snips.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Ahsoka begged. “I’m a good driver.”</p><p>“And I’ve got work that supports our asses that is across town,” Anakin pointed out. “And Tatooine High is a short and sweet bike ride away.”</p><p>“Fine,” Ahsoka complained. She got up and grabbed her bag. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Bye,” Anakin said with a wave. He finished up his breakfast and cleaned up the table. He walked over to the door and headed outside to his car. He opened the back door and took out his jumpsuit. It was covered in oil stains and tears all over. He stepped into the suit and buttoned it up. Nodding, he got into the car and started it up, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.</p><p>Anakin slowly drove through the street, passing by others who were leaving their homes for either work or school. He waved to them and they returned the gesture. Five minutes later, Anakin pulled in outside a small repair garage; filling the space around it were several old cars. A large weathered sign spelled out <strong><em>Watto’s Auto Yard</em></strong> above the main garage doors.</p><p>“Another day, another thirty cents an hour,” Anakin said. He got out of his car and headed inside. The moment he walked in he heard another door slam.</p><p>“SKYWALKER!”</p><p>Anakin sighed as he turned and saw his boss, Watto, walk in. Watto was a short, portly man with a large nose and scruffy stubble. He almost always seemed to have a grumpy look on his face.</p><p>“Watto, good morning to you,” Anakin greeted.</p><p>“You’re late!” Watto yelled.</p><p>Anakin glanced at the clock. “By two minutes,” he said.</p><p>“Two minutes of my time,” Watto angrily said. “And my time is my money. Now, get to work on Mister Lewis’s Chevrolet.”</p><p>Anakin gave Watto a weak salute as he walked to the car. He opened his toolbox and said, “Alright, baby, let’s see what’s under the hood.”</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, Anakin closed the hood, groaning at the time he put into this car. But, his work was all worth it. He opened the driver’s door and turned the key in the ignition. The engine kicked in and started right up.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he turned off the car and shut the door, patting the top. He looked at the clock and saw it was ten past noon.</p><p>“Watto! I’m going for lunch!” he yelled in the direction of his office.</p><p><em>“You had better be back within thirty minutes!”</em> Watto’s muffled voice yelled from behind the door.</p><p>“Whatever,” Anakin replied. He walked out of the garage and headed across the street to Dexter’s Diner. He walked in and smiled at seeing the owner, Dexter, smiling from the kitchen.</p><p>“Anakin! Good to see ya!” he greeted. “The usual, I presume?</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Hello to you too, Dex. And yes, please.” He took a seat up at the counter as a server gave him a glass of ice water. He thanked her and immediately drank from it, emptying half of it and sighing in relief. He heard the door open and suddenly a man chuckling.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker?”</p><p>Anakin turned around and smiled. Walking towards him was Kitster Banai, Anakin’s closest and longtime friend. Kitster had moved out of state after high school and they hadn’t seen each other for a while, but they both made sure to write.</p><p>“Kit!” Anakin greeted. “You SOB, how’ve you been?” He patted Kitster on the back as his friend sat next to him.</p><p>Kitster smiled. “I’ve been great,” he answered. “How about you?”</p><p>“I’ve been fine. What’ve you been up to?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Kitster laughed as he turned in his seat. “Did you even notice?”</p><p>Anakin looked at Kitster and noticed what he was wearing: a Navy uniform.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Anakin said in surprise. “A Navy man, Kit?”</p><p>Kitster chuckled. “Hell yeah. The Bay State is something else.”</p><p>“’America’s Finest’,” Anakin chuckled as he looked up and down Kitster. “I guess the bar’s been set low.”</p><p>Kitster slapped his back and smiled. “Oh yeah? What about you, flyboy? You were always dreaming about being a pilot.” Anakin nodded thanks when his food arrived and Kitster received a Coke. “You know, the Army Air Corps needs pilots. Why not join up?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich. “No way. Not me.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that,” Kitster said. “I swear, every time we played together you’d want to be Captain Jinn and I was The Red Baron. What happened to that boy who wanted to see the skies?”</p><p>Anakin sighed as he swallowed another bite. “Ever since Mom died, I’ve been Ahsoka’s legal guardian. I can’t just leave her alone. I’m the sole breadwinner between us, and I’m the only family she’s got left.”</p><p>Kitster waved dismissively. “Ahsoka’s a strong, independent woman. She can take care of herself.”</p><p>“She <em>is</em> strong,” Anakin agreed. “She <em>is</em> independent, but remember, she’s only seventeen.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with that," Kitster said. “My parents have been leaving me home alone since I was twelve.”</p><p>“Yeah, and look at you now,” Anakin remarked. That was met with a smack upside the head.</p><p>“I’ll ignore that,” Kitster said. “Suit yourself, bud. We all have our obligations.”</p><p>Anakin nodded as his eyes looked up to the clock. “Speaking of obligations, I gotta get back to work.”</p><p>“Alright,” Kitster said. “We gotta hang sometime. The football team got a winning season?”</p><p>“They're 3-2 so far,” Anakin replied.</p><p>“Okay, we can talk whenever it doesn’t look good for them,” Kitster said.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he finished his food and set down his pay. “Nice seeing you, Kit. I’ll see ya.”</p><p>“See ya, Anakin,” he answered. Anakin walked out of the diner and headed across the street, flinching at Watto’s yelling.</p><hr/><p>Anakin’s work took him through four o’clock. He wiped his hands off with a rag and closed the hood of Mister Lewis’s car. She was all finished and ready for her owner; Anakin took satisfaction on another job well done.</p><p>“I’m heading home, Watto!” Anakin yelled.</p><p><em>“I expect you here on time tomorrow!”</em> he replied once again from his office.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. <em>“Jesus, I don’t think he ever leaves,” </em>he said to himself. He walked out and got in his car, pulling out of the garage to head home. As he drove through Tatooine, he could hear a distinct noise above him. He quickly looked up into the air and saw a mail service plane flying overhead. He kept directing his gaze up towards it but pulled his eyes back to the road.</p><p>Anakin turned onto another street, not to go home, but someplace else. A few minutes later, Anakin slowed down and turned right, driving underneath an old, weathered entrance gate.</p><p>
  <em>Oakwood Cemetery</em>
</p><p>Anakin parked his car and slowly got out. He walked through the rows of headstones before he stopped at the one he was looking for.</p><p>
  <em>Shmi Skywalker</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Born: October 7<sup>th</sup>, 1890</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Died: July 23<sup>rd</sup>, 1940</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Mom,” Anakin said. He paused to think of what to say next. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I promised I’d visit as much as I could.” He stopped and said, “Work is…enjoyable isn’t the right word. It puts food on the table, that’s about it. Ahsoka is doing great in school…” he paused and added with a small smile, “…somehow.”</p><p>Anakin rocked on his feet and chuckled. “Kitster’s back in town. You remember him, right? He’s in the Navy now. He talked with me about me potentially joining the Army Air Corps.” He shook his head and said, “But I have to look after Ahsoka. Reality has replaced this boy’s dreams.”</p><p>The summer breeze swept over the cemetery. Anakin liked to think this was his Mother responding to his words. He sighed and said, “We miss you. We both do.” He put his hands into his pocket and said, “Goodbye, Mom. I’ll be sure to visit again.” With that, Anakin walked back to his car and climbed in, pulling out of the cemetery and driving home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Girl from Sacramento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September ended and in the blink of an eye it was already mid-October. The temperature started to drop, and with Tatooine practically being in a desert, that came as a huge relief for the town’s residents.</p><p>Which was perfect for Anakin when he would be outside working on the Model T…<em>again.</em></p><p><em>“Come on, you piece of shit!”</em> he hissed as he tried tightening a stubborn bolt on the engine. He lost his grip and dropped his socket wrench <em>again </em>and groaned. He reached in and grabbed the wrench; he took a deep breath and placed the socket back on the bolt, working slowly and carefully to tighten the bolt.</p><p>“There we go!” Anakin exclaimed happily. He laughed and pulled his hand out from under the hood. He wiped his hands off and walked to the driver’s seat. He leaned in and turned the keys. The engine sputtered a little and Anakin’s face fell, but it suddenly revved and started right up.</p><p>“Alright, she’s good to go,” he said. Anakin turned off the ignition and closed the hood. “For how long, I’m not sure.” He grabbed the water pitcher and took a large swig. He set down the pitcher and looked down the sidewalk to see an older man walking his dog.</p><p>“Hey there, Plo,” Anakin greeted.</p><p>Plo Koon waved back and he walked towards Anakin. Plo was an old family friend, especially with Ahsoka, whom he tutored whenever and helped anytime Anakin had to work longer hours at Watto’s. The two shook hands when Plo reached him.</p><p>“How’ve you been?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“I’ve been fine,” Plo answered. “What about you?” He looked to Anakin’s car and he added, “Car still causing trouble?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “I swear, every other week it’s something new that’s wrong with it. This thing’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>Plo chuckled. “Well, if anyone can fix this, I know you can.” The door opened and Ahsoka walked out, a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Hi, Plo,” she greeted. Plo’s dog, Wolffe, began jumping and wagging his tail in excitement. Ahsoka giggled as she knelt and began petting the large Husky. “Hi, Wolffe,” she said, laughing as the dog began nuzzling her.</p><p>Plo smiled. “I was actually swinging by to ask if Ahsoka would be able to watch over Wolffe for a week. I’m going out of town to visit some family and my sister is allergic to dogs.”</p><p>“I’d be happy to,” Ahsoka answered.</p><p>Plo smiled. “Great. Come to my house tomorrow at twelve. I’ll go over everything you’ll need.” Wolffe tugged at the leash and whined. “Alright, alright,” he relented. He turned and waved at the two.</p><p>“Goodbye,” he said.</p><p>“Bye,” Anakin and Ahsoka replied. Anakin stretched his arms and he said, “Alright, off to work with me. Have you been studying?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ahsoka weakly answered.</p><p>“Upstairs,” Anakin said.</p><p>Ahsoka groaned. “Fine, but the girls are coming over later.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Oh, dear God. I’ll pray the house doesn’t catch on fire.”</p><p>Ahsoka lightly slapped him as he climbed into his car. Anakin started the car and pulled out of the drive, making his way towards Watto’s. A short drive later, he arrived at the shop.</p><p>“Hey, look at you,” Watto said as Anakin walked in. “Finally on time for once.”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes, which Watto noticed. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, boy. Just get to work.”</p><p>“Yes, Watto,” Anakin replied. Watto headed back outside while Anakin busied himself at his workbench, resuming his work on the damaged engine components from Mrs. Raymond’s Chrysler.</p><p>Anakin sighed as he heard Watto’s boisterous voice outside. <em>“Welcome, welcome, my dear! This is the best auto repair shop in Nevada! We can fix anything you bring!”</em></p><p><em>“We?”</em> Anakin asked himself. He was fairly certain that Watto hadn’t even touched any of the cars that came through the shop as long as Anakin had worked here.</p><p>“We will get you taken care of, Miss!” Watto said as the garage door opened. “Skywalker! Help our guest!” He walked away and back into his office.</p><p>Sighing, Anakin set down his tools. He turned around and said, “What can I do for y-”</p><p>Anakin stopped as his eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a blue A-line dress and red heels. Her dark brown hair was styled into soft curls framing her neck. Her red lips upturned into a bright smile.</p><p>Anakin was at a loss for words. “Uh…hi,” he stammered.</p><p>The woman giggled. “Hello,” she greeted in a voice sweeter than honey.</p><p>Anakin rubbed the back of his neck and held his hand out. “I-I’m Anakin.”</p><p>She looked down at his hand and he did as well, noticing it was black with dirt and grime. Anakin blushed as he quickly wiped it clean. “Uh, sorry about that.”</p><p>The woman smiled again. “It’s no problem. I’m Padmé Amidala.”</p><p>Anakin returned the smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Padmé, I mean…Miss Amidala. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Padmé giggled again. “It’s alright, Anakin. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Anakin laughed nervously and he said, “You clearly aren’t from here.”</p><p>Padmé cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what makes you say that?”</p><p>“W-Well, it’s just that you’re so…” Anakin trailed off, trying to find the best words to not make this situation any more awkward, “…clean.”</p><p>Padmé smiled again and said, “Well, that’s very observant of you, Anakin. I’m from Sacramento. I was visiting family in Carson City when I decided to pass through here. Right as I entered, I noticed that my acceleration was slow and my engine is a lot louder when I’m idle. I didn’t want to risk going any further so I asked where I could find a mechanic, and here I am.”</p><p>Anakin waved his hand and said, “Well, bring it in and I’ll take a look.”</p><p>Padmé nodded and headed back outside. Anakin started to prep his tools when he heard an engine start-up. He could hear the sporadic chugging from the car. He turned his head to see what rust bucket was rolling in and his eyes widened.</p><p>Padmé pulled in driving a bright yellow Packard. She turned off the car and climbed out.</p><p>“Oh my holy God,” Anakin said. He walked over and got right next to the car. “1932 Packard Eight Custom. One-hundred-and-ten horsepower L-head inline engine, three-speed transmission, dash-adjustable hydraulic shock absorbers, and the yellow is a nice touch.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and giggled. “You obviously know a lot about cars.”</p><p>Anakin grinned like a little boy. “That’s the mechanic’s life, Miss Amidala. Now, let’s see what’s under the hood.” He popped the hood open, smiling at seeing the inline eight engine. He squinted as he checked the engine all over. A few minutes later, he pulled himself out.</p><p>“Alright, I see it,” he said. “Nothing too major. You’ve got some worn spark plugs. I’ll grab some from spare parts.” Anakin walked over to a large array of bins and grabbed two spark plugs from one of them. He returned to the car and leaned into the hood.</p><p>“So, what can you tell me about this town?” Padmé asked.</p><p>Anakin groaned as he got a grip on one of the spark plugs and began to loosen it. “Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're in the town that it's farthest from."</p><p>“It can’t be that bad,” Padmé said with another giggle.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “It isn’t. It’s just that when you wake up to the same places and the same people every day for over twenty years, you could use a change of scenery.”</p><p>“Well, I feel that way about Sacramento,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin pulled out the spark plug and began tightening the new one in. “At least you probably have more to do,” he said. He tightened the plug and got to work loosening the other. He quickly pulled the worn plug out and began tightening the other.</p><p>“And there we go,” Anakin said. “She’s all good.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “It’s obvious that you love this car. How about you take it around town to see how she runs.”</p><p>Anakin’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” Padmé nodded and tossed the keys to him. He smiled and opened the driver’s seat while Padmé got in the passenger seat. He inserted the key and turned it, chuckling at hearing the engine roar without any of the noises from earlier.</p><p>“Impressive work,” Padmé said. Anakin chuckled as he pulled out of the garage, driving onto the street.</p><p>Anakin smiled and said, “Let’s see what hits are playing.” He flicked on the radio and a news report came on.</p><p>
  <em>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is Tom Edwards with this breaking news report. British intelligence confirms that the Germans have pushed farther east and have reached the city of Mozhaysk, less than seventy miles from the Soviet capital.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened and he immediately turned it off. Trying to save the awkward situation. “This is a very nice car,” he said. “What do you do?”</p><p>Padmé blushed. “Well, I didn’t buy it. My father is a Senator in the California State Senate.”</p><p>Anakin whistled. “And what about you? Hoping to follow in his footsteps?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Padmé answered. “I’ve devoted my time and efforts to various causes since I was sixteen.”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he turned onto the next street. “Well, I’ve only just met you, but you seem to be the perfect person to lead.”</p><p>Padmé blushed more. “What about you?” Have you always wanted to be a mechanic?”</p><p>Anakin stilled at Padmé’s question. “No, not really,” he answered. “It was a ‘job of necessity’ I picked up.” He chuckled and said, “Ever since I was a boy, I actually wanted to be a pilot.”</p><p>Padmé looked at him in surprise. “Really? That sounds incredible.”</p><p>“Incredible is the only word that can describe it now,” Anakin replied somberly.</p><p>Padmé picked up on his tone. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “The markets crashing and the Depression hit my family hard. We took in my adoptive sister, Ahsoka, and then a year after that, Mom got sick.” He turned again and continued. “Real life set in. I had to work to provide for all of us; I couldn’t just take off to pursue some boyhood dream when I had people that depended on me.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “You’re a deeply caring person, Anakin. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She paused and asked, “How is your m-”</p><p>“She died last year,” Anakin interrupted. “She went peacefully while she slept. Now it’s just Ahsoka and me.”</p><p>The two remained quiet in the car before Anakin broke the silence. “Here, let’s get back to the shop before Watto wrings my neck.”</p><p>Padmé chuckled and Anakin let the bad thoughts drift away; it was a nice, sunny day, he was driving a luxurious car…and he was sitting next to a beautiful woman. Why let the past bring him down?</p><p>A few minutes later, they arrived back at the garage. Anakin and Padmé got out and stood in front of the car.</p><p>“Thank you for fixing her,” Padmé said. “What’s the cost?”</p><p>Anakin waved his hand. “Don’t bother. It was a simple repair.”</p><p>“Won’t your boss be mad?” she asked. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “No need. It was worth it to get to take this beauty for a spin, and with a lovely woman sitting next to me.”</p><p>Padmé blushed and giggled. “Your confidence certainly went up since we first met.” The pair laughed in front of the Packard. Padmé collected herself and looked to the car.</p><p>“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” she said.</p><p>Anakin’s smile fell a little. “I guess it is,” he said.</p><p>Padmé looked up at him and said, “If you wish a change of scenery, you could visit.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Have you seen my car?” he asked as he nodded at his car. “I’m afraid the Ford is forever constrained to the Tatooine city-limits.” He stuck out his now clean hand and said, “It was great to meet you, Miss Amidala.”</p><p>“Please,” she said as she shook his hand, “Padmé.”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he let go. He helped Padmé into her car and closed the door. She started it up and looked at him out the window.</p><p>“Uh, goodbye…” Anakin stammered.</p><p>Padmé smiled and waved as she pulled out and onto the street. Anakin walked to the sidewalk and watched her drive away, her name on the tip of his lips.</p><p>“Padmé.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Infamy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October came to end, with November quickly following. In that month and a half’s time, Anakin found his thoughts filled with nothing but Padmé. During work, while he slept, while he ate, all he could think about was her. However, he knew nothing more would come from it; she was a senator’s daughter from Sacramento, while he was a mechanic from a small Nevada town.</p><p>It was the first day of December and Anakin was in the living room cleaning and organizing his toolbox, the radio playing from the kitchen. Ahsoka was out with her friends, leaving him with a quiet house for the afternoon.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Anakin set his rag down. He walked to the door and opened it, finding Kitster on the other side.</p><p>“Kit!” Anakin greeted. The two friends embraced and pulled back. “Come on in, I’ve got a couple of beers in the fridge.”</p><p>Kitster shook his head. “Sorry, Anakin. I’ve come to say my farewells.”</p><p>Anakin looked at him confused. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“My little vacation is over,” Kitster explained. “I’ve gotta go back to work.”</p><p>“Ah, really?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Kitster shrugged. “That’s Navy life for you. Always moving, always working.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “Oh, like you actually work.” He laughed even harder when Kitster slapped his chest. Collecting himself, Anakin asked, “So, where are you going to be?”</p><p>Kitster smiled. “Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Your good friend is going to be basking in the sun.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean much. I bask in the sun every day,” Anakin said.</p><p>Kitster laughed. “There is a huge difference between Tatooine’s sun and Hawaii’s.”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t left this place.”</p><p>“All the more reason to join the Army Air Corps,” Kitster said. “Ford Island’s got an airfield and it’s the same place where I’ll be stationed. I’ve got some good friends who can guarantee you a spot there. What do you say?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “Kit, I’m sorry, but I can’t.”</p><p>Kitster sighed. “I tell you what when I get there I’m sending you a postcard. If me staying in a sun-soaked paradise won’t convince you, I don’t know what will.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “You do that.” They embraced and Anakin pulled back saying, “Goodbye, old friend.”</p><p>“Not a goodbye,” Kitster said. “More like see you soon.” He patted Anakin on the shoulder and saluted him. “I’ll see you, Anakin.”</p><p>“See ya,” Anakin replied. Kitster walked over to his car and climbed in. He started it up and pulled away, honking the horn as he drove off. Anakin shook his head as he closed the door. He stood in the entryway for a moment before he walked upstairs to his room. Walking in, Anakin stared at the various aviation posters he had on his walls, as well as the one of his childhood icon, Captain Jinn.</p><p>Anakin walked over to his chest of drawers, opening the bottom one. This drawer contained old items from his childhood; a slingshot, a couple of wooden model planes, and sitting at the center was an old flight cap.</p><p>Anakin sighed as he slowly reached into the drawer to grab it. However, he heard the door open and close downstairs.</p><p>“Anakin! I’m back!” Ahsoka exclaimed.</p><p>Anakin pulled his hand back as he continued to stare at the hat. He sighed as he looked in the direction of where Ahsoka had announced her arrival. He let out a breath and shut the drawer, exiting the room and walking downstairs.</p><hr/><p>Anakin was sitting at the counter at Dexter’s Diner, enjoying his lunch break from work. The radio was playing some jazz tune to a relatively busy restaurant.</p><p>It had been about a week since Kitster had left, and Anakin still hadn’t given much thought to what Kitster had told him about the Army Air Corps. He had Ahsoka to take care of; he just couldn’t leave her.</p><p>“Anakin, why so glum?” Dexter asked as he walked out in front of him.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Oh, nothing, Dex. Just thinking.”</p><p>“Oh, about what?” Dexter asked.</p><p>“Just something my friend talked to me about,” Anakin answered. “You remember Kitster, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Dexter replied. “You two were inseparable.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yeah. He’s in the Navy now and he tried talking me into joining the Army Air Corps.”</p><p>“Well, why not?” Dexter asked. “I feel you’d be great for it.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “That was just a child’s dream. I’ve got responsibilities. I’ve got work and I’m the only family Ahsoka has, and she’s all I’ve got.”</p><p>Dexter nodded. “I cannot argue your reasoning, Anakin.” Before he walked off, Dexter added, “But, just remember: it’s your life, it’s your choice, my boy.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dex,” Anakin said. He went back to his food as Dexter began wiping down the counter. The radio continued playing its tunes when it suddenly stopped.</p><p>
  <em>“We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The Japanese have attacked the U.S naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii by air, President Roosevelt has just announced.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin dropped his sandwich; other patrons stopped what they were doing. Dexter dropped a glass water pitcher, the shatter echoed by the silent atmosphere. He rushed over to the radio and turned it up louder.</p><p>
  <em>“The attack also was made on all naval and military activities on the principal island of Oahu. Reports talk of extensive damage to the Pacific Fleet’s ships. The casualties have been ranged in the thousands, with several hundred sailors trapped in the sinking hulls of the ships. President Roosevelt is set to address Congress tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin stared in absolute shock and horror at the radio. He turned and ran out of the diner and back across the street to his car, fumbling with the key as he inserted it into the ignition. He pulled out and sped home, finding Ahsoka’s bike leaning against the porch.</p><p>Anakin turned off the car and ran inside. “Ahsoka!” he exclaimed. He checked the kitchen and snapped his head up when he heard her walking down the stairs.</p><p>“Anakin, what’s going on?” she asked. “They pulled kids out of-” she didn’t finish her sentence when Anakin surged forward and hugged her.</p><p>Ahsoka returned the hug. “Anakin, what happened? Please,” she begged.</p><p>Anakin pulled away and said, “Pearl Harbor was attacked.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. <em>“Oh my God,”</em> she whispered. They embraced again and she asked, “W-What’s going to happen?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Ahsoka,” Anakin answered as he held his sister tighter. “I don’t know.”</p><hr/><p>The next morning at about 9:00 A.M., Anakin was tuning the radio in the kitchen. He acquired the right channel and sat down, his coffee and the picture of him and Kitster in front of him. There was a little more static and Anakin dialed more until he got the channel, hearing President Roosevelt speak.</p><p>“<em>Yesterday, December 7<sup>th</sup>, 1941 — a date which will live in infamy — the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.”</em></p><p>Anakin took a slow sip of his coffee and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He removed one from the pack and flicked the lighter on, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag of it. He slowly breathed the smoke out as Roosevelt continued.</p><p>“<em>—attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that many American lives have been lost.”</em></p><p>Anakin’s eyes looked over to the picture of him and Kitster. The two boys were smiling wide at the camera, arms on each other’s shoulder. He took another sip of his coffee.</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.</em> <em> Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.”</em></p><p>Anakin took another drag of his cigarette.</p><p><em>“</em> <em>—attacked Guam.”</em></p><p>Another sip.</p><p><em>“</em> <em>—attacked the Philippine Islands.”</em></p><p>Another drag.</p><p><em>“</em> <em>—attacked Wake Island.”</em></p><p>Another drag</p><p>“<em>—attacked Midway Island.”</em></p><p>Anakin finished the cigarette. He tuned out the speech as he fished out another, finishing it just as Roosevelt wrapped up.</p><p>
  <em>“I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin sighed and he set his head in his hand. He jumped lightly at the phone ringing. He got up and walked to it, answering it.</p><p>“Hello?” he answered.</p><p><em>“Anakin?”</em> a woman asked. <em>“It’s me, Halsha.”</em></p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. “Miss Banai,” he said. “What is it?” He could hear a soft cry on the other end.</p><p>“Miss Banai?” he asked.</p><p>Halsha got back on the line. <em>“I just thought you’d want to know.”</em></p><p>Anakin’s breath held. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Halsha took a deep breath. <em>“I received the news just now. Kitster was killed at Pearl Harbor aboard the Arizona. They couldn’t recover his body.”</em></p><p>Anakin nearly dropped the phone. He braced himself against the wall as he felt the tears threatening to spill. “Miss Banai,” he said softly, “I am so sorry.”</p><p><em>“Thank you, Anakin,”</em> Halsha replied. <em>“He always spoke so highly of you. Take care of yourself and Ahsoka.”</em></p><p>Anakin nodded. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate.” He gave her a soft ‘Goodbye’ and hung up. He slumped against the wall and slowly slipped down, his head collapsing into his hands as he cried.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Anakin was back at the auto shop. He was quiet as he changed the wheels on another customer’s Ford. Suddenly, the office door burst open and Watto walked out.</p><p>“And where were you the past two days?!” he shouted.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Do you live under a rock? Our country was attacked and my best friend was killed.”</p><p>“That does not concern me!” Watto yelled. “If you weren’t the only competent mechanic in town, I would fire you on the spot! Now, back to work!” With that, he slammed the door.</p><p>Anakin held off from throwing the wrench right at Watto’s door and growled as he got back to work. A few minutes later, the front door opened. Anakin looked up and saw a mailman standing at the doorway.</p><p>“Are you Anakin Skywalker?” he asked.</p><p>Anakin stood up and wiped his hands. “I am, yeah.”</p><p>The mailman reached into his bag. “This meant to reach you yesterday, but obvious issues prevented us. I couldn’t reach you at the house, but I was told that you’d be here.” He handed an envelope to Anakin. “Have a good day,” he said before leaving.</p><p>“Thanks,” Anakin said. He turned the envelope in his hands and saw his name and address in the center. Then, he saw the return address on the top left corner.</p><p>
  <em>Kitster Banai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>U.S.S. Arizona, Box 17</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl Harbor, Hawaii</em>
</p><p>Anakin tore open the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was a postcard of Kitster and two other sailors standing on the deck of a ship. There was a gap between Kitster and one of the sailors, but their arms were raised as if they were around someone there. Anakin turned the postcard over and read the message on the back.</p><p>
  <em>“Wish you were here!”</em>
</p><p>It was dated December 6<sup>th</sup>. Anakin felt the tears threaten to spill again. He tossed the wrench to the ground and headed outside. He got into his car just as the front door opened and slammed.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?!” Watto yelled.</p><p>“Home!” Anakin replied.</p><p>“You aren’t done with Mister Smith’s Ford!”</p><p>Anakin started up his car. “I am now!” He pulled out of the shop and drove away, heading back to his house. He pulled in and slowly walked through the door, finding Ahsoka sitting in the living room.</p><p>“You’re back early,” she said. She didn’t receive a response and she noticed Anakin’s somber appearance.</p><p>“Anakin?” she asked as her brother slumped down in the armchair. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Anakin didn’t answer, instead presenting the postcard. Ahsoka took it and looked at the picture before turning it over to see the message on the back.</p><p>“Anakin, I’m so sorry,” she said.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Before he left, he tried convincing me to enlist and join the Air Corps; become a pilot as I’ve always dreamed of.” He shook his head and said, “But I just can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>“Why not?” Anakin parroted. “Ahsoka, we are all we have left. I can’t just leave you here alone. What if something were to happen to me?”</p><p>Ahsoka gave him a look. “I can take care of myself. Anakin, you seem to forget we live in a town where everybody knows everybody. I think I could manage.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “Ahsoka-”</p><p>“No, Anakin,” Ahsoka interrupted. She sighed and continued. “I remember my life all those years ago. Both of my parents had died, I was drifting from town to town, and eventually, you found me taking shelter on your porch. And what did you do? You took me in and treated me as your own.”</p><p>Ahsoka placed her hand in Anakin’s. “Anakin, I may not be a full-blooded ‘Skywalker’, but you are my brother, in every sense that the word matters. And as your sister, I’ve always looked up to you. You’ve always been caring, headstrong, a little stubborn…”</p><p>“Easy there,” Anakin said, a small smile forming.</p><p>“The point I’m trying to make is that you are just as important to me as I am to you,” Ahsoka said. “You’re strong, you’re fearless, and you’d make one damn good pilot.”</p><p>Anakin looked at Ahsoka and smiled. “You always knew what to say to make someone feel better.”</p><p>Ahsoka patted his shoulder. “I learned from the best.” She stood up and walked out onto the porch.</p><p>Anakin sat in the chair for a few minutes, thinking over everything that Ahsoka, Dexter, and Kitster had said to him. He got up and headed upstairs to his room. He walked in and knelt, opening the bottom drawer to reveal the flight cap.</p><p>Anakin reached in and grabbed the hat, patting off the thin layer of dust that had accumulated on the fabric and the goggles. He looked inside, seeing the message was still clearly written.</p><p>“Feel, don’t think,” he said to himself. He turned the hat over and slowly placed it on his head. It was a perfect fit, sitting on his head much better than when he was nine years old. He looked to the poster of Captain Qui-Gon Jinn saluting. Anakin raised his right hand and returned it.</p><p>“Trust your instincts.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enlisting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin’s breathing was steady as he drove. He had been driving for nearly an hour and a half, surprised that his car hadn’t bitten the dust after leaving Tatooine. However, no matter if he drove or walked, Anakin was dead set on where he was going. He looked up and saw a sign on the side of the road.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Reno</em>
</p><p>“Here we are,” Anakin said to himself. He drove passed the sign and a minute later arrived in Reno. He was a little taken aback by the size of the city; then again, <em>anything</em> was bigger than Tatooine.</p><p>Anakin drove along the street until he noticed a long line of men around his age spilling out of a building. He could see a massive flag over the doorway and in large black letters was <strong>RECRUITMENT</strong>. He pulled into a spot along the street and turned off the car.</p><p>Sighing, Anakin climbed out and shut the door. He was wearing his best (only) suit, adjusting the necktie as he walked to the end of the line. He straightened his jacket as he reached the end, standing behind another man his age. And now, he waited.</p><p>Anakin stood in line for nearly half an hour. There was a slight tightness in his chest and a fluttering of nerves in the pit of his stomach. However, a few minutes later, he reached the entrance of the building. He looked around and saw a table where the recruiter was sitting. He approached the table and the recruiter smiled at him.</p><p>“Good afternoon, son,” he greeted.</p><p>“To you as well, sir,” Anakin said.</p><p>The recruiter grabbed a form from the stack and placed it in front of him. “Name, please.”</p><p><em>“No turning back,”</em> Anakin thought. “Anakin Skywalker,” he answered.</p><p>“Birth certificate for proof of age,” the recruiter requested. Anakin pulled the document out of his pocket and gave it to the recruiter. He looked at it for a moment before writing down Anakin’s date of birth on the form.</p><p>“Current address,” the recruiter said without looking up.</p><p>“362 Mos Espa Street, Tatooine, Nevada,” Anakin answered.</p><p>“Any physical or mental ailments?” the recruited asked.</p><p>Shaking his head, Anakin replied, “None, sir.”</p><p>The recruiter filled in some more areas of the form. “Marital status?”</p><p>Anakin chuckled a little. “Single.”</p><p>“Next of kin?”</p><p>Anakin stilled for a moment but answered, “My adoptive sister, Ahsoka.”</p><p>The recruiter continued filling out the form before finally looking up to Anakin. “Now son, what branch do you wish to serve in?”</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath. <em>“Moment of truth,”</em> he thought. “Army Air Corps.”</p><p>The recruiter smiled. “I can see the twinkle in your eyes. You’re perfect for the skies.” He finished off the form and handed it to Anakin. “Head through that door right there.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Anakin said. He walked passed and walked through the designated door, looking up and seeing another door labeled “Army Air Corps”. He walked in, finding the room full of other enlistees and an older man standing at the front.</p><p>“Ah, one more,” he said with a smile. “Take a seat, young man and we’ll get started.” Anakin took his seat, where he found what appeared to be a test in front of him and a pencil. The officer upfront spoke.</p><p>“Alright enlistees, I am Staff Sergeant Crosby. As a component of the United States Army, you are to be given an Army General Classification Test. This is designed to test your measured verbal ability, numerical ability, ability to follow directions and knowledge of information. You have nothing to worry about; if you passed high school, then you are sure to do well on this. Get started, you have twenty minutes.”</p><p>Once Crosby finished, Anakin got started. He may have been out of school for a few years, but that didn’t stop him from confidently blazing through the test; tutoring Ahsoka definitely kept his mind sharp.</p><p>Twenty minutes passed and the enlistees had finished their tests. Crosby collected them and stood at the front of the room while another uniformed man walked in and stood next to him.</p><p>“Alright, enlistees, much like old Miss Henry back in grade school, I’ll look over your tests. While I’m doing that, Private Harris will take you to the rec center down the block for your physicals,” Sergeant Crosby explained. “You are dismissed.”</p><p>“Follow me,” Harris said. He walked out through the main door, the enlistees following close behind. They headed outside and walked down the sidewalk, reaching the rec center. Inside, they found several doctors and nurses examining men in their boxers.</p><p>“Alright enlistees, down to your boxers and get in line,” Harris told the line of men.</p><p>Anakin and the rest nodded and they walked over to a line of hangers and began stripping out of their clothes. Anakin hung up his shirt, jacket, tie, and pants. He removed his shoes and socks, placing them beneath his clothes before he got in line with the others. Despite them all being men, Anakin refused to let his gaze wander.</p><p>Finally, Anakin reached the front, where a doctor and his nurse assistant were waiting next to a scale.</p><p>“Alright, up on the scale, young man,” the doctor said.</p><p>Anakin stepped up and waited. The doctor pulled up the height rob and set a bar atop his head. “Six foot even,” he said. He adjusted the weights on the scale until they were balanced. “Weight, one-hundred sixty-five.” He began writing down the results glanced at Anakin. “Quite muscular, I might add.”</p><p>Anakin heard a small giggle and he looked over at the nurse. He smirked but stopped when the doctor tilted his head back and examined his nostrils. He grabbed an otoscope and examined both of Anakin’s ears.</p><p>“Clear and clear,” the doctor said. He put down the otoscope and put on his stethoscope and checked his heartbeat. “Heart beat’s normal,” the doctor said. He suddenly grabbed and snapped on a latex glove.</p><p>“Last but not least…” he suddenly placed his hand along the inside of his thigh “…cough.”</p><p>Anakin jumped and nearly forgot what the doctor requested. He coughed and the doctor pulled his hand away.</p><p>“You’re clear, young man,” the doctor said as he removed the glove. “Change back into your clothes and you’ll be directed on where to go.” He turned his head and called out, “Next.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and he walked back to where he hung his clothes and changed back. He and the rest of the group he walked over with gathered together. Harris walked over and said, “Alright enlistees, back to the center.”</p><p>The men followed Harris out the door and back to the recruitment center; the line had lengthened again as they walked inside and went into the room they had taken their tests. As they stood next to their seats, Anakin noticed an official-looking document and a pen in front of him.</p><p>Sergeant Crosby stood at the front of the room and waited until the room filled again. “Alright, enlistees, I have gone over your tests. Don’t expect any gold stars but dammit I’m proud. You all passed.”</p><p>Anakin and the others all smiled and shook each other’s’ hands. Parker settled them down and said, “Now, there’s just two last things you need to do.” He pointed to the table and said, “That document in front of you is your official enlistment contract. Please sign at the bottom.”</p><p>Anakin grabbed his pen and quickly signed his name at the bottom. He and the others finished and stood back at attention. Crosby pulled down on the projector screen and it raised, revealing a paragraph to the men.</p><p>“Last, raise your right hands and say the oath,” Crosby said.</p><p>Anakin raised his right hand and looked at the board. “I, Anakin Skywalker–” The room was filled with different voices as each man stated their name, but the rest came out as one.</p><p>“–do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God.”</p><p>Crosby smiled. “Congratulations, men. You are no longer enlistees,” he commended. “Welcome to the Army Air Corps, recruits.”</p><p>Anakin immediately felt an overwhelming sense of pride overcome his being. He had to control himself from shouting in excitement.</p><p>“Now, down to business,” Crosby said. “You will receive letters in the mail within the week detailing where you are to report, as well as details about your pay and other guidelines. I suggest in that time you return home and settle any affairs.”</p><p>Crosby saluted and the men returned it. “Dismissed,” he said.</p><p>The men turned to walk out of the room while Harris began collecting the contracts. Anakin was about to leave when he heard Crosby say, “Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin stopped and turned to face Crosby. “Yes, sir?” he asked.</p><p>Crosby smiled. “I would just like to personally congratulate you. You scored a perfect on the AGCT and I just got your medical report. I hardly ever say this, but you have the qualifications of the perfect soldier.”</p><p>Anakin felt the pride feeling return once more. “T-Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Crosby smiled. “I expect great things from you, Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin saluted. “Thank you, sir.” With a wide smile on his face, he walked out of the room and back outside.</p><hr/><p>Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for Anakin’s notice to arrive. Plo was also with them, sitting in the nearby armchair. As they waited, the two siblings talked.</p><p>“So, you’re sure you’re alright with me doing this?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. “Anakin, we’ve been over this before you left, when you got back, and right now. I am behind you, one-hundred percent. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and nodded. “And Plo, you’re fine looking after Ahsoka?”</p><p>Plo smiled and nodded. “Of course I am, Anakin.” He chuckled and looked to Ahsoka. “It will be just like when you were younger, ‘Little Soka’.”</p><p>Ahsoka groaned. “I hate <em>that</em> name too.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled and looked between the two. “Thank you. Both of you.”</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Anakin immediately got up and walked to the door, opening it and seeing a military mailman standing there.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker?” he asked.</p><p>“That’s me,” Anakin answered.</p><p>The mailman smiled. “Here you are, sir. Good luck.” He walked away as Anakin closed the door and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and read, “Army Air Corps recruit, you are hereby appointed ‘Flying Cadet’ with a base pay of seventy-five dollars a month. Room and board, medical, clothing, and transportation will be paid for. You are to report to Santa Ana Army Air Base in Santa Ana, California by December 12<sup>th</sup>, 1941."</p><p>Ahsoka and Plo applauded Anakin; the young girl hugged him while Plo patted his back.</p><p>“Congratulations, Anakin,” Plo said.</p><p>“Thanks, Plo,” Anakin said. He remained silent for a moment before he said. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out the door and got in his car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway. He drove through Mos Espa Street and turned, making his way through town. A few minutes later, Anakin pulled through the entrance to Oakwood Cemetery.</p><p>Anakin turned off his car and slowly got out. The letter still clasped in his hands, Anakin walked towards his Mother’s grave. He stood before the tombstone and sighed.</p><p>“Hi, Mom,” he greeted. “I’m back.” He looked down at the letter and back to the tombstone. “Well, I did it. I enlisted. Your little boy’s going to be a pilot.” He knelt onto one knee in front of the tombstone.</p><p>“I know you would be a nervous wreck right now if you were here,” Anakin said. “I’m a little nervous too. There’s a lot of uncertainty in what I’m doing.” He took a deep breath and stared down at the tombstone.</p><p>“But I promise this: you, Ahsoka, Kitster…I will make you proud.”</p><p>Anakin felt the cold winter air pick up and sweep over him. He smiled.</p><p>“Goodbye, Mother. I love you,” Anakin said. He stood up straight and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back to visit.” With that, Anakin walked away from Shmi’s grave and back to his Ford. He had packing to do.</p><hr/><p>The train station in Reno was abuzz with activity. Young men wearing suits were talking and embracing family and friends. Once their goodbyes were said, they boarded the train.</p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the station. Anakin carried a suitcase with only a few items inside; he wouldn’t need much.</p><p>An officer walked out of one of the cars. “All recruits are to board! Train leaves in ten minutes!”</p><p>“I guess that’s my cue,” Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka and set down his suitcase. “I’m going to miss you, Snips.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “I’ll miss you too,” she said. Suddenly, Anakin saw a single tear fall from her eye.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t you start crying because then I’ll start crying,” Anakin said.</p><p>Ahsoka wiped the tear. “I know. I don’t know why I’m crying,” she said with a small laugh.</p><p>Anakin tilted her chin up. “I’ll be sure to write. I’ll let you know how I’m doing every chance I get.”</p><p>The brother and sister hugged, staying in each other’s embrace for a few moments before the train’s whistle went off.</p><p>“Five minutes!”</p><p>Ahsoka looked up at Anakin. “I’m proud of you, brother. You take care of yourself.”</p><p>“You too, sister,” Anakin replied as he picked up his suitcase and began walking away. He stopped halfway to the train and called out, “And take care of my Ford!”</p><p>Ahsoka dangled the key. “Don’t worry! The girls and I will make great use of it!”</p><p>Anakin boarded the train just as it lurched to depart. He hung out the doorway and called back, “Do not make me fly back home in the middle of training!”</p><p>Ahsoka laughed as she and the remaining people in the station waved the train carrying their sons, husbands, and brothers goodbye. The newly recruited soldiers waved from out the windows of their compartments, keeping their loved ones in sight until the train finally left the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cadet Classification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longer chapters incoming :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin walked through the corridor of the train, looking into each compartment to find somewhere to sit. However, every space he found was already full. Finally, he peered into one compartment and found it empty save for one man.</p><p>Anakin opened the door and said, “Hello. Mind if I join you? Everyone else seems to be full.”</p><p>“Not at all, friend,” said the man. Anakin walked in, placing his suitcase on the overhead. He sat across from the man and outstretched his hand. “Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>The man took Anakin’s hand and shook it. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.” They pulled back and Obi-Wan asked, “So, where are you from?”</p><p>“Tatooine, Nevada,” Anakin answered.</p><p>“Never heard of it,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Nothing to it. Think of your stereotypical small town and place it near a desert.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes closed for a moment. They opened and he said, “I saw it. It seems, uh, lovely.”</p><p>Laughing, Anakin asked, “What about you?”</p><p>“Seattle,” Obi-Wan answered. “I was finishing out my degree in Accounting when Pearl Harbor was hit. I practically ran to the recruitment center.”</p><p>“Same here,” Anakin said. “I was a little more apprehensive at first; I had responsibilities, people to take care of.”</p><p>“I understand what that’s like,” Obi-Wan said. He paused for a moment longer and said, “I had a fiancé.”</p><p>“Had? What happened?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“It’s…complicated,” Obi-Wan explained. “She wasn’t exactly excited when I told her I signed up. She and I had a short spat the night before I left. However, she did see me off when I left Seattle.”</p><p>“Sounds rough, my friend,” Anakin said.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Maybe I’ll come back with some medals on my chest and she’ll forgive me.” He nodded at Anakin and asked, “What about you? You got a girl waiting at home?”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “The only ladies I left at home is my Model T and my adoptive sister.”</p><p>The two laughed more and continued talking. A few moments later they could hear some rambunctious laughter outside and down the corridor. Suddenly, a man with close-shaven blonde hair appeared. He opened the door and chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, these seats open?” he asked. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>“Great,” he said. He leaned out and yelled, “Hey, Cody! There’s two right here!” The blonde man sat next to Anakin while the other–Cody–appeared at the door. Anakin had to do a double-take between the new arrivals: aside from their differing hair, they both looked <em>exactly </em>the same.</p><p>“I know of identical twins, but what are you guys?” Anakin asked.</p><p>The blonde twin chuckled. “My brother and I are carbon copies of our father,” he explained. He stuck his arm out to Anakin, which he clasped. “Rex Fett and this is Cody.”</p><p>Obi-Wan and Cody both looked at each other and politely shook hands.</p><p>“So Rex, Cody, we’ve been having personal story time here. Tell us about yourselves,” Anakin said.</p><p>Rex smiled. “Well, our Father was a leatherneck. He fought during the last four months of the First World War. However, he would tell us stories of how they’d rush the battlefield and the sound of plane engines would roar above him. He wanted nothing more than to get in the air.”</p><p>“Boots on the ground wanted to sprout wings?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Cody nodded. “Never got the chance though, but his stories stuck with us.”</p><p>Their conversations continued for the duration of the train ride. A little over an hour later, the train slowly came to a stop. Anakin glanced outside and smiled.</p><p>“Boys, here we are,” he said. He and the others gathered their suitcases. The walked into the crowded corridor and exited the train, walking out onto the platform. There were several buses next to the platform, one of them had an “Air Corps” sign next to it.</p><p>“That’s us,” Obi-Wan said. The Air Corps recruits all filed over to the bus. They placed their luggage above their heads and sat down. Once full, the bus pulled away from the platform. A few minutes passed and Anakin’s head perked up</p><p>The bus passed through a boom gate and into a large base. Anakin’s gaze shifted around the base. He noticed that there were a lot of buildings around, but there were also some under construction.</p><p>The bus pulled in front of the Processing Building. They stopped and the recruits all piled out, suitcases in hand. The large group all started talking to each other as they waited. The door at the front of the building opened and an officer walked out.</p><p>“Cadets! Form up!”</p><p>The men all looked at each other in excitement and picked up their suitcases and walked in. Inside, several more officers were handing out bundles of clothing and bedding to the arriving cadets. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody reached the front where they received their items. An officer approached them.</p><p>“Alright, follow me to your barracks,” the officer said. The cadets followed the officer outside and towards one of the barracks buildings. They arrived at the barrack and the officer opened the door to one of the dorms.</p><p>Anakin and the others walked in and found themselves in a small space holding two of everything: two bunk beds, two small tables with chairs, and two drawer chests with mirrors on top.</p><p>“Pick a bunk and make your beds,” the officer said.</p><p>Anakin set down his suitcase and placed his clothes on the table. He immediately unfolded his bedding and made his bed. Once finished, he lied down, placing his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Not bad,” he said. “Just like mine back home.”</p><p>The officer chuckled and leaned down. He grabbed the loose sheet beneath Anakin and pulled, spilling the cadet to the floor.</p><p>“You’ll learn quickly that this isn’t home, cadet,” the officer said. “You’re not a civilian anymore, and that means things are done <em>our </em>way.” He then gathered Obi-Wan’s bedding and made his bed, much different than how Anakin did it. Once he finished, he pulled Obi-Wan’s bedding off and handed it to him.</p><p>“As I said, make your beds, cadets,” he said. The cadets went to work in making their beds, properly this time. After a few adjustments, the officer smiled.</p><p>“Good work,” the officer commended. “Don’t worry, give it a few weeks and you’ll be doing this with your eyes closed.” The cadets all nodded and the officer said, “Alright, now you’ll follow me to the clinic for one last physical inspection before we go to the storehouse for your equipment.”</p><p>Anakin and the others followed the officer out of the dorm and back across the base. They entered the clinic, where like the recruitment center, Anakin saw several doctors examining the men. They waited in lines for each doctor. A few minutes later, Anakin reached the front.</p><p>Anakin stripped down to his boxers. The doctor had him step on the scale and he wrote down his weight. Then, the doctor measured his height, the width of his shoulders, and around his chest.</p><p>“Good, good,” the doctor said. He sat Anakin down in a seat and shined a light onto his face, checking Anakin’s eyes. Once finished with that, he opened Anakin’s mouth with a wooden stick and checked his throat.</p><p>The doctor pulled away and said, “Perfect health, my boy.” He patted Anakin on the shoulder as he wrote down something on a card and handed it to Anakin. “Give this to the storehouse clerk.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and headed out. He followed some directory signs and walked towards the storehouse, where men were being given large bundles before sending them on their way.</p><p>Anakin reached the front and handed the card to the clerk. He took it and walked to the back, grabbing a large bundle and thrusting it into Anakin’s chest.</p><p>“Get changed and form up with the others,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin wheezed. He walked away and toward his dorm. He placed the bundle on his bed and unraveled it. He smiled at seeing his training uniform and garrison cap. He excitedly stripped out of his clothes, placing them on the bed before changing into his uniform. Once he placed the cap on his head, he looked in the mirror.</p><p>It was like looking at a whole different man. Just six months ago, Anakin was a mechanic from a small desert town fixing cars for a grumpy overbearing boss. Now, he was a cadet with the Army Air Corps fighting for his country. He saluted himself in the mirror.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, Anakin and the rest of his fellow cadets were standing in formation outside. Conversations were being carried out by all as they waited.</p><p>“I’ve gotta admit, the color really isn’t doing it for me,” Rex said.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Well, thank God there are about a few dozen other guys here that are dressed the same.”</p><p>The four chuckled at one another but were silenced when they heard a voice shout, “CO present!”</p><p>The cadets all snapped to attention and looked ahead. They saw three men walking towards them, the one up front most likely their CO. The two men stopped as the CO approached the first line of cadets. He walked down the row and stopped in front of Anakin.</p><p>“Chin up, chest out, cadet!” he barked.</p><p>Anakin jumped as he raised his head and pushed his chest out. The CO looked and smiled, nodding. He walked away and stood in front of the formation of men.</p><p>“Cadets,” he said. “Welcome to Santa Ana Army Air Base. I am Colonel John Monroe. You are here because when your country called, you answered. Each one of you has come from different walks of life. But right now, you are one.”</p><p>Monroe started pacing in front of the formation. “Are all of you familiar with the Dodo? The Dodo was a bird that went extinct a long time ago. You and the Dodo have one thing in common: you’re both flightless. Don’t think for a minute that once you enlist we place you in the seat of a fighter plane or bomber on day one. You will be trained on solid ground so that in the coming weeks you will have the knowledge to complete your first takeoff and move up from a flightless Dodo to a soaring Eagle.”</p><p>Monroe stopped pacing and stood in front of the formation. “Am I understood?”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir,” the cadets answered back.</p><p>“Am I understood?!” Monroe shouted.</p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” the cadets yelled.</p><p>Monroe smiled and scanned his eyes over the men. “Prepare yourselves, Dodos. Today is the start of a beautiful journey.”</p><hr/><p>Anakin and the others practically collapsed into their dorm, exhausted from their day. They had spent the past several hours participating in marching drills, push-ups, and a lot of running.</p><p>Rex groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. “Good God, I can’t feel my legs.”</p><p>Anakin stripped out of his training flight suit and collapsed onto his bed. His entire body ached and he sighed with relief as he relaxed onto his bed. Today was one of the most exhausting days of his life, and it was only day one.</p><p><em>“Still better than Watto’s,”</em> Anakin thought as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin felt as if he had only closed his eyes for a fraction of a second before he jerked awake to the blaring of a bugle. He could hear the commotion outside and their door busting open, an officer walking in and clanging two pipes together.</p><p>“Reveille! Reveille! Up and at ‘em, cadets! Morning inspection in the courtyard! Five minutes!”</p><p>Anakin and the others scrambled out of their beds and rushed to their chest drawers, quickly changing into their khaki button-up shirts, pants, side caps, and black ties. Seven minutes later, Anakin and the others ran outside and lined up in formation.</p><p>Just as a few stragglers arrived, Monroe began walking up and down the rows of cadets. He stopped in front of Anakin and adjusted his tie before walking to the front.</p><p>“Good morning, Dodos,” Monroe greeted. “Not a bad start. Only four of you were late for morning inspection. I expect all of you to be here at 06:05 sharp every morning.”</p><p>Monroe looked over the cadets and said, “Today, you each will submit to another round of testing. You will be given a series of physical and mental tests to decide where you will be with the Army Air Corps: pilot, bombardier, or navigator.”</p><p>Anakin felt the surge of excitement again. He looked around and saw the same looks on the others.</p><p>“To further advance your training with the Air Corps, you must pass these tests. If you fail, then you will be returned to train with the regular Army,” Monroe explained. “Am I understood?”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir,” the cadets answered.</p><p>Monroe nodded. “Good. Cadets, follow!” The cadets followed Monroe towards one of the buildings. Monroe stopped them at the entrance.</p><p>“Alright, cadets. You will head inside and take one last advanced physical. Afterward, as a group, you will take more tests to evaluate you psychologically. When you finish, you will then be tested on your coordination and reflexes,” Monroe said. He tilted his head back. “Head on in. When you’re completely done, back outside in formation.”</p><p>The cadets broke formation and headed into the building.<em> “This is it,”</em> Anakin thought. “This will decide if my dream becomes a reality.”</p><p>What followed was some of the same testing Anakin had experienced. He and the cadets first filled out another form at the front. Next, they had another physical, checking their eyes and everything else, testing their function, and then their vaccinations.</p><p>Following that was some of the most vigorous training Anakin experienced. First, they were placed into a low-pressure chamber. Outside, an officer turned a wheel, lowering the oxygen levels inside to levels equal to what they’d experience at high altitudes. A couple of them passed out at about the “17,500 feet”.</p><p>Next was another paper-pencil test, much like the aptitude test Anakin took at recruitment. As he was timed, he maintained himself as he answered the questions. The time stopped and Anakin turned his test in with the others.</p><p>Following that were several coordination tests. Reflexes, finger dexterity, steadiness, two-handed coordination, rotary pursuit–all of them tested the cadets to their limits, Anakin included. However, he remained persistent and determined; he was <em>not</em> going to fail.</p><p>Once they finished their tests, the cadets headed back outside to formation. Monroe walked outside and the cadets saluted, which the colonel returned.</p><p>“Good work today, cadets,” Monroe said. “The Classification Board will review your scores and come tomorrow morning, you will find out where you belong.”</p><p>Anakin took another deep breath. He felt that he did alright on the tests. Then again, there was still that small bit of uncertainty.</p><p>Come tomorrow, he’d find out.</p><hr/><p>It was a miracle that Anakin was able to make it to morning inspection; he didn’t sleep one second last night, nervousness overtaking his thoughts.</p><p>Colonel Monroe walked to the front of the formation. “Well cadets, today is the day. Today we find out who will move on and who will end up trading their wings for boots on the ground.”</p><p>Monroe turned and led the cadets back to the admin building. They split off into different lines and walked into separate offices.</p><p>Anakin stood quietly, the line slowly advancing as each cadet received their classification. Anakin would watch as cadets would walk passed; some were either happy or upset.</p><p>Finally, Anakin reached the desk. An officer was sitting at the desk, a stack of folders next to him. Anakin saluted as the officer looked up at him.</p><p>“Name please?” the officer asked.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker,” he answered.</p><p>The officer flipped through the folders until he pulled one out. He opened it and examined the file within. He looked up at Anakin and asked, “Your preference was for ‘Pilot’, correct?”</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath. “It was, sir. Yes.”</p><p>The officer looked down at the file. “You scored an eight under ‘Bombardier. You scored another eight under ‘Navigator’.” He smiled at pointing at his last rating. “Under ‘Pilot’…a perfect nine.”</p><p>Anakin felt as if a massive weight had been pulled off his shoulders. The office chuckled at seeing Anakin’s obvious excitement.</p><p>“Young man, words cannot describe how incredible these scores are,” he wrote some more and asked, “I assume you wish to keep your preference?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin said with a large smile.</p><p>The officer presented the file and said, “Then sign here, young man.”</p><p>Anakin immediately grabbed the pen and signed it at the bottom. He stood tall and saluted the officer.</p><p>“Good luck, young man,” the officer said.</p><p>“T-Thank you, sir,” Anakin stammered, barely containing his happiness. He turned and left the office; the moment he made it outside, he jumped into the air and pumped his fist in excitement.</p><hr/><p>The following weeks seemed to fly by. After receiving their classifications, real training could begin. Although they’d be men of the air, they still had the usual basic training. Military training with weapons, athletics to keep themselves in shape, and every day marching drills. This was supplemented by academic learning; refresher courses in mathematics and physics, using their knowledge to learn aeronautics, deflection shooting, and thinking in three dimensions.</p><p>Then came the most exciting part of Anakin’s basic training. He found himself inside an enclosed flight simulator called the “Link Trainer”. With another officer on the radio, Anakin followed his commands and pitched, rolled, and yawed the “plane”.</p><p>Last but not least, Anakin got into his first airplane. Granted, he was in the rear seat while a base pilot flew the plane. Anakin had a hood over his head and followed the pilot’s orders, simulating his own flying. Anakin could barely hold back his smile as he climbed out of the plane at the end.</p><p>All of it Anakin excelled at. Years of knowledge he had accumulated as a little boy–knowledge that had long been suppressed when other responsibilities came up–returned to the forefront of Anakin’s mind.</p><p>Mid-February came and Anakin and his fellow cadets were standing in formation in the base courtyard. Walking up and down the line of cadets, Monroe was walking through the line of cadets, stopping and fixing something to their chests.</p><p>Anakin stood at attention as Monroe reached him. The colonel affixed something to Anakin’s chest. “Congratulations, men. You have earned your Cadet Wings.”</p><p>Anakin looked down at his chest; he smiled at seeing a pair of gold wings flanking a silver propeller.</p><p>Monroe stood at the front of the group. “It’s amazing how fast time flies,” Monroe said as he stood in front of the cadets. “Ten weeks ago, you were civilians walking in here having not even fired a pea-shooter. Now, you are proud members of the Army Air Corps.”</p><p>Anakin and the others all looked at each other in excitement. Monroe cracked a smile as he settled them down.</p><p>“I’d get your bags packed up tonight, cadets,” he said. “Tomorrow, you transfer to Mather Army Airfield where you will begin your true training as pilots.”</p><p>The cadets couldn’t help themselves; they cheered and embraced each other. Monroe yelled, “Dismissed!” over the shouting men. Anakin turned to follow the others.</p><p>“Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin stopped and saw that Monroe had asked for him. Anakin stood at attention, but Monroe waved his hand.</p><p>“At ease, cadet,” Monroe said. He smiled and placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I was told the results of your testing. To say I’m impressed would be an understatement. You have shown perseverance and determination like I have never seen before.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Monroe chuckled. “I’ll be sure to phone Mather Airfield tonight. I’ll tell them to keep a sharp eye on you.” He saluted, which Anakin returned.</p><p>“Dismissed, cadet,” he said. “Don’t you and your roommates have too much fun.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled as Monroe patted his back one last time before turning to leave. Anakin started walking towards his barrack.</p><p>“One step closer,” Anakin said to himself. “One step closer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Earning His Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin looked out the side of the car Rex was driving. He, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody was driving in a long line of cars and buses towards Mather Airfield. There was a buzz of excitement inside as all of the young men talked among themselves, eager to see what true pilot training would have in store for them.</p><p>Finally, after a fifteen-minute car ride (which beforehand was a several hour train ride), the long convoy of vehicles pulled into the entrance of Mather Army Airfield. The cadets looked to see the massive space before them; in the distance, they could see several dozen training planes lined up on one of the runways.</p><p>“This is it,” Obi-Wan said to Anakin.</p><p>Anakin smiled and said, “Indeed it is, Obi-Wan.” The cars and buses stopped and the cadets disembarked. Anakin smiled as he hefted his suitcase and walked towards the main building, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody in tow.</p><p>The cadets filed into the building, where they found several upperclassmen cadets organizing them into lines. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and three others lined up, where one of the seniors stood before them in full uniform.</p><p>“Cadets, welcome to Mather Airfield,” he greeted. “You are going to report to the commandant for your squad assignment and your rooms. He shall give you further instruction.”</p><p>The cadets saluted and the senior smiled. “One at a time, you will walk into Major Stone’s office and salute. You will report as 'cadet' and he will do the rest.” He pointed to Anakin and said, “You first.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and turned, heading towards the office. He opened the door, finding the commandant sitting behind his desk. He looked up; Anakin saluted, which Major Stone returned.</p><p>“Cadet Skywalker reporting, sir,” Anakin said as he lowered his salute.</p><p>Stone paused and looked up at Anakin and a smile grew on his face. “So you’re the ‘Skywalker’ that I’ve been told about,” he said. “Monroe said to me you were one of the most proficient cadets he had ever seen.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Yes, sir,” he said. “Thank you.”</p><p>Stone smiled. He opened a file and said, “You are assigned to A Company, Second Platoon. Your room is on the third floor, Room 304.” He chuckled and added, “We hope you enjoy your stay here.” Stone wrote down everything on a small slip of paper and handed it to Anakin. “You’ll follow your fellow cadets to receive your new uniforms.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Thank you, sir,” he said. The two saluted and the commandant dismissed him. Anakin exited the office. The rest of the cadets filed in and within minutes, they had been given their rooms and platoons.</p><p>“Alright cadets, follow me,” the senior said. The cadets followed the senior back down the hall towards the base storehouse. Inside, they found more seniors fitting cadets for new uniforms. Nearly ten minutes later, Anakin was walking to his dorm with a new training uniform, training flight suit, shoes, goggles, and flight cap.</p><p>After their new fitting, Anakin and the others headed for their dorms. Anakin entered his, smiling when he saw Obi-Wan walking in after him.</p><p>“Together again,” Anakin said with a smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “At least I’ll be likely to get a better night’s sleep without you <em>and </em>Rex in the room.”</p><p>Anakin laughed as he and Obi-Wan stripped out of their civilian clothes and into their new cadet uniforms. Right as they finished, a bell rang and the two exited their dorms. A senior cadet stood at the end of the hall to direct them.</p><p>“Follow the hall, cadets,” he said. “Time for a trip to the barber.”</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan followed the rest until they entered a large room with several barber chairs set up. Anakin approached and sat in one of the empty chairs.</p><p>“Good Lord, my boy,” the barber said with a laugh. “Have you ever had a haircut?”</p><p>Anakin laughed as the barber tried combing out the mop of brown hair. “I think when I was sixteen.”</p><p>“Well, let’s fix this,” the barber said. He threw a towel around Anakin’s neck and flicked on his clippers. Ten minutes later, Anakin got out of the chair; his hair had been trimmed down from the long wavy mess to a crew cut.</p><p>Anakin was directed down to a camera where he had his picture taken. He walked off and followed the others, being directed to a senior cadet handing out their M1903 rifles for training. Anakin was handed his along with a sheathed bayonet. He and the others walked back outside.</p><p>“Cadets, form up!” a senior cadet ordered. Anakin and the others gathered into lines of eight. “Shoulder rifles!” The cadets shouldered their rifles simultaneously and stood at attention. “And march!”</p><p>The cadets marched in formation, following the senior’s orders. As they walked, they would stop, shift their rifles, and continue marching.</p><p>“Keep up!” the senior yelled. “Don’t fall out of line! Stay in formation! Muscle discipline and coordination on the ground means the same in the air!”</p><p>The cadets continued their marches for fifteen more minutes. The seniors led all of the groups into one large formation. Standing on an elevated platform was Major Stone.</p><p>“Cadets!” he yelled. “Welcome to Mather Army Airfield! You are here because you have shown true grit and determination during your Pre-Flight Training! Now begins the start of your beautiful journey to become pilots for the United States Army Air Corps!”</p><p>Anakin listened intently as Stone continued. “Today is an easy day, cadets! Tomorrow, you will meet your flying instructor who will be with you throughout your Primary Flying Training! If you listen to his directions and pay attention, you’ll be taking to the skies above the Pacific or Europe in no time!”</p><p>Anakin and the cadets all smiled. “Now cadets, form up around the main flag to observe its lowering!”</p><p>The cadets turned and marched in unison towards the flag. They stopped and circled the flag; they stood at attention as a military band started playing as a group of seniors began lowering the flag. Anakin and the others saluted as Old Glory slowly came down and was folded. The cadets dropped their salutes.</p><p>After the ceremony, the cadets were led to the chow hall. For the cadets, it was finally a time to socialize after a long first day.</p><p>“This place is something else, isn’t it?” Rex asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he took a drink of his water. “Keep thinking about the location, I’m more concerned about the planes.”</p><p>“Hopefully they’ll teach us better than that dumb ‘blue box’,” Cody said.</p><p>The group all laughed as they continued eating. Eventually, Stone stood up and got the cadets’ attention.</p><p>“Five minutes to finish up, cadets,” he announced. “I want you in your dorms at a reasonable time. Reveille is at six o’clock.”</p><p>The cadets immediately stood up from their seats and headed out to go back to their dorms. Anakin and Obi-Wan entered theirs, prepping their training flight suits for tomorrow.</p><p>“Well, I’m turning in,” Obi-Wan said as he climbed into his bed.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he looked over his training suit. He straightened it out one last time and he turned out the lights, climbing into his bed, excited about tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>A blaring bell sounded off, signaling to the cadets that it was time to start flying. Anakin and Obi-Wan scurried out of their beds and changed into their flight suits. Obi-Wan finished first; Anakin reached for his newly-issued flight cap and goggles before stopping.</p><p>Anakin thought for a moment before placing the cap and goggles down. He reached for his suitcase and opened it; at the bottom was the flight cap and goggles given to him by Qui-Gon Jinn. He tossed the new cap and goggles aside, grabbing Jinn’s cap and running outside.</p><p>Despite the small distraction, Anakin still made it in time. The remaining cadets lined up in formation and hurried off for a quick breakfast in the mess. Afterward, the cadets formed back up, a senior cadet standing in front of them.</p><p>“Cadets, we are marching to the main training runway. In groups of four, you will be assigned instructors and begin your Basic Flying Training,” the senior explained. He turned on his heel and yelled, “Forward, march!”</p><p>The cadets marched on, following the senior towards the runway. After a minute, they arrived at a large formation of trainer airplanes. Next to them, they could see their flying instructors.</p><p>“Find a plane, cadets,” the senior said. “Good luck.”</p><p>Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody reported over to one of the planes, finding an older man standing next to the plane’s cockpit. He smiled as the four cadets approached; they saluted and the instructor followed.</p><p>“Good morning, cadets,” the instructor greeted. “I’m Lieutenant Hale, your flying instructor for your Primary Flying. I hope you all are as excited as I am.”</p><p>Anakin and the others nodded. Hale smiled and said, “Well, let’s get started.” He and the cadets approached the plane; the stopped next to it and their lesson began.</p><p>“Alright, cadets, this is the Ryan PT-20 ‘Recruit’,” Hale explained. “This will be your plane for Primary Training. As you advance, the planes and their mechanisms will grow more complex, but right now, you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>The cadets followed Hale to the side of the plane where he continued. “Before takeoff, you must check your oil and fuel.” He showed the location of the fuel cap and oil dipstick. “It’s good, now let’s get to the cockpit.”</p><p>Hale walked over and climbed onto the wing and entered the cockpit. The cadets climbed on and surrounded the instructor.</p><p>“Alright cadets, this is a two-seater plane, so both cockpits have the same layout,” Hale explained. “Going clockwise, we have the fuel selector, which is used to choose which tank is feeding fuel into the engine. Next, the trim tabs, which are used to determine the airspeed, and maintain that airspeed with a minimum of control force and mental concentration–”</p><p>Anakin took everything in, paying as close attention as possible. He was almost tempted to point out what each instrument did, but he refrained.</p><p>Once finished, Hale smiled and asked, “Alright, the others should be wrapping up their instruction. Who wants to fly first?”</p><p>Anakin’s hand shot up. Hale chuckled and said, “Alright cadet, let’s see what you can do. This will be a simple flight over the countryside and the other auxiliary runways on base.”</p><p>Anakin nodded as he climbed into the second cockpit. He took a deep breath as Hale began talking.</p><p>“Mags on both and battery on. Primer, two strokes. Energizer, fifteen seconds.”</p><p>Anakin flicked the switches and pulled back twice on the primer. He pushed in on the button labeled “Energizer”. He smiled when he heard the engine start to whine. He waited fifteen seconds and released the button and shifted the throttle. He flicked another switch and the propeller started spinning.</p><p>“Radio on!” Hale yelled.</p><p>Anakin activated his radio and he placed the headphone’s over his head.</p><p><em>“Oxygen mask on,”</em> Hale said.</p><p>Anakin grabbed the mask and affixed it around his face. The radio tower chimed in.</p><p><em>“Cadets, turn left,”</em> the tower said.</p><p>Anakin pushed his foot down on the left pedal. His and the other planes all turned left.</p><p><em>“Pilots, you are clear to taxi,”</em> the tower said.</p><p>Anakin pushed forward on the throttle and the planes slowly rolled forward. They continued taxiing along the runway before the radio tower called in, <em>“Pilots, you are clear for takeoff.”</em></p><p>Anakin’s plane continued taxiing, gaining speed along the runway. Hale radioed in and said, <em>“Now, pull back on the yoke in three…”</em></p><p>Anakin’s hands grabbed the yoke.</p><p>
  <em>“…two…”</em>
</p><p>Anakin steeled himself. “Feel, don’t think.”</p><p>
  <em>“One!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin pulled back the yoke and they ascended. He couldn’t help himself; he laughed with glee. He looked around at the other planes flying next to him. Soon, he looked down and saw they were high above the base.</p><p>Hale laughed through his end. <em>“It’s truly amazing, young man.”</em></p><p>Anakin smiled as he stared in wonderment at the surrounding area so high from the air. The radio tower chimed in.</p><p><em>“All planes, shift right and fly over the auxiliary fields,”</em> he said.</p><p>Anakin gently pushed his foot to the right pedal, turning the plane to the right. A moment later they were flying over the other fields.</p><p><em>“Down below us is Concord, Franklin, Lincoln, Winter-Davis, and Elk Grove Auxiliary Airfields,”</em> Hale said. <em>“We’ll be working from all of those during your time here.”</em></p><p>Anakin nodded as he went back to concentrating on flying. <em>“You seem very confident, cadet,”</em> Hale commended. <em>“Why don’t you give me a roll? Roll right.”</em></p><p>Anakin smiled. He pitched the plane up above the other planes and pulled the yoke right. He laughed as the plane rolled several times, Hale laughing with him.</p><p><em>“Plane 3, what are you doing?”</em> the radio tower chimed.</p><p><em>“It’s alright,”</em> Hale answered. <em>“I put him up to it.”</em></p><p><em>“Very well,”</em> the tower replied. <em>“All pilots, turn back around and land at the primary runway.”</em></p><p>Anakin smiled as he turned with the other planes and headed back to the runway. Hale directed him as he came in to land.</p><p><em>“Alright, son, easy does it,”</em> Hale said. <em>“Flaps full down.”</em></p><p>Anakin flicked the switch and guided the slowing plane.</p><p><em>“And just ease her down,”</em> Hale added. Anakin slowly eased the plane down, keeping his feet steady on the rudder pedals</p><p>Finally, Anakin’s plane touched down. He smiled as he gently applied the brakes; his and the other planes slowly returned to taxiing speed. Finally, they stopped.</p><p><em>“Now, pull up on the parking brake and cut the engine,”</em> Hale said. <em>“Once the propeller stops moving, mags, battery, and fuel selector off. Flick trim tabs and rudder to neutral.”</em></p><p>Anakin pulled back on the throttle, cutting the engine. A few moments passed and the propeller stopped; Anakin proceeded to turn off the other systems.</p><p><em>“Radio off,”</em> Hale said.</p><p>Anakin turned the radio off and unclasped the oxygen mask from his face. He removed the headphones and his flight cap before disembarking the plane. Hale got out and laughed.</p><p>“Congratulations on your first landing, cadet,” Hale said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Thank you, sir.” He felt a couple of tears fall freely. Today was one of the greatest days of his life.</p><hr/><p>Nearly six months had passed since Anakin had left. Ahsoka and her two best friends–Barriss Offee and Riyo Chuchi–were hanging out in the kitchen of Ahsoka’s house, open notebooks and other papers all around them. Plo was reading the paper in the living room.</p><p>"Mister Harris's class is killing me," Barriss complained.</p><p>Ahsoka was about to reply when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked to the door, opening it to find a man in a military uniform standing on the other side.</p><p>“Ahsoka Tano?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ahsoka answered.</p><p>The man smiled as he reached into his bag and handed her an envelope. “Letter from your brother.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Thank you,” she said happily as she took the letter and closed the door. She hurried back into the living room and announced, “Letter from Anakin.”</p><p>The other two girls smiled and sat on the couch as Ahsoka opened the envelope she sat in between them and unfolded the letter. Plo stood and walked over as she read:</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Ahsoka,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been an exciting time at the new airfield. I passed my Primary and Basic Training with flying colors and have moved onto Advanced. The others and I have been working hard for hours on end to me the demands our training requires. It’s almost surreal; a year since writing this I was slaving away for Watto, but now, I’m taking to the skies, for you and Mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite all this excitement, I still miss you and the others back home. I hope you and Plo are doing well (and keeping up on your schoolwork). I was able to get a camera and send a picture home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CO is calling. Better wrap up. Take care of yourself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin.”</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka unclipped the photo at the bottom of the letter. It showed Anakin as almost a completely different person. He was standing in front of an airplane; he was wearing a crisp uniform with his hair trimmed into a crew cut, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>Barriss sighed. “Your brother looks even more handsome in a uniform.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Barriss no,” Ahsoka said as she covered her eyes.</p><p>“Can you blame her?” Riyo asked. “I thought that Anakin was a looker before, but now...”</p><p>Ahsoka groaned as her two best friends stared dreamily at Anakin’s photo. Plo laughed behind them as he walked to the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>Several more weeks passed. The flying cadets continued with their training; Primary was over, and they moved onto Basic, and eventually Advanced. Their lessons expanded into night flying, flying in formation, flying for long distances, and aerial navigation.</p><p>This was once again supplemented by classroom lessons. The cadets learned Morse code, how to read weather maps, “radio talk”, and several other lessons needed to further their effectiveness in the air.</p><p>And finally, the day came. Anakin and the cadets sat in AT-6 “Texans” for their last flight as cadets. He put his flight cap on as well as his headphones. He placed the mask on and activated his radio.</p><p><em>“Texans 1 through 50, this is Control. Initiate clockwise check,”</em> Stone in the control tower asked.</p><p>Anakin checked each system in the cockpit. The Texan was more complex than the previous trainers, but everything was in order.</p><p><em>“Flight A, initiate takeoff actions. You are clear to taxi,”</em> Stone said.</p><p>Anakin pushed forward a little on the throttle and the plane jostled as it began taxiing down the runway; six other planes were taxiing right next to him. They got about a quarter of the way down the runway before Stone radioed in.</p><p>
  <em>“Flight A, you are clear for takeoff. The sky is yours.”</em>
</p><p>“Copy, Control,” Anakin said to himself. “My sky.”</p><p>Anakin pushed the throttle more and grabbed the yoke. He pulled back and he smiled as he took to the air. The other planes were right beside him as they climbed higher and higher. Anakin pulled up the landing gears before grabbing the yoke once more.</p><p><em>“Flight A, utilize your maps to find and land at Elk Grove Auxiliary Airfield,”</em> Stone said.</p><p>Anakin got out his maps and studied them carefully. Once he committed it to memory, Anakin pitched the plane below the others and banked left. The others continued straight before they followed Anakin’s actions. They all kept flying for nearly fifteen minutes, some of the planes (including Anakin) partaking in rolls and other maneuvers until they looked down and saw Elk Grove.</p><p><em>“Flight A, this is Elk Grove Control,”</em> a man said. <em>“You are cleared for landing. Initiate approach.”</em></p><p>Anakin and the others pitched forward as they made their approach to the runway. He flicked a switch for the flaps and he eased back the throttle halfway. His plane started to slow as he eased towards the runway. He flicked another switch and the landing gear extended.</p><p>Anakin’s wheels hit the runway and he gently applied the brakes. His plane began slowing even more as he pulled the throttle back a little more. The rest of the planes landed behind him and slowed as well. Anakin fully applied the brakes and he began taxiing.</p><p><em>“Flight A, landing successful,”</em> control said. <em>“Taxi towards the main hangar line.”</em></p><p>Anakin taxied his plane towards the hangar, leading the others the way. Anakin came to a complete stop and the rest all stopped in line next to him. He pulled the parking brake and turned off all the systems. When the propellers stopped, the ground crew placed chocks at the wheels of the planes.</p><p>Anakin opened his cockpit and stood up. He removed his hat and cheered loudly. He and the other cadets hopped out of their planes and climbed down to continue their celebrations. The officer in the control tower walked over to them with a big smile.</p><p>“Congratulations, cadets,” he said. “You passed.”</p><p>Anakin and the others cheered again as they headed towards a truck to take them back to Mather Airfield. High above them, the rest of the cadets were flying overhead.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day came and the cadets were dressed in their new service dress uniforms. They were sitting in a large auditorium, and standing on the stage was Major Stone, a few officers, and a couple of instructors. Stone walked to the microphone with a huge smile.</p><p>“Cadets, many months ago you entered this place with only the bare basics drilled into your mind. Now, I am proud to say you are a disciplined, organized, and effective fighting force. You came here from all walks of life and now shall walk out as pilots of the United States Army Air…Force as it’s now called.”</p><p>There was a wave of chuckles from the cadets. Anakin listened intently as Stone continued speaking, heaping praise upon the cadets, the officers, and the instructors.</p><p>“And now, we shall begin the ceremony that will officially make you pilots,” Stone said. “Before we go through all the names, I would first like to recognize one cadet who went above and beyond. He has shown immense persistence, focus, and determination in his duty. His performance throughout his time in training has been highly commendable by senior officers and cadets alike.”</p><p>Stone extended his hand and said, “Cadet Anakin Skywalker, would you please come up?”</p><p>Anakin stood from his seat as the other cadets applauded and cheered him. With a large smile on his face, Anakin walked up to the stage and shook hands with Stone.</p><p>“Congratulations, young man,” Stone said. He handed Anakin his graduation certificate and the two saluted. As Stone began reading off names, Anakin walked over to the officers and saluted. One of them stepped forward with another paper.</p><p>“Here’s your commission. Congratulations,” the officer said. Anakin looked down and smiled at what he read</p><p>
  <em>Anakin Skywalker–Second Lieutenant </em>
</p><p>Anakin continued until he reached the instructors. Hale stood at the front and smiled. “You’ve earned these, young man.” He reached down and pinned the silver Pilot Wings to Anakin’s chest.</p><p>Anakin smiled again and he saluted the instructors. He walked off the stage and back to his seat. As he sat down, he looked down at the Wings pinned onto him, smiling at what he had achieved.</p><hr/><p>The four cadets cheered as they walked down the steps of the main building towards Rex’s car. They reached it and began loading their suitcases in the trunk.</p><p>“We did it, boys!” Rex exclaimed.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “We’ve got our orders for deployment. We’ve got a couple of days to ourselves before we ship out.”</p><p>“I have the perfect way to spend it,” Cody said. “I hear Sacramento is a lovely city.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled! Sacramento or bust, boys!” Rex yelled.</p><p>The former cadets–now pilots–hopped into the car and Rex started it up. Boisterous cheers and laughter rang from all of the graduates as they drove out and away from Mather, the next step in their new lives only a week away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome to the Pacific</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It now turns to 'M'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin stared around in wonderment as he and the others sat outside at a café in Sacramento. They had been relaxing from the constant training they’d been put through, and they were enjoying their last day of freedom before shipping out.</p><p>“Well boys, it’s been quite a journey,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin smiled and said, “Yes it has, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“I feel sorry for the sorry bastards who’ll be going head-to-head with us,” Rex said.</p><p>The four pilots laughed and clinked their glasses together. Anakin began drinking and suddenly stopped when his gaze drifted and caught a familiar face sitting at a nearby table. Anakin had to do a double-take at what he saw.</p><p>Sitting alone wearing a yellow dress was Padmé. She looked just as beautiful as the day Anakin first met her; if he was being honest, the California sun shining on her made her look almost angel-like.</p><p>“Anakin, you’re staring.”</p><p>Anakin’s face snapped back to the other three, all of them snickering. “Who is that?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“Padmé Amidala,” Anakin replied. “She’s the daughter of a State Senator.”</p><p>The three looked at him in confusion. “And you know what how?”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t stalk her. She was passing through my hometown when her car started having trouble. She brought it into the auto shop where I worked and I fixed it.”</p><p>The others nodded in understanding. “So, why are you sitting here with us?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“Well, you’re obviously smitten with her,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “You should be sitting and talking to her, not us.”</p><p>“Are you crazy?” Anakin asked. “I’ve met her only once.”</p><p>“And that one time was enough to affect you,” Cody pointed out. “Get up from here and go for it, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin looked over and saw Padmé still sitting at her table. He took a deep breath and said, “Alright, alright. You three convinced me.” He stood up from the table and grabbed his hat. He tucked it to his side and smoothed back his hair. He walked over to Padmé, who was reading a newspaper.</p><p>“Hello, stranger,” Anakin greeted.</p><p>Padmé looked up and her eyes widened. “A-Anakin?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Surprised?”</p><p>She sat up and hugged him, Anakin freezing on the spot. She pulled back and asked, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Anakin opened his arms and said, “I answered my calling.”</p><p>Padmé gasped as she looked over Anakin’s uniform. “You enlisted?”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Second Lieutenant Anakin Skywalker, United States Army Air Force.”</p><p>Padmé giggled. “Well, Lieutenant, would you care to take a seat?”</p><p>Anakin nodded and sat down opposite of Padmé. He looked behind him and winked to the other three; they gave him thumbs up.</p><p>“Fellow pilots?” she asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Anakin answered. He leaned forward and asked, “So, what have you been up to?”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “I’ve been busier than usual ever since the war started. I’ve been helping at the local Red Cross Center, my father at his office, and just about anything in between.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Helping people is what you’re destined for.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “And what about you? I thought you said you couldn’t join.”</p><p>Anakin’s smile fell a little. “I did. My longtime friend, Kitster Banai, tried convincing me while he was on leave from the Navy. Then, he was killed at Pearl Harbor. I was in a dark place, but my sister Ahsoka convinced me that this was my calling.”</p><p>“Your sister sounds wise,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “I’ll let her know you said that.”</p><p>The two continued talking for so long that they lost track of time. Eventually, Anakin turned around to see that the table with Obi-Wan and the others was empty.</p><p>“It appears my party has abandoned me,” Anakin said.</p><p>“How rude of them,” Padmé said.</p><p>“It’s to be expected with those guys,” Anakin said with a laugh. He looked back to Padmé and said, “You know, since my dear friends aren’t here, I wouldn’t mind spending the day with you.” His eyes widened and he quickly added, “I-If you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>Padmé giggled again. “I wouldn’t mind at all, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin laughed in relief. “Well, I did take you on a tour of Tatooine. Maybe you can show me what Sacramento has to offer.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and said, “It’s a deal.”</p><p>Anakin stood up and offered his hand. “Shall we, Miss Amidala?”</p><p>Padmé took his hand and answered, “Of course, Lieutenant.”</p><p>Anakin led them out of the small café and to Padmé’s car. He opened the door for her and once she stepped inside, Anakin walked around and got in the passenger seat. She turned the car on and pulled out onto the street.</p><p>They drove around all of Sacramento; Padmé drove them passed theaters, department stores, charming homes, and everything else the city had to offer. Anakin would listen intently as she talked about everything they saw.</p><p>“And here’s the Capitol Building,” she said.</p><p>Anakin looked ahead and saw the California State Capitol. He chuckled and said, “And I can picture you walking up those steps. ‘California State Senator, Padmé Amidala.”</p><p>Padmé blushed and Anakin said, “Or better, leaving for Washington. Padmé Amidala, U.S. Senator.”</p><p>“Oh, stop it, you,” Padmé said with a playful hit on his leg.</p><p>They continued driving around for a while longer before the sun soon began to set.</p><p>“The sun’s setting,” Padmé commented.</p><p>Anakin looked at her and said, “I know a perfect place we can watch it. Let’s get back to the Citizen Hotel, that’s where I’m staying.”</p><p>Padmé nodded and continued driving. She drove back passed the Capitol and pulled up next to the hotel.</p><p>“Alright, follow me,” Anakin said. He got out and opened the door for Padmé, helping her out and leading her inside. Padmé looked around at the luxurious interior.</p><p>“You’re staying here?” she asked.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “We told them to bill it to the Army.” The two laughed as Anakin led them to the elevators, but he diverted them to the service stairwell.</p><p>“Wait, we can’t go on here,” Padmé said as he opened the door.</p><p>“Only if they catch us,” Anakin said. When the coast was clear, he quickly walked in with Padmé in tow. He led them up the several flights before they finally made it through the door leading to the roof.</p><p>“Are we allowed up here?” Padmé asked with a laugh.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “No idea. I’m not from around here.” They walked slowly to the safety railing at the edge of the roof. They stood silently as they observed the orange glow of the slowly setting sun over the horizon.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Padmé said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful.”</p><p>Anakin stood by and looked at her. “I could name a few things,” he said.</p><p>Padmé looked away from the sunset and up at Anakin. She looked down and asked, “When do you get deployed?”</p><p>“I board a train for San Francisco tomorrow morning, then a transport ship to the Pacific,” Anakin answered.</p><p>Padmé looked to Anakin; time seemed to stop as their lips slowly inched towards one another. Before they could meet, Padmé suddenly pulled away.</p><p>“I can’t,” she said. She looked to the sunset again and back to Anakin.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Padmé sighed. “I’m sorry, but…I’m seeing someone.”</p><p><em>“Oh,”</em> Anakin thought. They remained silent for a few moments before Anakin said, “That’s alright. I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Padmé looked away and back to the sunset. “Here, let me take you back down,” Anakin said. They walked back through the door and he walked them down the stairs. He checked the lobby and led her out when no one was looking. They walked outside and Anakin opened the door to Padmé’s car.</p><p>“I enjoyed my day with you, Padmé,” Anakin said with a smile.</p><p>“I did too,” Padmé replied. She looked down somberly and said, “Well, goodbye, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and stepped back. “Goodbye, Padmé.” He saluted as she started her car. She smiled as she pulled away from the hotel entrance.</p><p>Anakin dropped his salute and waved her goodbye. He sighed as he lowered his hand and walked into the hotel.</p><hr/><p>The next morning came and the train station was filled to the brim with people. Soldiers waved and hugged their loved ones goodbye and they boarded the train that would take them to San Francisco, and from there, into combat.</p><p>Anakin and the others walked through the entrance and slowly made their way to the train, simple canvas kit bags in their hands and around shoulders with just a few possessions inside them.</p><p>Obi-Wan yawned loudly. “Thank God for the train ride. I don’t think I was able to fall asleep last night because of you two.”</p><p>Rex and Cody stifled their laughter. “Sorry about that, ‘old man’,” Rex said, causing him and his brother to laugh.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin joined their laughter. “And how was your night, Anakin?” he asked.</p><p>Anakin paused for a moment and said, “It was…fine. She showed me around the city.”</p><p>Rex smirked and asked, “Was one of those her bedroom?”</p><p>This time, Obi-Wan joined in the laughter as Anakin groaned and rolled his eyes. “No, Rex. Just friendly conversation.” The group continued standing and talking when they suddenly heard the train whistle.</p><p>“And there’s our cue,” Obi-Wan said. “Let’s get aboard.”</p><p>The four walked to the train and climbed aboard. Anakin stepped on last and looked out to the crowd. Suddenly, his eyes widened; he saw Padmé standing among the crowd.</p><p>“Hey, Rex!” Anakin called. Rex approached and Anakin said, “Take this, will you? I’ll be back.” He set his bag in Rex’s hand and walked to Padmé. Once again, she looked beautiful as always. She smiled when he reached her.</p><p>“Good morning, Padmé,” Anakin greeted with a smile.</p><p>“To you as well,” she replied. She looked down at her feet momentarily and said, “I-I just wanted to see you off.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yeah, here I go. I’ll get to see if all of that training pays off.”</p><p>Padmé smiled a little and said, “I’m certain it will.” She looked away as if distracted and asked, “So, where specifically are you going?”</p><p>“New Hebrides,” Anakin answered. “It’s an island group in the South Pacific.”</p><p>Padmé bit her lip a little at the mention of where Anakin would be. She had heard both news stories and rumors about what happens in the Pacific, and all of it was terrifying.</p><p>“Well, I wish you good luck, Anakin,” she said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “I won’t need luck. I’ll have my fellow pilots at my side.”</p><p>Then, Padmé decided to be rash. “Well, just in case then…” She slowly leaned up and placed a kiss on Anakin’s cheek. She pulled back and had to hide her smile at seeing his blushing face.</p><p>“Uh…” Anakin trailed off. Suddenly, the train whistle went off again. The wheels creaked as it began to move. “I-I have to go. Goodbye,” he said as he hurried to the train.</p><p>Padmé was thankful he didn’t see her do it, but she reached her hand out as he turned and ran to the train. He hopped on and hung out the doorway, looking back to Padmé as they departed. He smiled again and waved at her.</p><p>Soon, people were walking passed Padmé was they continued waving their loved ones goodbye one last time. A few minutes later, the train had left, leaving the people in the station to slowly exit; Padmé among them, with a heavy feeling in her heart.</p><hr/><p>The train ride to San Francisco was pleasant enough, but once they boarded the transport ship, those feelings immediately were swept away with every rock of the ship as they crossed the Pacific. Obi-Wan got seasick at least five times during the journey.</p><p>Finally, after a seemingly never-ending journey across the Pacific, the transport ship had reached Efate Island of New Hebrides. The ship docked and the soldiers on board began disembarking. Obi-Wan practically ran off the ramp and collapsed onto the sand.</p><p>“Thank God,” Obi-Wan said. “Sweet, sweet land.”</p><p>“Get up, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said. The soldiers boarded several transport trucks that took them further into the island. As they went, Anakin looked around at the unfamiliar climate he’d been exposed to.</p><p>The trucks pulled into the entrance of an airfield. Anakin looked and saw a couple dozen planes parked on the runway. These weren’t trainers; they were full-bodied, fully-armed fighter planes. Anakin felt his mouth turn into a smile.</p><p>The trucks stopped and the men climbed off. Officers were directing the men to their new barracks (which were simple wooden huts). Anakin tossed his bag onto one of the bottom bunks and sat down, groaning as he relaxed into the bed.</p><p>That moment was short-lived as the door opened and an officer walked in. “No time for respite, men. Major Wallace is giving the briefing in two minutes.”</p><p>Anakin and the others all groaned as they followed the officer out. The four walked towards the airfield command center and walked inside, where they found several other pilots sitting in front of a projector screen. Major Wallace stood at the front.</p><p>“Alright, we can now get started,” he said as Anakin and the others sat down in their chairs.</p><p>Nodding, Wallace flicked on the projector, bringing up a map of an archipelago. Next to it was labeled <em>“Solomon Islands”.</em></p><p>“Operation Watchtower,” Wallace said. “Planned campaign of the Solomon Islands, in particular the islands of Florida, Tulagi, and Guadalcanal. Marines and Army forces will be launching from Fiji while we will be launching from here.”</p><p>An officer operating the projector switched the slides to show Guadalcanal Island. “Surveillance has revealed that the Japs have been constructing an airfield on the island. Ground forces are being kind enough to secure and finish the construction of the airfield for little ol’ us.”</p><p>The pilots all laughed as Wallace continued. “Now, they aren’t doing this work for free. Our job is to keep Japanese planes off their asses during the landings and securing of the islands. Fighter squads will be directed to provide air support for our boys on the ground so they can secure the airfield.”</p><p>The pilots all nodded in understanding. “You will be flying P-38 Lightnings for your missions. Due to time constraints, today’s your only day of training in the planes before the invasion’s underway.”</p><p>Wallace grabbed a clipboard and said, “Here are the new squads for the mission. Gold Squad pilots: Flight Officers Kenobi, Fett, Fett, Owens, Harrison, and Lieutenant Skywalker. Gold Squad Leader: Captain Norris.”</p><p>Wallace read off the remaining squads and said, “Alright pilots, let’s get you into your flight suits and into your planes.”</p><p>Anakin and the rest sat up and walked out of the room and headed outside to the runway. Lined up in rows were their P-38’s, all ready for combat.</p><p><em>“Welcome to the war,”</em> Anakin thought.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>August 7<sup>th</sup>, 1942</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6:23 AM</em>
</p><p>Anakin sat in the cockpit of his P-38, making last-minute checks to ensure everything was in order. The rest of Gold Squad and the rest of the planes were lined up behind him, the pilots making the same checks with Captain Norris and the other squad leaders at the front. Anakin’s radio chimed in.</p><p>
  <em>“Gold Squad, this is Norris. Do you read?”</em>
</p><p>Anakin placed his oxygen mask and mic up to his face and answered, “Loud and clear, sir. How’s the weather?”</p><p><em>“A bit choppy,”</em> Norris replied. <em>“We’ve been cleared.”</em></p><p>“Copy that, sir,” Anakin replied.</p><p><em>“Commence clockwise check and takeoff procedure,”</em> Norris said. Anakin began going through the controls in clockwise order. Within minutes he could hear the planes’ engines whining and propellers spinning.</p><p><em>“All squads, you are clear to taxi,”</em> Control said. Anakin shifted the throttle and his plane lurched, starting to roll forward down the runway, following Norris. The squad slowly gained speed, reaching about the halfway point of the runway.</p><p><em>“All squads, you are clear for takeoff. Good luck out there,”</em> Control said.</p><p>Anakin carefully pulled back the yoke and his plane ascended. The rest of the planes followed suit and were soon gaining altitude.</p><p><em>“ETA: two hours. Keep an eye on your maps and follow my lead,”</em> Norris said.</p><p>“Copy that,” Anakin replied. The planes maintained formation and followed Captain Norris away from the airfield and towards Guadalcanal.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>8:09 AM</em>
</p><p>The sun had finally risen as Gold Squad and the rest of the planes began making their approach to the target islands. Anakin checked his systems once more and looked back to the sky.</p><p><em>“Here we are, men. Welcome to the Solomon Islands,”</em> Norris said. <em>“Ground forces have landed on the target islands. We are to hit their airfield on Guadalcanal and take down any enemy aircraft. Remember your training. Keep your eyes peeled, fingers on the triggers, watch each other’s backs. Stay alert, stay alive.”</em></p><p>Anakin took a deep breath as he kept his hands on the yoke. Suddenly, he saw several black shapes in the distance in front.</p><p><em>“Gold Leader, we’ve got bandits, eleven o’clock,”</em> one of the other Squad Leaders said.</p><p><em>“I seem them. Break formation,”</em> Norris said.</p><p>Anakin rolled out just as the Japanese Zeroes reached them. Suddenly, all Anakin could hear was the constant chattering on his radio, the wind whipping against the cockpit, and the flurry of bullets flying passed him.</p><p>“Jesus!” Anakin yelled. He banked and rolled once more to avoid enemy fire. He pitched his plane up and got one of the Zeroes in his sights. He lined it up and fired a burst from his machine guns, ripping into the back of the plane, sending it plummeting to the ground.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, you got one on your ass!”</em> Owens yelled.</p><p>Anakin looked into the mirror and saw a Zero pursuing him. It fired on him, some of the bullets striking the side. He thought for a moment before he reached over and pulled back the throttle. His speed greatly reduced and the Zero passed him. He pushed his throttle again and now <em>he</em> was the pursuer. He fired another burst and the Zero turned into a fireball.</p><p><em>“Nice shot, Skywalker,”</em> Norris said. <em>“You sure know how to-”</em></p><p>Norris never finished his sentence because a Zero swooped in and shot up his plane. The P-38 split in half and exploded, the burning wreckage spinning to the ground.</p><p><em>“Shit!”</em> Owens yelled. <em>“CO’s dead!”</em></p><p><em>“What now?”</em> Rex asked.</p><p>There was silence on Gold Squad’s line when Obi-Wan said, <em>“It’s your call, Lieutenant Skywalker.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked all-around at the Zeroes as they flew all around, shooting down more of their planes. He took a deep breath and gripped the yoke.</p><p>“Squad, form up on me,” he said. “We’re hitting the airfield.”</p><p><em>“Copy that, sir,”</em> Harrison said.</p><p>Gold Squad formed up behind Anakin and he directed them to the airfield. Anakin looked down and saw a small airfield that had at least three dozen planes stationed on it.</p><p>“Target in sight,” Anakin said. “Follow my lead.” He rolled his plane and the others followed suit. They realigned themselves and approached the airfield fast and low.</p><p>“Keep it tight, boys. Shoot anything that moves,” Anakin commanded.</p><p>The squad flew in and opened fire. As they passed over the airfield, they opened fire on everything; trucks, AA emplacements, and especially the planes. Japanese troops scurried all over, but they were destroyed by the P-38s.</p><p>“Clean sweep,” Anakin said. His radio suddenly chimed.</p><p><em>“Gold Squad? Captain Norris, do you read me?”</em> a man asked.</p><p>Anakin answered. “Captain Norris is gone, sir. I’m afraid I’m all you have today.”</p><p>
  <em>“Very well. This is Captain John Reynolds, 5<sup>th</sup> Marines. We need some extensive air support at Tulagi.”</em>
</p><p>“Copy that, Captain, we’ll be right there,” Anakin said. He switched channels and said to the others. “Alright Squad, form back up. We’re providing air support for the Marines at Tulagi.” He continued flying and the rest of the Squad formed behind up him.</p><p>“I hope you guys aren’t tired. This day is just beginning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Defending Henderson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly three months had passed since the campaign in Guadalcanal had begun. In that time, the Marines had secured the Japanese airfield on Guadalcanal. However, it wasn’t much of an airfield as it was more of an irregularly shaped blob cut out of the island growth. All personnel were directed to help in repairing and rebuilding the airfield. However, the process was interrupted by soldiers contracting diseases, broken equipment, and the occasional Japanese raid.</p><p>It was nearing dusk when Anakin was making repairs to his P-38 that had been hit during an air raid the other day. Anakin finished tightening the last bolt and he tossed the wrench to the ground</p><p>“Alright, let’s see what she can do,” Anakin said. He climbed into the cockpit and fired up the engine, smiling as the engine revved and the propeller spun.</p><p>Anakin laughed as he turned off the engine. As he climbed out of the cockpit, one of the Marines walked up to him.</p><p>“Wallace wants you,” he said.</p><p>Nodding, Anakin hopped down from the wing. As he walked across the runway to reach the main command building, he suddenly heard loud far-away bangs. He looked to the sky and slowly backed away.</p><p>“CLEAR THE RUNWAY!”</p><p>Anakin jumped as artillery shells sailed in, striking all over the runway. He turned and ran, covering his head from any debris thrown into the air. His plane was hit by a shell as the barrage continued. Anakin ran across the airfield, trying his best to avoid getting hit.</p><p>The Marine ahead turned as he ran. “Pick up the pace, Skywalker! Don’t get caught-”</p><p>He never finished his words as a shell struck right where he stood, his blood spattering across Anakin. “Fuck!” he shouted. He pushed through and continued to run. Finally, the barrage let up and ceased, leaving large craters in the runway and several planes destroyed.</p><p>Anakin stopped and collected his breath. He wiped the blood that had spattered across his face and looked around. He could see several other men lying on the ground either dead or wounded; others dragged the dead out of the way while the wounded were placed on stretchers and carried to the medical tent.</p><p>“Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin looked up and saw another Marine had approached him. “Wallace still needs you.”</p><p>Nodding, Anakin took a deep breath and walked to the command building. He entered and saluted the Major.</p><p>Wallace returned the salute and said, “At ease, son.” Anakin lowered his hand and Wallace spoke. “We’ve been running into various problems as I’m sure you’ve seen with us holding this airfield.”</p><p>“Indeed we have, sir,” Anakin said.</p><p>Wallace pointed to a map of the airfield and circled it with his finger. “Marines have established a defensive perimeter around Lunga Point. The Japanese have attacked twice in attempts to take the airfield back.”</p><p>Wallace stood up and said, “We’re anticipating another attack at any moment. We have the 1<sup>st</sup> Marine Division and 164<sup>th</sup> Infantry to hold the lines on the ground, but if those Zeroes get to ‘em, there’ll be nothing to defend Henderson Field.”</p><p>“So what’s to be done?” Anakin asked</p><p>“The Marines have their planes on the airfield. And they’re deadly in the air. However, their bulkiness means they are unable to go head-to-head with the Zeros. But, your squad’s P-38s are still intact, and they’re perfect for dogfighting. We need you up there with them while they provide support for our boys on the ground.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “I understand, sir. But, don’t you remember that our CO was killed?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true,” Wallace said. “But I have a feeling you’re more than capable of leading the squad.”</p><p>Looking at Wallace in shock, Anakin asked, “Me, sir?”</p><p>“Yes, you,” Wallace said. “The other pilots told me how you took the initiative when your captain was shot down. And what happened after? You drove the Japs off and away from Henderson when we first arrived.”</p><p>Anakin was about to speak when the radio operator on the far side of the room said, “Major, perimeter defenses are getting hit.”</p><p>“Understood,” Wallace said. He looked to Anakin and said, “Get to it, son.”</p><p>Anakin saluted and ran out of the building. As he ran towards his plane he shouted, “Gold Squad! Up off your asses! Time to go to work!”</p><p>Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody ran out of their hut while Owens and Harrison ran out of the other. They all hustled to their P-38s and climbed in, immediately starting their check.</p><p>“Squad, form up behind me,” Anakin said. As he slowly taxied his radio sounded off.</p><p><em>“Lieutenant Skywalker, this is Captain Sullivan, 2<sup>nd</sup> Marine Aircraft Wing,”</em> he said. <em>“I believe you and Gold Squad are helping us today?”</em></p><p>“Yes we are, sir,” Anakin replied.</p><p><em>“Good to know,”</em> Sullivan said. <em>“I’ve got F4F Wildcats and SBD-3 Dive Bombers to take on ground forces, but I’ll need your squad to cover us from those Zeroes.”</em></p><p>“You got it, sir,” Anakin said. He switched the channels. “Alright boys, we’re helping the leathernecks today. Remember: keep your eyes peeled and distractions to a minimum.”</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> all of the squad’s voices replied.</p><p><em>“Lieutenant, we’re clear to take off,”</em> Sullivan said.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he and the combined force of planes taxied down the runway. The planes all simultaneously pitched up and took off from the airfield.</p><p><em>“Follow my lead,”</em> Sullivan said. The planes formed up and flew towards the U.S. defenses. They could see the fighting down below as the Japanese forces had landed on the beach and were attempting once again to gain a foothold back on Guadalcanal.</p><p><em>“Bombers One through Three, hit ‘em where it hurts. Fox One, Five, and Nine begin strafing run,”</em> Sullivan commanded.</p><p>The dive bombers climbed a little before rolling and flying straight towards the ground, releasing their payloads right onto the enemy forces. The Wildcats followed close behind and strafed the ground with machine gunfire.</p><p>Anakin’s radio chimed. <em>“Skywalker,”</em> Wallace said, <em>“coastwatchers just radioed in. You’ve got enemy planes closing in from the northwest. Move to intercept.”</em></p><p><em>“Copy that,”</em> Anakin replied. <em>“Owens, Harrison, Cody, you three remain here with Sullivan. Obi-Wan, Rex, you’re with me.</em></p><p><em>“We read you, sir,”</em> Rex responded.</p><p>Anakin turned away from the main fighter group and headed in the direction of the incoming enemy planes. They flew for about five minutes before they could see the unmistakable black spots in the distance.</p><p>“Here they come,” Anakin said. He could see the planes closing faster; there were about fifteen of them. He pitched his plane up, climbing farther into the air before rolling and diving back down, opening fire. The enemy planes broke formation as the P-38s shot at them, already downing a couple of them.</p><p>“Stay alert, boys,” Anakin said. “Call it out if one’s on your tail.” He swiftly rolled his plane and shot at a couple more Zeroes. Seven of them broke passed and flew towards Guadalcanal.</p><p>“Cody, you’ve got bandits incoming,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“I hear you, sir,”</em> Cody replied.</p><p>Anakin rolled his plane to avoid another Zero and immediately turned to pursue. He opened fire, but the agile Zero evaded his shots.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, pitch down and hit this guy from below,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>Anakin maintained his pursuit, keeping the Zero in his sights. Suddenly, there was a flurry of gunfire and the Zero exploded, Obi-Wan’s P-38 flying in from below.</p><p>“Good shooting,” Anakin said. “Keep it up, only three left.”</p><p>They kept up the dogfight for another five minutes, downing another Zero. However, one of the others was able to get some shots off and hit Obi-Wan’s plane.</p><p><em>“Damn, bastard hit me,”</em> Obi-Wan said calmly.</p><p>Anakin looked out the side and saw that Obi-Wan’s plane was smoking a little from the right side.</p><p>“Rex, cover Obi-Wan and take him back to Henderson,” Anakin ordered.</p><p><em>“What about you, sir?”</em> Rex asked.</p><p>“I’ll handle these two. Just get Obi-Wan out of here,” Anakin said.</p><p>There was a moment’s silence and Rex answered, <em>“Roger that, sir.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked on and saw Rex and Obi-Wan’s planes divert away and fly back towards the airfield. He looked into his mirrors and saw the last two Zeroes.</p><p>“Alright, you little bastards, let’s see what you can do,” he said. He pitched up again and circled around. One of the Zeroes got in his sights and he opened fire, severing the left wing and sending the plane crashing to the sea below.</p><p>“I have you now,” Anakin said as he lined up the last plane. He pulled the trigger and fired off another burst. Suddenly, another noise rather than gunfire was heard.</p><p>
  <em>CLICK CLICK CLICK</em>
</p><p>Anakin’s face fell. “Shit,” he said. He looked up and saw the Zero still flying ahead of him; in the distance, he could see that they had flown closer back to Guadalcanal.</p><p>Smiling, Anakin got an idea and shifted the throttle to max. He gained on the Zero and eventually was right next to it. He flew further passed him and the roles had switched; the Zero was the pursuer and Anakin the one he was chasing.</p><p>Anakin kept his hands on the yoke as he constantly rolled and turned his plane to keep out of the Zero’s sights. Another burst flew passed as he activated his radio.</p><p>“Control, this is Skywalker, do you read me?”</p><p>Control radioed in and said, <em>“We read you, Skywalker. What is it?”</em></p><p>Anakin flinched as another burst flew passed. “I have a Zero on my ass and I’ve run dry. I’m leading him back to Henderson Field. You think you could rev up some of the AA guns?”</p><p><em>“Indeed,”</em> Control replied. <em>“Get him over here and we’ll take care of him.”</em></p><p>“You got it,” Anakin said. He looked into the mirror and said, “That’s right, keep on me you little shit.” They maintained their game of cat and mouse until Anakin saw they were approaching the airfield.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, we see you. Once you get over the airfield, roll away and get some distance from that Zero,”</em> Control said.</p><p>“Copy,” Anakin replied. He kept flying until he was right over the airfield. Looking back and seeing the Zero closing in, Anakin pulled the throttle back, reducing his speed, and pulled the yoke back. He pitched up and flew back over the top of the Zero.</p><p>The Zero motioned to turn back around when suddenly there were several bangs around the plane. One of them nailed the center of the plane and it exploded.</p><p>Anakin laughed as he continued flying. <em>“Good work, Skywalker,” </em>Control said.<em> “Ground forces have driven back the attack. Captain Sullivan gives his thanks. Come on in and land so we can get your bird rearmed.”</em></p><p>Anakin smiled as he pitched his plane down to return to the airfield. He pulled back the throttle and made his way down to the runway. He lowered the landing gear and eased himself onto the runway, slowing down and taxiing back to the rearming station.</p><p>Anakin’s plane came to a complete stop and he put on the brakes. The ground crew placed the chocks in front of the wheels as Anakin opened the cockpit and climbed out.</p><p>“Quite a maneuver up there, Skywalker,” one of the technicians said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>The technician saluted and added, “The rest of your squad’s at the command building,”</p><p>Anakin nodded and headed towards the building. He walked in and found the rest of Gold Squad, as well as Captain Sullivan, standing before Wallace.</p><p>“Quite a performance, men,” Wallace commended. “That’s another Japanese attack stopped.”</p><p>“But they’ll be back as usual,” Sullivan said.</p><p>“Correct,” Wallace said. “We’ll need to shore up our defenses around the perimeter, and the pilots will need to be ready at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>Sullivan nodded. “We need to hit their planes before they reach the island. Their primary goal is retaking the airfield.”</p><p>“We’ll need to hit their naval and air forces to dampen their attacks on Guadalcanal,” Wallace said.</p><p>“The Marines’ dive bombers and Wildcats can handle the ships while my squad and I can keep enemy planes off of them,” Anakin suggested.</p><p>Wallace smiled and nodded. “Good thinking, Skywalker. That’s what squad leaders are made of.”</p><p>Anakin grinned and looked to the others, who all nodded in approval.</p><p>“Well men, let’s get prepped. Reinforcements are being brought to strengthen the perimeter,” Wallace said. The pilots all saluted and walked out to return to their planes; no time for rest, there was work to be done.</p><hr/><p>The next day came; the rest of the previous day was filled again with enemy bombing raids and naval shellings; the attacks either destroyed or damaged planes beyond repair and created massive holes throughout the airfield. However, the “Cactus Air Force” as they called themselves was able to scavenge the damaged planes for parts and quickly repair the airfield.</p><p>It was a little after 10:00 AM when the ensemble force of Gold Squad, Sullivan’s Marine pilots, and a couple of flights of Royal New Zealand Air Force planes were prepped on the runway for their mission to attack the Japanese naval and air forces off the coast of Guadalcanal.</p><p>Anakin had just closed the canopy of his P-38 when Sullivan radioed in.<em> “All pilots, prepare for takeoff.”</em></p><p>Nodding, Anakin went through his check, finishing it within twenty seconds. Suddenly, he heard a couple of loud bangs in the distance. He looked up and could see the Marines’ positions getting bombarded.</p><p>“Looks like our guests have arrived,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Precisely, Skywalker,”</em> Sullivan commented. <em>“All planes, we’re clear to taxi.”</em></p><p>Anakin’s plane lurched as he taxied with the rest of the planes. They pulled up and took off from the runway.</p><p><em>“Keep in formation, boys,”</em> Sullivan said as the planes left the airfield. Anakin looked ahead of the planes and looked down at the water.</p><p>“Destroyers, three of them. Ten o’clock,” he reported.</p><p><em>“I see ‘em,”</em> Sullivan replied. <em>“All fighters, provide covering fire for the bombers as they go in.”</em></p><p>Anakin shifted his plane and flew next to one of the dive bombers. He dove along with the bomber, opening fire on the deck of the ship. The bomber released the payload and it and Anakin pulled away. A massive explosion rocked the destroyer.</p><p><em>“Clean hits,”</em> one of the bomber pilots said.</p><p><em>“Look alive, lads, we’ve got Zeroes closing in fast,”</em> one of the New Zealand pilots reported.</p><p>Anakin looked up and saw the unmistakable shapes closing in.</p><p><em>“Gold Squad, you and the Kiwis do your thing while we hammer these destroyers,”</em> Sullivan ordered.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin replied. He directed his squad and the RNZAF planes to intercept the Zeroes. They met in the middle; the only noises were the exchange of gunfire and the roar of engines.</p><p>“Cody, Rex’s got two on his tail. Give him a hand,” Anakin said. Rex’s plane flew passed and gunned down the planes chasing Cody. “Owens, pitch down.” Owens’s plane dove down and Anakin opened fire on another Zero, sending it crashing down.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, the destroyers are turning tail,” </em>Sullivan reported. <em>“We’ll fly in the direction those Zeroes came in.”</em></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin said. He shifted his plane and the rest followed him in the direction of where the Zeroes had flown in. He looked ahead and spotted another attack force.</p><p>“We’ve got more ships at three o’clock. One cruiser, five destroyers,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Bombers, do your thing. Concentrate on that cruiser,”</em> Sullivan ordered.</p><p>The dive bombers accelerated passed the other planes. The cruiser and destroyers opened fire on the approaching planes, but they were able to evade the AA fire and fly in close enough to strike the cruiser. The ship rocked as the bombs exploded across the deck.</p><p><em>“All planes, begin strafing runs against those destroyers,”</em> Sullivan said.</p><p>“Gold Squad, on me,” Anakin said. “Go for the far-left destroyer.”</p><p>The P-38s rolled and began flying low right at the destroyer. They opened fire, the .50 caliber rounds ripping the deck apart. A massive explosion followed and the destroyer was engulfed in flames.</p><p><em>“I think they got the message, they’re turning tail. The cruiser’s dead in the water,”</em> Obi-Wan said.</p><p><em>“Don’t celebrate just yet. We’ve got more Zeroes inbound,”</em> Harrison reported.</p><p>Anakin jumped as several Zeroes flew passed. He pitched up and back to pursue the newly-arrived enemies. He pursued and opened fire, gunning down more Zeroes as they flew all around. Two of the Marine planes were struck, but they shouldered through the bullets and continued flying.</p><p>Rex shot at and downed the last Zero. However, it shot off one last burst. Anakin rolled his plane to evade more enemy fire but the flurry of bullets struck his plane. His brow furrowed as he heard a chugging and whining sound. He looked over and his eyes widened: his left propeller had been shot up and it was smoking.</p><p>“Boys, I’ve been hit,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Aw, shit, Skywalker. You’ve been hit pretty badly,”</em> Sullivan.</p><p>Anakin looked to his instrument panel; many of his gauges were slowly decreasing.</p><p><em>“Boys, form up around him,”</em> Sullivan ordered<em>. “Skywalker, we’ll escort you back. Try and not fly right into the ocean; this’d be a bad place to go down.”</em></p><p>Anakin nodded as he maintained a steady grip on the yoke as he and the rest turned and flew on back to the airfield. They were still a long distance away and Anakin’s plane continued to whine.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the left engine housing burst into flames. He looked to his panel; his fuel levels were dropping fast.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, you’re losing altitude,”</em> Sullivan reported.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make it,” Anakin said calmly (albeit with a slight shake in his voice). He maintained his grip on the yoke as his plane slowly continued to drop.</p><p><em>“Airfield in sight!”</em> Rex yelled. <em>“Come on, sir! Just hold out a little longer!”</em></p><p>Anakin’s plane was dropping even more. He activated his radio and said, “Control, Control, this is Gold Leader. Do you read me?”</p><p><em>“We read you Gold Leader,”</em> Control replied.</p><p>“Clear the runway,” Anakin said. “My left engine’s been hit and I’m coming in hot. I repeat: clear the runway.”</p><p><em>“You got it, son,”</em> Control replied. <em>“We have eyes on you. Just keep your grip steady.”</em></p><p>Anakin kept his view switching between the panel and the runway; he was closing in fast. He reached and pulled the lever to lower his landing gear, but nothing happened.</p><p>“Landing gear’s gone,” Anakin said. “This is gonna be a rough landing.” He pulled back the throttle and switched on the air brakes to reduce his speed. His plane descended more and more, barely skimming over some palm trees.</p><p>Finally, Anakin reached the airfield. He eased the slowing plane down more and more, eventually crossing the first quarter of the runway.</p><p>Anakin jerked as he finally hit the ground at about the first third of the runway. His plane skidded along the runway, tearing into the ground as he slowed down. Any remaining ground crew ran off to avoid the crashing plane. The left wing suddenly tore off as the plane continued to slide.</p><p>Finally, Anakin’s plane came to a complete stop passed the halfway point. With haste, Anakin unfastened his seatbelts and opened the cockpit. He quickly climbed out and ran away from the plane as a ground crew member ran in with a fire extinguisher, blasting the left engine to put out the fire.</p><p>Anakin removed his cap as he took a deep breath of relief. He looked and saw the remaining planes coming in and landing, taxiing just behind the wrecked P-38.</p><p>“That’s one Hell of an entrance, son,” Wallace said as he walked up.</p><p>Anakin saluted and the Major returned it. Anakin sighed again and said, “Sorry about that, sir. The last Zero we shot down decided to go out fighting. He struck me as he went plummeting to the ocean.”</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Well, it’s pretty damn impressive that you were able to get this back here.”</p><p>The Major patted Anakin’s shoulder and said, “Well, I think this plane’s done with. Don’t you worry, you won’t be on the ground for too long.”</p><p>Anakin nodded as Wallace walked away and back to the command building. Anakin looked at the wrecked remains of the P-38 and sighed as he walked away.</p><p>“Let’s hope that’s the only one I crash.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Home Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beat-up Model T Ford pulled into one of the parking lots of San Francisco Junior College. The car stopped in one of the parking spots and the doors opened. Ahsoka, Riyo, and Barriss all walked out, schoolbags over their shoulders.</p><p>“Did either of you have any idea how to work number seven?” Riyo asked.</p><p>Barriss nodded. “Absolutely.”</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “I still don’t get you. Nobody can like math as much as you do.”</p><p>“Just remember that as long as we keep our grades good, my Aunt won’t kick us out of the apartment,” Barriss said.</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. “Fair point. Bless your Aunt Luminara.”</p><p>The three girls laughed as they walked to one of the main academic buildings. They and their fellow students crowded inside; they were mostly girls. They sat down as their teacher was writing on the board. Once the students all got settled, the teacher turned around.</p><p>“Good morning, class,” he greeted. “We are continuing our discussion of chapter five today.” He smiled at the class and walked around to his desk. “Now, before we start, I do have a quick announcement.” He grabbed a paper from his desk and walked back to the front of the class.</p><p>“The Ford Motor Company is looking for anyone interested in working at their production plant. The jobs include assembly and completion work of Jeeps, tanks, and all military-related vehicles, as well as positions in bookkeeping and helping in the daycare center. Anyone interested can go down to the Ford Assembly Plant in Richmond, California.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s interest piqued. Anakin had shown her all about working on things; from the wiring at the house to the Ford, Ahsoka was just as good at fixing things as Anakin (which came in handy when the Ford broke down).</p><p><em>“That sounds like a good time,”</em> Ahsoka whispered.</p><p><em>“I don’t think I could work and do schoolwork at the same time,”</em> Barriss said.</p><p><em>“Oh, please,”</em>  Riyo said. <em>“You could probably work two jobs and still scrape a 98%.”</em></p><p>Ahsoka giggled. <em>“I say we do it. Come on, it’s not like we have anything else to do.”</em></p><p>The other two girls thought for a moment before Riyo answered, <em>“I’m on board.”</em></p><p>Barriss sighed. <em>“Alright, fine," </em>she relented.</p><p><em>“Yes!”</em> Ahsoka exclaimed quietly.</p><p>“Miss Tano, no talking,” the teacher said without turning around.</p><p>The three girls giggled again as they returned to their notebooks.</p><hr/><p>Six months</p><p>That’s how long ago Anakin had left.</p><p>And throughout those months, Padmé’s thoughts were filled with nothing but him.</p><p>Padmé didn’t understand it; she had only met him twice and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Anakin was kind and caring, not to mention handsome. He was charming, understanding…he was perfect.</p><p>There was just one problem.</p><p>“Padmé!”</p><p>Padmé looked up and saw her boyfriend, Rush Clovis, walk in. He was an Assemblyman with the Assembly Committee on Budget and Finance, a position that was basically given to him on a silver platter, but Padmé would never say it to his face.</p><p>“Hello, Rush,” Padmé greeted.</p><p>“How was your day?” Rush asked.</p><p>“Oh, it was…” Padmé said but stopped when she noticed Rush had left the living room. She sighed and a few minutes later he returned wearing his golf attire.</p><p>“What did you say?” he asked.</p><p>“I was saying it was fine,” Padmé answered. “I worked another shift with the Red Cross and the community victory garden.”</p><p>Rush nodded. “Sounds nice. Committee ran far too long today. The boys and I are going golfing.” He waved once before he headed to the door. “Bye.”</p><p>Padmé had no chance to say bye back when he walked right out the door. She sighed and placed her hand beneath her chin as she rested on her desk. After a few minutes of quietly sitting at her desk, she got up and walked to her telephone. She picked up the receiver and placed it next to her ear as she dialed a number. It rang twice before the other line picked up.</p><p><em>"Hello?" </em> a woman's voice answered.</p><p>“Hello, Mina,” Padmé greeted.</p><p><em>“Padmé,”</em> Mina said happily. <em>“To what do I owe the pleasure?”</em></p><p>Padmé was quiet for a moment and replied, “Are you doing anything right now?”</p><p><em>“No. I’m just relaxing at home," </em>Mina said.</p><p>“Do you think you could come over?” Padmé asked.</p><p><em>“Of course,”</em> Mina answered. <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p>“It’s better if I explained in person,” Padmé said.</p><p><em>“Very well,”</em> Mina replied. <em>“I’ll be right over.”</em></p><p>Padmé nodded and hung up the phone. She bustled around the house, tidying up the space to give herself something to do. About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She hurried over and opened it. Standing on the other side was Mina Bonteri, one of Padmé’s best friends and her mentor of several years.</p><p>“Hello, Padmé,” Mina greeted.</p><p>“Hi, Mina,” Padmé replied. The two embraced and Padmé led her into the sitting room. On the table was a bottle of wine and two glasses.</p><p>“Oh, thank goodness you prepared,” Mina said.</p><p>Padmé giggled as she opened the bottle and poured two glasses for them. She handed one to Mina.</p><p>“So, Padmé,” Mina said as she took the glass from her, “what did you wish to talk about?”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “Well, Mina, I have a small…problem.”</p><p>Mina cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”</p><p>Biting her lip, Padmé began from the start. “Well, it all started about a year and a half ago. When I was returning home from Carson City when my car started having trouble. I stopped in this small Nevada town to get it fixed. That’s when I met this mechanic. He fixed my car up and we took it for a drive around the town. He was so funny and charming. It was just a car ride but I felt so happy with him.”</p><p>Mina nodded. “Go on,” she said before taking a sip of her wine.</p><p>“After I left, I didn’t think of him. I immersed myself in work, as well as my volunteering. Then, I saw him again. We struck up a conversation, and then before I knew it, we had spent the entire day together. He listened to me, laughed with me. I don’t know how to describe it, but after that day, it felt as if we had some kind of connection.”</p><p>“He sounds perfect,” Mina said. “Who is he?”</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker,” Padmé answered. “He’s a pilot in the Army Air Force.”</p><p>Mina smiled. “Sounds like you’re smitten with him. I don’t see the problem.”</p><p>“There’s a big problem,” Padmé said. “This feels more than 'smitten', and I’m with Rush.”</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes. “Padmé, please. You can do so much better than him.”</p><p>Padmé shook her head. “It’s not about what I want, it’s about what’s expected of me.” She sipped her wine and said, “He’s a member of the Assembly and I’m the daughter of a State Senator.”</p><p>“Darling,” Mina said, “it’s clear that this Anakin has had a more profound effect on you after two meetings than being with Rush for a year.”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “Rush and I were so happy when we first met. We were two young people who love politics. But now, he’s more concerned about his image and being with his friends rather than me.”</p><p>Padmé finished the last of her wine and said, “I just don’t know what I should do. Leaving Rush would create too much scandal, but I cannot deny what I feel for Anakin.”</p><p>Mina swirled the last bit of her wine and said, “Well Padmé, I haven’t met this Anakin but I feel that he’d be better for you than Rush. This infatuation, or whatever you may call it, isn't something that will go away.”</p><p>Finishing her wine, Mina stood up and said, “My advice to you is to follow your heart.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Thank you, Mina. What you said means a lot to me.”</p><p>Mina smiled. “I’m glad I could help, darling.” Padmé stood and the two embraced.</p><p>“I just wish that Lux would listen to my advice,” Mina said. “The boy hasn’t brought anybody home for me to meet.”</p><p>Padmé giggled and said, “Don’t pressure him, Mina. He’s a sweet young man.”</p><p>“I give gentle nudges," Mina said with a smile. "Goodbye, Padmé.”</p><p>“Bye, Mina,” Padmé said. She led Mina to the door and the older woman walked out. Padmé sighed again as she stood next to the door. She walked back over to her desk and grabbed a blank piece of paper. She grabbed her pen and placed the tip at the top, pausing for a moment before she decided to go with it and write.</p><p><em>Dear Anakin</em>…</p><hr/><p>The day after they discussed it, Ahsoka had driven her and the girls to the Ford Plant in Richmond. She pulled in, finding several other cars parked outside.</p><p>“Here we are,” Ahsoka said. “You ready?”</p><p>The two girls nodded and they all walked to the front entrance. They walked inside, where they saw a young woman sitting behind a desk. She looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Hello, what can I do for you?” she asked.</p><p>Ahsoka pointed to the three of them and said, “We were told at our school that there were some work positions here.”</p><p>The woman smiled. “Indeed there are,” she said. She reached down and grabbed three forms. “Just fill these out and I’ll call down the manager.”</p><p>The girls smiled and took the forms. They sat down at the small table and quietly filled them out with all of their information. A few minutes later, they finished and a man walked in.</p><p>“Hello, ladies,” he greeted as he shook each one of their hands. “My name is John Thorne. Are you ladies going to school?” he asked as he took the forms from the girls.</p><p>“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “All three of us are attending San Francisco Junior College.”</p><p>John smiled. “Very nice, very nice.” He looked over the forms and said, “We have an excellent program here. For students, you are rotated during the shift so you may have time to complete schoolwork, all the while contributing to the war effort.”</p><p>John looked at the forms again and said, “Well, Miss Offee, it appears you are proficient with numbers.” He flipped to the next form and added, “And Miss Chuchi, you say you’ve worked with children before.” He turned to the other woman and said, “Betty, could you please take Miss Offee and Chuchi upstairs?”</p><p>“Certainly,” Betty said. She walked out from behind the desk and led them upstairs. John looked back to the forms and said, “And Miss Tano, you say you have experience in mechanics?”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “My older brother taught me everything he knows.”</p><p>Smiling, John said, “Well, follow me.” He led her through the door and into a large room. Lined along the walls were shelves of work clothes.</p><p>“Marion,” John said. Another woman walked out and stood next to the shelves. “Help this young lady here get fitted into her work clothes.”</p><p>Marion smiled and replied, “Certainly, sir.” John walked out and Marion said, “Alright, Miss. Let’s see how you look in denim.”</p><p>Five minutes later, Ahsoka was out of her dress and into a grey work shirt and pants, all covered by blue denim overalls. Her hair was tied up and out of the way by a green bandana.</p><p>John returned and said, “Alright, Miss Tano, are you ready?” She nodded and John led her through the next door.</p><p>On the other side, Ahsoka found herself in a massive open space. Out on the floor, she could see the various assembly lines for Jeeps, tanks, and various other vehicles. John walked her down to the one making Jeeps</p><p>“Welcome to the assembly line,” John explained. “We have workers at every stage of production that allows us to produce a massive volume for our boys overseas.”</p><p>John led Ahsoka to one section of the assembly line, where another woman was bolting the wheels onto the right side of a Jeep.</p><p>“Hello, Abbie,” John greeted.</p><p>The young woman turned around and smiled. “Hello, Mister Thorne.”</p><p>John patted Ahsoka on the back and said, “This is Ahsoka Tano. She’s a student at San Francisco Junior College. You think you can show her the ropes?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Abbie said.</p><p>Smiling, John turned to Ahsoka and said, “Well, good luck, Miss Tano.” With that, he walked away.</p><p>“Well Ahsoka, you ever use a pneumatic wrench?” Abbie asked.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Yes, I have.”</p><p>Abbie placed the wrench in Ahsoka’s hand. “Good. Get these wheels bolted on. I’m gonna grab some more lug nuts.” Abbie turned and walked away.</p><p>Holding the pneumatic wrench in her hand, Ahsoka spun it twice and smiled. The next Jeep slowly rolled in front of her.</p><p>“Let’s get to work.”</p><hr/><p>Padmé slowly drove through the streets of Sacramento. The morning sun was shining as people left their homes to start their days. Padmé smiled and waved at people walking by as she continued driving.</p><p>After ten minutes, Padmé arrived just outside an elaborate house. She pulled up into the driveway and stopped her car. She opened her door to climb out and walked to the house, an envelope clasped in her hand.</p><p>The front door of the house opened and a man wearing a Navy officer’s uniform walked down the steps. He looked up and noticed Padmé; he waved happily as she approached.</p><p>“Good morning, Commander Bonteri,” Padmé greeted.</p><p>The man sighed. “Padmé, how many times must I tell you that you can call me George?”</p><p>Padmé chuckled. “Sorry. It’s a force of habit seeing you in uniform.”</p><p>George smiled. “It’s alright, my dear,” he said as he placed a hand on Padmé’s shoulder. “If you’re looking for Mina she isn’t home right now.”</p><p>Padmé shook her head. “I’m not here for Mina, George. I’m here for you.”</p><p>George sighed. “I’m sorry, but I cannot stay long. The ship’s just finished repairs in San Francisco. We depart tomorrow.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Padmé quickly asked.</p><p>George looked at her in confusion. “The South Pacific. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Padmé looked down at her hands and said, “I have a letter that I need to be delivered.” She handed it to George and he took it. “I’ve never really done this in a military fashion.”</p><p>George turned it over and read it. “Anakin Skywalker? Who’s he?”</p><p>Padmé blushed a little. “Just a good friend.”</p><p>“Is he in the South Pacific too?” George asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Padmé replied. “He might still be there.”</p><p>George examined the envelope again and asked, “Well, what unit is he with?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Padmé answered. “I just know he’s in the Army Air Force.”</p><p>“You’re not giving me much to go on,” George said. “I’ve never seen this guy, I don’t know specifically where he’s stationed, and-”</p><p>“Please, George,” Padmé interrupted. “It’s important that he gets this letter. I’m sorry I don’t have more information to give you, but it’s all I know. I’m begging you, George.”</p><p>George looked between the letter in his hand and Padmé. He had known her for almost her entire life; he and her father had known each other longer. If she said it was important, then dammit it was.</p><p>George sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Oh my God! Thank you, George!” she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and the older man laughed.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Padmé,” he said. She pulled away and he said, “I guess I’ll get underway. I’ll see to it this letter is delivered.”</p><p>Padmé smiled widely. “Thank you, George.”</p><p>George tipped his hat and said, “I’ll see it done, Padmé.” He walked over to his car and climbed in. He started the car and drove off, waving at Padmé as he pulled away. She waved to him as he left the driveway and drove down the street.</p><p>Padmé let out a sigh of relief. “Please reach him,” she said to herself. She walked back to her car and climbed in, pulling out and driving away from the Bonteri House, getting onto the street and making her way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Letters to the Bismarck Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By March 1943, Anakin had found himself stationed in Port Moresby, New Guinea. This airfield was a lot more adequate than the one on Guadalcanal. There was plenty of room for dozens of planes, and joining them were the massive B-17 Flying Fortress Bombers.</p><p>Anakin was standing in the airfield command building with the rest of his fellow squad leaders. They were in a meeting with Major Wallace, discussing their further operations. On the table in front of them was a map of New Guinea and New Britain.</p><p>“Reconnaissance spotted a large Japanese convoy about fifty miles east of Rabaul. Our codebreakers in Melbourne have earlier confirmed that convoys were being prepped, and we believe their destination is Lae to reinforce Japanese positions,” Wallace explained as he pointed to the spots on the map.</p><p>The Green Squad Leader–Captain Gibson–stepped forward and said, “We sent a bomber force to intercept, but when they reached the location the convoy had already moved.”</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Indeed. Yesterday, a strike force of RAAF bombers struck Lae to reduce their support for the convoy. They sent out another recon force to find the convoy again. Once they find them, we’ll be sending a bomber force with fighter escorts to hit that convoy.”</p><p>He looked up to the Squad Leaders and said, “Don’t let things get too relaxed. You’ll be needed at a moment’s notice. You’re dismissed.”</p><p>The Squad Leaders exited the command building and before Anakin could leave, Wallace said, “Skywalker.” Anakin turned around and saw Wallace smiling. “Nice job with that raid at Kiriwana. You’ve been doing a Helluva job…<em>Captain</em> Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and saluted. “Thank you, sir.” He walked out and headed back to his barrack. He entered the small building, finding the rest of his squad sitting or lying on their bunks.</p><p>“What did Wallace want, sir?” Owens asked.</p><p>“Brief on a Jap convoy that’s been sighted,” Anakin said. “Recon should be getting back with us to take off. We’ll be escorting the B-17s to keep that convoy from reinforcing the enemy.”</p><p>The squad all nodded and returned to whatever they were doing and Anakin lied down on his bed. Just as he relaxed, the door opened and a soldier walked in.</p><p>“Mail call!” he exclaimed. The men all scrambled from their bunks and headed to the soldier.</p><p>“Alright, alright, calm down, you vultures!” he exclaimed. He started flipping through the large stack and began naming off names. “Fett Twins, a letter from your father. Sugar Reports for Harrison, Owens, and Kenobi. Skywalker, one from your sister.”</p><p>Anakin grabbed his letter and walked back to his bunk. He tore open the envelope and removed Ahsoka’s letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Anakin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry that this letter gets to you a little late. I’ve been extraordinarily busy. I’ve been doing well with my schoolwork. My spring semester at SFJC is going well; Professor Hardy has been especially helpful. Barriss, Riyo, and I have adjusted well to being in a bigger city than Tatooine. I miss Plo and a few others, but this city is truly amazing!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of exciting, you’ll never believe this: I got a job! The girls and I are working at the Ford Assembly Plant in Richmond. Barriss is working with the accounting department and Riyo is helping in the daycare center for the workers’ children. Me? Your little sis is on the assembly line! I started out just bolting the wheels to Jeeps, but now I’ve been bumped to welding! I have you and everything you taught me to thank for what I’m doing to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you lots. And also, since you just love calling me “Snips”, I decided to give you a nickname. Write soon, Skyguy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka</em>
</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled. He grabbed the small photo included in the envelope. He laughed at seeing the picture: Ahsoka wearing her work clothes and overalls, a bandana tied around her hair, and a pair of welder’s goggles on her forehead (along with the outlines on her dirty face).</p><p>“I assume your sister is doing alright?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “What about you? I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen you receive a letter.”</p><p>“I get them,” Obi-Wan said. “I just prefer opening them in privacy.”</p><p>“Come on, share,” Anakin said.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing special. Just Satine saying she misses me. She and I have mostly been apologizing for how we behaved before I left. She’s staying with her sister right now and wishes me the best.”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he folded up Ahsoka’s letter. He grabbed one of the V-mail sheets to write out a response when he heard an alarm outside. The men all stood and immediately changed into their flight suits. They ran out, finding several others running all over. Wallace was walking along.</p><p>“Message just came in! The convoy’s been spotted! I want all pilots in their planes to intercept!”</p><p>Anakin ran over and climbed into the cockpit of his new P-38 Lightning. He put on his cap and attached the oxygen mask to his face. He immediately started his checkup and activated his radio.</p><p>
  <em>“Squad Leaders, this is Colonel Smith, 23<sup>rd</sup> Bombardment Squadron.”</em>
</p><p><em>“We read you, Colonel,”</em> Gibson said.</p><p><em>“Good,”</em> Smith replied. <em>“I don’t think I need to remind you just how important it is that we stop this convoy. Any reinforcement of Lae will greatly hinder our operations in New Guinea.”</em></p><p>Anakin switched on his battery and said, “We understand, sir.”</p><p><em>“Just keep your formations tight, the heavies clean, and any Jap planes off our asses,”</em> Smith said.</p><p><em>“We’re here to serve, Colonel,”</em> Blue Leader replied.</p><p><em>“All planes, you are clear to take off,”</em> Control said.</p><p>Anakin shifted the throttle and his plane began moving. The B-17s taxied down the runway and took off. The P-38s turned and taxied down the runway after the B-17s. Anakin pushed the throttle forward, increasing his speed; the rest of his squad was behind him.</p><p>Reaching the halfway point of the runway, Anakin pulled the yoke and took off. The rest of the fighters followed suit and they were airborne. They formed up with the bombers, shifting their throttles to cruising speed.</p><p>“Remember our purpose, boys,” Anakin said. “Keep the formation tight and let’s hit these bastards hard.”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear, sir!”</em> Rex exclaimed.</p><p><em>“They won’t know what hit ‘em!”</em> Gibson yelled.</p><p>Anakin smirked as he maintained his plane’s position. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Ahsoka. He laughed at it one last time before wedging it to his panel, placing it in clear view.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>10:03 AM</em>
</p><p>The bomber group and their fighter escorts flew high above the Bismarck Sea. They were keeping their distance between the planes and keeping their eyes scanning the water below for the convoy.</p><p><em>“You boys got anything?”</em> Smith asked.</p><p><em>“I’m seeing nothing, sir,”</em> Blue Leader replied.</p><p>The planes continued flying when Anakin looked ahead. His eyes narrowed and he said, “Wait, I got something.” He focused on the spots down in the water below and said, “Convoy sighted. Two o’clock.”</p><p>There was a brief pause and Smith said, <em>“I see them. Squad, form up to commence bombing run. Escorts, stay close.”</em></p><p>Anakin shifted his plane and followed the bombers. Suddenly, he could see the unmistakable silhouettes of approaching Zeroes.</p><p>“Incoming!” Anakin exclaimed.</p><p><em>“Gold Squad, Blue Squad, Green Squad, break off!”</em> Smith ordered. <em>“Keep those Zeroes off our heavies!”</em></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin replied. “Squad, accelerate to attack speed.” He pushed his throttle all the way, speeding right towards the enemy planes.</p><p>The two forces flew between each other; gunfire from the P-38s, Zeroes, and B-17 turrets was exchanged between all of them.</p><p>Anakin pitched up, performing an outside loop and shooting down another Zero. Suddenly, he heard a couple of large booms and Anakin turned to see one of the B-17s had been hit.</p><p><em>“Bomber Two, talk to me!”</em> Smith yelled.</p><p><em>“We’re losing her!”</em> the radio operator replied. <em>“We gotta ditch!”</em></p><p>Anakin evaded another Zero and he turned to see the B-17 crew ditching. As the bomber plummeted towards the ocean, the crew deployed their chutes. Then, to Anakin’s horror, the Zeroes zoomed in, strafing the helpless descending aircrew.</p><p><em>“Fucking bastards!”</em> Anakin hissed. He shifted his plane, relentlessly pursuing the Zeroes. Two other P-38s joined him and the three fired on the Zeroes; their burning remains plummeted to the water below.</p><p><em>“Bombers are over the targets! Give it to ‘em, boys!”</em> Smith exclaimed.</p><p>Anakin looked down and saw the B-17s dropping their payloads. Some of the bombs missed their marks, but others hit the enemy ships dead on. Explosions rocked across the decks, two of the vessels collided, and the convoy broke up and separated.</p><p><em>“Good hits, boys!”</em> Smith yelled.</p><p><em>“Colonel, B-25s are incoming!”</em> Gibson reported.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he looked ahead and saw several B-25 medium bombers coming in low. They closed in on the convoy ships and strafed them with heavy machine gunfire. The decks were torn apart as the bombers flew passed.</p><p>Anakin laughed and cheered, smiling at hearing the other pilots on the radio doing the same. “Gold Squad, form up on me. Let’s hit that destroyer.”</p><p><em>“Right on you, sir,”</em> Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>Anakin pitched the plane down, the others following suit. Bursts from the ship’s AA guns hit all around, but none of them hit the planes. The P-38s opened fire and strafed the deck; the gunfire pierced the fuel canisters lining the decks and they exploded; the munitions on deck burst into flames. Suddenly, the ship exploded and split in half. The members of Gold Squad all cheered as the destroyer slowly sank beneath the waves.</p><p><em>“Good hit, Gold Squad</em>,” Smith commented. <em>“The second wave has left the airfield. Let’s head back to rearm our heavies.”</em></p><p>“Copy that,” Anakin replied. The planes all shifted and pulled away from the convoy, flying back in the direction of their airfield. They flew for a little over fifteen minutes before a couple of flights of Zeroes intercepted them.</p><p><em>“Dammit!”</em> Smith exclaimed. <em>“Green Squad, Blue Squad, keep the bombers protected! Gold Squad, divert and strike the airfield in Lae if you’d be so kind.”</em></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin said. “Squad, form up.”</p><p>Gold Squad returned to formation and flew in the direction of their target. A few minutes later, they reached Lae. Down below, they could see the runways lined with planes.</p><p><em>“Looks like another wave’s about to take off,”</em> Cody said.</p><p>“Let’s interrupt them,” Anakin said. He rolled his plane and dove down towards the ground, the rest following. Immediately, anti-aircraft rounds burst all around them.</p><p>“Strafe the ground,” Anakin ordered.</p><p>The P-38s all opened fire. They struck planes, gunned down enemy ground crew; Owens fired on several fuel trucks attempting to drive away. They exploded, consuming a section of the runway, along with several planes, in a massive fireball.</p><p>“Pull up, boys,” Anakin said. “Let’s get back to base.” The pilots all replied and the planes turned tail, heading back to Port Moresby.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day came and the planes were being prepped for another afternoon of attacks. The convoy was now divided further, allowing Allied forces to further damage the enemy ships.</p><p>Anakin was walking to his plane, where he found technicians fueling and reloading his guns. “Fill ‘er up, boys!” he exclaimed.</p><p>The ground crew all laughed as Anakin climbed into his cockpit. He looked behind him and saw another couple of men loading bombs into his plane.</p><p>“I didn’t think I had room for those,” Anakin said.</p><p>“You can’t exactly let the B-17s have all the fun,” the technician said.</p><p>Anakin laughed as the ground crew loaded the bombs and closed up the doors. The rest of the planes were loaded and ready for action. The squads all taxied out from their stations and got back onto the runway. They took off again, heading in the direction of where the convoy was.</p><p>About forty minutes later, the P-38s reached the convoy. Another squad of B-17s and B-25s arrived in support. Down below, they found some of the ships were burning hulls; some of the ships from yesterday were no longer there.</p><p>“Gold Squad, commence bombing runs. Find an opening and tear it wide,” Anakin said.</p><p>The P-38s split off from one another and dove down towards splintering convoy. Anakin pulled up, flying fast and low right towards one of the transports. He shifted from side-to-side, evading more enemy fire as he flipped up the switch cover before hitting the switches.</p><p>Anakin pulled up just as the bombs dropped, striking the side of the transport. Anakin rolled back around, strafing the decks once more before flying off and joining the dogfight above.</p><p>The Zeroes flying high above were shot down by the fighter squads and bombers. After a brief fight, the skies were clear. As they continued flying, Control radioed in.</p><p>
  <em>“All squads, this is Control. Pull back to base. RAAF planes will take over from here.”</em>
</p><p><em>“We read you, Control,”</em> Smith answered. <em>“You heard him, boys. Let’s head back.”</em></p><p>Anakin smiled as he shifted his plane and got back into formation with the others. Cheers and laughter could be heard over the radio as the squads all returned to their airfield.</p><p>Finally, the planes all reached the airfield and slowly landed along the runway. Anakin smiled as he gently set himself down and taxied towards the end. He slowed and backed his plane into its designated spot.</p><p>Anakin opened his canopy and cheered. The other pilots joined in, pumping their fists and shouting with enthusiasm. Anakin climbed down and high-fived the others.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see, Gold Squad!” he exclaimed. “Kicking ass, taking names!”</p><p>They all patted each other on their backs. “I’m starved, let’s go to the mess hall,” Cody said.</p><p>“I’ll join you in a second,” Anakin said. The others walked towards the mess hall while Anakin climbed back into his plane. He began checking all of his systems to see if they were correct.</p><p>“Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin turned his head and saw the soldier that had handed out their letters the other day walking towards him.</p><p>“What can I help you with?” Anakin asked as he moved his cap out of the way.</p><p>The soldier climbed up and held up an envelope. “This came in for you today. It was peculiar since it wasn’t sent in the usual way. It was given to me by a Navy captain.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “I’m not a sailor,” he said. He leaned down further into the cockpit and asked, “You sure it’s mine?”</p><p>The soldier checked it and said, “It’s got your name on it.” He looked at the top corner where the return address was. “Do you know a Padmé Amidala?”</p><p>The soldier jumped when he heard a loud thud. He looked up and saw Anakin staring at him in complete shock.</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Anakin answered.</p><p>The soldier walked along the wing and handed it to him. “It’s yours.” As Anakin took the letter the soldier asked, “Who is she?”</p><p>Anakin looked back up and answered, “A friend.”</p><p>The soldier nodded and saluted. “Good job up there.”</p><p>Anakin nodded in thanks as he stared at the envelope. His name was on the front in Padmé’s elegant handwriting. He turned it over and tore the top open, revealing the letter inside. He unfolded it and read:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Anakin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who knows if this letter may find you, but I don’t know of any other way to reach you. I hope that you are doing well and that nothing has happened to you over there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not deviate from my reasoning for writing this letter, so I will be blunt. Anakin, I am in love with you. It sounds absurd, I know because we’ve only met twice. But those two times we crossed paths have left such a deep impression upon me that I cannot ignore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we first met, I couldn’t help but laugh and smile at your giddiness when you drove me around your town in my car. Then, I saw how loving and caring you were when you spoke to me about your family and dreams. I felt enamored by you, and when we parted ways and I returned home, I must admit you were on my mind for the weeks following, but my work distracted me from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, on that sunny afternoon at the café, I saw you again. When my eyes looked up and saw you, all of those feelings that I felt returned full force. When we spent the day together, it was the happiest I had been in a long time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I had said to you on the rooftop that I was already seeing someone, but that was because I was still a little confused about my feelings towards you. You’re compassionate and caring, handsome and funny. You make me feel loved, you understand me. You make me feel things I never have felt before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I confess my feelings for you, I hope that you feel the same way. I will understand if they are not reciprocated. Whatever the case, I shall pray for your safety every night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé</em>
</p><p>Anakin’s eyes had increasingly widened as he read the letter. When he had finished, he read through it again twice to make sure he was seeing things right. His hands slumped down to his lap, his breathing slightly labored in disbelief.</p><p><em>“I can’t believe it,”</em> Anakin thought to himself. <em>“She does feel the same.”</em></p><p>Anakin immediately folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He clambered out of the cockpit, falling out onto his wing and rolling to the ground. Anakin scrambled to his feet and ran towards his barracks. He burst through the door and ran to the small desk next to his bed. He grabbed one of the V-mail sheets and his pen, placing the tip at the top.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Padmé…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Air Raids and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>April 1<sup>st</sup>, 1943</em>
</p><p>The large flight of fighter planes flew high above the Solomon Sea. Blue, Green, and Gold Squad were cruising in a steady formation towards their destination. Following them were another two squads of Marine Corps Wildcat and Navy Corsair fighters.</p><p><em>“Gold Leader, you sure the intel is correct?”</em> Clarke–Blue Squad’s leader–asked.</p><p>“Absolutely, Blue Leader,” Anakin replied. “Codebreakers and coastwatchers have spotted a large fighter sweep of Jap planes en route to Guadalcanal and Tulagi. We’ve been tasked to intercept.”</p><p><em>“Sir, why would the Japs go on the offensive?”</em> Rex asked. <em>“They haven’t had the best luck in previous engagements.”</em></p><p>Anakin chuckled. “If we get the chance maybe you can ask them, Rex.”</p><p>The flight continued, quickly approaching Guadalcanal. Suddenly, Gibson radioed in. <em>“Gold Leader, bandits at eleven o’clock.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked ahead and saw the enemy planes; there were several dozen of them.</p><p>“I see ‘em,” Anakin replied. “Blue Leader, take your squad and fly in from the south. Green Leader, same from the north. Gold Squad, form up; the rest of us are punching right down the middle.”</p><p><em>“Copy that,”</em> Clarke said as he diverted with his squad.</p><p><em>“Ten-four,”</em> Gibson replied as his squad flew away.</p><p>“You know the drill, boys. Hit ‘em fast, hit ‘em hard,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“With pleasure, sir,”</em> Rex replied.</p><p>Anakin pushed his throttle and accelerated; the rest of the planes followed. Blue and Green Squad circled, attacking the Zeroes from both ends. The enemy planes broke formation, either entangling with the two squads or flying right at Anakin and the rest.</p><p>“Pick a target, boys!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>The air filled with the sounds of engines roaring and machine guns firing. Zeroes streaked through the air while the P-38s, Wildcats, and Corsairs rolled and evaded the enemy fire.</p><p>Anakin rolled and fired on another Zero, sending it crashing to the sea below. Rex and Cody flew in behind him.</p><p>“Keep to the formation,” Anakin said as he maintained his grip on the yoke.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Cody replied.</p><p>With the others supporting him, Anakin opened fire at any Zero that flew into his sights. Suddenly, a peculiar Zero had flown right in front of him. This one was different; it was painted white rather than the typical Zero colors.</p><p>“Rex, Cody, break off,” Anakin said. The two squad members pulled away and Anakin shifted his attention to the white Zero. He lined up the enemy plane in his sights and opened fire, but the Zero rolled and evaded his burst.</p><p>Anakin’s brow furrowed and he shifted the throttle, increasing his speed to catch up. He opened fire again, but the Zero evaded him again. Suddenly, the Zero pitched up and dove down towards Anakin, its machine guns firing on him.</p><p>Anakin rolled out of the way and now the Zero was pursuing him. Anakin pitched his plane down and rolled it again to get behind the Zero once more. Suddenly, he looked and saw the other Zeroes were flying away.</p><p><em>“Zeroes are turning tail,”</em> Clarke said. <em>“We did it, boys.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked out the side of his cockpit at the retreating Zeroes, the white plane stark against the rest. He turned his plane and joined the rest of the formation.</p><p>“What are our losses?” Anakin asked.</p><p><em>“We lost six, Gold Leader,”</em> Gibson said. <em>“We’re landing at Henderson Field.”</em></p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Lucky us,” he said. The fighter group turned to head to Guadalcanal. Anakin’s gaze looked back to where the Zeroes had retreated. Although he and the others had won this round, more would come soon.</p><hr/><p>Padmé brought a tray of tea into the sitting room, where Mina, as well as her other good friend, Bail Organa, were sitting. They both smiled as Padmé set the tray down and they grabbed their cups.</p><p>“Thank you for the invite, Padmé,” Bail said warmly.</p><p>Padmé smiled and replied, “You’re both welcome. It was too quiet around the house.”</p><p>“What else can she do whenever Rush is never here?” Mina asked with a small smirk and roll of her eyes.</p><p>Bail chuckled. “Is he ever here?”</p><p>Mina laughed sarcastically. “Are you kidding, Bail? He’s <em>never </em>here. Padmé needs a loving man who will always be there for her. Rush sure isn’t one.”</p><p>“Well, who could be one?” Bail asked.</p><p>Mina smirked again. “You haven’t heard?”</p><p>Bail was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. Padmé sat up and walked to the door, opening it and finding an Army mailman standing on the other side.</p><p>“Yes?” Padmé asked.</p><p>The mailman reached into his bag and said, “I’ve got a letter for you.” He pulled it out and read the front. “Do you know an Anakin Skywalker?”</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened and in a flash, she grabbed the letter. “Yes,” she said quickly. “Thank you.” She shut the door and hurried back to the sitting room.</p><p>“And there’s the response from that man now,” Mina said to Bail</p><p>Padmé sat back down in her seat and tore open the top of the envelope. She unfolded the letter and read:</p><p><em>Dear Padm</em>é<em>,</em></p><p>
  <em>Words cannot describe what I felt when I received and read your letter. I was speechless by what you had confessed, a feeling of elation had overcome me. I confess to you that I am in love with you too, ever since I first saw you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will always remember the first time I met you. You were the first new face I had seen in a long time, and everything about you left me speechless. Your beauty, your kindness, and your shining personality all made my mind stumble over itself. That ride in your Packard, driving around with you sitting next to me, was one of the happiest moments I had ever experienced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, all of those months later I saw you again that afternoon at the café. The way the sun shined upon you, it was as if an angel had descended to Earth. When we spent the day together, hearing you talk about your passions made me fall for you even more. It showed me who you were: a loving, caring woman who is willing to do anything to help those in need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night on the rooftop, I was of course crushed when you told me you were seeing someone. However, out of respect for you, I accepted your choice. Then, the next day came before I left and I swear that my cheek burned during the hours after you kissed it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What you confessed to me, what we share, has given me a greater purpose in this fight. I joined to fulfill a boyhood dream; I joined to fight for my country and my family. But now, I am also fighting for you. Though we are separated by the great vastness of the Pacific, what we feel for each other is something that will never break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shall keep you in my thoughts until such a day comes that I may see you once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin</em>
</p><p>Padmé could almost feel tears welling in her eyes when she finished the letter. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and Mina was leaning towards her, looking over at the letter.</p><p>“Aww,” Mina said with a large grin. “Padmé, I thought he was perfect for you then, but now, you two are meant for each other.”</p><p>Padmé sighed as she held the letter close to her heart. Bail smiled and said, “Padmé, I’ve never met this man in my life, but what I just heard shows that he cares about you more than Rush. How could you remain with him?”</p><p>“Bail, you know how it is we met. Both of our parents practically threw us into each other. I was drawn to him initially, but it has since wilted away,” Padmé explained. “I’m afraid of the unknown ramifications if I break it off with him.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you should shift your attention to Anakin,” Bail said.</p><p>“I love Anakin, I cannot deny it,” Padmé said. “But what can I do?”</p><p>Mina smirked. “Dear Rush doesn’t have to know about it.” She sipped her tea and explained, “You can tell him it’s a sort of pen-pal program for soldiers overseas. His head’s so high up he won’t see through it.”</p><p>Padmé thought about it for a moment. “Do you think it’ll work?”</p><p>Mina placed her cup down and held Padmé’s hands. “Padmé, I will do everything I can to make sure you’re happy.”</p><p>“Seconded,” Bail said.</p><p>Padmé looked between her two friends and smiled. “Thank you. Both of you.”</p><p>Mina hugged her and said, “Well, don’t just sit there. You’ve got a letter to write.”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she walked over to her desk and grabbed a V-mail sheet from the large pile that was sitting on it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>April 14<sup>th</sup>, 1943</em>
</p><p>Two weeks passed and Anakin had returned to Port Moresby. He and the others had spent the time stationed once again on Guadalcanal. For several days of those two weeks, they would be called to intercept and ward off another Japanese air raid someplace nearby. During those raids, Anakin’s air kills had gone up by an extra twenty-two planes.</p><p>The members of Gold Squad were sitting around one of the fuel stations, talking about anything to pass the time.</p><p>Owens was deep in thought when he asked, “Alright, uh…Robinson vs Baer?”</p><p>Cody answered instantly. “Robinson.”</p><p>“No contest,” Harrison commented. “Robinson would KO Baer, easily.”</p><p>“You don’t give Baer enough of a chance,” Owens said.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed. “Please. Baer was knocked out first round against Louis back in ’41.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “I’ve got one. Let’s see who among us can see the future: Michigan and Ohio State game this November. Who’s taking it this year?”</p><p>Before anyone could answer, the airfield’s siren began to wail. The men scrambled from their seats and ran to their planes. Anakin climbed into his and activated his radio.</p><p><em>“Enemy planes coming in from the north. All squads, move to intercept,”</em> Control reported.</p><p>Anakin went through the usual procedures as he put his mask on. “Gold Squad, do you read me?”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear, sir,”</em> Obi-Wan replied.</p><p><em>“Channel’s clean,”</em> Rex answered.</p><p>The rest of the squad replied and Anakin smiled. “Alright, boys, let’s get to work,” he said as he closed the canopy. The planes all pulled out and taxied down the runway. They all took off and got airborne, flying towards the intercept point.</p><p><em>“Enemy forces are heading right for Milne Bay. Keep those bastards away from Allied ships,”</em> Control said.</p><p>“We read you, Control,” Anakin replied. He looked ahead and added, “And here they come.”</p><p>A massive wave of Zeroes closed in and flew right passed the Allied planes. They rolled back to pursue and the dogfight was on. Suddenly, they could see several dive bombers closing in.</p><p>“Look alive!” Anakin yelled. “We’ve got bombers incoming!”</p><p>The fighters split off to reach the incoming bombers. Anakin pursued one and opened fire, ripping the bomber apart and sending it plunging into the water. Some of the other bombers were gunned down, but some were able to release their payloads, hitting a few of the ships out on the water. Anakin looked down and saw fires breaking out on their decks.</p><p>Anakin jumped when he heard a burst of machine gunfire next to him as a Zero sped right passed him. Anakin’s eyes widened when he saw the plane; a snow-white Zero.</p><p>“Back again,” Anakin said to himself. He shifted his throttle once more and chased him down. He fired a couple of bursts, but the Zero predicted his actions and rolled to avoid his attacks.</p><p>“Come on, you bastard,” Anakin hissed. The Zero suddenly slowed down significantly, passing Anakin and pursuing him. The Zero opened fire and Anakin avoided his shots.</p><p>“Come on, Skywalker. Think,” Anakin said to himself. He suddenly got a bold idea and pitched his plane down, diving at a ninety-degree angle right towards the water. He smiled when he saw the Zero take the bait and follow him.</p><p>The two pilots continued their dance; Anakin kept swaying from side to side while the Zero kept firing on him. Anakin looked ahead and saw he was coming <em>dangerously</em> close to the water’s surface.</p><p>“Come on, come on,” Anakin said. He was getting closer and closer; he looked into the mirror and saw the Zero was still on him. He sped faster to the surface before he sharply pulled back on the yoke.</p><p>Anakin’s plane pitched up, the underside of his P-38 barely skimming the surface. He looked and saw the Zero swerve erratically and try and pull up, but he was too late; the white Zero crashed right into the water.</p><p>Anakin shouted in joy as he pulled up and rejoined the dogfight. Eventually, the enemy planes were driven away once more.</p><p><em>“That’s right, you little shits! Run!”</em> Harrison shouted.</p><p>Anakin and the rest of the pilots all laughed into their radios. The planes turned and flew back to Port Moresby. Once more, they were greeted by the jubilant ground crew and other soldiers stationed. Anakin landed and taxied back. He turned off his plane’s systems and climbed out.</p><p>Obi-Wan walked up and placed his arm around Anakin’s shoulder. “That was some move back there.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “You know me, Obi-Wan. I always think outside the box.”</p><p>The two laughed again as an Army mailman approached. “Hey, you two got letters in.” He pulled one out and said, “Kenobi, from your daring Satine.” Obi-Wan smiled as he took his letter and walked away. “And for Skywalker, one from your dear friend, Padmé.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened as he took his letter and walked back to his plane. He tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Anakin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your letter to me made my heartbeat quicken with each sentence I read. Words cannot describe how relieved and happy I am that you feel the same for me. Though we are separated by thousands of miles, our obligations, and my difficult situation with Rush, none of it will stand between us. I love you, and nothing can stop that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep writing to me so I know you are safe. I will ensure that Rush doesn’t learn of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S., so you won’t have to just keep me in your dreams, check the envelope again</em>
</p><p>Anakin looked at the envelope and felt inside; he felt something inside and grabbed it. He pulled it out and smiled.</p><p>In his hand was a color photo of Padmé. She was wearing the same yellow dress Anakin had seen her in that day he and the others arrived in Sacramento. She was sitting in a chair presumably at her home and she was smiling brightly at him.</p><p>Anakin’s smile widened as he headed back to his plane. He climbed into the cockpit and stared at his instrument panel. Carefully, he wedged one of the corners of Padmé’s photo into place, placing it right next to the picture of Ahsoka.</p><p>Chuckling, Anakin placed his hand on the two pictures for a moment before climbing out, heading over to his barrack to catch up on some well-deserved rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Price of Leadership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed. The Allies in the Pacific kept up their attacks around the New Guinea area, rooting out Japanese forces at Lae, Salamaua, Finisterre Range, and the Huon Peninsula. Before they knew it, it was already November.</p><p>Anakin’s plane slowly flew towards the airfield at Nazab. His landing gear touched down on the runway and he taxied back to the fuel station. He turned off his plane’s systems and opened the canopy. When he climbed out, Major Wallace was walking towards him.</p><p>“Captain Skywalker,” he greeted.</p><p>Anakin saluted and Wallace returned it. When they lowered their hands, Wallace asked, “So, how are you enjoying the new base here?”</p><p>“Just fine, sir,” Anakin said. “I could do without having to constantly jump around the Pacific Islands though.”</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Inching closer to Japan.” He beckoned Anakin to follow and he talked further. “Allied intelligence has found a large gathering of ships at the Japanese-held port of Rabaul. Those ships were called in after Marine forces landed on Bougainville.”</p><p>“And let me guess, that’s a serious problem,” Anakin said.</p><p>Nodding, Wallace replied, “Yes. If those ships are stopped, then we can disrupt the threat they pose to our operations there.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “I’ll make sure my squad’s ready to roll.”</p><p>Wallace smiled. “I know they will be. Follow me.” He led Anakin towards the command center. The door opened; Clarke and Gibson were standing next to the table, nodding at Anakin.</p><p>“We’re ready, sir,” Gibson said.</p><p>Anakin and the other two gathered around the table. On it was a map of Rabaul, along with some recon photos taken around the area.</p><p>“Alright gentlemen, as you can see, the Japs have several military installations around Rabaul. If we want to help out the leathernecks at Bougainville, we’ll need to hit Rabaul hard,” Wallace explained.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Clarke asked.</p><p>Anakin looked at the map and the pictures once more and said, “Divide and conquer. We divide each squad to hit the airfields and their port facilities. If we can cut off their lifelines, then those ships are easy pickings.”</p><p>Wallace and the squad leaders nodded in understanding. “I like your thinking, Skywalker. The briefing’s tomorrow,” Wallace said. He saluted and said, “You’re dismissed.”</p><p>The squad leaders returned the salutes and exited the building. Anakin walked to his barracks, finding Obi-Wan, Rex, and Owens sitting on their bunks, playing cards in their hands.</p><p>“Mail came. You’ve got two from Ahsoka and Padmé,” Rex said, not taking his eyes off his cards.</p><p>Anakin smiled and walked to his bunk. He opened the one from Ahsoka first and read through it. In it, Ahsoka talked more about her schoolwork, her job at the Ford plant, and just everything else that she had done. She closed the letter saying how much she missed him.</p><p>Anakin placed the letter on the small desk and opened Padmé’s. She wrote about her everyday activities, her work in her Father’s office, and with the Red Cross. Then, she went on to talk about Rush.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “That man is pathetic.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Owens asked.</p><p>Anakin placed the letter on top of Ahsoka’s and explained, “I’m in a ‘long-distance relationship’ with Padmé. The only complication is that she’s already seeing someone. Now, due to his and her status, as well as his domineering personality, she can’t just up and leave him. She’s told me that he only views her as something to flash in front of his friends when it suits him.”</p><p>Owens tsked. “Some people,” he said. “Luckily my gal says that I’m the only one for her that can drive her crazy.”</p><p>The group laughed as Harrison and Cody walked in. The group laughed even more as Anakin asked, “So boys, how was kitchen duty?”</p><p>Harrison groaned and slumped onto his bunk. “I don’t want to see another potato as long as I am here.”</p><p>Everyone laughed and Anakin, Rex, and Owens joined the card game, their clamorous yelling echoing around the barrack.</p><hr/><p>The next day came and the pilots were seated in a large room, where Wallace had the aerial pictures of Rabaul displayed at the front. Anakin, Clarke, Gibson, and other squad leaders stood at the front with him.</p><p>“Good morning pilots,” Wallace greeted. “The agenda today is striking the Japanese-held port of Rabaul. Yesterday, we have chosen an overall strategy for the area. We will be sending a large bomber force with fighter escorts to hit the port refueling and rearming stations and the nearby airfields.”</p><p>Anakin stepped forward. “We will be getting additional support from Navy ships and aircraft for this assault.”</p><p>Gibson nodded and said, “Expect a massive defense response when we strike Rabaul. This is the Japs’ main base for all of their South Pacific operations.”</p><p>“They’re right,” Wallace said. “Japs are going to fight like Hell here. Just keep your wits about and your head on a swivel.” When he saw the pilots all understood, Wallace added, “Get to your planes. Takeoff is in ten.”</p><p>With that, the pilots stood from their seats and headed outside to the runways. The squad leaders followed Wallace as they headed to the door.</p><p>“This is a big one, sir,” Gibson commented.</p><p>“Yes it is, son,” Wallace said. “But I trust that this operation will be a success.” He nodded his head and added, “Dismissed.” The squad leaders all saluted and walked out the door, heading towards their planes.</p><p>…</p><p>A little under an hour later, a massive flight of seventy-two B-25 bombers and eighty P-38s were on fast approach to Rabaul. The main harbor was in sight, and the cruiser force was anchored in it.</p><p><em>“There’s our target, boys,”</em> one of the B-25 pilots said.</p><p>Anakin looked down at the massive harbor. All along the perimeter were various stations for the Japanese naval ships, and just beyond the harbor were a few runways.</p><p>“Squad, form up on me,” Anakin said. His squad’s P-38s flew into formation behind him. “We’re going for the airfields. B-25s are going to make runs while we defend them from any enemy planes.”</p><p>Anakin jumped when he heard a massive boom; he looked to his right and saw one of the B-25s engulfed in flames.</p><p>“FLAK! Take evasive action!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>The bombers pitched up and the P-38s dove down to hit the AA defenses. Gold Squad rolled to avoid more flak and dove towards the ground. The planes opened fire, hitting and destroying several of the AA guns. They pitched back up, rejoining the B-25s.</p><p><em>“Thanks, Gold Squad,”</em> Smith said. <em>“We’re approaching the airfield now.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked down and saw they were flying above one of the runways of the airfield.</p><p><em>“All planes, decrease altitude. We’re going in,”</em> Smith ordered.</p><p>The planes all pitched down and flew right for the airfield. Along the runway, Anakin could see several pilots running out to their planes.</p><p><em>“Enemy planes are about to take off,”</em> Owens reported. <em>“Bomber group, you ready?”</em></p><p><em>“Yes, we are,”</em> Smith replied. <em>“All bombers, ready up for low-altitude bombing run. Gold Leader, you and your planes strafe the ground.”</em></p><p>Anakin nodded and he and his squad pitched forward more. They leveled off and opened fire, hitting the grounded planes and any personnel on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>“Bombs away!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin looked out and smiled at seeing the B-25s dropping their payloads. The bombs hit and destroyed the planes and runway, creating massive craters along the ground. The turrets along the sides opened fire, tearing into any remaining pilots on the ground. Gold Squad fired on the fuel stations, bathing the entire area in flames and smoke clouds.</p><p>“Good work, boys!” Anakin cheered.</p><p><em>“Gold Leader, we’re moving onto the next airfield,”</em> Smith said.</p><p>“Copy that. Gold Squad, let’s roll,” Anakin said.</p><p>The bombers and planes shifted away from the burning airfield and towards the next. Anakin’s radio went off and Clarke’s voice came through.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, we’re taking heavy fire here at the harbor. We need some help here,”</em> he said.</p><p>Anakin nodded and replied, “You got it, Clarke.” He switched the channels and said, “Smith, we’re being called back to help at the harbor.”</p><p><em>“Understood, Gold Leader,”</em> Smith answered. <em>“Thanks for the help.”</em></p><p>“Happy to oblige. Gold Squad, let’s go,” Anakin said. The fighters flew away from the bombers and headed to the harbor. He could see several dozen P-38s and Zeroes circling each other.</p><p><em>“We’re getting into the thick of it, boys,”</em> Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin smirked. “Nothing we can’t handle.” He pushed his throttle all the way and sped towards the dogfight. He immediately began pursuing a Zero; he got him in his sights and gunned him down. He circled and strafed more of the AA defenses along the port.</p><p>
  <em>“Sir, Navy planes are arriving.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin looked out and smiled at seeing several Corsair fighters incoming. They joined in on the dogfight, easily overpowering the Japanese Zeroes. Eventually, the skies were cleared of all enemy planes.</p><p><em>“Gold Leader,” </em>Gibson radioed, <em>“Marines need air support at Bougainville. We need you to help lighten their burden.”</em></p><p>“We hear you, Gibson,” Anakin replied. “You heard the man, Gold Squad. Let’s go save some leathernecks.”</p><p>…</p><p>Craters riddled the sand and bullets flew all over from heavily-defended bunkers. Japanese soldiers were rushing out from the jungle brush to join the fight, taking positions in trenches dug in the sand.</p><p>Quinlan Vos, Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps, was dug in with his fellow Marines at the beachhead. They were taking cover in one of the massive craters in the sand as well as the wrecks of several vehicles.</p><p>“I’d daresay that shit has hit the fan, boys!” Quinlan yelled.</p><p>“What now, sir?!” one of the Marines asked.</p><p>Quinlan ducked at the sound of another explosion. “We ain’t gonna gain any ground if we remain here! We gotta advance!”</p><p>“Sarge! There’s no cover!” another Marine yelled.</p><p>Quinlan looked at the Marines incredulously. “What is our battalion’s motto?!”</p><p>“Fortune Favors the Brave!” the Marines answered.</p><p>“Damn right!” Quinlan yelled. “Now, let’s move it, Marines!” He and the rest stacked up against the side of the wrecked vehicle and shouted, “Prep your smoke grenades! Advance to that trench line!” A couple of Marines unclipped their smoke grenades and pulled the pins.</p><p>“SMOKE OUT!” Quinlan yelled.</p><p>The Marines threw their smoke grenades over their heads towards the enemy lines. The grenades burst and red smoke began billowing, concealing them from the enemies.</p><p>“GO! GO! MOVE!” Quinlan bellowed.</p><p>The Marines hustled from their cover and ran ahead. The MGs and small arms continued firing, hitting some Marines as they rushed their positions.</p><p>Quinlan jumped into one end of the trench, emptying a full magazine from his Thompson into the Japanese soldiers. The rest of the Marines in his group joined him in the trench as the smoke disappeared.</p><p>As the enemy MGs started firing once more, Quinlan turned and yelled, “Where are those flyboys at?!” </p><p>“Last contact said fifteen minutes!” a Marine answered.</p><p>“And how long ago was that?!” Quinlan asked.</p><p>Suddenly, over the sound of gunfire, the Marines all heard the whine of plane engines. Then, the sounds of machine guns firing and bombs dropping. They could hear the screams and shouts of the Japanese soldiers at the tree line before they were silenced by massive explosions.</p><p>Quinlan peeked over the edge of the trench and saw the Japanese defenses had been destroyed. He looked above and saw several P-38 Lightning fighters zooming passed.</p><p>The Marines on the ground cheered and shouted as the planes flew above, some of them doing rolls and pitches to show off.</p><p>Quinlan walked over to the radio that had been set up. He asked the radio technician, “You got them on the line?”</p><p>The technician nodded and handed the receiver to Quinlan. “This is Sergeant Quinlan Vos, 3<sup>rd</sup> Marines. Who may I thank for saving our asses?”</p><p>
  <em>“This is Captain Anakin Skywalker, Fifth Air Force. You boys weren’t looking too hot down there.”</em>
</p><p>Quinlan shrugged. “Nah, we had it all under control. Thanks.”</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re welcome, Sergeant,” Anakin replied. He switched channels and said, “Alright, boys, let’s head back to base.” The squad turned to head back to the base at Nazab. Suddenly, Anakin looked down at the water.</p><p>“Squad, look alive, one o’clock,” he said. Down at the water were three large Japanese transport ships.</p><p>Anakin switched channels and said, “Control, this is Gold Leader, do you read me?”</p><p><em>“We read you, Gold Leader. What is it?”</em> Control replied.</p><p>“We have visual on three Japanese transport ships heading straight for Bougainville,” Anakin reported.</p><p><em>“Three supply ships were reported slipping away from Rabaul during the raid. They’re there to resupply the enemy at Bougainville,”</em> Control said.</p><p>Anakin looked down at the ships. “Permission to engage?”</p><p><em>“Son, you’ve been out there a while, you may be close to running dry,”</em> Control said.</p><p>“And if we let those ships resupply the enemy, those Marines won’t see tomorrow,” Anakin pointed out.</p><p>The end was silent before there was a sigh. <em>“If you think you can pull it off, you are green-lit to engage.”</em></p><p>“Copy that, Control,” Anakin said. Switching channels again, Anakin said, “Form up, boys. We’re hitting those ships.”</p><p><em>“Understood, sir,”</em> Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>“Once they’re in your sights, light ‘em up,” Anakin said.</p><p>The planes formed up and flew towards the last ship. Suddenly, AA guns began firing on them.</p><p>“OPEN FIRE!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>The planes all focused fire on the rear ship. The bullets tore the deck apart and pierced the munitions stacked topside. The decks exploded all over, sending crew and material into the air and water as they passed over. They strafed over the second and third ships, killing more crew and destroying more munitions.</p><p>“Swing around for another run, ready up your 20mm cannons,” Anakin ordered. The squad turned around and approached the ships. Once more they opened fire; the 20mm explosive rounds tore the ships apart once more. The main deck of the second ship exploded and it slowly began to sink.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see, boys!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>Suddenly, more AA fire shot from the third ship, bursting all around the planes.</p><p>“Squad, pull up,” Anakin ordered.</p><p>There was suddenly a louder bang and Anakin looked out to see Owens’ left engine smoking.</p><p><em>“Damn! Captain, they hit me!”</em> he yelled.</p><p>“I see it, Owens,” Anakin said. “Shut it down.”</p><p><em>“I can’t!”</em> Owens replied. <em>“Controls are shot to Hell!”</em></p><p>“Owens pull up! PULL UP!” Anakin yelled.</p><p><em>“DAMMIT! I’M GOING DOWN!”</em> Owens plane exploded, the burning wreckage plummeting to the water.</p><p>“OWENS!” Anakin yelled. His breathing was heavy as he saw his squad mate’s plane crash into the sea. He gritted his teeth and shifted the throttle.</p><p>“Turn back!” Anakin yelled. “We’re sinking those ships now!”</p><p>The remaining planes turned around again and let off everything they had; the .50 caliber machine guns and 20mm cannons ripped the third ship apart, causing more explosions and cracking the ship in half. They reached the last ship and fired on the stern; the ship began to quickly sink below the waves.</p><p>Anakin nodded, staring angrily at the sinking burning hulls. “Let’s get back to base.”</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Cody replied quietly.</p><p>Gold Squad turned and headed back to the Nazab Airfield. Thirty minutes later, they landed on the runway, already finding the remaining forces from the Rabaul raid had returned.</p><p>Anakin taxied his plane to his spot and turned it off. He and the others climbed out, walking towards the barracks. Wallace was walking right towards them.</p><p>“Gold Squad, you’re late,” he said.</p><p>“Forgive us, sir,” Anakin said. “We were diverted during the raid to provide air support for the Marines at Bougainville.”</p><p>“Even so, you were due back here about half an hour ago,” Wallace said.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “As we left the island, we spotted a small Japanese convoy making its way towards Bougainville.” He paused and added, “We engaged and sunk the ships.”</p><p>“Well then, good work, Captain,” Wallace commented. He noticed the squad and asked, “Where’s Owens?”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “He was shot down during the attack on the convoy. There was no saving him.” He paused for a moment and added, “I take full responsibility, sir.”</p><p>Wallace slowly nodded. “Thank you for telling me, son. I’ll make sure his family is notified. You’re all dismissed.”</p><p>The rest of the squad walked away but Anakin stayed behind. He caught up to Wallace and said, “Sir, I’m incredibly sorry. I should’ve rejoined the forces at Rabaul.”</p><p>“If you did, we’d be dragging more bodies off Bougainville,” Wallace countered.</p><p>“My actions lost me one of my men,” Anakin pointed out.</p><p>Wallace sighed and turned to face Anakin. “That’s the price of leadership, son.” He paused and walked away, turning back to say, “You are only in charge of that single squad. Pray that you are never in my position and have several hundred men on your mind.”</p><p>With that, Wallace walked away, leaving Anakin alone next to the planes. Sighing, Anakin walked to his barracks, opening the door and heading inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Christmas, '43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmastime in Sacramento was always beautiful. Although it wasn’t cold enough to snow, lights hung across the streets, wreaths were on doors, and large, lavishly decorated trees were placed all over.</p><p>Padmé smiled as her gaze looked all over the decorated streets as she drove. She giggled at seeing a man dressed as Santa Claus with a group of children surrounding him. Mina was sitting next to her, gazing around like Padmé.</p><p>“Oh, I do love Christmastime,” Mina said as she chuckled at seeing a man carrying some boxes out of a store.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me at the Red Cross Center,” Padmé said.</p><p>Mina nodded. “Of course,” she replied. “I love helping there with you.”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she drove her and Mina back to Padmé’s house. She pulled upfront and they both exited the car, walking inside the house. Rush was walking down the stairs, wearing one of his crisp suits.</p><p>“Oh, there you are, Padmé,” he said as he adjusted his tie. “Where’ve you been?”</p><p>“The Red Cross Center,” Padmé answered.</p><p>Rush smiled and chuckled. “Sounds fun,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.</p><p>Padmé gave him a look. “It’s a very important organization for this war.”</p><p>Rush rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I’ve been lectured,” he said as he straightened his hair in a small mirror. “I’m going to a party with some of the committee members.”</p><p>Padmé’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t know about this.”</p><p>Rush turned away from the mirror and said, “I assumed you’d be busy.” He turned to walk out but stopped short of the door. “By the way, this came for you.” He reached into his inside pocket and withdrew an envelope. “It’s military. Who’s ‘Anakin Skywalker’?”</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened for a moment before answering, “He’s a pilot in the Army Air Force.”</p><p>“Why are you writing to him?” he asked.</p><p>Padmé thought quickly of an excuse. “I-It’s a sort of pen-pal program the military has. It’s for soldiers who don’t have any family back home. A civilian is assigned a soldier in the field and we keep correspondence. It’s to keep their spirits up.”</p><p>Rush looked at the letter in confusion and handed it to Padmé. “I don’t see why they have this. Why send letters to a bunch of bullet sponges?”</p><p>Rush didn’t even see the looks of shock on Padmé’s and Mina’s faces before he walked out the door. Mina slowly shook her head.</p><p>“I have a husband in the Navy in the Pacific, I have a cousin in the Army in Sicily, and I have a son with Army ROTC,” she said. “Oh, boy, I’m so happy you’re sticking it to him like this.”</p><p>Padmé nodded and she looked down at the letter. “Let’s see what Anakin sent.”</p><p>The two women hurried to the sitting room, Padmé opening the envelope as they entered. They sat down as Padmé withdrew the letter, unfolding it for her and Mina to read:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Padmé,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not sure if this letter will reach you. There’s been a bit of delay here on base with the other guys trying to get their letters out before Christmas. If this gets to you after that, a late Merry Christmas to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things are going fine here for us. Although we’re in the middle of a combat zone, we’re in happy spirits here. The others talk of their happy Christmas memories to stay optimistic. Me? I think of you. I dream of us one day someplace where it snows, that way we can stand next to a warm fireplace in each other’s arms, music playing as we dance slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I, unfortunately, must make this letter short. We got a replacement for our squad and we need to “initiate” him. Know that I am safe and doing alright. The rest of the squad says hello, and we sent you a photo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin</em>
</p><p>“So, you want me to start looking at houses for you two?” Mina asked. “I have a nice place in Maine where the snow is lovely this time of year.”</p><p>Padmé blushed and lightly slapped Mina’s hand. <em>“Mina!” </em>she gasped. She smiled and added, “Will I need to pay rent?”</p><p>Mina chuckled and replied, “For you, absolutely not.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and reached into the envelope to retrieve the photo. Immediately, she started laughing. It was a photo of, as Padmé had been told in previous letters, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Harrison, and another pilot holding up Anakin in their arms. Anakin was grinning ear-to-ear, wearing what appeared to be an officer’s hat, aviator sunglasses, and a bottle in his hand.</p><p>“That deserves a frame and place of prevalence in this house,” Mina said.</p><p>Padmé giggled and said, “Don’t you worry. It will eventually.” She got up and walked over to her desk, placing it in one of the drawers and closing it.</p><hr/><p>The members of Gold Squad were standing and sitting around the outside of their barracks. It had been only a few weeks since Owens had died. The squad mourned their fallen member before his body was shipped back to the States, along with several dozen other coffins. Nonetheless, they carried on, and their newest member, Henry Parker, found a place with them.</p><p>Rex and Harrison were leaning against the side of the barrack while Cody and Obi-Wan finished hanging empty shell casings on a palm tree next to the hut. Henry precariously set a dummy grenade on top of the tree as the “star”.</p><p>“What do you think Santa will bring us this year, boys?” Parker asked.</p><p>“I’ll take a bottle of quality whiskey,” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>“I’ll take some dry socks,” Harrison said.</p><p>Cody laughed and said, “I agree with Harrison. Every time it rains here it’s a damn monsoon.”</p><p>The squad continued hanging around the front as Anakin walked towards them. The squad stood at attention and saluted. Anakin smiled and returned the salute.</p><p>“At ease,” Anakin said. The pilots lowered their hands as Anakin approached.</p><p>“Alright boys, we got our newest assignment. Marines are making more moves on Bougainville and they’ll require air support to flush out any Japanese forces,” Anakin explained.</p><p>“Don’t the Marines have their own pilots?” Harrison asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “They do. However, we seemed to have made quite an impression with the Marines. They’ll radio for us when they need support. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the squad replied. Anakin smirked and said, “Good. Takeoff is tomorrow at 09:00.” He walked over and joined the rest of the squad, who were now wrapping the top of the palm tree with an empty ammo belt.</p><hr/><p>Morning broke on December 12<sup>th</sup> and the Marines on Bougainville were prepping for their assault on Japanese positions. Skirmishes had occurred all through the night and into the morning while the officers were prepping the assaults.</p><p>“There are two points that the Japs are holding which are critical for this campaign,” Major Hines said to several Marines standing before him. “The first one is codenamed “Hellzapoppin Ridge”, which is where the Japanese artillery has been hammering the beachhead. The second is Hill 600A. Intel says there’s an extensive system of MG bunkers and tunnels burrowed into the hill.”</p><p>Hines looked up and said, “Sergeant Vos, I want you leading the assault. Take first and second squads and capture the Ridge. Once the Ridge is secured, move onto the Hill. Understood?”</p><p>Quinlan nodded. “Yes, sir.” He turned around and hustled to the squads. He stood at the front of the Marines and turned around.</p><p>“Alright Marines, we have our orders: capture Hellzapoppin Ridge and Hill 600A! If we capture these vital points, then we’re one step further to taking this island! Expect bitter resistance! Everybody ready?!” The Marines all shouted in response and Quinlan smiled as he slammed a fresh magazine into his Thompson.</p><p>“Lock and load, boys! Let’s go!”</p><p>Quinlan ran ahead, leading the Marines into battle. In front of them, Japanese forces were converging on them, taking cover in trenches. MGs fired from several in-ground bunkers across the battlefield.</p><p>“Flank left! Hit those bunkers!” Quinlan yelled. A couple of Marines were hit as he and a few others ran over and took cover in an abandoned foxhole as one of the MGs zeroed in on them.</p><p>“Ready rifle grenades!” Quinlan yelled over the MG firing.</p><p>The Marines attached their grenade launchers to the ends of their rifles and loaded the grenades into them. Quinlan rushed out from cover, taking shots at the bunker; the MG stopped firing and turned to him. Before it could shoot Quinlan, the Marines fired their rifle grenades, hitting the bunker and destroying it.</p><p>“Good hit! Move up!” Quinlan yelled. The rest of the Marines hit the other bunkers and advanced. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and three Marines disappeared in a cloud of sand and fire. Quinlan looked ahead and saw enemy tanks rolling in.</p><p>“Find cover!” Quinlan yelled. The Marines scurried into the trenches, popping out to fire on any infantry but ducking when the tanks got sight of them.</p><p>“Anderson, power up the field radio!” Quinlan yelled as he fired a burst from his Thompson.</p><p>Anderson removed the radio from his back and placed it on the ground. He turned the crank and handed the receiver to Quinlan.</p><p>“Gold Leader, this is Sergeant Vos. You flyboys have an ETA to our location?”</p><p><em>“Take it easy, Sergeant,”</em> Anakin replied. <em>“We’re two minutes out.”</em></p><p>“I hope so. We have enemy armor bearing down on us,” Quinlan said.</p><p>…</p><p>The squads of P-38s sliced through the air, speeding towards Bougainville. Leading the flight was Gold Squad, and at the front was Anakin.</p><p>“Worry not, Sergeant,” Anakin said. “We’re closing in.” He switched the channel and said, “The Marines are getting hit hard by enemy armor. Let’s hurry our asses over there.”</p><p>The radio filled with words of acknowledgment from the others as they flew towards the island. Blue and Green Squads split off to support other positions on the island as Gold Squad made their way to Quinlan’s position. A minute later, they reached Bougainville, finding Quinlan’s Marines under heavy fire.</p><p>“I see ‘em. All squads, ready for the bombing run on those tanks,” Anakin said. He glanced to his left and asked, “You ready, Parker?”</p><p><em>“Yes, I am, sir," </em>Parker replied.</p><p>Anakin smirked as his and the rest of the planes formed up to hit the tanks. Suddenly, there were bursts and pops all around the planes.</p><p>“Dammit! Flak, pull up!” Anakin yelled. He and the others pulled away and flew off. He got back onto his radio and said, “Sergeant Vos, we aren’t going to be able to hit those tanks with those AA guns on the ground.”</p><p><em>“Well, we’re not going to be able to hit those AA guns with these tanks on the ground!”</em> Quinlan shot back.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth and thought for a moment. “Obi-Wan, Cody, Harrison, circle around. Be prepped to hit those tanks. Parker, Rex, follow me. We’re hitting those AA guns.”</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Obi-Wan replied. His, Cody’s, and Harrison’s planes split away while Anakin’s, Rex’s, and Parker’s pitched up to fly back over the enemy positions.</p><p>“Pick a target and open fire,” Anakin ordered.</p><p>The three P-38s fired on the enemy forces. The AA guns began firing on them once more, but the crews were quickly killed. The planes strafed the ground while the remaining three followed close behind. They strafed the ground as well and dropped their bombs onto the attacking tanks; when they flew away, the enemy tanks were nothing more than burning wrecks.</p><p>“Good hits, boys!” Anakin exclaimed. “Marines are in the clear.” He switched channels and asked, “Sergeant Vos, did that take care of your problem?”</p><p>…</p><p>Quinlan cheered as his men moved from their cover to advance. “Much appreciated, Captain Skywalker. We’re on the move.” He hung up the receiver and Anderson put the radio around his back.</p><p>“Alright Marines!” Quinlan yelled. “Move into the jungle! Keep your eyes peeled, this day has only just begun!” The Marines yelled and advanced towards the jungle entrance, ready to take the fight deeper into enemy lines.</p><hr/><p>Boxes cradled in her arms, Ahsoka stumbled out of the department store and onto the sidewalk. It was the week before Christmas and she had just finished buying the presents for her list.</p><p>Hiking one of the boxes under her arm, Ahsoka looked at her list again and said to herself, “Alright, I have the gifts for Barriss, Riyo, and Luminara. I have the gifts to send to Plo and Anakin…”</p><p>Finishing reading her list, Ahsoka made her way back to the apartment. Five minutes later she was walking inside and heading up the two flights of stairs.</p><p>Ahsoka opened the door to the apartment, boxes heavy in her hands and smiling upon seeing Barriss, Riyo, and Barriss’ Aunt Luminara decorating the tree. Luminara smiled at seeing Ahsoka walk in.</p><p>“There’s a letter from Anakin on the table,” she said as she hung a bauble.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled and walked into the kitchen, placing the boxes on the table. She sat down and opened the letter from Anakin.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ahsoka,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so proud of you making Dean’s List at SFJC. I guess those long hours of tutoring and forceful studying paid off. No need to thank me, little sister. I am also so proud of you for your work at the Ford plant. You never could stay still for more than a minute (I wonder who you picked that up from?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things are going well over here. Our newest squad member, Henry Parker, has been quite the addition to the squad. He’s the youngest in the group at only 18, but boy can this kid fly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am perfectly fine and in good spirits. I know it wouldn’t do much to tell you not to worry about me, just know that I am safe. Take care of yourself, and keep up all the good work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled as she set the letter down. She leaned back in her chair and sighed; so much had happened in the past two years. She’d always worried a little about Anakin so far away. But, she knew that he was more than capable of anything that’s thrown his way.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” Barriss called. “We’re about to put the star on top!”</p><p>Looking back at the letter, Ahsoka smiled at the words Anakin said. “I’m coming,” she called out. She got out of her seat and headed to the living room.</p><p>“Did Anakin send another lovely photo of himself?” Barriss asked.</p><p>“No, Barriss,” Ahsoka replied. “And even if he did, I wouldn’t tell you.”</p><p>Barriss shrugged. “I’d find it.”</p><p>Luminara chuckled as she finished stringing the tinsel around the tree. “No matter how many letters I’d receive, I’d still worry sick if Anakin were my son.”</p><p>Ahsoka waved her off. “He can hold his own. He’s doing fine.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>December 24<sup>th</sup>, 1943</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bandits coming in hot!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Keep an eye on that flak!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve three on my ass!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin flinched as another Zero flew passed him. He maintained his pursuit on the plane in front of him and shot it down. He rolled and shot down another couple of planes before rejoining the others.</p><p>It had been a Hellish two weeks. Japanese forces had entrenched themselves deep into bunkers and tunnels. The Marines had taken the Ridge the previous week and now were fighting to take Hill 600A. While the Marines were busy digging the enemies out of the ground, Anakin and the others were all over the air covering the ground forces from Zeroes.</p><p>Anakin activated his radio. “Sergeant Vos, how’s it going down there?”</p><p><em>“Not good!”</em> Quinlan yelled. <em>“We need that air support, now!”</em></p><p>“The skies are still jammed-up,” Anakin replied. “We can’t get anywhere near you.”</p><p><em>“You’d better make it fast!”</em> Quinlan said.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth as a burst of gunfire flew passed. “Fuck!” he shouted. He switched the radio and said, “Rex, Obi-Wan, I want you with me to strafe the Hill. Cody, Parker, Harrison, stay here and clear the skies.”</p><p><em>“You can count on us, sir,”</em> Parker replied.</p><p>“Form up,” Anakin said. “We’re going in.”</p><p>Rex’s and Obi-Wan’s plane followed Anakin and they pitched down, diving towards the Japanese positions on top of the Hill. Their machine guns and 20mm cannons tore into the enemy bunkers and trenches. As they passed overhead, they dropped their bombs all across the Hill.</p><p>…</p><p>Quinlan looked up as he saw the three P-38s strafe and bomb the Japanese defenses on the Hill. He stood up from his cover and turned to the other covered Marines.</p><p>“We have an opening, boys! Move!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>The Marines left their cover and rushed up the Hill, firing on any exposed Japanese soldiers. When they reached the top, they were greeted by a few more MG bunkers and foxholes opening fire on them. Several were gunned down before they jumped into the craters all over the hill.</p><p>“Keep your heads down!” Quinlan shouted. He turned and yelled, “Ryan, Bowman, ready bazookas!”</p><p>The two Marines unslung their bazookas and crawled towards the top of their cover. They quickly stood up and fired, sending the rockets right at the bunkers. They both went right through the openings; the bunkers exploded into massive fireballs.</p><p>“Move up!” Quinlan yelled. He and the Marines stood and ran up the rest of the Hill. At the top was a small outpost surrounded by barricades, MGs, and more Japanese soldiers.</p><p>“One last push! We can do this!” Quinlan yelled. He fired several bursts of his Thompson as he ran towards the outpost. Suddenly, three P-38s flew right overhead, smashing the defenses and gunning down the enemy soldiers.</p><p>The Marines cheered as the planes flew overhead. Quinlan ran into the outpost, raising his Thompson in victory. He smiled at seeing the P-38s fly overhead once more.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain Skywalker,” he said.</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin smiled as he saw the Marines below cheering from the top of Hill 600A. He reached to his radio and switched channels.</p><p>“Major Wallace, Marines have secured the Ridge and Hill 600A,” he reported.</p><p><em>“Fantastic news, Captain,” </em>Wallace replied. <em>“The Army Fourteenth Corps is heading to Bougainville to relieve the Marines. You are clear to return to base.”</em></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Anakin replied. He switched channels and said, “Boys, the Army’s taking over for support. Let’s head back.”</p><p><em>“Woo! Hell yeah!”</em> Parker yelled.</p><p>The radio chatter filled with laughter as the squad flew back to the airfield. A little over half an hour later, the squads of planes all landed, and they were greeted by jubilant applause by the ground crew and other personnel.</p><p>Anakin cheered in the cockpit of his plane while all the others climbed out to head to their barracks or the mess hall. Before he could get out, a soldier approached Anakin, a small package in his hand.</p><p>“Skywalker, this arrived for you,” he said. He tossed the package to Anakin and he caught it.</p><p>“Thanks,” Anakin said. The soldier turned around and Anakin looked down at the package. He flipped open the note on the outside.</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas to my favorite brother!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ahsoka</em>
</p><p>Anakin smiled as he tore open the paper and opened the small box. He chuckled as he removed a pair of black leather gloves. He put them on and stretched his hands and fingers out, his gaze falling to the pictures of Ahsoka and Padmé.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” he said. He kissed the tips of his fingers and placed them on the photos. He removed the gloves and placed them on top of the yoke. He climbed out of the plane, eager to join the rest in the night’s festivities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. From Bad to Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The New Year arrived and the Allies had made more moves in the Pacific. By late March 1944, the 4<sup>th</sup> Marine Regiment had secured Emirau, the final island to complete the encirclement of the Japanese base at Rabaul. They were now completely isolated and cut off from any support.</p><p>U.S. forces had also wrapped up their operations in the Gilbert and Marshall Islands, allowing them to neutralize Japanese bases in the Central Pacific, support the Allied drive to retake the Philippines and provide bases for a strategic bombing campaign against mainland Japan.</p><p>It was now April and Anakin was stationed at Majuro Airfield in the Marshall Islands. He was standing next to his plane, helping the ground crew check the weapon systems on his P-38. The last belt of .50 cal was loaded in and the covers were closed.</p><p>“She’s locked and loaded, sir,” the technician said.</p><p>Anakin smirked and said, “Thanks.” He walked over and climbed into the cockpit. He looked to his side and saw Wallace approaching. The two saluted each other as Wallace climbed onto the wing.</p><p>“How’ve you been, son?” Wallace asked.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Fine, sir. Another day, another airfield.”</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Indeed it is. How’s Parker been doing?”</p><p>Anakin smirked. “He’s doing fine. He’s been a great addition to the squad.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Wallace said. “It’s your turn for patrol by the way.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “You got it, sir.”</p><p>Wallace patted Anakin’s shoulder and walked off. Anakin activated his plane and slowly taxied out to the runway.</p><p><em>“Well, you ready for the most boring assignment ever?”</em> Control asked.</p><p>“No,” Anakin replied. “I’d rather be getting shot at.”</p><p><em>“Be careful what you wish for</em>,” came Control’s reply. Anakin’s plane flew away from the airfield and off into the distance.</p><p>…</p><p>A couple of hours passed since leaving the airfield. Anakin was flying across the expansive Philippine Sea. He was flying at cruising speed, lazily looking around the water for any enemy activity.</p><p>“I spy with my little eye, something blue,” Anakin said into his radio.</p><p><em>“Water,”</em> Control deadpanned.</p><p>Anakin snickered. “No. Sky.”</p><p>There was a sigh on the other end. <em>“This is getting boring.”</em></p><p>Anakin laughed once more. He kept a steady grip on the yoke as Control said, <em>“Check fuel, Skywalker.”</em></p><p>Anakin checked his gauges and replied, “Sixty-eight gallons, Control.”</p><p><em>“Alright, let’s go ahead and wrap it up,”</em> Control said. <em>“Go ahead and return to base.”</em></p><p>Anakin was about to turn around when he saw something in the distance. Suddenly, three Zeroes were closing in fast.</p><p>“Control, I’ve got three Zeroes at my twelve o’clock,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“You’re outnumbered, Skywalker. Pull out,”</em> Control said.</p><p>“Too late for that,” Anakin replied. The Zeroes opened fire and Anakin rolled to evade them. He shifted his throttle, increasing his speed and turning sharply to pursue one of the Zeroes. He lined up on one of the Zeroes and opened fire. He ripped the left wing apart and the Zero spun down and out.</p><p>Anakin jumped when a flurry of gunfire hit his plane. He looked and saw his right engine smoking a little but he was alright. Suddenly, another burst of gunfire hit his plane, this time dangerously closer to his cockpit.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Anakin pitched up towards the sky and dove back down, getting another one of the Zeroes in his sights. One burst later and the Zero joined the first plummeting towards the water. The last turned around and flew right at him, opening fire.</p><p>Anakin fired on the quickly approaching Zero. More gunfire was exchanged between them, riddling both planes with bullet holes. However, Anakin was able to score more hits and the last Zero blew up.</p><p>Anakin smirked victoriously and was about to turn around. Suddenly, he was jostled in the cockpit by an explosion. He noticed his right engine was in flames and his left engine was starting to smoke as well.</p><p>“Control, this is Gold Leader. My plane’s been cooked,” Anakin reported. He slowly began losing altitude, heading straight for the water.</p><p>“Control, do you read?” Anakin asked. He looked over at his radio and his eyes widened: the radio was sparking and smoking, rendering it useless.</p><p>“Shit!” Anakin hissed. He gripped the yoke once more, trying to pull up. His plane straightened out a little, but he continued towards the water. He looked and saw a small atoll ahead. He pulled the yoke as far back as he could, trying to get his plane towards that atoll.</p><p>Anakin kept his breathing steady as his plane descended more and more. He was quickly reaching the water’s surface; Anakin closed his eyes and braced himself.</p><p>Anakin’s body was thrown forward as his plane hit the water. It skipped once before coming back down, slicing through the waves. It was starting to slow down as it reached the atoll. Anakin got lucky, as the plane reached the atoll, carving into the sandbar and stopping on the small island.</p><p>Anakin groaned as he undid his seatbelts and opened the canopy, climbing out and falling onto the sand. He collected himself and stood up straight to survey where he was. The atoll was smaller than what he had seen in the air: it was only about one-hundred yards in diameter, with a couple of palm trees dotting it. If this were any other situation, it might be pleasant.</p><p>But it wasn’t</p><p>“Don’t panic, don’t panic,” Anakin said. He walked over to his plane and back to the cockpit, reaching in and retrieving the survival kit included with his plane. He headed back to the beach and sat down, removing the contents: two flasks containing rations, razor blades, fishing equipment, sewing kit, compass, saw blade, prophylactics, sharpening stone, and matches. The second flask had medical supplies and a signaling mirror.</p><p>Sighing, Anakin removed his flight cap, relieved that he still had it. He stood up and stripped out of his flight suit, down to only his shorts and a white undershirt.</p><p><em>“Okay, Anakin,”</em> he thought to himself. <em>“You trained for this. It isn’t too bad. You’re only stuck on a small atoll surrounded by hundreds of miles of open water. They’ll realize I’m gone and come for me.”</em></p><p>Anakin opened one of the flasks and removed one of the ration packs and matches. He’d build a signal fire and then eat, but only just a little. He had no idea how long he’d be here.</p><hr/><p>The fighter squads were all gathered inside of the command center, where Wallace was going over some maps and the current Allied positions in the Pacific.</p><p>“As you can see, our forces have been able to breach the outer ring of the Japanese Pacific Sphere, and we are now in suitable range to land our forces on the Mariana and Palau Islands.”</p><p>The pilots were all trying their hardest to stay awake during Wallace’s brief. Before he could continue, the door opened and one of the control tower operators walked in. Wallace looked away from the maps to the operator. He stopped and saluted, which Wallace returned.</p><p>“What is it, son?” Wallace asked.</p><p>The operator lowered his hand and replied, “Sir, we’ve lost contact with Captain Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>Every pilot in the room snapped their heads towards the operator; Wallace’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>“During Captain Skywalker’s patrol he radioed in that three Zeroes had spotted and engaged him,” the operator explained. “After he reported the enemy planes, we lost contact. All attempts to raise him have been met with silence.”</p><p>The pilots–especially Gold Squad–all looked at each other in concern. Wallace nodded and said, “Very well. We’ll put together a search party for him.”</p><p>Before the pilots could head to their planes, the radio technician nearby frantically rose from his seat. “Major, message just came in. A massive Japanese air raid on its way to Kwajalein. ETA five minutes.”</p><p>“Damn,” Wallace said. “All pilots to your planes to intercept.” The pilots nodded and ran out. Gold Squad hung back as the others left.</p><p>“Sir, what about Captain Skywalker?” Rex asked.</p><p>Wallace sighed. “I’m sorry, son, but we have our priorities. Captain Skywalker is a capable man. He can take care of himself long enough for us to find him.” He waved his hand and said, “Now, to your planes.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “But, sir-”</p><p>“Lieutenant Kenobi, that is an order,” Wallace stated. “Dismissed.”</p><p>The pilots’ shoulders all dropped and they saluted. They hurried out of the building and to their planes. They climbed into them and started them up.</p><p>“Everything looking good for you all?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Cody replied. <em>“I hope Captain Skywalker is alright.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>The P-38s all pulled away from their stations and taxied down the runway. They all took off to head into action, just one plane missing.</p><hr/><p>Night had fallen and Anakin had set one of the palm trees on fire. He was hoping that it would be enough for friendly planes to spot him. He had also set up a small camp underneath another palm tree.</p><p>Anakin was sitting in the cockpit of his beached plane, messing around with the radio to try and get it to work. He grabbed his mask and placed it over his face.</p><p>“This is Captain Anakin Skywalker broadcasting to any Allied stations. Can anyone hear me?” He paused, waiting for any response. He clicked the mic and said, “Somebody? Anybody?”</p><p>The radio suddenly sparked once more and smoke began spilling from it.</p><p>“Dammit!” Anakin hissed as he threw his mask down. “Forget it,” he said as he slapped the radio and climbed out. He walked back to his small camp on the beach, where he had a blanket set out as his bed.</p><p>“Alright, only about one-hundred-fifty miles away from the nearest Allied base. I am not making that swim,” he said to himself.</p><p>Anakin groaned as he lied back on the blanket. His forehead and the back of his neck burned from how long he’d been out exposed to the sun and his whole body in general ached.</p><p>“Quite a day, Anakin,” he said as he let out a yawn. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better.” He sighed as he slowly drifted off to sleep, the palm tree fire still blazing.</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, the planes returned to Majuro Airfield, with only a couple limping back from some stray gunfire; other than that, no casualties.</p><p>However, the planes were showing up to an airfield with several fires all over it. The P-38s slowly landed, the pilots doing their best to avoid the fires and ground crew trying to put them out.</p><p>Obi-Wan was able to taxi his plane into his station and quickly turned it off and opened his canopy. He climbed down and ran, running towards one of the crew to help put out one of the fires.</p><p>It took them nearly ten minutes to put out the flames. Obi-Wan was able to survey the scene better: there were wrecked planes and craters in the runway. He turned and saw Wallace walking towards him.</p><p>“Sir, what happened?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“Damn Japs!” he yelled. “That force that was hitting Kwajalein split and sent several dozen planes over here. Our runways and seaplane docking stations have been hit. If we work now we can get this place running by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Sir, what about Captain Skywalker?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Wallace sighed. “Unfortunately, we cannot begin our search until the work on the airfield is finished. All hands on deck are needed.”</p><p>“Sir, we-” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“Lieutenant, I am sorry, but it must be done,” Wallace said. “I promise you first thing tomorrow we will send out planes to find Captain Skywalker.”</p><p>With that, Wallace walked off, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the middle of the smoldering runway. He sighed and walked back to his barracks, exhausted from the flight and battle. The rest of the squad followed him in.</p><p>“Captain Skywalker is fine, I’m certain of it,” Henry said.</p><p>“I certainly hope so,” Obi-Wan said as he climbed into his bunk. “First light tomorrow we’re heading out to find him.”</p><p>“No arguments here, sir,” Cody said.</p><p>The squad all settled into their bunks, anxiously waiting for morning to arrive so they could find their friend and captain.</p><hr/><p>Morning came on the atoll and the palm tree was now nothing but a blackened spot on the ground; the tree was completely gone. Several yards away, Anakin was asleep, using another palm tree as shade for himself.</p><p>Anakin lightly snored as he lied on the blanket. His eyes slowly began to open; he immediately closed them tightly when the bright sun shined into his eyes. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps walking up to him. He opened his eyes a little more and noticed some silhouettes in front of him. He braced himself and fully opened his eyes; they widened at what he saw.</p><p>Anakin was staring down the barrels of three rifles held by Japanese soldiers and one officer standing with his arms crossed. The two parties silently observed each other; Anakin didn’t move a muscle while the four soldiers kept their steely gazes on him. One of them reached up and slowly rotated the bolt on his rifle.</p><p>The officer placed his hand on the rifle and lowered it, shaking his head. He said something to the other two and immediately they grabbed Anakin, hauling him to his feet. He struggled against their grips, but they had too tight of a grip on him. They dragged him to the water, where a small patrol boat was anchored. Off in the distance was a Japanese destroyer.</p><p>Anakin yelled when the officer punched him twice in the stomach. The officer gripped Anakin’s chin and stared him down.</p><p><em>“Amerikahito?”</em> he asked.</p><p>Anakin stared at him. “What?” he asked.</p><p>He was slapped across the face and punched in the stomach again. “I ask where you from!” the officer spat.</p><p>Anakin paused for a moment. <em>“Fuck…you,”</em> he breathed.</p><p>Anakin was suddenly thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly by the two soldiers holding him. They stopped and hauled him to his feet once more.</p><p><em>“That…all you got?”</em> Anakin wheezed. <em>“I’m not scared of you.”</em></p><p>The officer chuckled darkly. “You will be. You will be shown the definition of pain.”</p><p>Anakin was about to reply when he was clubbed on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.</p><p>The officer smirked and looked to the soldiers. <em>“Kare o nosete,”</em> he ordered.</p><p>The soldiers nodded and dragged Anakin onto the patrol boat. The anchor raised and the boat sped away from the beach towards the destroyer, leaving Anakin’s camp and the plane behind.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan was sitting at the controls of a PBY Catalina seaplane. Cody sat at the co-pilot’s seat, Rex at the radio, and Harrison and Henry at the waist blister MGs.</p><p>“Rex, what are the patrols saying?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Rex shook his head. “No sign of Captain Skywalker.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Parker, Harrison, you see anything?”</p><p>Harrison looked back and answered, “Nothing, sir.”</p><p>Parker shook his head. “I’m not seeing anyth-” He stopped and looked ahead, spotting something out of the ordinary.</p><p>“Lieutenant, nine o’clock,” he said.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned the plane in the direction Henry had given him. When the plane straightened out, he looked ahead and saw it: a black spot on a small atoll.</p><p>“I think we have something,” Obi-Wan said. “Taking us in.”</p><p>The Catalina slowly descended towards the water’s surface. They landed and slowly floated towards the atoll. Obi-Wan looked and saw what the black spot was.</p><p>“P-38 Lightning!” he yelled to the others. He slowly directed the plane towards the shore before stopping it. The squad disembarked and waded through the water towards the plane. Obi-Wan climbed onto the wing and looked inside. He sighed at seeing the instrument panel and reached in.</p><p>“It’s Anakin’s alright,” Obi-Wan said as he pulled out his hand, holding the pictures of Ahsoka and Padmé. The rest of the squad all sighed as they walked to the beach. They found the blackened spot where a tree had burned.</p><p>“So his plane’s here, but where is <em>he</em>?” Rex asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked ahead at another palm tree, where he spotted a blanket and the opened emergency kit. On the ground, Cody picked up Anakin’s flight cap.</p><p>“He made it out, set up camp, and then what, disappeared?” Cody asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at the sand and his eyes widened. “No. Worse.”</p><p>The squad looked down and noticed footprints in the sand–footprints that weren’t theirs. Then they noticed the two lines in the sand…as if someone were dragged. They followed them, finding that they ended at the water.</p><p>“Back to the plane!” Obi-Wan commanded. The squad ran from the beach, wading back through the water and climbing back onto the Catalina.</p><p>“Rex, call it in,” Obi-Wan ordered as he started up the plane.</p><p>Rex fired up the radio. “Command, this is Gold Three. Do you read?”</p><p><em>“I read you, son,”</em> Wallace replied. <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p>“We found Captain Skywalker’s P-38. Sir, I am reporting that Captain Skywalker has been captured by enemy forces.”</p><p>There was silence on Wallace’s end for a moment before he said<em>, “Understood. I’ll call all patrols back. We need to ready up for our next operations.”</em></p><p>“Sir, what about Captain Skywalker?” Rex asked.</p><p><em>“Unfortunately, there is nothing more we can do but pray for his safety,”</em> Wallace said. <em>“I’ll make the arrangements for his family to be notified.”</em></p><p>Rex sighed and his shoulders sagged. “Understood, sir.”</p><p><em>“I’m sorry, son,”</em> Wallace said before he cut out.</p><p>The entire plane was quiet. Obi-Wan sighed and looked back at the others. “None of you are giving up on him, right?”</p><p>The squad all shook their heads, steely glares on their faces. Obi-Wan turned back in his seat.</p><p>“Didn’t think so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IrishMickey, to answer your question, no. I actually haven't seen it. Any similarities are a coincidence.<br/>And apologies for any translation mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin jerked awake as a bucket of water splashed across him. He sputtered and wiped his face, looking up and seeing three Japanese soldiers standing over him.</p><p><em>“Okiru!”</em> one of them shouted.</p><p>The other two soldiers grabbed Anakin and dragged him out of the small dingy cell he had been placed in. They dragged him down the hall and up the stairs; he was blinded by the sunlight as he was brought onto the deck.</p><p>Anakin looked out from the ship, finding himself in a large port. Rising Sun flags flew all over the place.</p><p><em>“Uh oh,”</em> Anakin thought.</p><p>The soldiers dragged him down the gangplank and onto the pier. They threw him down and pointed their rifles at him.</p><p><em>“Aruku!”</em> one yelled.</p><p>Anakin slowly stood and looked back. More soldiers walked ahead and grabbed his arms, pulling Anakin along with them down the pier. They reached a checkpoint and the soldiers guarding it saluted the ones next to Anakin.</p><p>Anakin looked up and saw a truck pull in. He was shoved towards it and two of the soldiers climbed in the back. They grabbed Anakin and hauled him in, throwing him to the ground. The other two soldiers climbed in, keeping their rifles aimed at Anakin.</p><p><em>“Ikou!”</em> one of the soldiers yelled.</p><p>The truck lurched and drove down the dirt road. Anakin lost track of how long he was in the truck; he just kept his head down and stayed quiet. Wherever this road ended, it wouldn’t be good.</p><p>Finally, the truck stopped. Fully expecting it, Anakin was thrown from the truck. He caught himself and got to his feet. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.</p><p>It was a massive barbed-wire space. Inside, he could see several hundred men, women, and even children. They all stood around in the open spaces, and all of them in horrible condition; some were extremely skinny, they all were dirty, and some were barely able to stand.</p><p>
  <em>“Ugoke!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin growled as he was shoved with the butt of a rifle. He slowly walked towards the entrance of the camp, where two guard towers stood above the camp’s prisoners. As he walked, the prisoners and guards stared at him.</p><p>Anakin was led to one of the small huts and shoved inside. He slowly raised himself off the ground, coming face-to-face with several men, women, and children.</p><p>“Hello, stranger,” an older man greeted. He held out his hand and Anakin grabbed it. The man helped Anakin to his feet.</p><p>“Who are you?” Anakin asked. “Where am I?”</p><p>The man placed a hand on his chest. “I am Malem. Welcome to Guam.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. “Guam?” he asked incredulously. “That’s a far stretch from the Marshall Islands.”</p><p>“Marshall Islands?” Malem asked. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker,” he answered. “United States Army Air Force.”</p><p>The occupants in the room all gaped at what they heard and made noises of astonishment; some of the children looked from behind their parents’ to see him.</p><p>“You’re American,” Malem said in surprise. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen one.”</p><p>Anakin looked around and out the small window to the rest of the camp. “What is this place?”</p><p>Malem sighed. “Camp 12. After the Japanese occupation began, our people, the Chamorros, were placed under their brutal control. One year later, the Japanese Navy took over, and things got worse. Property was seized, homes were destroyed, and shortages of food were constant.”</p><p>Malem looked to the people in the hut. “Then, the Americans started pushing the Japanese back all across the Pacific. The Army retook control of the island and forced us into these camps.”</p><p>Anakin was about to speak when the door flew open. He turned around and saw a Japanese officer standing at the doorway. The other people inside backed away as he walked in. He grabbed Anakin’s shoulder and pulled him forward, kicking him in the stomach and sending him to the ground.</p><p><em>“Anatahadare?”</em> he asked.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes. “Sorry, bud, but I can’t understand you.”</p><p>The officer growled and reached for his belt, unsheathing a kodachi and placing the tip right against his throat. Anakin’s eyes widened and he held his breath as the officer stared him down.</p><p>“You will be broken, American,” the officer growled. He sheathed his short sword and punched Anakin in the face.</p><p><em>“Jigoku e yōkoso!”</em> he spat before he kicked Anakin once more in the stomach.</p><p>Nose bloodied, Anakin weakly held himself up by his forearms. Malem knelt next to him and helped Anakin to his feet.</p><p>“What was that he said?” Anakin asked as he wiped his nose.</p><p>Malem sighed. “Jigoku e yōkoso… ‘Welcome to Hell’.”</p><hr/><p>May brought great relief for Ahsoka. It was nearing the end of the school year and in just a few more weeks, she’d have no more school work for three months. All she’d have to worry about is work.</p><p>Ahsoka groaned as she, Barriss, and Riyo walked out of the Ford Plant. Their shifts had just finished and they were walking to Ahsoka’s car to head back to the apartment.</p><p>Ahsoka groaned. “God, I think oil has seeped into my skin,” she said.</p><p>Barriss giggled. “Thank goodness the only problem I have to face is running out of ink in my typewriter.”</p><p>“I’m lucky that the kids I watch over are lovely little angels,” Riyo said.</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Gloat all you want, girls.” They climbed into the Ford and Ahsoka started it up. She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. As she drove, Ahsoka turned on the radio.</p><p>
  <em>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is NBC with the news. The Russians continue to roar on the Eastern Front. After the massive siege and capture of Sevastopol, the Reds have moved on to retake the rest of Crimea from German control. On the other side of the world, despite massive loss to man and material, Japanese forces continue to holdout in the face of Allied forces.”</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled as the radio began playing music. “Well, there’s some good news at least.”</p><p>Barriss nodded. “Hopefully this will all be over soon.”</p><p>“Same here,” Ahsoka said. She continued driving them back to the apartment. A little over half an hour later, they arrived outside of the building. They exited and walked inside, heading up the stairs to Luminara’s apartment.</p><p>They walked in and found Luminara sitting in the living room, a book in her hands. She looked up and smiled at the three girls walking in.</p><p>“How was work, girls?” she asked.</p><p>“Fine,” Ahsoka said. “I’ve gotta wash the grease from under my nails.”</p><p>Luminara chuckled as she went back to her book. “And then it’s to your schoolwork.”</p><p>“We know,” all three girls replied. Riyo and Barriss sat at the kitchen table while Ahsoka started washing her hands. She finished up and sat down at the table with the others to get started on her schoolwork.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Luminara sat up. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal a mailman on the other side.</p><p>“Is this the residence of Miss Ahsoka Tano?” he asked.</p><p>Luminara nodded. “It is.”</p><p>The mailman reached into his bag and presented an envelope. “This is for her.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Luminara said. She closed the door and called, “Ahsoka! Letter for you!” She smiled when she heard the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor. She looked down at the letter and her eyes widened when she saw how it was addressed.</p><p><em>“Oh my God,”</em> she gasped.</p><p>Ahsoka hurried in and grabbed the letter. “Thanks, Luminara.”</p><p>“Ahsoka,” she said, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Ahsoka ran into the kitchen and the others looked up in anticipation of what she would read. Ahsoka tore open the envelope, not reading the front either.</p><p>Unfolding the letter, Ahsoka read with a smile, “Dear Miss Tano…”</p><p>She stopped immediately; Barriss and Riyo noticed Ahsoka’s face fall. Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she read the letter to herself.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” Riyo asked. “What’s wrong? What is it?”</p><p>Ahsoka tried to collect herself enough to reply. “Dear Miss Tano, I deeply regret to inform you that as of April 16<sup>th</sup>, 1944, your brother, Captain Anakin Skywalker, has been declared ‘Missing in Action’. I apologize that I cannot provide any further details. Know that if any additional information comes to light that you will be the first to know.”</p><p>Barriss and Riyo’s looks of concern changed to looks of shock and dread.</p><p>“Oh my God, Ahsoka,” Riyo said as she and Barriss got up and led the quiet girl to the living room. Luminara walked in and stood above Ahsoka.</p><p>“Ahsoka, I’m so sorry,” she said softly as she placed her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.</p><p>Ahsoka stared at the letter. “What does this even mean? ‘No further details’? They don’t even know what happened to him?” She stood abruptly. “They don’t even know where he is! He could’ve been captured or worse!”</p><p>“Ahsoka, you cannot think like that,” Riyo said.</p><p>“Why not?!” Ahsoka exclaimed. The tears began to flow freely as she looked at the letter again. “They can’t even tell me what happened to him! My brother could be dead!”</p><p>Ahsoka collapsed on the ground and sobbed. The other three hurried and knelt around her, embracing the crying girl.</p><p>“Ahsoka, you know your brother better than anyone,” Barriss gently told her. “You know that no matter what difficulties he faces, he doesn’t give up.”</p><p>Riyo nodded. “And you shouldn’t give up either.”</p><p>Ahsoka collected herself. “But I-I don’t know what to do,” she said. She stood up and walked back to sit on the couch. The others followed and surrounded her. “When Anakin joined, I was so proud of him. I never even conceived anything like this happening.”</p><p>“The best we can do is pray for him and his safety,” Luminara said. “Barriss is right, your brother is strong and capable. I’m certain he is fine.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and lowered her head once more. The others gently held her as she softly cried.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Nine weeks since capture…</em>
</p><p>Malem was wrong; Camp 12 wasn’t like Hell.</p><p>It was worse.</p><p>Due to him being US military, Anakin had been moved to a single cell separated from the rest of the camp occupants. Each day was the same routine: the guards would slap him awake early in the morning before taking him out to work at one of the other bases on Guam. Then, he’d be taken back at the end of the day, be subject to more beatings, and then be laid down in his cell. All of this was supplemented by his measly one meal per day, which he had to ration to last him.</p><p>It was now mid-June and Anakin was looking worse for wear. He had thinned out quite a bit, there were dark circles beneath his eyes, and there were massive bruises all over his body. However, he refused to give in to his captors.</p><p>Anakin and several dozen other prisoners had been marched through the dense jungle to one of the airfields on the island. Once they arrived, they were forced to perform hard labor for their captors. Carrying heavy bricks on their backs, repairing the runways, and building facilities for the airfield; all of it was done under the boiling sun, without breaks and water.</p><p>Anakin was walking back to one of the building sites, another heavy load on his back. He looked ahead and saw an older Chamorro man walking. He suddenly slowed even more before collapsing to his knees. A nearby guard noticed and walked over to him, club in hand.</p><p>Anakin flinched as the old man was clubbed several times by the guard. He yelled at the man and he would try and get up, but he was far too weak. The guard shouted again as he sheathed his club and withdrew his pistol.</p><p>Anakin jumped at the sound of the gunshot. Suddenly, the guard shouted for another guard. He walked down towards his comrade, grabbing another prisoner as he made his way to him. He walked passed Anakin and grabbed him, bringing the two prisoners to the other guard.</p><p>Anakin and the man were shoved forward to the guard that had shot the prisoner. He smiled as he unloaded the magazine from his pistol, emptying the bullets before placing the magazine back in. He beckoned for the other guard and he pulled out his pistol.</p><p>The guard grabbed a small burlap sack and placed his and the other guard’s pistols in the bag. The guard then reached in and withdrew the pistols, aiming them at Anakin and the prisoner.</p><p>The two men shouted in pain as the backs of their knees were kicked, forcing them to kneel. The guard placed the pistols against both of their foreheads. Anakin closed his eyes, bracing himself.</p><p>
  <em>BANG</em>
</p><p>Anakin slowly opened his eyes and saw the smirking guard standing above him. He slowly looked to his right and saw the other prisoner lying on his back, a bullet hole in his forehead.</p><p>The guard shouted as he slapped Anakin with enough force to knock him to the ground. He groaned in pain as he was repeatedly kicked by the guard. He finished with one last kick before leaving Anakin on the ground. Slowly and weakly, Anakin got to his feet. He resumed his work for the next ten straight hours before he was marched back to camp.</p><p>The end of the day came and Anakin was dragged to his cell. The door opened and he was shoved in. The guard punched Anakin in the stomach and face before kicking him to the ground, turning around to leave Anakin in the small, dark room.</p><p>Anakin’s breathing was slow and labored. He could feel the blood flowing from his nose. He weakly crawled to the small, flat mattress; he curled onto his bed and for the first time in a long time, Anakin cried.</p><hr/><p>June in Sacramento was always beautiful. Women in bright-colored dresses and men in summer clothing walked down the sidewalks while open-top cars drove down the streets. Children ran in between everyone, laughing joyfully. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful midsummer weather.</p><p>Padmé was in the kitchen, standing at the sink and washing off vegetables and humming along to the song on the radio. Her ears perked when she heard a knock at the door. She shut off the faucet and dried her hands before heading to the door. She opened it and smiled at seeing Mina on the other side.</p><p>“Mina,” she said with a smile.</p><p>The two embraced and Padmé led Mina inside. Mina sat down in the sitting room while Padmé retrieved two glasses of water for them.</p><p>“So, what brings you by?” Padmé asked.</p><p>Mina sipped her water and replied, “Lux is back home, but he’s out with his friends and I didn’t want to be alone at the house.” She took another drink and asked, “What about you? What all have you been up to?”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Just doing a little cleaning around the house. I picked some vegetables in the garden.”</p><p>Mina nodded. “And…have you gotten another letter from your ‘sweetheart in the air’?”</p><p>Padmé thought for a moment. “Not for quite some time,” she replied. “It’s been nearly three months. He’s probably too busy. Have you seen the news from the Pacific?”</p><p>“From both the newspapers and my husband,” Mina replied.</p><p>Padmé smiled as she took a sip from her glass. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Padmé stood from her seat. Padmé walked to the door and opened it, finding a military mailman standing there.</p><p>“Good afternoon, miss,” he greeted. He flipped through his clipboard and asked, “Are you Miss Padmé Amidala?”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Do you know an ‘Anakin Skywalker’, United States Army Air Force?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Padmé said with a nod.</p><p>The mailman nodded and asked, “How are you related to him.”</p><p>“No relation,” Padmé answered. “I’m his…friend.”</p><p>The mailman gave her a look before going back to his clipboard. “I’m asking you these questions because you weren’t on Captain Skywalker’s list of contacts from when he first enlisted. However, we noticed your correspondence with him and we figured you should be notified as well.”</p><p>Padmé’s brow furrowed. “Notified of what?”</p><p>The mailman sighed. “Miss Amidala, I am here today to report that since April 16<sup>th</sup> of this year, Captain Skywalker has been reported ‘Missing in Action’.”</p><p>Padmé gasped. “W-What?”</p><p>“Captain Skywalker was last seen leaving for patrol around the Marshall Islands,” the mailman replied. “His plane was found the next day without anyone in it. The findings on the island tell us that Captain Skywalker had been captured.”</p><p>Padmé’s hands covered her mouth as her eyes widened. “No. No, that can’t be true.”</p><p>The mailman sighed. “I’m so sorry, miss. Know that you will be first informed if any additional information arises.”</p><p>Padmé was able to control herself enough to close the door, but the second it shut she felt tears well in her eyes. She saw Mina walk in, her face laced with concern.</p><p>“Padmé, what’s wrong?” she asked.</p><p>Padmé sobbed as she embraced her friends. “A-Anakin has been captured,” she replied through tears.</p><p>Mina’s eyes widened. “Oh, Padmé, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Padmé allowed Mina to lead her back to the sitting room. The younger woman collected herself and said, “This can’t be happening. This has to be a nightmare.” She cried a little again and Mina held her tighter.</p><p>“I wish that were the case,” she said softly.</p><p>Padmé wiped her eyes. “I’d do anything to be in his arms; to tell him how I feel to him personally.”</p><p>“You will get to,” Mina said.</p><p>“Will I?!” Padmé exclaimed as she got to her feet. “You’ve seen the reports from over there! If that’s what Anakin is being subject to, they’ll kill him!”</p><p>“Don’t think like that,” Mina said as she stood up and hugged the younger woman once more. “I worry about my husband every day while he’s overseas, but no matter what I read in his letters or the paper, I never give up hope on him.” She tilted Padmé’s chin up and added, “And you shouldn’t give up, either. You’re better than that.”</p><p>Padmé calmed down and sat once more. Mina continued talking. “Based on what you’ve told me, Anakin is strong, smart, and brave. He can, no, will, survive anything thrown at him.”</p><p>Mina hugged the crying Padmé closer. “He will pull through, no matter what it is.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Three months after capture…</em>
</p><p>The door to Anakin’s cell opened and light flooded the inside. Anakin shielded his eyes from it, but he was kicked twice and grabbed by two Japanese soldiers. They dragged him outside to another area of the camp and threw him to the ground. Anakin looked up and saw a Chamorro man holding himself up on a pull-up bar.</p><p>The man was barely holding on, clearly about to lose his grip. A few feet in front of him stood a Japanese soldier, aiming his rifle right at him. The Chamorro’s arms were shaking as he tried as best as he could to hold himself up. However, his arms failed him and he dropped to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>CRACK</em>
</p><p>Anakin flinched at the gunshot. The Chamorro man fell dead to the ground and another guard dragged his body away. Anakin was kicked towards the bar, two other guards aiming their rifles at him.</p><p><em>“Noboru!”</em> the officer yelled.</p><p>Anakin looked up at the pull-up bar and sighed. He jumped and grabbed it, pulling himself up with ease. Then his eyes widened when he saw the guard rotate the bolt on his rifle and aim it right at him.</p><p>Anakin remained hanging on the bar for ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty. An hour. After an hour and a quarter, Anakin’s arms started to tire.</p><p>“You are weak, American!” the officer shouted.</p><p>Anakin breathed deeply as he started to tire further. He could feel his arms slowly start to give out; a few more minutes and he’d let go, and that guard would put a round right into him. One of his arms slipped and he was now hanging by one hand. His resolve was beginning to waver; he was about to give up.</p><p>Anakin closed his eyes as he felt the last of his strength begin to leave him. Suddenly, something appeared in his mind. He could see Ahsoka, Kit, his Mother, and all of his other friends from back home. Padmé appeared along with them. Then, one by one, they started slowly vanishing, until no one remained.</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Anakin growled as he swung himself up and grabbed the bar. With rejuvenated strength and determination, he pulled himself up, staring defiantly at the guards around him.</p><p>The officer smirked. He looked to two others and commanded, <em>“</em><em>Kare o naguru!”</em> The guards nodded and walked over to Anakin, clubs in their hands.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth as the guards began swinging their clubs at Anakin’s body to get him to drop. But he held on, groaning in pain at each swing.</p><p>“Come on! Is that all you’ve got?!” Anakin shouted. The guards kept swinging their clubs, but Anakin shrugged them off.</p><p>The officer’s smirk fell. He turned to the guard and said, <em>“Bā o uchimasu.”</em></p><p>The guard nodded and aimed his rifle. He fired, hitting one end of the bar. Anakin fell and hit the ground. He braced himself onto his back as the officer approached, a menacing glare on his face.</p><p>The guards grabbed Anakin and hauled him to his knees. The officer unsheathed a short blade from his waist, placing the blade against his throat.</p><p>“You are persistent, American,” he hissed. “Worry not, we will break you.”</p><p>Anakin spat on the ground as the guard walked away. Despite his weakened state, Anakin defiantly rose and stood tall. the prisoners around him all smiled, knowing better than to cheer out loud.</p><p>He would not let them win. He would not be broken.</p><hr/><p>Gold Squad were gathered inside of their barracks at Majuro Airfield. Obi-Wan was reading a letter from Satine while the others were resting on their bunks.</p><p>“It’s too quiet here,” Rex said.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “I agree. How long has it been?”</p><p>“Three months,” Harrison answered.</p><p>The squad all shook their heads. “Based on what we know about the Japanese, what are his chances of survival?” Cody asked.</p><p>“Slim,” Parker replied somberly.</p><p>The group all sighed once more. Suddenly, the door opened and Wallace entered. The squad all stood from their beds and saluted. Wallace returned the salute and said, “At ease.”</p><p>“What is it, sir?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“We have our next assignment. Bomber groups are going to be hitting the coastal defenses of the next target island on our list,” Wallace explained. “Fighter squads will escort and defend them from enemy fire.”</p><p>“How extensive are the defenses, sir?” Rex asked.</p><p>“Very,” Wallace answered. “We need to hit them hard to make sure the Marine landings go well enough to establish the beachheads.”</p><p>Wallace looked around and said, “Briefing will be tomorrow.”</p><p>Before he could leave, Obi-Wan asked, “Sir, where is it we’re hitting?”</p><p>Wallace turned back around to the squad. “The first target of the Mariana Islands campaign. We’re going to Guam.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning and Anakin was sitting quietly in his cell. His body ached all over from his continued beatings, hunger, and just sheer exhaustion. However, he remained steadfast and unyielding.</p><p>As Anakin sat in his cell, he could hear yells coming from beyond his cell. He slowly got up and looked out the small window in his cells. He could see the Japanese soldiers herding the prisoners out of the camp. Some of them were passing by Anakin’s window.</p><p>Anakin looked out at the prisoners and asked, “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>One of the prisoners stopped and looked to see if any soldiers noticed. He ran to the window and replied, “The Americans are coming.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Anakin asked.</p><p>His question was answered by muffled booms in the distance, followed by massive explosions at the port. Massive jets of fire shot into the air from the intensity.</p><p>Then, Anakin looked up and smiled. He saw several squads of P-38 Lightning fighters and B-25 bombers flying towards one of the enemy airfields. He smiled, even more, when he heard the unmistakable sound of machine gunfire and bombs dropping.</p><p>“That enough of an answer for you?” the man asked. He continued with the rest of the prisoners before he could be noticed. A Japanese soldier saw Anakin and shouted at him, aiming his rifle.</p><p>Anakin dropped just before the soldier could fire at him. Suddenly, he heard the door unlock and open. Two guards walked in, menacing looks on their faces.</p><p>Anakin braced himself as one of the guards kicked him in the stomach, then another to his chest, flooring him.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Anakin groaned. He was grabbed and hauled to his feet as another guard walked in, a club in hand.</p><p>“And what can I do for you?” Anakin asked. He was turned around and within a flash was hit on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. The guards threw him to the ground once more.</p><p>“Keep him here,” the guard said. “If the Americans get too close, he dies.”</p><p>The other guards nodded and hurried out of the cell, leaving Anakin’s unconscious body lying on the ground.</p><hr/><p>As the Navy bombarded the island’s coast, several hundred Marines boarded their LVTs, making ready for their amphibious assault on Guam. The landing craft were filled and the men readied themselves for what the day would bring.</p><p>Quinlan was checking the pockets, ensuring he had all of his spare magazines. He removed the one in his Thompson to ensure it was full before slamming it back in.</p><p>“Sergeant Vos!”</p><p>Quinlan looked up and saw his CO, Major Ryan, calling down at him.</p><p>“You’re leading the assault, son,” Ryan said. “Once the bombardment subsides, begin your landings.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Quinlan replied. He turned to the Marines to speak to them. “You know why we’re here, boys. First on the to-do list: establish beachheads on both sides of the Orote Peninsula. Second, secure Apra Harbor. Third, clear out every inch of this island until these bastards give up. Clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” came their replies.</p><p>Quinlan smiled and his ears perked when he heard the bombardment cease. The doors of the transport ship opened, revealing the hammered beach ahead of them.</p><p>Quinlan slammed his hand twice against the top of the LVT. “Driver! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Got it, sir!” the driver replied.</p><p>Quinlan held on tight as the LVT lurched and drove down the ramp and into the water. All around them were several dozen other Marine-laden LVTs. Suddenly, one of them exploded, sending flaming debris all over.</p><p>“The fuck was that?!” one of the Marines yelled.</p><p>Quinlan looked ahead and his eyes widened. “Coastal guns! One-fifties! Driver, step it up!”</p><p>“Going as fast as this bucket can go, sir!” the driver replied.</p><p>More LVTs were hit as the Marines got closer to the beach. Quinlan ducked as one of the 150mm rounds burst on the water’s surface, showering them.</p><p>“Twenty seconds!” the driver shouted.</p><p>Quinlan pulled the handle on his Thompson. “This is it! Williams, Gozden, Shew, I want you with me to hit the left one-fifty! Bates, Russell, Morgan, Lee, you hit the right! The rest of you get your asses up the beach and out of enemy fire!”</p><p>The Marines nodded and readied their weapons. The LVT reached the beach and drove onto the sand. The second they cleared the water, the ramps dropped.</p><p>“Go! Go! Go!” Quinlan shouted. “Keep moving! You stop, you die!”</p><p>The Marines made their way up the beach, dodging MG and small arms fire. Quinlan and his men reached one of the bunkers holding the first cannon. Several Japanese soldiers took cover and opened fire on the Marines.</p><p>Quinlan stood from his cover and fired several bursts of his Thompson, hitting three enemies before he ducked back into cover.</p><p>“Grenades up!” he ordered as he reloaded.</p><p>The other three Marines unclipped their grenades and pulled the pins, throwing them behind the enemies’ cover. A few seconds passed and the grenades exploded, the pained yells of Japanese soldiers heard through the blasts.</p><p>“Move up!” Quinlan yelled. The Marines left their cover and advanced through the entrenched bunkers, clearing out any enemies they found. Finally, they reached a large clearing where they found the 150mm cannon.</p><p>“There it is!” Quinlan yelled. “Focus fire!”</p><p>The Marines opened fire, killing the enemy soldiers operating it. They rushed into the small pit where the cannon was and secured the area.</p><p>“Gozden, you have honors,” Quinlan said.</p><p>Gozden smiled as he walked over and opened the breech of the cannon. He shoved a satchel charge in the breech and ran off, chuckling as he unraveled the detonating cord behind him.</p><p>With a large smile on his face, Gozden readied the detonator. “Cover your ears,” he said just before pushing down.</p><p>A split-second later, the cannon’s housing exploded and the rest followed. The massive barrel collapsed from its sheer weight.</p><p>Quinlan and the rest cheered. “The others should be hitting the second,” he said. Just as he finished, there was a large explosion nearby. They could hear the shouts of their fellow Marines where it came from.</p><p>“Good work, Marines,” Quinlan said. “Let’s get back and help establish the beachhead.”</p><p>The Marines nodded and followed Quinlan away from the cannon, making their way to the beach and joining up with the ever-increasing number of men landing.</p><hr/><p>High above the blue waters of the Pacific, several squads of P-38s and B-25 bombers flew towards Guam. Thanks to their efforts in the days leading up to the invasion, American air power was able to destroy the major coastal defenses, clearing the way for the Marines to land with relative ease.</p><p>Now, one week later, Obi-Wan and the others were returning, this time to strike the Japanese-held airfields. If they can wrest control of the skies away from the Japanese, then this battle’s timeline will be greatly reduced.</p><p><em>“Squad Leaders, do you read me?”</em> Gibson asked.</p><p>“Loud and clear, sir,” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p><em>“Crystal,”</em> Clarke answered.</p><p><em>“Good,”</em> Gibson said. <em>“Blue Leader, take your squad and bomber group and hit them from the north. Gold, same but from the middle. My squad will hook in from the south.”</em></p><p><em>“Solid copy, Green Leader,”</em> Clarke said. The island was closing in fast.</p><p>Obi-Wan checked his gauges and radioed the others. “Squad, you all ready?”</p><p><em>“We are, sir,”</em> Cody replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Alright, assume attack formation. ETA, thirty seconds.”</p><p>The fighters and bombers were closing in quickly on the airfield. Immediately, AA guns on the ground began firing at the incoming planes.</p><p>“Squad, strafe the ground. Let’s keep those Zeroes from launching,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Harrison replied.</p><p>The P-38s dove away from the bombers, flying in low towards the airfield below the AA fire. Obi-Wan’s plane led the attack and the planes opened fire. The Zeroes and ground crew were torn up by the fighters’ machine guns. The bombers followed in and strafed the ground with their cannons and they dropped their bombs on the runway. The other squads had just come in and attacked the airfield.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked in his rearview mirror and said, “All squads, stay alert. We’ve got about a dozen bandits that managed to make it off the runways.”</p><p><em>“I see ‘em,”</em> Gibson said. <em>“Squad, break formation.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his plane to avoid a Zero flying passed. He shifted his throttle and began pursuit, chasing the plane down. Once he lined him up, he opened fire, tearing the enemy plane apart.</p><p>“Keep it up, boys,” Obi-Wan said. “We can do this.”</p><p>The P-38s and Zeroes continued pursuing and shooting at each other while the bombers slipped away to strike other Japanese-held parts of the island.</p><p>Obi-Wan finished shooting down another Zero and he whipped back around. He looked into his mirror and saw another Zero pursuing him, firing bursts at him.</p><p>“Cody, I’ve got a bandit on my tail. He’s being <em>very</em> annoying,” he said.</p><p>There was a chuckle on the end. <em>“On it, sir. I’ll be there in three…two…”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as Cody’s P-38 flew over him and fired on the Zero, sending the fireball to the ground.</p><p>“Thank you very much, skies are clear,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p><em>“All good over here,”</em> Gibson said. <em>“Bombers are coming back around. All squads form back up to escort back to Majuro.”</em></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan replied. He and the other members of Gold Squad formed back up with the other fighters and the bombers, flying back to Majuro to refuel and rearm.</p><hr/><p>Anakin restlessly turned on his small bed. It had been a couple of weeks since the American forces had landed and the Japanese defenders were still fighting like Hell. The camp had been converted into a small military outpost and command center and according to small bits of what his captors said, the Marines were getting bogged down in the thick jungle.</p><p>Then, August came and Anakin was awoken by the sound of several voices shouting. He quickly got to his feet as the shouting got to right outside his door. It swung open and two guards walked in. they kicked and struck Anakin before pulling him up onto his knees.</p><p>A third guard walked in, a glare on his face. His hand reached and grabbed for his short blade. He withdrew it and spat, “Now you die!” Anakin’s eyes widened as the guard raised the blade along his throat.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a series of explosions outside the cell. The guards stopped and looked all around. There was another explosion and suddenly a massive hole opened in the side of the cell. The guards flinched and Anakin broke free from their grips, but one of the other guards shoved him to the ground. The guard sheathed his blade and the three guards withdrew their rifles, aiming down right at Anakin. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end.</p><p>What followed was a flurry of gunfire, followed by the sounds of men screaming in agony. Anakin slowly opened his eyes and looked in front of him; the three guards were lying on the ground, bullet holes riddling them, and a pool of blood around them.</p><p>Anakin heard footsteps approaching and looked up. He saw three US Marines walking in, their eyes widening at seeing Anakin. One of them walked further in and asked, “Who are you?”</p><p>Anakin sighed in relief. “Captain Anakin Skywalker, Fifth Air Force.”</p><p>The Marine’s eyes widened more as slung his Thompson. “Skywalker?” he asked. He outstretched his hand and Anakin took it, pulling himself up. The Marine clasped his hand harder.</p><p>“Sergeant Quinlan Vos, 3<sup>rd</sup> Marines,” he said.</p><p>Anakin smiled and said, “Glad to meet you face-to-face, Sergeant Vos.”</p><p>Quinlan shook his head and chuckled. “Damn, Captain, you look like shit.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “I’ve felt better.”</p><p>Quinlan carefully led Anakin out through the hole created in the side of the cell. He looked around and saw the camp in flames, dead Japanese soldiers lying all around.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Quinlan asked.</p><p>“About four months, give or take,” Anakin replied.</p><p>“Madon,” Gozden said. “How the Hell did you survive?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Determination, resolve, and sheer dumb luck.”</p><p>Quinlan shook his head. “Well Captain, you’ve been through the wringer, all right. Let’s get you down to the harbor and get you back to Majuro.”</p><p>Anakin nodded as he was taken to a truck and helped on. The Marines followed and the truck pulled away.</p><p>“So, how’s progress going on the island?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Quinlan smirked. “Another week and Guam will be back in our hands.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and looked out to the Marines marching alongside. Tanks and trucks slowly rolled passed as Anakin and the others continued to the harbor. A few minutes later, they arrived at the port. Anakin smiled when he found the Rising Sun flags gone, replaced with Old Glory fluttering in the wind.</p><p>The truck stopped and Anakin and the others climbed out. Quinlan escorted Anakin towards the medical ship, where a sailor was standing.</p><p>“My friend, Captain Skywalker here has been an unfortunate guest of the Japanese Army. If you would be so kind as to give him some clean clothes, a warm meal, a shave and haircut, a soft bed, and bring him back to Majuro.”</p><p>The sailor smiled. “Of course. Come aboard, Captain.”</p><p>Quinlan smiled. “Well, Captain, I hope you’ll be back in the air to save our asses real soon.”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “Of course, Sergeant. Thank you.”</p><p>The two saluted and Anakin walked onboard. A few minutes passed and the ship sounded off its foghorn, signaling its departure before slowly pulling away from the harbor, sailing back towards the Marshall Islands.</p><hr/><p>Anakin smiled as he walked down the gangplank connecting the ship to the dock. He saluted at some soldiers stationed nearby and continued on his way. He climbed into a Jeep and it took him out to the airfield. Anakin exited the Jeep and walked into the airfield.</p><p>As he walked passed the lines of planes parked at the sides, several men noticed Anakin’s arrival. Their eyes were wide and their jaws agape, turning quickly into smiles. Hands began to slowly clap as the men followed him. Their claps grew louder and they began cheering as Anakin walked towards his barrack.</p><p>The door to the barrack opened. Obi-Wan and the rest of the squad looked around at the cheering men and asked, “What’s going on…” He trailed off as he saw Anakin slowly walked towards them. He stopped and smirked, shrugging lightly as the men continued cheering.</p><p>The squad joined in on the cheering and ran to Anakin. Rex and Cody hoisted Anakin on their shoulders, parading him around the cheering men. They lowered him down as Wallace approached, a look of surprise and astonishment on his face.</p><p>“Hellfire and damnation, son,” Wallace said in disbelief.</p><p>Anakin smiled and saluted. “Captain Skywalker, reporting for duty, sir.”</p><p>Wallace chuckled. “It’s good to have you back, Skywalker. I assume you’d like some rest?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “I did rest a little on the boat, but if you’re offering.”</p><p>Laughing again, Wallace said, “Very well. Rest up for tomorrow. I’ll make sure your family is told of your safe return.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and joined the rest of the squad patted him on the back. Parker approached and said, “Captain, these are yours.”</p><p>Anakin looked and his eyes widened at what he saw in Parker's hands: the two pictures of Ahsoka and Padmé, and the flight cap given to him by Qui-Gon all those years ago. He nearly burst with joy.</p><p>“So sir, what happened?” Rex asked.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Sit down and pour a drink, boys. It’s a long story.”</p><hr/><p>Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo walked through the apartment door, arms laden with groceries and heavy bags on their backs. They headed into the kitchen, setting down the groceries on the countertops and their bags on the table.</p><p>“I swear, they just give us this much schoolwork because they think it’s funny,” Ahsoka groaned.</p><p>Barriss nodded as they started putting away the groceries. “Even I’m starting to grow tired of it.”</p><p>“Good Lord, it is the end times,” Riyo said.</p><p>The three girls laughed as they finished with the groceries and sat down to start their homework. Riyo looked out from the corner of her eye, looking at Ahsoka. She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Ahsoka, are you doing alright?” she asked.</p><p>“Fine,” Ahsoka replied.</p><p>Barriss looked up from her paper and asked, “Have you heard anything else from…”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “Nothing,” she said. “I don’t want to give up hope, but-”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Barriss said. “Ahsoka, they said you’d be the first to know if-”</p><p>“It’s been four months,” Ahsoka interrupted. She could feel the tears already start to build. “I don’t know how much more I can-”</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KNOCK</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka froze. She slowly turned and looked at the door. Taking a deep breath, she got up from her chair and made her way to the door, Barriss and Riyo close behind. Ahsoka reached the door and opened it.</p><p>On the other side was a military mailman. He looked at Ahsoka and ran his finger along his clipboard; Ahsoka felt her heartbeat quicken in anticipation.</p><p>“Miss Ahsoka Tano?” he asked.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” she said quietly.</p><p>The mailman stopped on the clipboard. “Sister to Anakin Skywalker, USAAF?”</p><p>Barriss and Riyo wrapped their arms around Ahsoka as she nodded slowly. “Yes.”</p><p>The mailman smiled. “I have good news, Miss Tano. I am here to report that your brother was found alive and well by United States Marines.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her hands flew over her mouth as she shouted in elation; Barriss and Riyo joined her. Her tears of sadness were replaced with joy. She collected herself and asked, “W-What happened to him?”</p><p>“Captain Skywalker was shot down over the Philippine Sea. He was later captured by enemy forces and held for a little over four months in a Japanese prison camp in Guam.”</p><p>Ahsoka gasped. “I-Is he alright?”</p><p>The mailman nodded. “Your brother has made a full recovery and is back in the fight.” He tipped his hat and said, “Have a good day, ladies.” With that, he walked away.</p><p>Ahsoka closed the door and the three girls all collectively cheered. Riyo and Barriss embraced Ahsoka in a tight hug, Ahsoka crying between them, their homework forgotten.</p><hr/><p>Padmé and Mina sat on the couch in Padmé’s living room, books in her hands. Padmé had no idea what her book was about, let alone what she was even reading. She just needed something to take her mind off of Anakin.</p><p>It had been nearly two months since she had received the news that Anakin was missing. She had been able to hide how upset she was from other friends, her Father, and especially Rush. Of course, he was never one to comfort her whenever she was <em>visibly </em>upset, but she expected nothing less.</p><p>Turning another page, Mina asked, “Are you doing alright?”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “I’m doing fine,” she replied. “I’ve been trying to distract myself.”</p><p>“How’s that been going?” Mina asked.</p><p>Shaking her head, Padmé replied, “Not well. Anytime my thoughts drift, they go to Anakin.” She sighed again as she looked around the house. “Maybe this was all too good to be true. Anakin coming into my life seemed almost too perfect.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Mina said. “You mustn’t give up, Padmé.”</p><p>Padmé was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she said, “I have a bad feeling I know who it is.” She got up from the couch, followed closely by Mina, and walked to the door. She opened it, shaking slightly at seeing a military mailman at the door.</p><p>“Good afternoon, miss,” he greeted. “You are Padmé Amidala, correct?”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Yes.” Mina stood by her side with an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>The mailman smiled as he withdrew a piece of paper from his bag. “Dear Miss Padmé Amidala, it brings me great pleasure to inform you that Captain Anakin Skywalker has been found and is alive and well.”</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened and she gasped. She turned to Mina, who was smiling just as wide. They yelled in joy and hugged each other. Padmé walked out and hugged the mailman, causing him to chuckle.</p><p>“Where was he?” Padmé asked.</p><p>“Captain Skywalker was being held as a POW on the Japanese-held island of Guam. However, during the American invasion of the island back in late July, friendly forces were able to rescue Captain Skywalker. He has since made a full recovery and is now better than ever.”</p><p>Padmé felt tears sting her eyes as she grabbed his hand and shook it. “T-Thank you!” she gasped. “Thank you!”</p><p>The door shut and Padmé practically collapsed into Mina’s arms, crying with happiness.</p><p>“He’s alive,” she said happily into Mina’s shoulder. “He’s alive.”</p><p>“I told you not to give up hope, Padmé,” Mina said as she smiled.</p><p>Padmé stood up and the two embraced once more. It was the greatest news she had ever received. Mina pulled away and said, “I’ll make us some tea.” She walked out of the entryway and into the kitchen.</p><p>Padmé stayed in the entryway, wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes. She looked up towards the ceiling and clasped her hands together.</p><p><em>“Thank you,”</em> she said softly. <em>“Thank you.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bloody Peleliu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly a month after his return, Anakin had fully recovered from his imprisonment. His wounds had healed, his bruising had subsided, and he was able to put back on some pounds after eating decent food and several trips to the base’s fitness area.</p><p>By mid-September, Anakin and the others were transferred again. Ironically, Anakin was back in Guam, the Army Air Force taking over the two airfields on the island. Despite the quick move, there was no delay in the action. The second the men and planes arrived and settled in, it was business as usual.</p><p>Anakin and the others were gathered in the command building for their debrief. Wallace next to a large map projected at the front of the room. There were two islands on the map.</p><p>“The Palau Islands are essential to open up the flank and allow our forces to retake the Philippines,” Wallace explained. “Army forces will land at Angaur while Marines will land at Peleliu. We will be providing air support for the Marines on Peleliu.”</p><p>The projector switched images, revealing various recon photos of Peleliu. “The enemy has dug themselves in deep all over the island,” Wallace said. “Cave systems, mortar pits, bunkers and pillboxes, and several thousand Japanese soldiers stand before us.”</p><p>Anakin listened thoroughly to everything Wallace said. This would be his first time in combat since his return, and he wanted to make sure nothing like what he experienced happened to him again.</p><p>“The Navy had begun preliminary bombardment two days ago, and the Marines are set to hit the beach tomorrow at 08:00,” Wallace explained. “You will be close behind to provide the support they’ll need.” He stopped for a moment and said, “All Squad Leaders stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed.”</p><p>The pilots stood and headed out while Anakin, Clarke, and Gibson walked to Wallace. They were joined by two more men: First Lieutenant Tom Marshall and Captain Henry Cohen–Gray Leader and Red Leader respectively.</p><p>“I feel that you should know that this is going to be the start of some of the fiercest fighting we’ll ever encounter,” Wallace said. “The battles at Tinian, Saipan, and Guam have shown us that the closer we inch to Japan, the harder the enemy is going to fight. You and your squads are going to be the guardian angels for our boys on the ground.”</p><p>“Understood, sir,” Marshall said.</p><p>“We’ll get it done, Major,” Anakin added.</p><p>Wallace nodded and smiled. “Thank you, gentlemen. We keep our wits in check, this operation will be over in three days.” He paused once more and said, “You’re dismissed.”</p><p>The squad leaders saluted and exited the building. They stood at the entrance, observing the ground crews, technicians, and pilots walking all over the airfield.</p><p>“Three days?” Cohen asked. “How many of you want to bet that’s a load of bullshit?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “I give it a month.”</p><p>Clarke chuckled as they all walked towards their respective barracks. “That’s optimistic.”</p><hr/><p>Wallace was wrong–it didn’t last three days.</p><p>So was Anakin–it didn’t last a month.</p><p>The Battle of Peleliu had been drawn out for nearly two months. The Japanese defenders had dug themselves deep into caves and bunkers on the sides of hills. The thick jungle also slowed the Marine advance, causing massive delays and close-quarter skirmishes throughout the day. Casualties were mounting.</p><p>The Army Air Force also wasn’t faring too well either. Despite heavy bombardment, strafing runs, and even napalm strikes, the Japanese defenders refused to withdraw, electing to fight down to their last man. AA emplacements concealed in the cliff sides and enemy planes brought down several fighters and bombers.</p><p>It was mid-October now and the five squads–Gold, Green, and Blue Squads in their P-38 Lightnings and Red and Gray Squads in their P-51 Mustangs–were flying in formation after stopping back at Guam to refuel and rearm their planes. Anakin and his squad were leading the group.</p><p>“Squad Leaders, talk to me,” Anakin said into his radio.</p><p><em>“All good on my end, Gold Leader,”</em> Cohen said</p><p><em>“Holding steady, sir,”</em> Marshall replied.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he gazed over his panel once more. He smiled at seeing the two pictures of Ahsoka and Padmé looking at him. Suddenly, his radio chimed in.</p><p><em>“Peleliu Island, coming into view,”</em> Rex said.</p><p>Anakin looked ahead and saw Peleliu. All over, there were massive barren spots from naval bombardments, napalm runs, and Marines burning out enemy positions with flamethrowers. Anakin wouldn’t be surprised if the island was nothing but ash by the time it ended.</p><p>“Maintain formation,” Anakin said. As they flew, Clarke radioed in.</p><p>
  <em>“Gold Leader, message just came in. Reinforcements for the Third Fleet heading to Leyte have been hit by Japanese Zeroes. Aircraft carriers at Leyte can’t spare any to help. They’re requesting immediate air support at their location.”</em>
</p><p>“Damn,” Anakin said. “Alright, Gold, Blue, and Green Squads, we’re going to help the Navy. Red and Gray Squads, maintain your course and assist the Marines on Peleliu,” Anakin ordered.</p><p><em>“Roger that, Gold Leader,”</em> Cohen replied. The two squads of P-51s split away from the squad and flew towards the island. Anakin and the rest all turned and flew in the direction of the Navy ships.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Alright boys, let’s get to it. We need to thin out the enemy forces or the Navy’s gonna be dead in the water. Keep an eye on your fuel gauges. We don’t need anybody going down right now.”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear, sir,”</em> Cody said as the planes continued towards the island.</p><hr/><p>Marshall and Cohen led their squads across Peleliu Island. As they flew overhead, Marshall activated his radio and said, “This is Gray Leader radioing to any friendly ground forces. Can anybody hear me?”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear, Gray Leader,”</em> a voice replied. <em>“This is Lieutenant George Allen, 1<sup>st</sup> Marines. We need immediate air support at our location. Grid 2 3 9 4.”</em></p><p>“Copy that, Lieutenant. We’re on our way,” Marshall said. “Squads, ready for strafing run at Grid 2 3 9 4.”</p><p>The P-51s shifted and flew towards their designated spot. On the ground ahead, they saw the skirmish between the Japanese soldiers and Marines; they were deadlocked in their foxholes and trenches, neither side able to advance.</p><p>“Here we are,” Marshall said. “All planes, strafe the ground.”</p><p>The planes all rolled and began flying in from the right side. Marshall got the Japanese forces in his sights and opened fire. The enemy soldiers that weren’t in cover were torn apart. The planes zoomed overhead and away from the battle.</p><p><em>“Good pass, boys. Multiple KIAs,”</em> Cohen radioed.</p><p>…</p><p>On the ground, Lieutenant Allen and the other Marines cheered as the P-51s flew overhead. Allen pulled back the charging handle of his BAR and turned to his men.</p><p>“Alright, Marines!” he yelled. “Flyboys cleared a path for us! Hurry up and advance!”</p><p>The Marines loaded their weapons and charged ahead, running and gunning any remaining Japanese soldiers that avoided the strafing run. Suddenly, Allen heard the rumblings of engines closing in he looked ahead and turned to his men.</p><p>“Half-tracks! Find cover!”</p><p>The Marines ducked into the Japanese trenches as the half-tracks’ MGs opened fire on then. Allen ducked as the MGs turned on him.</p><p>“Carlton, Peters, ready bazookas!” Allen ordered.</p><p>The two Marines set their rifles down and unslung their bazookas from their shoulders Carlton popped up and was able to fire a rocket at one of the half-tracks, but Peters was shot in the shoulder. He dropped back into the trench, yelling in pain.</p><p>“Shit!” Allen yelled. “Carlton, take care of him! I’ll handle that last half-track!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Carlton replied. He began dragging Peters down the trench while Allen grabbed the bazooka. He popped up and got the half-track in his sights. He pulled the trigger, sending the rocket sailing downrange. It struck the front of the armored vehicle and it exploded. Several Japanese soldiers spilled from the back, all of them ablaze. One of the Marines raised his rifle but Allen shook his head.</p><p>“Let ‘em cook,” he said. “Hustle up, Marines! Move!”</p><p>The Marines left the trenches and advanced further along the battlefield, eventually reaching another jungle perimeter.</p><p>Allen reloaded his BAR and turned to the men. “Check your weapons, keep your eyes peeled, and your head on a swivel. Let’s clear this area out.” The Marines loaded their weapons and pressed on into the jungle, ready for whatever awaited them inside.</p><hr/><p>Gold, Green, and Blue Squad flew high above the Philippine Sea as they made their way towards the Fifth Fleet’s reinforcements. They maintained their formation as they sliced through the air to assist the Navy.</p><p>“Alright boys, keep your eyes peeled. We have no idea what we’re dealing with,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Nothing we can’t handle,”</em> Gibson said.</p><p><em>“Damn right,”</em> Clarke added.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he looked ahead. He saw four destroyers sailing ahead of them; all around were several Zeros, flying around like flies in the summer.</p><p>“Friendly destroyers, one o’clock,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“I see ‘em,”</em> Clarke said.<em> “Squads, break formation.”</em> Green and Blue Squad split off while Gold Squad sped towards the ships.</p><p>
  <em>“Mayday, mayday! This is Captain Griggs of the USS Redeemer! Can anyone hear me?!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin activated his radio. “This is Captain Anakin Skywalker, Fifth Air Force. We read you loud and clear, Captain.”</p><p><em>“Thank the Lord!”</em> Griggs exclaimed. <em>“These Zeroes have been a pain in our asses for too damn long! We need to get to Leyte to support the rest of the fleet!”</em></p><p>“Solid copy, Captain,” Anakin replied. “All pilots, accelerate to attack speed. Draw those Zeroes away from the ships.”</p><p><em>“Copy that,”</em> Harrison replied.</p><p>The planes accelerated and sped towards the ships. Immediately, the Zeroes turned away from the ships and flew towards the P-38s.</p><p>Anakin rolled and pursued one of the Zeroes, lining it up in his sights and lighting it up. The Zero exploded and plummeted to the water. Anakin looked and noticed several dive bombers on fast approach.</p><p>“Rex, Cody, we’ve got dive bombers at two o’clock. Hit them before they can reach the ships,” Anakin ordered.</p><p><em>“I hear you, sir,”</em> Rex answered. His and Cody’s planes sped passed and flew towards the bombers. The enemy planes pitched up and rolled back down, speeding towards one of the destroyers. Rex and Cody sped passed and opened fire on the planes, turning them into burning wrecks.</p><p>“Good hits, boys,” Anakin commented. He rolled his plane to avoid more enemy fire and shot down two more Zeroes. After five more minutes of fierce dogfighting, the skies were finally quiet.</p><p>Smiling, Anakin said into his radio, “Captain Griggs, this is Gold Leader, the skies are clear.”</p><p><em>“Solid copy, Gold Leader,”</em> Griggs replied. <em>“Much obliged.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked down and saw the Navy ships were getting underway again. He radioed the other planes and said, “All planes, check fuel.” His own was starting to get low.</p><p><em>“Not much here sir,”</em> Cody replied.</p><p><em>“Same here,”</em> Harrison said.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Alright, let’s go ahead and head back. I’ll radio Cohen and Marshall.” He switched channels and said, “Red Leader, Gray Leader, this is Gold Leader. Navy reinforcements are on their way to Leyte and we are returning to base.”</p><p><em>“I hear you, Gold Leader,”</em>  Marshall replied.<em> “Marines have secured the ridge and we’re heading back. Meet you there.”</em></p><p>“Copy that, Gray Leader,” Anakin said. He steadied his plane and led the other planes on their way back to Guam.</p><hr/><p>Another month of fierce fighting had passed and the American forces were slowly gaining the last of the ground on Peleliu. The Japanese defenders had been drastically reduced; however, one major obstacle remained: Umurbrogol Mountain, where several gun emplacements and several hundred Japanese soldiers here holding out.</p><p>Anakin and the others were back at the airfield in Guam. They were back in the command building, Wallace going over the final stages of the operations in Peleliu.</p><p>“The Marines have secured the ridges around Umurbrogol and Ngesebus Island,” Wallace said as he pointed to a map of the island. “Enemy forces are now holding out in large fortifications and bunkers embedded on and within the mountain. They have it all–anti-aircraft guns, MGs, spider-holes, and anti-tank guns.”</p><p>Wallace turned to Anakin and said, “Gold, Blue, and Green Squads will be supporting the Marines as they attempt to take the mountain. Sound good?”</p><p>The pilots all nodded. “Good,” Wallace said. “You’re dismissed. One last push, gentlemen.”</p><p>The pilots stood from their chairs and headed outside to their planes. Anakin climbed inside and sat in his plane while the ground crew rearmed his guns and bombs. They finished up and closed the covers, giving Anakin a thumbs up which he returned. He placed his mask over his face and radioed his squad.</p><p>“Alright boys, this is it. One last push and we take Peleliu,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“All in,”</em> Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he started up his plane. The three squads all taxied out and took off, making their way towards Peleliu.</p><p><em>“How many have been lost trying to take this rock?”</em> Harrison asked.</p><p><em>“Too many,”</em> Parker replied.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “They will all be remembered.”</p><p><em>“Damn right they will be,”</em> Rex said.</p><p>As they continued flying, the radios suddenly chimed and Wallace’s voice came on. <em>“Squads, how far are you out?”</em></p><p>“About three minutes, sir. Why?” Anakin asked.</p><p><em>“Change of plans. Green and Blue Squads, we need you to divert and provide support at Saipan. Japanese aircraft are buzzing all over,”</em>  Wallace said.</p><p><em>“We hear you, sir,”</em> Clarke said. <em>“Sorry Gold Squad, I guess we gotta bow out.”</em></p><p>“You’re fine,” Anakin said. “We can hold our own.” He looked out and saw Clarke next to him. The two saluted and the other two squads pulled away and flew away.</p><p>“Okay boys, it’s just us,” Anakin said. The planes flew on towards Peleliu. The fighting had calmed down along the beaches, some small skirmishes within the jungles, but all along Umurbrogol, it was complete chaos.</p><p><em>“This is Lieutenant George Allen, 1<sup>st</sup> Marines! You flyboys our support today!?”</em> a voice yelled on the radio over heavy gunfire.</p><p>Anakin adjusted his mask and replied, “Indeed we are, Lieutenant. Where do you need us?”</p><p><em>“Hit the entrances to those caves on the north side!”</em> Allen yelled over a massive explosion.<em> “If you can bust ‘em open our flame tanks can clear them out before we advance it!”</em></p><p>“Copy that,” Anakin said. “Squad, ready your bombs, prepare to go in low. Hit those cave entrances.” Anakin pitched his plane up and dove down towards one of the cave entry points. Rex and Harrison were close behind him.</p><p>“Bombs away,” Anakin exclaimed as he flipped the switch.</p><p>...</p><p>Lieutenant Allen smiled as he watched the squad of P-38s dive in and drop their bombs right at the cave entrance. It exploded, sending the enemy soldiers’ bodies flying.</p><p>“First cave’s been hit! Move up with the tanks!” he yelled.</p><p>The Marines took cover behind the advancing M4 Sherman tanks. Their cannons and machine guns blasted away at any remaining defenders around the cave entrance. The tanks made it to the cave entrance, where several more Japanese soldiers were rushing out towards the exit.</p><p>“Flame tank, move up!”</p><p>An M4 Sherman “Crocodile” slowly rolled passed and stopped at the cave entrance. The enemy small arms fire pinged off the thick armor as its turret aimed at them. Seconds later, a massive jet of fire shot into the cave entrance, sweeping over the entire area. It stopped and all the Marines could hear were the anguished screams of the Japanese soldiers.</p><p>“Alright Marines!” Allen yelled as he placed his BAR on the Sherman and grabbed a shotgun. “Prepare for anything in there!” He headed in and the other Marines followed him inside. Immediately, gunfire was being exchanged between the two forces.</p><p>Allen fired his shotgun, and he ran ahead to find cover. He pulled the pin from a grenade and tossed it behind him; several screams were heard before they were silenced by the explosion.</p><p>…</p><p>After striking the last cave entrance, the P-38s flew away, maintaining a formation over the island to look out for any other enemy activity.</p><p>“Good work boys,” Anakin said. “The Marines should be-”</p><p><em>“Bandits, incoming! Eleven o’clock!”</em> Cody suddenly yelled.</p><p>Anakin rolled his plane as he avoided a Zero speeding passed. He looked and saw that a large force of Zeroes had arrived. Half of them split off and headed right towards the Marines’ position.</p><p>“Rex, Cody, Parker, split off and defend the Marines from those planes,” Anakin ordered.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Parker replied. The three planes turned away and pursued the Zeroes.</p><p>Anakin pitched up as he, Obi-Wan, and Harrison engaged the enemy planes. They were able to shoot two down before they got another radio call.</p><p>
  <em>“This is Sergeant Jacob McClain, 5<sup>th</sup> Marines! We’re getting hit hard by Japanese aircraft at Ngesebus Island! We need immediate support!”</em>
</p><p>Anakin shifted his throttle. “Obi-Wan, Harrison, go and help them out.”</p><p><em>“Sir, we can’t leave you here by yourself,”</em> Harrison said. <em>“You’re outnumbered nine to one.”</em></p><p>Anakin nodded. “I like those odds. Now get going.”</p><p>There was a silence on the radio before the planes split off and headed towards the island. He shifted his plane, getting the enemy planes in sight.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see what you’re made of.”</p><p>He opened fire, spraying the area around the planes with bullets he hit some of them and they diverted away. Anakin chose a target and pursued two of them, firing bursts of his MGs at the planes. Their wings were ripped apart and they exploded mid-air.</p><p>One Zero sped passed and got right behind him and opened fire. Several bullets pinged off his plane and all over. Suddenly, Anakin felt a burning pain. He looked down at his arm and saw that a bullet had hit his bicep, staining his sleeve and the side of his canopy with blood.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth. “So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” He rolled his plane from left to right, avoiding more gunfire. Another Zero rounded and sped right at him, its machine guns blazing. Anakin opened fire, hitting one of the wings. Anakin waited for a moment and rolled out of its way; the planes in front of and behind him collided midair in a massive fireball.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath as he felt a fresh wave of pain in his bicep. He looked down and saw blood continue to pour. He began pursuing another enemy plane; he couldn’t stop, not when he was all that stood between enemy forces and the Marines.</p><p>Another burst of gunfire sent the Zero plummeting to the ground. Another one came in to take its place and got behind Anakin, opened fire on him. Thinking quickly, Anakin shifted his throttle to max and sped towards the mountainside. The Zero also sped up, relentlessly pursuing Anakin.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth as he accelerator towards the mountainside. He pulled back the yoke, groaning in pain at the strain on his arm. His P-38 barely escaped crashing right into the mountain. The Zero–going too fast–smashed headfirst into the cliffside.</p><p>Anakin laughed but grimaced in pain. He looked up and saw the last two Zeroes speeding towards him.</p><p>“Let’s wrap this up, I gotta get this looked at,” Anakin said. He pulled back on the throttle, opening fire on the Zeroes. One of them rolled to evade his gunfire, but the other wasn’t so lucky. Its fuselage ripped apart and exploded.</p><p>Anakin looked in confusion as the last Zero flew passed him, making its way towards the Marines’ position. He groaned in pain once more as he chased down the last plane. He lined up the plane in his sights, the Marines on the ground were scurrying all over the ground to avoid the Zero.</p><p>Anakin pulled the trigger and fired his 20mm cannon on the Zero. The plane’s wings separated and it exploded; luckily, it spun out of control and crashed away from the Marines. The men down below cheered as Anakin flew overhead.</p><p>Anakin smiled as the Marines cheered. Then, he felt the pain in his arm again. He could feel himself get a little light-headed. He looked ahead and saw the Peleliu Airfield. He activated his radio and said, “Peleliu Airfield, this is Captain Anakin Skywalker, can you hear me?”</p><p><em>“We do, Skywalker. What is it?”</em> Control asked.</p><p>“I got hit. I’m losing blood and I’m coming in hot,” Anakin replied.</p><p><em>“Alright, we hear you,”</em>  Control said. <em>“</em><em>We’ll clear the runway.”</em></p><p>Anakin groaned as he came in low towards the airfield. He groaned as he reached over and flicked the switch, lowering the landing gear. He pulled back on the throttle and eased his plane towards one end of the runway.</p><p>A few moments passed and Anakin hit the runway. He quickly applied his brakes, reducing the speed of his plane as he slowly taxied down the runway. His eyes slowly began to close as his plane came to a stop. When his plane finally stopped rolling, Anakin placed the parking brake. Outside, he could see several men running towards his plane. He was able to unlock his canopy and remove his seatbelts.</p><p>The canopy opened and a couple of the ground crew pulled him out. “Out you come, buddy. Don’t worry, you’ll be alright.” Anakin slowly nodded as his eyes closed and he slumped into their arms.</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin’s eyes slowly opened. He was greeted by a clean, white room. He fully awoke and noticed he was lying in a bed. He groaned as he tried sitting up, but grimaced in pain as he set some weight on his arm.</p><p>“Welcome back, Captain.”</p><p>Anakin looked up and saw Wallace walking in. Anakin attempted to salute, but Wallace waved him off. “That won’t be necessary, son.”</p><p>Anakin lowered his arm and asked, “What happened?”</p><p>“You glided into Peleliu Airfield with a bullet hole through your arm and drifting in and out of consciousness,” Wallace explained. “You’re back in Guam now.”</p><p>“What about Peleliu?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Wallace smiled. “Peleliu’s been secured. And with your help no less. Diverting an already small team to support the boys on the ground, taking nine Zeroes by yourself, some of them after getting shot.” Wallace stood and said with a smile, “Son, I knew from day one you would be a great pilot, and by God, you proved me right and then some.”</p><p>“Just doing my job, sir,” Anakin replied.</p><p>Wallace chuckled. “You’ve done a Helluva lot more than that, son. Which is why you’ve earned these.” He removed a small box from his pocket and said, “There’s normally a ceremony for this, but given circumstances, I’m sure you won’t mind.”</p><p>He opened the box. “For being wounded in any action against an enemy of the United States during a time of conflict, I award you the Purple Heart,” Wallace said as he removed the medal and pinned it to Anakin’s chest. “And for heroic or meritorious achievement or service, I award you the Bronze Star.”</p><p>Anakin stared in disbelief as he stared down at the medals on his chest. He looked up and smiled. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Wallace shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet.” He smiled and said, “Due to your injury, as well as your recent achievements in the air, once you fully recover, command has granted you a month’s leave to return home. You’ll get to spend Christmas with your family.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened in shock. “R-Really, sir?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Indeed. You’re set to be released from here in a week, and then it’s on the boat home for you.”</p><p>Wallace patted Anakin’s shoulder. “Congrats, son. Rest easy now.” He turned and walked out of the hospital.</p><p>Anakin smirked as he looked down and held up the medals on his chest. He smiled, even more, when the thought of being back home with Ahsoka and Padmé appeared in his head. Happy and overjoyed, Anakin fell back asleep, dreams of home returning to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stateside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ship slowly slid into the Fort Mason port at San Francisco. Onboard were several hundred men that had been granted leave, eager to see their families and be someplace where they wouldn’t be shot at. Twenty minutes later, the ship was stopped and anchored at one of the piers.</p><p>Several men walked down the ramps; Army soldiers, Marines, Navy sailors, Coast Guardsmen, and Air Force pilots all walked down the ramp. On the pier, some civilians reunited with the men who walked off.</p><p>Suitcases in hand, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked down the ramp. They were both dressed in their service dress uniforms; both of them had a Purple Heart and Bronze Star pinned to their chests.</p><p>Once they reached the pier, Anakin took a deep breath. “It feels good to be back, doesn’t it? And a few days before Christmas, no less.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “It almost feels surreal. It’s like a dream.” They continued down the pier when suddenly, they saw a blonde-haired woman wearing a dark blue dress. She turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan and her eyes widened.</p><p>“OBI-WAN!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan smile and he laughed as he saw his friend drop his suitcase and run to the woman. The blonde woman jumped into his arms and Obi-Wan hoisted her in the air, embracing her tightly.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re home,” the woman said as Obi-Wan finally set her down.</p><p>“Only for a month,” Obi-Wan reminded.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” she said. “I’m just happy you’re here.”</p><p>The two embraced once more as Anakin walked to them, both of their suitcases in his hands. “So, you’re the lovely ‘Satine’ that dear Obi-Wan has spoken of.”</p><p>Satine smiled and said, “Yes. And am I correct saying you are Obi-Wan’s dear friend, Anakin Skywalker?”</p><p>Anakin held out his hand and Satine shook it. “Yes I am, Miss. I’ve had to save Lieutenant Kenobi’s ass multiple times.”</p><p>“Only because you sent me out there, Captain,” Obi-Wan said. He picked up his suitcase and Satine asked, “Where are you heading? We’ll gladly bring you.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “Oh no, don’t worry about me. You two head out, I’ll get a cab.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Very well. See you in a month, Anakin.”</p><p>“You too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied. He smiled as he saw the couple smile and hurry out of the pier, heading over to Satine’s car. Anakin walked out, smiling as workers on the dock clapped and saluted him. He made it to the street and stuck his arm out to hail a cab. One stopped and Anakin climbed in.</p><p>“Where to, sir?” the cabbie asked.</p><p>Anakin removed the envelope he saved from one of Ahsoka’s letters and read, “2124 Hyde Street.”</p><p>“I gotcha,” the cabbie replied. He pulled away and onto the street. Anakin looked out at the Christmas decorations that hung on the buildings, in storefronts, and across and above the streets. People were walking into stores while others walked out, boxes and bags in their arms.</p><p>“So, where did you come in from?” the cabbie asked.</p><p>“I’ve been in the Pacific since about August ’42,” Anakin replied.</p><p>“The Pacific?” the cabbie asked. “That sounds like a real shit-show. Who’re you with?”</p><p>Still looking outside, Anakin answered, “Army Air Force.”</p><p>“Pilot, eh?” the cabbie asked. “I don’t see how you guys can do that. Flying in a steel box several thousand feet above the ground sounds terrifying.</p><p>Anakin shrugged a little. “It isn’t for everyone. When I went through training, we did have some cadets wash out.”</p><p>“I’d wash out after the first hour,” the cabbie said.</p><p>The two laughed and talked a little more; local happenings, sports, the weather, and just about everything else. After a twenty-minute ride, the cab pulled outside an apartment building.</p><p>“Here we are,” the cabbie said.</p><p>Anakin climbed out and set his suitcase on the ground. He pulled his pay from his wallet and gave it to the cabbie. He smiled and said, “Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“To you as well,” Anakin said. He grabbed his suitcase and walked inside. He found himself in a small lobby, where the landlady was sitting at the desk. She smiled and waved as he walked passed and headed up the stairs.</p><p>After climbing two flights of stairs, Anakin walked down the hall and stopped at a door labeled 3C. He set his suitcase down and knocked three times on the door. As he waited, he straightened out his hat and adjusted the medals on his chest.</p><p>Finally, he saw the doorknob turn and the door opened and an older woman appeared on the other side. Barriss’s Aunt Luminara’s eyes widened when they fell upon Anakin.</p><p>Luminara covered her mouth and gasped. “Anakin?” she asked quietly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Anakin smiled and replied, “I’ve been given leave by command. Is she here?”</p><p>Luminara smiled and answered, “Yes. Do you want me to announce your arrival?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “No, I’ll do it.” Slowly, he moved passed Luminara and made his way into the apartment. He set his suitcase down on the floor as he quietly walked to the kitchen. He turned and smiled at seeing Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo sitting at the table, eyes down on their homework.</p><p>“Who gives homework before Christmas?” Barriss asked.</p><p>“I know,” Riyo complained. “Someone should tell ‘Professor Scrooge’ to lighten up.”</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. “If he thinks he’ll get quality work from me, I’ll be sorry to disappoint.”</p><p>Anakin couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he finally spoke. “Has my tutoring not helped?”</p><p>The pencils in the girls’ hands dropped. Ahsoka slowly turned around in her seat while Barriss and Riyo looked up; their eyes all collectively widened and their jaws dropped.</p><p>“Anakin!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She scooted out of her seat and practically ran to her brother. Anakin laughed as she jumped into his arms, the two siblings embracing tightly.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Ahsoka cried into Anakin’s shoulder.</p><p>Anakin felt a few tears threaten to spill. “Hey now, don’t cry. I just got here.” He set her down and she wiped her eyes.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled through her tears and said, “Please sit.” He was led to the living room and the two siblings sat on the couch. Barriss sat next to him while Riyo and Luminara sat in other chairs in the room.</p><p>“When I received that letter all those months ago that you were missing, I didn’t know what to think,” Ahsoka said. “They had no idea where you were, or even what had happened to you.”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “I was sent out on patrol when three Japanese planes intercepted me. I downed all three of them, but they were able to get enough shots on me to bring me down. I crashed onto a small atoll and the next morning, I was captured by Japanese forces.”</p><p>Barriss gasped. “What happened?”</p><p>Anakin shook his head a little. “I’ll spare the details. I’ll say right now that it was not pleasant.” He paused before continuing. “I was there for nearly four months before US Marines were able to save me.”</p><p>The girls were all silent. “How did you make it through?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “You are one of the most important people in my life, Ahsoka. In my darkest hours, I thought of you.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt tears threaten to spill once again. “Oh, Anakin,” she said as he hugged him once again.</p><p>The group continued talking some more; Anakin told them stories about his missions in the Pacific, and the girls talked about school and work. Eventually, Anakin looked at the clock.</p><p>“Well, that boat ride was no real comfort,” Anakin said. “I gotta get some rest.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to stay here,” Luminara said.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “The girls and I can sleep in the living room.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “I don’t want to impose. Besides, the Army still pays for my room and board and they’ve given me a room at the Fairmont. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to come by as much as I can.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Well, it’s great having you back, Anakin.”</p><p>Nodding, Anakin hugged his sister once more. “You too, sister.” He grabbed his suitcase and tipped his hat. “Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye,” the girls all replied. Anakin waved one last time and headed out the door. Ahsoka kept smiling, happy that her brother was home. Two dreamy sighs behind her grabbed her attention.</p><p>“He’s even more handsome in that uniform,” Barriss sighed.</p><p>“A real war hero,” Riyo added.</p><p>Ahsoka turned, blushing like mad. “You two, I swear,” she complained while Luminara laughed.</p><hr/><p>Another taxi ride later, Anakin arrived at The Fairmont San Francisco. He paid the cabbie and grabbed his suitcase and walked inside, taken aback by the luxurious interior. He walked to the front desk, where the receptionist smiled at seeing him.</p><p>“How can I help you, sir?” she asked.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker. I was told I’d have a room ready here,” Anakin said.</p><p>The woman opened a book and read through. “Captain Anakin Skywalker, Army Air Force?”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “That’s me.”</p><p>The woman nodded as she walked to the wall and grabbed a key. “Here you are, sir. All expenses are to be billed to the United States War Department.”</p><p>Anakin took the key and grabbed his suitcase. He saluted and said, “Thank you, miss.” He walked passed the desk and climbed the flights of stairs. He reached his floor and walked down the halls, reaching his room, 305. He inserted the key and unlocked the door.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath as he walked in. He set his suitcase down and looked at the soft, plush bed. He turned around and fell backward onto it. He groaned in happiness; he never realized how much he missed a good bed.</p><p>Anakin rose and climbed out of the bed. He removed the jacket of his uniform and loosened his necktie and the top buttons of his shirt. As he draped the jacket over a chair, Anakin noticed the phone on the bedside table. Immediately, he thought of the <em>other </em>reason he was able to survive while captured.</p><p>Anakin grabbed the phone and dialed a few numbers. He fully loosened his tie and said, “Hello, operator. I need to find a number.”</p><hr/><p>Padmé and Mina walked through the door to Padmé’s house. They had spent the day at the Red Cross Center, helping put together parcels to be delivered to POW camps in Europe (and if they reached them) the Pacific.</p><p>“Always satisfying to do some good for the men overseas,” Mina said.</p><p>Padmé nodded and smiled. “I’m in a far better mood to do these things now that I know Anakin’s safe.”</p><p>They walked into the living room and Mina asked, “Have you gotten any other letters from him?”</p><p>Padmé shook her head. “No, but I have a feeling that I’ll hear from him soon.”</p><p>As they sat down on the couch, the phone immediately started ringing. She rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, walking to the phone. She grabbed the receiver and placed it next to her ear.</p><p>“Hello?” she asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Padmé?"</em>
</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened. “Anakin?” she asked softly.</p><p>She heard Anakin sigh happily on the other end. <em>“I cannot tell you how great it is to hear your voice.”</em></p><p>Padmé was completely astonished at hearing Anakin. “H-How are you calling?” she asked. Mina overheard and hurried over, a large smile on her face.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. <em>“Command granted me a month’s leave. I’m stateside.”</em></p><p>Padmé gasped. “Y-You are? Where are you?”</p><p><em>“I’m in San Francisco,”</em> Anakin replied. <em>“I’m staying at the Fairmont, courtesy of the War Department. I was calling to see if you-”</em></p><p>“I’ll be there!” Padmé quickly answered. “I’ll be down there!” She hung up the phone and looked at Mina. “Anakin’s back!”</p><p>“So I heard,” Mina said with a smile. The two hugged each other and Padmé practically cried in her embrace. Padmé pulled away and asked, “Would you like to meet him?”</p><p>Mina chuckled. “I would love to.” They headed out of the living room and made their way to the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Rush walked in.</p><p>Padmé’s eyes widened. “R-Rush!” she said in surprise.</p><p>Rush walked hung his hat on the wall and began loosening his tie. “Where are you heading?” he asked without turning around.</p><p>Padmé’s eyes briefly darted and she immediately answered, “Mina’s visiting her son in San Francisco for Christmas and she asked if I’d like to come along.”</p><p>Rush <em>still </em>didn’t turn around as he hung his jacket on the rack. “Sounds fine. The boys and I are heading to the country club. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Bye,” Padmé quickly replied. She and Mina headed through the door and to Padmé’s car. Padmé got in the driver’s seat and Mina in the passenger.</p><p>“I almost feel bad about doing this,” Padmé admitted. She started the car and pulled away from the house.</p><p>“You have given that man plenty of chances,” Mina said. “You’ve tried talking, you’ve tried doing nice things for him. You’ve tried everything. You deserve some happiness.”</p><p>Padmé thought over what Mina had said. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Mina smiled. “Of course I’m right. Now, to San Francisco. I want to meet dear Anakin.”</p><p>Padmé laughed as she pulled drove down the street, making her way to San Francisco.</p><hr/><p>Anakin was sitting in the lobby of the Fairmont, reading a newspaper. He was wearing a simple button-down shirt and black casual pants. He’d glance up and a passing guest or workers would smile and wave at him, which he would return.</p><p>Finishing the newspaper, Anakin folded it up and placed it on the table next to him. He looked up at the front entrance and his eyes widened. Walking through the door wearing a beautiful blue dress was Padmé. She was looking all over as if trying to spot someone.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath and stood from his seat. He smoothed his hair back as he walked towards Padmé. She looked up and froze when her eyes fell on him. Her lips slowly formed into a large smile as she hurried over to him, Anakin walking quickly to meet her halfway.</p><p>Padmé practically jumped into Anakin’s arms. He easily caught her and slowly spun them in place. He set her down and she looked up at him.</p><p>“H-Hi,” Padmé said timidly.</p><p>Anakin smirked. “Over two years you don’t see me and that’s all you can come up with?”</p><p>Padmé lightly slapped his chest. “When I received that notice from the War Department that you had been captured, the anxiety and fear I felt were unimaginable.” She lowered her head. “I feared that you would be killed.”</p><p>Anakin raised Padmé’s chin and had her look at him. “There were many times that I was close to death. There were moments where I felt like giving up. But I held on; I thought of all of the people who were most important to me to give me the strength to survive.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>As they stood in the lobby, Anakin noticed a woman walking towards them. She smiled and said, “So, you are the famous Anakin that stole Padmé’s heart?”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Indeed I am.” He pulled away and held his hand out. “Captain Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>“Mina Bonteri,” she said as she shook his hand. “I’m so glad Padmé has found someone like you.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Please tell me all that Padmé has told about me.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I wouldn’t have time, but the two of you will have plenty,” Mina said. “I’ll see you soon, Padmé. I’ll call my son to ready the guest room.”</p><p>“Goodbye,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin waved. “I have a feeling I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Indeed you will,” Mina said. She turned and walked out of the hotel.</p><p>Padmé turned looked up at Anakin. “So, what would you like to do?”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “With you? Anything at all.”</p><hr/><p>Anakin and Padmé spent the day together doing just about everything. They walked the streets together, stopping inside small shops and watching street performers. They drove around in Padmé’s car and looked at the Christmas decorations that hung all over the city streets.</p><p>Later in the day, the two were sitting on a bench at Union Square, where a massive Christmas tree dominated the center. All around them were various couples walking closely to each other.</p><p>“Today was perfect, Anakin,” Padmé said as she looked around at the beautifully-decorated square.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “It was perfect for me too,” he replied. He looked off in the distance before turning back to Padmé. “So, what can you tell me about ‘Rush’?”</p><p>Padmé stilled for a moment before she sighed. “We were introduced to each other at a New Year’s party, January 1<sup>st</sup>, 1942. It seemed like a perfect match: two well-do people with mutual love and ambition for politics.”</p><p>“Except it wasn’t,” Anakin said.</p><p>Padmé nodded. “It quickly turned into us doing what he wanted to do. I couldn’t have any say, I couldn’t see my friends or go to places without him. But, my parents still adored him so I stayed by him. Then, it turned into him doing things without me. Honestly, it brought me great relief.”</p><p>Anakin looked at her nervously. “I wouldn’t want you to do anything that-”</p><p>“No,” Padmé interrupted. She gently placed her hands on his. “Anakin, you make me feel loved and appreciated. You always listen to me and I feel that I can truly talk to you. Even though we’ve known each other for a short time, I feel that I’ve known you for longer.”</p><p>Anakin smiled and he closed his hands around Padmé’s. He thought for a moment and said, “In that case, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”</p><p>The two stood from the bench and Anakin led them to Padmé’s car. They climbed in and Anakin drove them through the city. Padmé noticed that he pulled in front of a building on Hyde Street.</p><p>“Where are we?” Padmé asked.</p><p>“Just a second,” Anakin said as he got out and opened the door for Padmé. She climbed out and he led them inside. They walked up the staircase and Anakin stopped at the 3C door. He knocked three times and waited.</p><p>Padmé was about to ask what this was when the door opened. Luminara showed up and she smiled. “Anakin!” she said happily. “Come in. We were just about to have dinner.”</p><p>Anakin led himself and Padmé inside. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo were setting the table. Ahsoka looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Anakin!” she exclaimed. She walked around the table and hugged him She looked at Padmé and smiled as she asked, “And who is this?”</p><p>“This is Padmé Amidala,” Anakin answered. “She’s a…very good friend.” He looked at Padmé and said, “Padmé, this is my sister, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she held her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. She pushed Padmé’s hand away and wrapped her arms around the woman in a hug. Padmé felt herself smile as she returned it.</p><p>Ahsoka pulled away and turned to Barriss and Riyo. “You two hear that? My brother’s taken.”</p><p>Barriss and Riyo shrugged. “We still have his picture to fawn over.”</p><p>Anakin felt his face redden and Padmé laughed. Luminara walked up behind them and said, “Please, sit.”</p><p>Anakin and Padmé joined the other four, Barriss and Riyo pulling up two chairs. Luminara served two extra plates to Anakin and Padmé and sat down herself.</p><p>“So, Miss Amidala, what do you do?” Luminara asked.</p><p>“Padmé, please,” she replied. “I do a little bit of everything to help. My Father’s a State Senator and I work with him in his office. I also volunteer and help with the local Red Cross and with children while their parents are working.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Wow, Anakin, she’s got it all.”</p><p>Padmé blushed again as Anakin chuckled. They continued eating and talking, and eventually, Barriss chimed in.</p><p>“Ahsoka, did you tell Anakin about the event?” she asked.</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “No,” she deadpanned.</p><p>“What ‘event’?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Riyo grinned. “SFJC is putting together a party on Christmas Eve at the Heritage Ballroom. While it is mainly for students, guests are allowed to attend.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Well, it certainly sounds fun.” He turned to Padmé and asked, “What do you think?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Padmé answered.</p><p>“Good Lord, what am I gonna be, the fourth wheel?” Ahsoka asked. “I haven’t got a date.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and said, “I think I can help you, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Ahsoka groaned in happiness. “You’d do that? Oh, thank God.”</p><p>The group all laughed as they continued eating. An hour later, Anakin and Padmé had left, saying their goodbyes to the four ladies before they walked back to Padmé’s car.</p><p>“Luminara <em>must </em>give me her baked ziti recipe,” Padmé begged.</p><p>Anakin laughed. “I’ll be sure to let her know.”</p><p>Padmé drove them through the city once more, enjoying the city life and sights. She pulled in front of the Fairmont; both of them sat in the car for a bit.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll need to borrow a dress from Mina,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin grinned. “You’d look good in anything, guaranteed.”</p><p>He and Padmé laughed. Anakin looked to the hotel and back to Padmé and said, “Well, good n-”</p><p>Anakin’s sentence was interrupted when Padmé tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened briefly before closing. He gently wrapped his arms around her body while she gently draped her arms around his neck.</p><p>A few moments later, they pulled away. Their faces were slightly blushed and they chuckled. Anakin lifted her hand and kissed it. “Goodnight, Padmé.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Anakin,” she said.</p><p>Anakin climbed out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. Padmé smiled and waved as she pulled away. Anakin stayed standing as he waved at her. Once she was out of sight he sighed in happiness. He walked towards the front entrance, pumping his fist in celebration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Home For the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy, this got long lol<br/>Padmé's dress: https://vintagedancer.com/wp-content/uploads/1946-Californian-formal-ball-dress-2-1-335x500.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé was sitting in front of the small vanity in her room. She was wearing a black off the shoulder gown with a contrasting white collar. She was gently applying her makeup while Mina was standing behind her and fixing up her hair.</p><p>“Are you excited, Padmé?” Mina asked.</p><p>Padmé finished padding her face and smiled. “Absolutely,” she replied. “I feel like I’m back in high school again.”</p><p>Mina chuckled. “Well, don’t shake with too much excitement. I’d hate to have to start over.” Padmé smiled and she allowed Mina to finish up.</p><p>“And…” Mina trailed off as she slowly pulled her hands back. “…done.”</p><p>Padmé turned her head and smiled. Her hair was styled into “Victory rolls”, with the rest of her hair styled and sweeping behind her. She stood up from her seat and said, “Thank you, Mina.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, my dear,” Mina said. They walked out of the room and into the house entryway. Mina turned and called down the hall, “Lux! Are you ready?!”</p><p>“Coming, Mother!” a voice replied. A few moments later, a young man hurried down the hall. Lux Bonteri was wearing his crisp ROTC uniform and his hair was trimmed on the sides and slicked back. He was adjusting his necktie as he walked to them.</p><p>Mina smiled. “Oh, you look so handsome.” Padmé giggled as the woman hugged her son. Lux chuckled and blushed.</p><p>“Mother, come on,” he pleaded. He looked to Padmé and said, “Well, Miss Amidala, are you ready?”</p><p>Padmé giggled. “Why, yes I am, Mister Bonteri.”</p><p>Mina hugged her son again. “Have a good time,” she said.</p><p>“Mother, I’m just driving her,” he said.</p><p>Padmé and Mina looked at each other knowingly. “Oh, you never know what the night will bring,” Padmé said</p><p>Luckily, Lux didn’t notice their looks as he escorted Padmé out of the small house. He opened the back passenger door to Padmé’s Packard and helped her in. He closed the door and walked over to get in the driver’s seat. He started the Packard and pulled away.</p><p>“Where to, Miss?” he asked.</p><p>“The Fairmont,” Padmé answered.</p><p>Lux nodded as he drove the car through the streets towards their destination.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>CLICK</em>
</p><p>Luminara smiled as she took another picture. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo were standing and smiling in the living room. Barriss was wearing a black dress and had her hair styled in fluffy neck curls. Riyo was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue shawl over her shoulders and her hair done up into a bun.</p><p>Ahsoka was wearing a maroon dress with diamond-patterned holes running down her sleeves. Her dark blonde hair was styled into curls atop her head and a long braid that cascaded down her left shoulder.</p><p>Luminara snapped another photo and laughed. “Alright, can I get a few of you sitting down?”</p><p>Barriss sighed. “Auntie, you’ve taken nearly a dozen. The dance will be over by the time you finish.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Luminara said. “You all just look so beautiful.”</p><p>The girls all smiled and blushed. “Thanks, Luminara,” Riyo said.</p><p>“So, will you three bring your dates back for me to greet?” Luminara asked.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Barriss said. “I don’t want you scaring James away.”</p><p>“If you don’t come home at a respectable time, me scaring your date will be the least of your worries,” Luminara said.</p><p>Riyo and Ahsoka laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye on her,” Riyo said.</p><p>Luminara smiled. “Have a good time,” she said as she hugged each girl. The girls all waved and exited the apartment. They walked down the stairs and made their way to Ahsoka’s Ford. Ahsoka climbed into the driver’s seat and the others followed.</p><p>“So, Ahsoka, are you excited?” Barriss asked.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Yes. We’ll all be together, and Anakin and Padmé will be there…”</p><p>“And Padmé’s helping you with your ‘no date problem’,” Riyo added.</p><p>Ahsoka blushed. “Yeah. I hope it all works out. Otherwise, I’ll pester you both and your dates all night.”</p><p>Barriss and Riyo groaned, Ahsoka laughing as she continued driving.</p><hr/><p>Anakin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure that everything was in place. He was wearing his service uniform and he had finished slicking his hair back with some barber gel. He tightened his necktie and adjusted his service medals.</p><p>Anakin finished up and walked back into his room. The phone suddenly rang and Anakin walked over and answered it. “Hello?” he asked as he made sure there wasn’t anything else on his uniform.</p><p><em>“Captain Skywalker, there is a Padm</em><em>é Amidala in the lobby for you,”</em> the front desk attendant said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Yes. Tell her I’ll be right down.” He hung up the receiver and took a deep breath. He walked out of his room and down the hall, making his way down the stairs to the lobby. He walked in, nodding to people who waved at him. His eyes drifted over to the front desk and he froze.</p><p>If Anakin thought Padmé couldn’t be any more beautiful, he knew at this moment that he was wrong. To Anakin, it was as if an angel was gracing the presence of everyone in the lobby.</p><p>But, she was here for only one.</p><p>Anakin briskly walked over to Padmé. He gently lifted her hand and kissed it. “Padmé, you look beautiful.”</p><p>Padmé blushed. “And you look especially handsome.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Well, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes I am,” Padmé answered.</p><p>Anakin held his arm out and Padmé wrapped hers around it. They walked out of the door and outside, finding Padmé’s Packard sitting in front. A young man sat in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Anakin, this is my friend Mina’s son, Lux,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin walked over and shook Lux’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said. He opened the door and helped Padmé inside. He climbed in next to her and closed the door. Lux pulled away from the hotel and drove down the street.</p><p>Padmé looked over at Anakin’s chest and noticed his medals. “What did you earn those for?”</p><p>Anakin looked down and smiled. “Bronze Star: awarded for heroic or meritorious service or achievement in combat. Purple Heart: awarded for being injured during combat.”</p><p>Padmé gasped. “Injured? What happened?”</p><p>Anakin pointed to his right upper arm. “Enemy plane nicked me over Peleliu. I returned the favor.”</p><p>Padmé shook a little. “Now I have more to worry about while you’re gone.”</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about,” Anakin said as he wrapped his arm around Padmé’s shoulder. She scooted closer to him.</p><p>Lux drove them through the streets, finally arriving at SFJC’s campus. Just outside the Heritage Ball were several parked cars. Eager couples were walking in through the front entrance.</p><p>Lux parked the Packard and Anakin exited. He helped Padmé out, who then turned to Lux.</p><p>“Lux, come with us for a second,” she said.</p><p>“What for?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, no reason,” she answered with a grin.</p><p>Lux looked at her in confusion but shrugged as he turned off the car and climbed out. Anakin and Padmé walked arm-in-arm towards the building.</p><p>“Why’s Lux tagging along?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Padmé grinned. “Helping your sister.”</p><p>Anakin nodded in understanding and he chuckled. They reached the front, where they spotted Ahsoka, as well as Barriss and Riyo with their dates. She saw her brother and she smiled widely as the group approached them.</p><p>“Ahsoka, you look fantastic,” Anakin said.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Thank you.” She looked at Padmé and said, “Padmé, you look beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ahsoka,” Padmé said. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”</p><p>“Who?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Padmé turned around and abruptly pulled Lux forward. He stopped in front of Ahsoka and they both froze.</p><p>“H-Hi,” she stammered.</p><p>Lux’s face reddened. “Uh, h-hello.”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she stood next to them. “This is my dear friend’s son, Lux Bonteri. Lux, this is Anakin’s sister, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Lux nodded as he stuck his hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ahsoka grinned as she took his hand and shook it.</p><p>“You as well,” she replied.</p><p>“Ahsoka here, unfortunately, doesn’t have a date for tonight,” Padmé said. “You wouldn’t mind being this nice young lady’s partner tonight, right?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I…” Lux trailed off as he tried collecting his words. “I would be honored to, uh, if she doesn’t mind of course.”</p><p>Ahsoka immediately stepped forward and stood closer to Lux. “I-I don’t mind,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Lux grinned and chuckled as he held his arm out, which Ahsoka took. Ahsoka joined the other girls and the group walked in.</p><p>Anakin leaned next to Padmé. “Smooth.”</p><p>Padmé giggled as they walked in. Inside, the large ballroom was decorated with large Christmas trees at each corner, lights and tinsel were hung all around the walls, and couples were mingling all around the room.</p><p>At the other end of the room, a large band had assembled on the stage. A man walked on stage and stood before a microphone.</p><p>“Good evening students of SFJC and guests,” he said. “We are happy to see this amazing turnout. I’d like to present to you a San Francisco local favorite: the Ray Bennett Band, with special guest vocalist, Elizabeth Dobson!”</p><p>The crowd cheered as Elizabeth Dobson walked on stage. She turned to the band and slowly waved her hand. The drummer started slowly playing, followed by the brass and woodwinds. Finally, she joined in and started to sing. Almost immediately, the couples were converging to the center of the room to start dancing.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Shall we?” he asked.</p><p>Padmé smiled and nodded. They walked out to the dance floor and stood in front of each other. Anakin placed his hands around the small of her back while Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin’s. They danced among the sea of couples while the band played a slow jazz piece.</p><p>“Thank you for coming out here,” Anakin said.</p><p>“When you said you were back, I almost couldn’t believe it,” Padmé admitted.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Ahsoka called me earlier. She’s asking if you’d like to come over to Luminara’s for Christmas.”</p><p>Padmé’s eyes brightened. “Really? I wouldn’t want to impose.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “You’d be doing the exact opposite.”</p><p>Padmé sighed and leaned her head into Anakin’s chest. They continued their slow dance before the band finished. Suddenly, Dobson snapped her fingers and the band started playing faster and louder. Anakin laughed as the couples pulled away and started spinning and swaying all around.</p><p>“How about dancing to this tempo?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure how,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin gripped her hands. “Neither do I.”</p><p>Padmé yelped as Anakin pulled her and he led them in various swing dances. She allowed herself to let loose as she and Anakin danced all over. They both turned and laughed at seeing Ahsoka and Lux; Lux had hoisted Ahsoka into the air and spun them both around before bringing her back down. Padmé looked at Anakin, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>Padmé started to say, “Don’t you d-” but was immediately cut off when Anakin hoisted her into the air. She laughed with glee as she noticed other young men hoisted their dates into the air. She was brought back down, laughing in Anakin’s arms.</p><p>The ball went on for several hours. As the night went on, some couples had left the ballroom. Eventually, the band was playing another slow song for the remaining dozen couples. Anakin and Padmé were slowly swaying to the band’s playing.</p><p>“Tonight was amazing, Anakin,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “I enjoyed it as well.” They continued dancing before they heard the sounds of a girl giggling. Anakin turned and saw Ahsoka being led out by Lux.</p><p>“Where are you two heading?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Ahsoka stopped and smiled. “We’re meeting Barriss and Riyo at Norm’s Diner. You’ll be at Luminara’s tomorrow, right?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yes, we will. You had better be back at Luminara’s at a <em>reasonable</em> time.”</p><p>Lux nodded. “Don’t worry, Anakin.” He was about to add to that when Ahsoka giggled again and dragged him out.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “I guess we should head as well.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “I agree. I’m danced out.”</p><p>Anakin laughed as he led Padmé off the dancefloor and towards the door. They headed outside and made their way to Padmé’s car. Anakin helped her in and climbed in before driving to head back to the Fairmont. He looked in the back and noticed a suitcase.</p><p>“Did you prepare for this?” he asked.</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Only after I left for the ball.”</p><p>Anakin laughed as he continued driving. He parked out in front of the hotel and helped Padmé out. He grabbed the suitcase and they walked in and reached the front desk.</p><p>“May we have some champagne brought to Room 305?” Anakin asked.</p><p>The desk attendant nodded. “It will be up right away, sir.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Anakin said. “Oh, and can we have some breakfast delivered tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the attendant replied.</p><p>“Good man,” Anakin said. He led Padmé up the stairs towards his room. He unlocked and opened the door and the two entered. Anakin set Padmé’s suitcase down on the other bed.</p><p>“As much as I love this dress, I need to get out of it,” she said as she grabbed a nightgown from the suitcase. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He removed his uniform, changing into a tank top and a pair of sleep pants. When he finished hanging up his uniform, Anakin heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, revealing a bellhop with a small cart; on top was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.</p><p>“Here you are, sir,” he said as he pushed the cart in.</p><p>Anakin smiled and shook his hand. “Thank you, good man.” He handed the bellhop his tip, which made him smile widely.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas,” he said.</p><p>“To you too,” Anakin replied. The bellhop left and Anakin poured two glasses. He heard the bathroom door open. He turned and saw Padmé walk out; her dark brown hair was now flowing freely down her back and her face had been washed off her makeup; to Anakin, she still looked beautiful.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he handed Padmé one of the glasses. They walked outside and stood on the balcony. He wrapped his arm around Padmé’s shoulder and she leaned into him. They heard the ringing of a bell in the distance; Anakin glanced down at his watch and smiled.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Padmé,” Anakin said.</p><p>Padmé smiled as she clinked her glass with Anakin’s. “Merry Christmas, Anakin.” Anakin leaned down and Padmé tilted her head up, their lips meeting halfway.</p><hr/><p>The early morning sun slowly crept over the horizon, shining its bright light upon San Francisco on Christmas Day. The streets were empty, most businesses were closed for the day, and it was relatively quiet.</p><p>In Room 305, one of the beds was empty of any occupants, save for two opened suitcases. In the other bed, Anakin was fast asleep, Padmé right beside him; her arms were wrapped closely around him.</p><p>Anakin’s eyes slowly opened. They immediately shut when the sun shined right into his eyes. He yawned and looked down at Padmé sleeping next to him. He smiled as he stretched his arm; he groaned a little when he felt a bit of pain in his right bicep, causing Padmé to slowly wake up as well.</p><p>Anakin chuckled as she rubbed her eyes. “Sorry about that,” he said.</p><p>Padmé smiled upon awaking. “Good morning, Anakin.”</p><p>“Good morning, angel,” he replied.</p><p>Padmé sighed happily. “I’d just like to stay here.”</p><p>Anakin pulled her closer. “I would too.”</p><p>
  <em>Knock Knock Knock</em>
</p><p><em>“Dammit,”</em> Anakin sighed.</p><p>Padmé giggled as Anakin slowly pulled away and climbed out of the bed. He walked to the door and opened it, finding another bellhop standing on the other side with a small cart.</p><p>“Good morning, sir,” he greeted. “You asked for breakfast at the front desk last night, correct?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yes. Come on in.”</p><p>The bellhop wheeled the cart in and smiled in greeting at Padmé. “Ah, are we celebrating a honeymoon?” Anakin and Padmé both immediately blushed.</p><p>The bellhop chuckled as he stopped the cart and removed the large tray onto the table. He poured out some coffee into two mugs and turned to leave. “Well, you two enjoy yourselves and Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Anakin said. Behind him, Padmé had gotten out of bed and joined Anakin at the small table. They ate in relative silence, simply enjoying the food and each other’s company.</p><p>Once they finished, Anakin said, “We aren’t expected at Luminara’s until later. Is there anything you’d like to do?”</p><p>Padmé thought for a moment. “I think just a nice walk around the city before we go to Luminara’s.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Sounds fine to me.”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she got up and walked to her suitcase. She removed some clothes from it and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Anakin leaned back in his chair as he looked outside the window, taking another sip of his coffee</p><hr/><p>Several hundred miles north of San Francisco, it was Christmas Day in Seattle. Snow covered the streets, cars, and buildings. The interiors of homes were alight, with the silhouettes of people walking in front of the windows.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, the radio softly playing Christmas music. He smiled when he heard footsteps walking into the living room. He looked up and saw Satine walking in, two steaming mugs of tea in her hands.</p><p>“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, softy. Satine smiled as she sat down, Obi-Wan throwing the large blanket over their laps.</p><p>“I still think the razor gift was pretty funny,” Satine said.</p><p>“What do you have against it?” Obi-Wan asked as he stroked his beard.</p><p>Satine smiled as she placed her hand along Obi-Wan’s cheek. “It hides too much of your pretty face.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled as he sipped his tea. “If I go back clean-shaven they’ll think I’m new.”</p><p>Satine sighed. “I don’t want you to go back.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m fairly certain that won’t be a good idea.”</p><p>“I know, but I at least tried,” Satine said.</p><p>Obi-Wan gently rubbed her shoulder. “I love you, Satine. You’re the most important person in the world to me. Every day when I’m fighting, my thoughts are on you.”</p><p>Satine chuckled. “You and your words, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“It’s one of the reasons why you fell for me,” Obi-Wan said. “That and my ‘beautiful face’.”</p><p>Satine laughed, lightly slapping Obi-Wan’s chest. They sipped their tea, enjoying its warmth and the fireplace. Obi-Wan looked at Satine before he stretched out and set his mug on the coffee table. He reached into his pocket.</p><p>“I found it where you had thrown it after our little ‘spat’,” he said as he pulled out a small box. He opened it, revealing the same ring he had presented to her before he enlisted.</p><p>Satine gasped. “Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “Don’t be. I said my fair share of horrible things too.” He removed the ring and as he placed it on her finger said, “I’m not sure how much longer this war is going to be, but when it’s all over and I come back, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off.”</p><p>Satine felt a few tears leave her eyes. “Yes,” she said nodding. She leaned a little, gently pressing her lips to Obi-Wan’s. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he held Satine closer. “I love you too, Satine. Merry Christmas.”</p><hr/><p>The New Year came and went and the weeks seemed to fly by for Anakin. After Christmas, he spent as much time as he could with either Padmé or Ahsoka. However, on the back of his mind was the constant reminder that his leave was nearing an end.</p><p>Anakin was standing alone outside Luminara’s door when he knocked three times. He waited for a few moments before the door opened. Ahsoka appeared on the other side.</p><p>“Anakin!” she said in excitement. “Come on in.”</p><p>“I can’t Ahsoka,” Anakin replied. She looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Why not?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “I’ve come to say goodbye. I leave for the Pacific tomorrow.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s shoulders noticeably dropped. “Oh,” she said simply. She let out a breath and said, “I-I didn’t realize it was here already.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Sorry if this was too sudden.”</p><p>“No,” Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. “You were rightfully enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“It was great seeing you again, Ahsoka,” he said.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “And it was great seeing you too.” She smiled and added, “As well as Padmé.”</p><p>Anakin laughed as he leaned in and hugged his sister. She returned the embrace and the two stood in the doorway in each other’s arms. Anakin pulled away and backed up.</p><p>“I’ll be home before you know it, and this will all be over,” he said.</p><p>“I hope so,” Ahsoka said. She chuckled and looked up to him. “See you soon, Skyguy.”</p><p>Anakin groaned. “You too, Snips.”</p><p>The two siblings laughed and Anakin walked away. He exited the apartment building and made his way back to his hotel. Fifteen minutes later, Anakin arrived back at the Fairmont. He entered his room, where his suitcase sat on the bed packed and his service uniform was hanging.</p><p>Anakin turned on the lamp and turned off the room light. He was about to get himself ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door. He turned and walked over to open it, finding Padmé on the other side.</p><p>“Padmé,” he said. “Good evening.”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “Hello, Anakin.” He moved to the side and allowed Padmé to walk in. She stood in the room as Anakin closed the door. He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, their lips meeting in a kiss.</p><p>Pulling away, Anakin softly said, “Tonight’s my last night.”</p><p>Padmé’s shoulders dropped. “I knew the day would come, just not so quickly.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “This month was one of the happiest in my life.”</p><p>Padmé sniffed as she felt a stray tear run down her cheek. “It was for me too.” She looked away and said, “I don’t know how I’ll get by with you gone again.”</p><p>Anakin gently caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away. “I love you, Padmé. More than you could know.” He pulled away and walked to his suitcase. He rummaged through it before he grabbed something.</p><p>“I meant to give you this on Christmas, but it had become hidden in the corner of my suitcase,” he said. He returned to Padmé and placed the item in her hand. She looked down and saw that she was holding a carved wooden necklace.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Padmé said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “A Japanese raid hit some trees near my barrack, sending wood scraps all over. I borrowed a Marine’s service knife and carved it myself. With this, no matter how far I am away from you, I will always be close to your heart.”</p><p>Padmé smiled sweetly. “So what time do you leave tomorrow?”</p><p>“The ship leaves at 10:00 AM,” Anakin replied.</p><p>Padmé twirled the necklace before setting it down on the table and returning to Anakin. “Well then, we had better make your last night…memorable.”</p><p>Anakin grinned as Padmé snaked her hand around his neck and brought their lips together. She led him towards the bed, unbuttoning Anakin’s shirt one-by-one while Anakin slowly unzipped the back of her dress.</p><p>A single hand reached for the lamp, pulling down on the string and plunging the room into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Returns and Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter; just some deep thinking from our characters</p><p>To clear up any confusion, Padmé and Rush are simply together (bf/gf). I guess I never did really specify but now you know their situation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé drove her car towards the Fort Mason port, Anakin sitting beside her. They both awoke a <em>little</em> late and had to rush out of the hotel room, but Anakin was dressed in his uniform and had his suitcase packed within five minutes and they were on their way.</p><p>Padmé pulled into the port, looking up at the massive ship docked nearby. Out in front, several soldiers were hugging their loved ones goodbye before boarding.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Well, here we are,” he said.</p><p>Padmé nodded as Anakin got out and walked around, opening the door for Padmé and leading her out. He grabbed his suitcase and the two walked towards the ship. They stopped right next to the gangplank, Anakin setting his suitcase down and turning to Padmé.</p><p>“Anakin, this past month with you was one of the happiest times of my life,” Padmé.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he gently caressed Padmé’s cheek. “It was for me as well. Seeing you again after so long was indescribable. It reminded me once more of just who all I’m fighting for.”</p><p>Padmé rested her head against Anakin’s chest. He could feel her shake a little against him and he tilted her face up; a few stray tears had fallen.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Padmé wiped her eyes and said, “I’m just worried about you. I had no idea what had happened to you after you had been captured. What if it happens again? Or worse?”</p><p>Anakin gently embraced her. “You shouldn’t think like that,” he said.</p><p>Padmé shook her head. “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Hey,” Anakin said softly. He lifted the necklace Padmé was wearing around her neck. He placed the wooden carving in her hand and closed it. “I promise that the next time I see you, this war will be over.”</p><p>Smiling, Padmé said, “Ever so confident, aren’t you?”</p><p> Anakin shrugged. “It’s how I got this far, right?”</p><p>The two laughed and embraced once more. Anakin looked up and saw Obi-Wan and Satine approaching.</p><p>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed. They two men approached and shook hands. “How’ve you been, my friend?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ve been great. What about you? Did you have a Merry Christmas?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yes. It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“You too,” Obi-Wan replied. He looked to the ship and asked, “Well, you ready to head back?”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Back to the old meat grinder.”</p><p>Satine closed her eyes and shook her head. “Please don’t say that.” Anakin chuckled lightly and apologized. Suddenly, the ship’s foghorn sounded off.</p><p>“Well, that’s us,” Anakin said. He turned to Padmé, holding her hands in his. “I will return. I promise.”</p><p>Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin once more and the two kissed. They pulled away, remaining in each other’s embrace for a few moments before Anakin let go.</p><p>“Goodbye, Padmé,” Anakin said. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Padmé replied.</p><p>Anakin smiled and he grabbed his suitcase. “Well, Lieutenant Kenobi, let’s get back to it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he saluted. “Yes, Captain.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he and Obi-Wan walked onto the gangplank and boarded the ship. They stood at the railing, waving at Padmé and Satine as the ship slowly began to depart. Soon, the ship left the port, and five minutes later the ship reached the Bay. Padmé and Satine remained at the port, watching the ship leave before it disappeared over the horizon.</p><p>Sighing, Padmé looked to Satine. She placed her hand on her shoulder. “Do not worry. They’ll both be fine.”</p><p>Padmé looked out to where the ship once was as her hand slowly clasped around the necklace.</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Padmé arrived back at her home. She checked all around, making sure that Rush wasn’t home before she made her way up the stairs. She entered her room, walking over to her vanity and opening her jewelry box.</p><p>Padmé removed the necklace from around her neck. She studied the details closely; it was decorated with several small but detailed carvings. It wasn’t as expensive or glamourous as her other jewelry…</p><p>…but to her, it was priceless.</p><p>Padmé delicately placed the necklace in the box and closed it. She couldn’t risk wearing it around when Rush was here. She could probably concoct another cover story and he’d eat it up, but she wasn’t sure how much more she could lie.</p><p>Padmé sighed as she walked downstairs and into the living room. She clicked on the radio, allowing music to fill the room as she looked at the newspaper that had been brought in this morning. All across the front page were several different stories:</p><p>
  <strong>ALLIED FORCES BREAK GERMAN LINES IN ARDENNES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EASTERN FRONT: GERMANS FEEL BITING COLD FROM RUSSIAN OFFENSIVE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALLIED FORCES UNDER MACARTHUR REACH LUZON, PHILIPPINES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASUALTIES MOUNT IN THE PACIFIC</strong>
</p><p>Padmé jumped when she heard the phone ring. She slowly got up and walked towards it. She picked up the receiver and answered, “Hello?”</p><p><em>“Padmé?”</em> a young woman’s voice asked. <em>“It’s me, Ahsoka.”</em></p><p>“Ahsoka!” Padmé exclaimed in excitement. “How did you get my number?”</p><p><em>“Anakin gave it to me on one of the days he visited,”</em> Ahsoka replied. <em>“He said to call if I felt like talking to someone else. I hope I’m not intruding.”</em></p><p>“No,” Padmé answered. “Of course not. It’s nice to talk with you.”</p><p>Ahsoka made a noise of relief on the other end.<em> “Thank Goodness,” </em>she said. The line went silent for a moment before Ahsoka asked, <em>“So, how have you been?”</em></p><p>Padmé sighed. “I’m alright. Just adjusting back to the life of monotony after such a wonderful month.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. <em>“I know how you feel. It was great to see him again.”</em></p><p>“It was for me, too,” Padmé said. “Now that he’s gone again, it’s back to worrying sick about him.”</p><p><em>“I will be as well, but you know as well as I do that he’ll be alright,”</em> Ahsoka said.</p><p>“I don’t know how you can do that,” Padmé said.</p><p>Ahsoka giggled on the other end. <em>“You know he’s a strong and capable person. He always spoke very highly of you when we pressed him during his visits.”</em></p><p>Padmé laughed on the other end. “He talked about you as well, Ahsoka. You are just as important to him. I’ll still pray for his safety. Call me anytime you wish.”</p><p><em>“I will,”</em> Ahsoka said. <em>“Goodbye, Padmé.”</em></p><p>“Bye,” Padmé said. She hung up the receiver and sighed. She walked back into the living room, collecting the newspapers and tossing them in the trash, removing them from her sight.</p><hr/><p>The weeks at sea went by as the transport ship made its way back towards Guam. Everyone was on edge being out at sea, considering all of the reports of ships being hit by Japanese aircraft and torpedoes. However, all things were quiet.</p><p>Anakin was lying in his bunk, quietly staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were all over; he thought of Padmé, and what his future would be once he returned. Then, he thought about what would come next in his deployment. The war wasn’t going in the right direction for the Japanese, but if that showed them anything, it only meant they would fight harder and harder.</p><p>There was a knock at the doorway and Anakin looked up, finding Obi-Wan standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Heavy thinking?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Obi-Wan walked in and sat on his bunk. He smiled and said, “Padmé seems like a lovely woman.”</p><p>“She is,” Anakin replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him. “Thinking about what happens next when you get back?”</p><p>Anakin nodded. “I’m just uncertain. We have no idea what tomorrow is going to bring. The longer this war goes on, the more likely we return in caskets.”</p><p>“I agree,” Obi-Wan said. “The best we can do is go through each day, one at a time.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Wise words. Why aren’t you the Captain?”</p><p>“Because you excelled more in training and you’re the one that does all the stupid things while we’re airborne,” Obi-Wan answered.</p><p>Anakin laughed. “Somebody’s gotta do it.”</p><p>The two laughed before they heard the ship intercom go off. <em>“All hands, report topside. We will arrive in ten minutes.”</em></p><p>Anakin groaned. He grabbed his suitcase and he and Obi-Wan left the quarters. They made their way to the top deck, where several other soldiers were gathered. Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the railing; closing in was Guam.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Here we go again.”</p><hr/><p>The newly-promoted Lieutenant Quinlan Vos was lying in his bunk with the rest of his squad in their barracks. He had just gotten back from his leave, and he and his fellow Marines were stationed on the Marshall Islands. It was quiet now, but he knew that would change in a moment’s notice.</p><p>Quinlan sighed as he reached over to the small table next to him and grabbed a framed photograph. He held the photograph in his hands, staring at it with a sense of longing.</p><p>“LT?” Quinlan looked up and saw Corporal Anderson speaking to him.</p><p>“You alright, sir?” Anderson asked.</p><p>Quinlan nodded. “Yeah,” he replied as he set the photo down. “Just deep in thought.”</p><p>Anderson looked at the photo and saw what it was: Quinlan standing with a young woman. He whistled and chuckled.</p><p>“Helluva woman,” Anderson commented.</p><p>Quinlan smirked. “Don’t make me hit you,” he said.</p><p>Anderson shook his head and asked, “So, who is she?”</p><p>“Aayla,” Quinlan replied. “I proposed to her just before I left.”</p><p>Anderson sighed. “Did she say no?”</p><p>Quinlan shook his head. “No, no. She said yes almost immediately.”</p><p>“Then why so glum?” Anderson asked.</p><p>Quinlan sat up on his bunk and said, “I’m just afraid that the next time she sees me is when I’m lowered into the ground.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t say that, sir,” Anderson said.</p><p>“Why not?” Quinlan asked. “I’m the unfortunate SOB in charge of you boys. Do you have any idea what goes through my head now? Anyone of my decisions can get one of you killed.”</p><p>Anderson shrugged. “That’s what we enlisted for. Every one of us knew what we were getting into when we signed up.”</p><p>Quinlan nodded. “You’re right, Corporal.”</p><p>Anderson smiled. “It’s a rare occurrence.”</p><p>The two men laughed as the door to the barracks opened and another Marine appeared.</p><p>“Lieutenant, CO wants all hands ready. Briefing and drilling for Operation Detachment in ten minutes,” he said.</p><p>“Loud and clear,” Quinlan replied. He turned to the men and yelled, “Hustle up, Marines! Let’s get to it!”</p><p>The Marines all scrambled from their bunks and headed out the door. Quinlan looked down at the photograph and picked it up again. He turned it over and removed the back, removing the photo. He held the picture of Aayla in front of him, gently kissing it before he placed it in his breast pocket, close to his heart. Taking a deep breath, Quinlan joined his fellow Marines.</p><hr/><p>Anakin and the other squad leaders were gathered in the command building. Aaron Wallace, now Colonel Wallace, stood before the squad leaders.</p><p>“Men, this is it,” he said. “This is the start of our final push against the Japanese.”</p><p>Wallace gathered the squad leaders around the table, where a map of the Philippine Sea; labeled all over where the Allied-held positions in Guam, the Philippines, and the Marshall Islands. North of them were several small Japanese-held islands, but there were two that were circled: Iwo Jima and Okinawa.</p><p>Wallace pointed to the two circled islands. “These two islands are the key to everything. These islands will place us right on the doorstep of the Japanese home islands. If we take these islands, then we are one step closer to winning the war here in the Pacific.”</p><p>Wallace brought up another map of Iwo Jima. “Operation Detachment: the capture of Iwo Jima. The Navy has begun preliminary bombardment against the enemy defenses, with Marines making their amphibious landings by February 19<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Four days from now,” Gibson said.</p><p>Wallace nodded. “Your squads will be utilized to provide much-needed air support. The enemy’s going to be dug in deep, and this is going to be some of the fiercest fighting we’ll ever experience. Japanese soldiers have been holding out far longer in tunnels and caves, banzai charges during the night, and kamikaze attacks are almost daily against our Navy.”</p><p>Anakin and the other squad leaders nodded in understanding. Wallace looked them over and said, “Remember, one step closer.” He paused for a moment and added, “You’re dismissed.”</p><p>The squad leaders saluted and walked out. They stood at the doorway and looked out at the airfield.</p><p>“Any of you really think this is close to being over?” Clarke asked.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Not sure. Command seems confident.</p><p>Gibson laughed. “They’re always like that before they send us off.” He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket, removing one and lighting it. “Let me tell you something, boys,” he said before taking a drag and released a cloud of smoke.</p><p>“These next few months are going to be bloody.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blood on the Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning and the Guam airfield was abuzz with activity as the ground crews refueled and reloaded the planes while the pilots walked towards the planes and boarded.</p><p>Anakin made it to his plane and climbed in. “Is she ready?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the ground technician replied.</p><p>Anakin nodded and gave him a thumbs up. The ground crew disconnected the fuel lines and closed the covers over the guns and shut the bomb doors. Anakin picked up and put on his flight cap and black gloves. He attached his oxygen mask and activated his radio.</p><p><em>“All planes, this is Colonel Wallace. Operation Detachment is a go,”</em> Wallace radioed. <em>“All planes are clear to taxi and make for Iwo Jima.”</em></p><p>Anakin closed his canopy and began his check, starting his engine and other systems. The ground crew scattered from the P-38s and P-51s as they lurched and slowly made their way out from their parking areas. They turned onto the runway, increasing in speed as they made their way down the runway.</p><p>Anakin pulled back the yoke and his plane took off. The rest of the planes followed suit and a few moments later, they were airborne.</p><p>“All squad leaders, radio in,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Green Leader, standing by,”</em> Gibson replied.</p><p><em>“Blue Leader, standing by,”</em> Clarke answered.</p><p><em>“Gray Leader, standing by,”</em> Marshall responded</p><p><em>“Red Leader, standing by,”</em> Cohen said.</p><p>“Acknowledged, squad leaders,” Anakin said. “Keep the formation steady. It’s about…” he trailed off as he checked his maps “…eight hundred fifteen miles to Iwo Jima.”</p><p><em>“Jesus,”</em> Clarke groaned. <em>“Think we can land somewhere for a piss break?”</em></p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Sure, just land on the water below and you’ll get picked up later.” Laughter filled the radio channel as the planes continued flying.</p><p>…</p><p>Quinlan was gathered with several other Marines on the main deck of their transport ship. Nearby, battleships and cruisers were heavily bombarding Iwo Jima. The Marines on deck didn’t even flinch each time one of the massive guns went off; they all held steely glares staring in the direction of the island.</p><p>“Marines!” Major Ryan yelled. “You know your objectives! The capture of this island is critical to furthering our operations in the Pacific! Gentlemen, we must succeed!” Quinlan and the other Marines nodded. Suddenly, the ships’ cannons and batteries ceased firing.</p><p>“There’s your signal, Marines! Get to it!” Ryan shouted.</p><p>The Marines scurried all over, making their way below deck to the LVTs that awaited them. Quinlan ran up the ramp and directed the other Marines inside.</p><p>“Move it! Come on! You should be moving with a sense of urgency!” he shouted. The remaining Marines entered the LVT and the ramp closed. “Loaded up!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>The massive door of the transport ship opened; directly ahead were the blackened beaches of Iwo Jima.</p><p>“Hold onto your asses!” the driver yelled. The LVT lurched and rolled down the ramp, entering the water and speeding towards the island. The remaining LVTs joined them and advanced towards the island.</p><p>“I want you boys ready for anything!” Quinlan shouted. “Move up the beach as quick as you can! Don’t be the odd man out!”</p><p>The Marines all nodded and loaded their weapons. Quinlan cocked his Thompson as the LVT closed in on the beach. Twenty seconds later, the first wave reached the beach. However, the LVTs were stopped at the shoreline, the engines churning harder.</p><p>“What the Hell’s going on,” Quinlan asked.</p><p>“LVT’s bogged down,” the driver replied.</p><p>Quinlan groaned. “Goddammit.” He turned to the Marines and commanded, “Over the sides!”</p><p>The Marines all climbed over the sides of the LVT; Quinlan hopped over and landed on the ground. Suddenly, he lost his balance and noticed his feet had sunk slightly. He lifted his foot and trudged forward. “What the fuck is this?”</p><p>“I can’t get a secure foothold,” another Marine said.</p><p>Quinlan nodded his head in the direction of inland. “Hustle up, we gotta advance.”</p><p>“I can barely walk on this shit, let alone run,” Gozden said.</p><p>“Ditch your gear,” Quinlan ordered. “Lose anything you don’t need.” Quinlan unsheathed his knife and cut away at the straps of his haversack. It fell off his back and onto the sand. He immediately dug through it, grabbing his spare ammo and stuffing them into his other ammo pouches and even his pockets. He ditched the gas mask, shovel, and any other items that were unnecessary at the moment.</p><p>“Alright, Marines! Move up! Quinlan yelled. The Marines finished ditching their unnecessary gear and joined Quinlan as they slowly trudged through the black volcanic ash, advancing up the beach. However, they were met with massive slops of the loose sand and the beaches were getting jammed up fairly quickly.</p><p>“Easy landing my ass,” one Marine said.</p><p>“No signs of resistance,” another pointed out. “The Navy must’ve done their job.”</p><p>Almost immediately, the sound of artillery and machine gunfire filled the air. Marines were dropped and massive clouds of the black ash were kicked up into the air by exploding shells and mortars.</p><p>Quinlan ducked as sand rained down on him. “Keep moving! Scatter! Don’t bunch up!”</p><p>The Marines kept up their slow advance, trying their hardest to march through the sand. However, the heavy fire and soft beaches were showing them that they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.</p><p>…</p><p>The five plane squads sliced through the air as they quickly approached Iwo Jima. The P-38s lead the formation while the P-51s hanged back.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, radio chatter is coming in,”</em> Cohen said. <em>“It isn’t looking too pretty for the Marines on the beach. They’re bogged down by the sand and heavy artillery and mortar fire.”</em></p><p>Anakin and the rest flew through the clouds and Iwo Jima was in sight. Immediately, they could see the blackened shoreline; LVTs, tanks, and other vehicles were bogged down in the sand while Marines were slowly crawling across the sand. The entirety of the beach was riddled with shell holes.</p><p>“Goddammit,” Anakin said in disbelief.</p><p><em>“We need to hit the artillery positions on Mount Suribachi so the Marines can advance,”</em> Clarke said.</p><p><em>“We need to hit the first airfield too. That’s the Marines’ first target,”</em> Gibson added.</p><p>“Loud and clear,” Anakin said. “Cohen, Marshall, hit the mountain. Gibson, Clarke, follow me and we’ll hit the airfield.”</p><p><em>“Copy that, Gold Leader,”</em> Cohen said. The P-51s split off and flew straight for the mountain. Anakin and the rest all flew off and headed towards the south airfield. AA guns began firing on them while several Zeroes were scrambled to take on the P-38s.</p><p><em>“We’re in the thick of it, boys!”</em> Rex yelled.</p><p>“Keep your cool,” Anakin said. “All squads, break. Gibson, take your squad and strafe the ground. Ground as many planes as you can. Clarke, you and your squad remain with us to engage.”</p><p><em>“I copy,”</em> Gibson said. His squad dove down towards the airfield. From the other end, the Zeros were quickly approaching; the air was full of them</p><p>“Take your pick, boys,” Anakin said as he shifted his throttle.</p><p>The P-38s zoomed into the massive wave of Zeros. Heavy machine gunfire filled the air as planes twisted and turned all over as they engaged one another.</p><p>Anakin fired a burst of .50 cal and downed one Zero. One got right behind him but before it could fire, Obi-Wan flew in and destroyed it. Anakin activated his radio and asked, “Gibson, how’re you doing?”</p><p><em>“Airfield’s been torn up,”</em> Gibson replied. <em>“Any Zeros parked are now burning wrecks.”</em></p><p>“Good work,” Anakin said. “Head to the next airfield in the central part of the island and cripple them there.”</p><p><em>“You got it,”</em> Gibson answered.</p><p>Anakin maintained his grip on the yoke as he chased down another Zero and shot it down. He glanced at the beach; more vehicles are piling up at the already jammed beach.</p><p>“Come on, we gotta get those boys off,” Anakin said.</p><p>…</p><p>The sand kicked up into the air as artillery continued to hammer the beach. Vehicles burned at the shoreline and the bodies of Marines were piling up all along the beach. The ones who were alive stayed low as they continued to slowly advance.</p><p>Quinlan groaned as he hefted one of his squad behind him. He shouted in rage as explosions continued to rock the beach.</p><p>“’The landings will be easy’!” he yelled. “’There won’t be any resistance’!”</p><p>“Sir, look there!” one Marine yelled.</p><p>Quinlan looked up and saw two squads of P-51s flying all over Mount Suribachi, firing at the Japanese defenses and suppressing their fire.</p><p>“About damn time!” Quinlan bellowed. “Come on, Marines! Up and at ‘em!”</p><p>The Marines slowly got back up and rushed as fast as they could through the sand. Finally, after spending nearly two hours on that Hellish nightmare, Quinlan and several other Marines reached the top of the slopes, gaining a foothold on solid ground.</p><p>“Thank the Lord!” Quinlan yelled as he ran ahead. More Marines began climbing over the top of the slopes and reaching the main part of the beach. Beyond the slopes, the Marines found themselves in a flatter environment than what they had seen on previous islands.</p><p>“Keep going, Marines! The guns on Mount Suribachi aren’t going to be silent for long!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>The Marines all kept running along the beach. Suddenly, a trapdoor in the ground ahead opened and several flashes went off. Two Marines were killed before the door closed.</p><p>“Shit!” Gozden yelled. “Spider holes! Keep your eyes peeled!”</p><p>Quinlan’s head jerked when he saw something in his peripheral and opened fire. He hit the enemy soldier, dropping him back into his ditch.</p><p>“Keep going,” Quinlan ordered as he waved his arm. “Support gunners, take point.”</p><p>Two Marines with BARs slung around them advanced to the front. Two more trapdoors opened, but the Marines were ready and opened fire before the enemy could strike. The Marines kept up their advance, running above a small ridge and finding themselves on the outskirts on an airfield. Japanese soldiers were rushing all over, while AA guns began turning on them.</p><p>Quinlan deeply sighed. “Just when I thought this day was going to get better.”</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin dove his plane and strafed the ground defenses strewn across the beach that were slowing the Marines’ advance from “Blue Two Beach”. He pulled up, Obi-Wan and Rex following close behind.</p><p>“These bastards aren’t letting up,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“I see enemy armor bearing down on the beach,”</em> Cody radioed.</p><p>Anakin looked down and said, “I see ‘em. Squad, form up for bombing run.”</p><p>The P-38s rolled and dove towards the ground. They lined up with the slowly rolling half-tracks and light tanks. Anakin pushed the switch cover up and flicked the switch; the large payloads of bombs dropped and struck the armor, leaving them as burning wrecks.</p><p>“Clean run, boys,” Anakin said. “Nice job.”</p><p><em>“Gold Leader, this is Red Leader,”</em> Cohen suddenly radioed<em>. “Marshall and I lost three planes total and we’re running dry on ammunition and fuel. We have to pull out.”</em></p><p>“Copy that, Red Leader,” Anakin replied. “Rex, Parker, follow me. We’ll continue hitting the mountain. Let’s see if we can’t disable their artillery.”</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Rex answered.</p><p><em>“Right behind you,”</em> Parker responded.</p><p>The three planes pulled up and flew off towards the mountain. Anakin studied the summit and noticed a large set of reinforced steel doors on the south face. Suddenly, he could see them slowly begin to open.</p><p>“Eyes up,” Anakin said. “Those doors are hiding the heavy guns. Focus fire on that position once those doors open.”</p><p>The P-38s flew in close formation, lining up on the spot. The doors fully opened and the 120mm cannon opened fire; the doors began to close.</p><p>“Let ‘em have it!” Anakin shouted.</p><p>The planes dropped their remaining bombs right at the opening. Before the doors could close, the bombs entered and exploded, causing massive explosions and massive jets of fire to erupt from the inside.</p><p>Anakin and the others cheered as they flew overhead. “That’ll certainly help the beach landings!” Rex yelled.</p><p>“Good work, boys,” Anakin said. He switched channels and said, “All planes, good work. Let’s head back to refuel and rearm.”</p><p>…</p><p>Quinlan fired a burst of his Thompson as he rushed ahead. He and the Marines were pitted in a bitter battle of attrition with the Japanese defenders at the airfield. The runways–already strewn with the flaming wrecks of Zeroes–were now burning all over. Buildings, fuel stations, and any enemy defensive positions were in pieces.</p><p>“Enemy forces are thinning out!” Anderson yelled. “We can do this!”</p><p>Quinlan reloaded his Thompson. “Keep going! Don’t give them room to breathe!”</p><p>The Marines all concentrated fire on the Japanese positions. The enemy soldiers kept up their defense, firing relentlessly while charging them. The Marines continued their advance, overwhelming the enemies.</p><p>“Tenno Heika Banzai!”</p><p>Suddenly, there were several shouts and a large wave of dozens of Japanese soldiers were rushing them; their rifles were extended out and their bayonets were drawn.</p><p>“Shit! Hold your ground!” Quinlan yelled.</p><p>A flurry of fire from Garands, Thompsons, BARs were fired on the Japanese soldiers. They all fell one-by-one, the rest continuing their rushing attack. By the time the last one was killed, they were only halfway between where they rushed and the Marines’ positions.</p><p>Quinlan and the others took several deep breaths. He listened all around, sighing when he heard no other signs of enemy forces.</p><p>One Marine with the radio pulled away from the receiver and said, “Lieutenant, enemy artillery has lightened up. Bulldozers are clearing paths for the Marines on the beach.”</p><p>Quinlan nodded as he sat down on one of the lines of sandbags. “I want patrols at the perimeter of this area. We’ve only secured a small fraction of this airfield.”</p><p>The radio Marine was back on the radio and he said, “Sir, 5<sup>th</sup> Marines have surrounded Mount Suribachi. The enemy forces there are cut off.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Quinlan groaned. “Not much to it though.”</p><p>“Why’s that, sir?” Anderson asked.</p><p>Quinlan sighed as he removed his helmet. “This was Day One.”</p><hr/><p>Late February rolled in and Padmé was with Mina at her house, sitting in the living room. Mina had invited Padmé over and the two friends were simply talking.</p><p>“Lux and Ahsoka have been getting along quite nicely,” Mina said.</p><p>Padmé giggled. “I knew they would, and I practically coerced him into being Ahsoka’s date for that ball.”</p><p>“Well it’s about time someone gave the boy a little shove,” Mina said. “I just thought it’d be me pushing.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not just those two that are head over heels,” Mina said. “Lux told me about you two at the ball.”</p><p>Padmé laughed. “I don’t think I have ever danced like that before in my life,” she said with a smile before sipping her tea. She sighed as she set down her cup and said, “Mina, I’ve been doing some thinking.”</p><p>Mina’s brow furrowed and she put her cup down as well. “Oh? About what?”</p><p>Padmé took a breath. “I’ve only been keeping it up for appearances, but I think it’s time that I break things off with Rush.”</p><p>Mina’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Thank the Lord. I thought you’d never do it.”</p><p>Padmé smiled sheepishly. “Looking back, I should’ve done it a while ago. I was just a little scared. You know how he gets.”</p><p>Mina nodded. “Well, whatever happens, I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mina,” Padmé said. She reached over and grabbed her cup. As she sipped, she grimaced slightly and held her head.</p><p>Mina looked at her in confusion. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I just haven’t been feeling like myself for a little bit.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mina asked.</p><p>“Oh, just slight headaches, fatigue, and I’ve had some cramps,” Padmé answered. “I typically always get sick around this time.”</p><p>Mina nodded. “Okay, but I think you should see a doctor.”</p><p>“Mina I’m fine,” Padmé said.</p><p>“Padmé,” Mina said with an arched brow.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Padmé said, “Very well, I’ll go now and tell you what the good doctor tells me.”</p><p>Mina smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Padmé shook her head as she sat up and walked out of Mina’s house and to her car, climbing in and driving away.</p><hr/><p>Eighteen days.</p><p>For the pilots, Marines, and Navy sailors, the operation on Iwo Jima so far had been eighteen days of pure Hell. Deep and extensive tunnels, minefields, MG bunkers, spider holes, hidden artillery emplacements, and everything else in between stalled the Marines’ advance across the island.</p><p>Although they had air supremacy, the American planes were constantly diverted away from close-air support by waves of incoming Zeroes from the two remaining airfields and hidden AA guns. Casualties were mounting, bodies having to be left behind for corpsmen to retrieve later.</p><p>Quinlan and his platoon were holding their positions on Hill 362. The previous night, they had captured the Japanese-held position in the dead of night, surprising the defenders and eliminating almost all of them in their sleep. Now came the hard task of holding out against enemy counterattacks.</p><p>Quinlan was standing at one of the large entrances to the Hill’s extensive tunnel system. Surrounding the entrance were sandbags, barbed wire, and a couple of Browning machine guns. Anderson approached from behind and saluted.</p><p>Quinlan returned the salute and asked, “You hear that, Corporal?”</p><p>Anderson listened and answered, “No, sir.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Quinlan said. “It’s too quiet.”</p><p>“Lieutenant!” one Marine shouted. “Enemy forces are attacking Mount Suribachi!”</p><p>Right after he yelled that there was a massive shout from down below. Quinlan looked out and saw a large wave of Japanese soldiers rushing and firing on them.</p><p>“Shit!” Quinlan yelled. “Get on those Brownings!”</p><p>The Marines took their positions at the MGs while others took cover behind the sandbags. Gunfire was exchanged between the two forces; the Marines held their positions while the Japanese continued rushing the Marines, and they weren’t stopping.</p><p>Quinlan fired another burst of his Thompson. “Ross, get on the radio! Hopefully, Gold Squad isn’t too busy strafing the north airfield!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Ross answered. He ran back and powered up the radio, grabbing the receiver. “Gold Leader, this is Private Thomas Ross, 3<sup>rd</sup> Marines! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>…</p><p>Gold Squad had just finished mopping up the last of the Zeroes that were parked on the north airfield. Anakin pulled his mask over his mouth and replied, “I hear you, Private. What can we do for you?”</p><p><em>“Our positions are being overrun by enemy forces!”</em> Ross answered. <em>“Think you can clear them up?”</em></p><p>“Of course we can,” Anakin replied. He switched channels and said, “Squad, form up. We’re hitting the enemy attacking Hill 362.”</p><p>The P-38s pitched up and turned around, speeding towards the Marines’ position, which was dangerously close to getting overrun. They flew in from the north, finding a massive wave of dozens of Japanese soldiers rushing the Hill.</p><p>“Keep it tight,” Anakin said. “Open fire!”</p><p>The machine guns and cannons let loose, ripping apart the enemy soldiers and the ground around them as they flew towards them.</p><p>…</p><p>Quinlan looked up and saw the unmistakable squad of P-38s flying perpendicular to the Japanese attackers. Their guns ripped them apart as they strafed them. The Marines mopped up and remaining stragglers; almost as soon as the attack had started, it was over.</p><p>“Fuckin’ A, Skywalker!” Quinlan shouted. The other Marines all cheered as the planes flew off and away. Turning back to the men, Quinlan said, “Alright men, let’s remain on standby. Reinforcements will be here within the hour. Once they arrive, we’ll depart to push out the forces to the north.”</p><p>The Marines all nodded and went back to their previous duties. Quinlan watched a few dead and wounded carried away. He turned and looked back out to where the Jap soldiers had rushed them; bodies were lying all over.</p><hr/><p>March arrived. Padmé sat alone at her desk. In front of her was a sealed envelope containing a letter for Anakin. She had written many letters to him, and she, in turn, received many from him. However, this one would be possibly the most important.</p><p>“Padmé?” Turning around, Padmé saw Mina standing in the entryway to the living room. “Are you ready?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Padmé replied with a nod. She grabbed the envelope and followed Mina out of the living room. They exited the house and made their way to Mina’s car. They climbed in and Mina pulled away. They rode in relative silence as Mina drove them out of Sacramento and towards San Francisco.</p><p>As they entered the city, Mina asked, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Padmé swallowed and answered, “I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Just remember that I’m here for you,” Mina said.</p><p>Padmé nodded as Mina continued driving through the city. Eventually, they arrived at Port Mason, where two Navy ships were docked.</p><p>Padmé got out of the car and walked towards one of the ships, Mina close behind. An officer spotted them and held his hand up.</p><p>“Sorry, ladies,” he said. “Civilians are not permitted here at this time.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t important.”</p><p>The officer lowered his hand and asked, “What is it?”</p><p>Padmé presented the letter and said, “I need this delivered to Captain Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>The officer’s brow arched. “Miss, this isn’t the place to deliver letters.”</p><p>“I know, but this is incredibly urgent,” Padmé begged. “He needs to see it.”</p><p>The officer sighed. “Here, let me see.” He received the letter and looked it over. “You’re certain he’s stationed on Guam?”</p><p>“That’s where he always sent from,” Padmé replied.</p><p>Looking at the letter again, the officer said, “You’re lucky. This ship is carrying fuel and ammo to Guam. Do you swear that this letter doesn’t contain any information that may be utilized by enemies of the United States?”</p><p>“Yes,” Padmé said immediately.</p><p>The officer nodded. “Very well, miss. I’ll see to it that it’s delivered.”</p><p>Padmé beamed. “Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed.</p><p>The officer smiled and tipped his hat before walking aboard. Padmé and Mina headed back to Mina’s car.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Padmé,” Mina said. “Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Padmé nodded as her hand slowly clasped around her necklace.</p><hr/><p>Many more weeks passed and it was now late-March. Anakin was now stationed at the newly requisitioned “Airfield Two” in the central part of Iwo Jima. The island was almost all under American control, but this battle was not over just yet.</p><p>Anakin was gathered with his squad, along with some Marines of the 28<sup>th</sup> Regiment, around Obi-Wan’s P-38, enjoying the quiet after an entire month of constant fighting.</p><p>“Looking back, was it really worth it taking this island?” Harrison asked.</p><p>Anakin blew a cloud of cigarette smoke. “No idea. Command says it’s essential.”</p><p>“Tell that to the nearly seven thousand dead Marines that we can’t even safely move off this Hellhole,” Marine Sergeant Hawkins said.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “It isn’t going to get any easier.”</p><p>“Preach,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard gunfire and explosions coming from the far side of the airfield. Then, they could hear more coming from directly behind them; their perimeter was getting hit.</p><p>Hawkins threw down his cigarette and began shouting. “Marines! To defensive positions! Hold the line!”</p><p>“All pilots, get to the storehouses and arm up!” Anakin ordered. The pilots hurried to the huts and exited armed with rifles and machine guns. Anakin walked out with an M1 Garand and a bandolier around his shoulders. He joined the other soldiers at the perimeter, where he saw a large wave of enemies rushing their positions.</p><p>Anakin pulled back the charging handle and aimed. He opened fire on the enemy soldiers and soon the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire and shouting. Whenever his rifle ran empty, it would ping and Anakin would quickly reload.</p><p>The Japanese soldiers maintained their rushing attack on the American defenders. Some were able to reach the line and inflict casualties, but they would quickly be killed before enough damage was sustained.</p><p>The fighting went on for nearly an hour and a half. Despite their relentless charge, the Japanese force of nearly three-hundred men was completely destroyed. The Marines and Army pilots suffered casualties as well, with nearly two-hundred injured and fifty-three dead.</p><p>Morning came and the smell of battle lingered in the air. The airfield personnel busied themselves with helping gather the dead and repair areas of the runways. Soon, news came in from Marine units all over the island. By 09:00, on March 26<sup>th</sup>, Iwo Jima was declared secure.</p><p>The rest of Gold Squad were gathered in their new barrack, talking and joking among one-another. This operation took a massive toll on everyone; it felt nice to laugh and relax for once.</p><p>Anakin walked in and the pilots all immediately stood at attention. Anakin returned the salute and they all relaxed.</p><p>“I just got the word from Wallace,” Anakin said. “We’ll be sailing back to Guam to collect any effects we left there. Iwo Jima is our new home now.”</p><p>“Not exactly the prettiest location,” Rex said with a chuckle.</p><p>Anakin laughed. “Well, if we know anything, we know that we won’t be here long, so don’t nail anything down.”</p><p>The squad laughed as Anakin sat on his bunk. The door suddenly opened and another soldier came in.</p><p>“Mail call!” he announced. As he tossed envelopes to the men he said, “Just the two: Sugar Reports for Obi-Wan and Anakin.</p><p>Anakin smiled as he walked over and grabbed his letter, taking Obi-Wan’s and tossing it to him. He sat on his bunk and opened the letter from Padmé.</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his envelope and read. He slowly smiled and chuckled.</p><p>“What is it, sir?” Cody asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan let out one last laugh and replied, “Satine’s uncle just got ordained, so he can be the one who marries us.” Obi-Wan looked to Anakin and asked, “And what’s the word from Padmé?” Anakin silently sat at his bunk; his expression was unchanged as he read it.</p><p>“Sir, what’s wrong?” Rex asked. Anakin sighed as he set the letter down.</p><p>The rest of the squad all looked at each other. “Sir,” Parker said, “if it’s a ‘Dear John’, we’re all here for you.”</p><p>Anakin stood up from his bunk. “No,” he replied. “No, it’s not that.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Harrison asked.</p><p>Anakin sighed as he lowered his head. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.</p><p>“She’s pregnant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Anakin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pray that you are safe and that this letter reaches you. I’m writing to you because a few weeks after you had left I had started feeling a little unwell, which led me to see a doctor. It was at that time that I was informed that I was pregnant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have decided that enough was enough and that I cannot hide this anymore. By the time you read this, I would have told Rush everything about us. Don’t worry about me, Mina will be there for me and will look after me when things inevitably go sour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I do not know what your thoughts are on this news, and undoubtedly you are shocked just as much as me. I hope that this sudden hitch doesn’t change what we have, but if it does, then I understand. Just know that you will always be in my thoughts and I shall pray for your safe return home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé</em>
</p><p>Anakin had read the letter for the third time. When he first read it, he was so shocked that he hadn’t even read the rest of the letter. Then, he had gone back through and carefully took in all that Padmé had told him.</p><p>Anakin looked up and saw the rest of the squad looking at him. They all looked at him with concern.</p><p>“Sir, you seemed a little troubled when you delivered the news,” Rex said.</p><p>“I was feeling all kinds of emotions,” Anakin replied. “First of all, I was overjoyed; I’m going to be a father!” he exclaimed happily. His face fell slightly and he said, “Then, I felt nervous; she said that she’ll be telling Rush about us.”</p><p>“I can see why that would make you anxious,” Harrison said.</p><p>Anakin chuckled a little. “Last, I felt fear. I’m over five-thousand miles away from her in the middle of a warzone. I don’t know whether tomorrow will be my last day. I love her, I want to be there for her. I’m just afraid of dying and leaving her alone.”</p><p>The squad collectively nodded. Parker looked up and said, “This is something that we always seem to talk about. Especially now since we’re in the process of our final operations here. The stakes are higher, the enemy is far more aggressive, and the casualties are increasing.”</p><p>Anakin sighed. “We’ve been through a lot, all of us.”</p><p>“I’d dare say you’ve seen worse,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “You’ve survived some of the worst of this war, you’ll survive this.”</p><p>Anakin thought of what Obi-Wan had said and he smirked. “Thanks, all of you.”</p><p>Rex smiled and asked, “So, have you decided on any names yet?”</p><p>Anakin laughed. “No.” He paused for a moment and added, “I guess that will be discussed when I return home.”</p><p>“Which you will,” Cody said as he patted Anakin’s shoulder. The squad went back to whatever they were doing while Anakin lied back down on his bunk.</p><hr/><p>Padmé and Mina had returned to Padmé’s home. They pulled in, noticing Rush’s car parked just outside. Padmé took a deep breath as Mina stopped her car.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mina asked.</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Yes. I’m ready to get this over with.”</p><p>Mina leaned over and hugged Padmé. “I’ll be waiting at my house.”</p><p>“I’ll be there,” Padmé said. She climbed out of Mina’s car and she pulled away. She walked inside and headed to the living room, where she found Rush sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.</p><p>“Padmé, is that you?” he asked without looking up.</p><p>“Rush, we need to talk,” Padmé said.</p><p>Rush flipped the page. “What’s so important? You sound almost serious.”</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Rush stilled before he flipped the next page. He slowly lowered the newspaper down and stared at her. “What?”</p><p>Padmé looked at him and sighed. “I cannot hide this from you anymore. Consequences be damned.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Rush asked, his voice slightly agitated.</p><p><em>“Now or never,”</em> Padmé thought. “I’ve been seeing someone else.”</p><p>Rush cocked an eyebrow. “Really now?” he asked; his expression was unchanged.</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Yes. That soldier I had been writing to as part of that ‘pen-pal program’? All a cover.”</p><p>Rush set his newspaper down and chuckled. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>Padmé’s brow furrowed. “What?”</p><p>Rush smirked again as he got up. “Oh, dear little Padmé, so desperate for attention that you’d throw yourself to the first person who acknowledges you.”</p><p>Padmé’s mouth gaped. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Rush repeated. “Try and remember Padmé that you are with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Padmé said. “I haven’t been yours for quite some time. You were constantly ignoring and running off without me. I’ve tried everything; I’ve tried talking to you, I’ve tried doing nice things for you, but you kept on putting me off, only showing the least bit of affection for me to show me off to your friends.”</p><p>Padmé let loose all of her pent-up frustrations. “Anakin makes me feel loved; he appreciates me, listens to me, and cares about me. He’s over five-thousand miles away and he cares about me more than you when you’re in the next room.”</p><p>Rush chuckled. “Oh? And what can he give you when he’s shot down over the ocean and plunges beneath the waves?”</p><p>Padmé’s brow furrowed in anger. She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, heading to her room. She quickly packed a suitcase, grabbing the necklace Anakin made from her jewelry box and placing it inside. She slammed her suitcase shut and headed down the stairs. Rush was standing at the bottom.</p><p>“Now where are you off to?” he asked.</p><p>“Mina’s,” Padmé answered curtly.</p><p>Rush smirked. “Fine, leave,” he said. “You’ll come crawling back whenever you receive your little pilot’s death notice in the mail. Or, when he does return and wants nothing to do with you and that baby.”</p><p>
  <em>SMACK</em>
</p><p>Padmé turned on a dime and slapped Rush across the face as hard as she could; he stumbled back from the force of it and stared at her in anger and shock.</p><p>“I’ll never come ‘crawling back’ to you no matter what!” she hissed. “Anakin is more of a man than you’ll ever be.”</p><p>Padmé turned and walked out the door, placing the suitcase in the back of her Packard. She climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. She looked back to the door, seeing Rush standing there with a bright red mark on his face. She gave him one last glare and pulled away from the house.</p><p>Padmé felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders; she felt free, liberated, as she drove through the streets of Sacramento to Mina’s house. Five minutes later, she pulled into the drive and climbed out, suitcase in hand. She approached the door and knocked.</p><p>Mina opened the door, jumping a little at seeing Padmé’s face. “Let me guess: he took it well?”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “Not really. I did slap him though.”</p><p>Mina’s jaw dropped and she immediately started laughing. “That’s my girl,” she said as she brought Padmé in for a hug. “Come in, come in. You’re room’s all set and I’ve got tea ready.”</p><p>Padmé thanked her as she walked in. She set her suitcase down and sighed happily; she was finally away from <em>him</em>, and she had no regrets.</p><p>But, what he said–about Anakin coming back and not wanting anything to do with the baby–made her a little nervous. They had never discussed about what they’d do after he came back, let alone <em>anything</em> like her being pregnant.</p><p>Padmé walked over to the phone and began dialing. She placed the receiver to her ear and it rang a couple of times before the other end picked up.</p><p><em>“Hello?”</em> Luminara’s voice answered.</p><p>“Luminara,” Padmé greeted. “It’s me, Padmé.”</p><p><em>“Padm</em><em>é!”</em> Luminara replied. <em>“What can I do for you?”</em></p><p>Padmé smiled. “Is Ahsoka home? I need to speak to her.”</p><p><em>“She is,”</em> Luminara said. The line went quiet for a moment and suddenly Ahsoka’s voice spoke through the other end.</p><p><em>“Padm</em><em>é!”</em> Ahsoka greeted in excitement.<em> “How are you doing?”</em></p><p>“I’m doing alright,” Padmé replied.</p><p><em>“That’s great,”</em> Ahsoka said. <em>“So, what do you want to talk about?”</em></p><p>Padmé paused and took a deep breath. “Well, I won’t lead you on, so here it is: Ahsoka, you’re going to be an aunt.”</p><p>The other end was silent for only a moment before Ahsoka screamed in excitement. <em>“Oh my God! You and Anakin?! This is amazing! Does Anakin know?!”</em></p><p>Padmé nodded on her end and replied, “Yes, he does. I sent him a letter telling him.” She paused and said, “I’m not entirely sure how he’ll take the news.”</p><p><em>“What do you mean?”</em> Ahsoka asked. <em>“You aren’t really thinking Anakin won’t want to be with you over something like this?”</em></p><p>Padmé said, “Well, I-”</p><p><em>“Padm</em><em>é,”</em> Ahsoka interrupted, <em>“there are only two people in the world who truly know Anakin, and they’re talking to each other on the phone.”</em></p><p>Padmé was silent as Ahsoka continued. <em>“Anakin is the most caring and loving person I know, and I think you know that too. Sure, I will admit, news like this would be a surprise to anyone. That doesn’t mean Anakin will draw the line. I can guarantee that he is happy and overjoyed. Besides, if he isn’t, then I’ll have some choice words for him.”</em></p><p>Padmé laughed on the other end. She sighed and said, “You’re right, Ahsoka. I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p><em>“He loves you, don’t ever forget that,”</em> Ahsoka said.<em> “And when he returns, he will run straight for your arms.”</em></p><p>Padmé smiled. “Thank you, Ahsoka, for everything.”</p><p><em>“You’re welcome, Padmé,”</em> she replied. <em>“Well, I wish you the best. Goodbye.”</em></p><p>“Goodbye, and thanks again,” Padmé said. She hung up the receiver, smiling as she grabbed her suitcase and headed to the guest room. She set her suitcase down on the bed and opened it; sitting atop her clothes was the necklace Anakin made.</p><p>Padmé reached in and grabbed it, placing it around her neck. She no longer had to hide it; she could freely wear it, displaying her love for Anakin. She headed back to the living room and sat next to Mina, who had brought them both tea. As she sipped from her cup, she lightly gripped the necklace in her hand.</p><p><em>“He will come back,”</em> she thought.</p><p>…</p><p>Ahsoka smiled as she hung up and headed to the kitchen. The other girls were sitting at the table and Barriss asked, “What were you so excited about?”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Well, Padmé has informed me that she is pregnant.”</p><p>The three girls all gasped and cheered in giddiness.</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Barriss exclaimed.</p><p>“Anakin will make a wonderful father,” Luminara said.</p><p>“So are we calling you ‘Auntie Ahsoka’ now?” Riyo asked.</p><p>Ahsoka laughed and shook her head. “Well, I know once this war’s over that I’ll have a new gig: babysitting.”</p><p>The four all laughed. Before Ahsoka could take a seat, there was a knock at the door. Ahsoka walked to it and opened the door, finding a newspaper on the ground. She picked it up and read the headline:</p><p>
  <strong>IWO JIMA SECURE. ALLIED FORCES CLOSING IN ON JAPANESE HOME ISLANDS</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka took a deep breath as she opened the paper and saw the casualty reports from the Pacific; the numbers were high.</p><p><em>“He will be alright,”</em> Ahsoka said to herself. She closed the door and tossed the paper on the coffee table, walking back into the kitchen to join the others.</p><hr/><p>Corporal James Anderson and Private Mike Gozden were cleaning their rifles outside their barracks. They were stationed on the northern coast on Iwo Jima, waiting on standby with the rest of their forces before their next deployment.</p><p>Gozden put his Garand back together and he looked up, seeing Quinlan standing at the edge of the base, staring off at the horizon.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up with the LT?” Gozden asked.</p><p>Anderson finished adjusting his sights and looked up. He sighed and replied, “LT’s got ‘The Stare’.”</p><p>Gozden looked at Anderson in confusion. “’The Stare’?” he asked.</p><p>Anderson nodded. “Just something the older guys and I call it.”</p><p>“Older guys?” Gozden asked with a small chuckle. “I’m only two years younger than you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve been with Lieutenant Vos since day one,” Anderson said.</p><p>Gozden nodded. “I gotcha. So, what is it?”</p><p>Anderson sighed as he set his rifle down. “When I first met Quinlan, he was all smiles and joking around.” He trailed off and then said, “Then, our first landing on Guadalcanal. We saw men–boys–get ripped to shreds by MG fire or blown to pieces by mortar rounds. As the weeks and months progressed, Quinlan watched the very men he trained and fought with in that time killed in the blink of an eye.”</p><p>The two Marines looked back over to Quinlan, who was still staring out at the sea. “Now, just before every major battle, Quinlan stares in the direction of where we’re heading. Some of us say he’s envisioning just how many of us aren’t coming back from it.”</p><p>“Damn,” Gozden sighed. “And he’s been standing there a while.”</p><p>Anderson nodded. “Yeah. There’s only so much a man can take.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinlan stood silently at the edge of the base. The waves crashed against the beach, Marines marched all around, and commands were being yelled all over.</p><p>All of it Quinlan couldn’t hear.</p><p>Even though it was over eight-hundred miles away, Quinlan could see the beaches of Okinawa as if they were right in front of him. He could see and hear it all; the revving of the LVTs’ engines, the shouts of Marines, the deafening sound of gunfire, artillery shells whistling through the air, the screams of anguish from his fallen brothers…</p><p>“Lieutenant!”</p><p>Quinlan snapped out of his reverie and slowly turned around. Major Ryan was yelling from the command building. “Briefing’s in five minutes! Get up here!”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir!” Quinlan replied. He looked back towards the sea before turning back and hurrying towards the command building.</p><hr/><p>Anakin and the other squad leaders were gathered in the command building of their new Iwo Jima airbase. They and Wallace were looking over a map of the island of Okinawa.</p><p>“Operation Iceberg,” Wallace said. “Our biggest operation in the Pacific. Okinawa is the last major Japanese stronghold. We’ve been pushing them back every day for the past three years. We take Okinawa, we will have a perfect staging area for an invasion of Japan.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. “A little optimistic, aren’t we?”</p><p>“This has what it’s all been about, Captain Skywalker,” Wallace said. “You’ve seen how the Japs fight, they don’t just give in when the odds are flipped. They fly their planes into our ships, they strap grenades to themselves.”</p><p>Wallace could see the uneasiness on the squad leaders’ faces. “This isn’t going to be pretty, it never is. But this is perhaps the most important operation of the Pacific Theater, perhaps the entire war.”</p><p>The squad leaders all nodded in understanding. “Good. You’re dismissed. Briefing is tomorrow, 09:00.”</p><p>Anakin and the others saluted and turned to head out. “Look on the bright side,” Wallace said. The pilots turned around and Wallace said, “When this operation is successful, you boys will probably get relieved and be on the boat home.”</p><p>The pilots all smiled as they exited. Marshall, Cohen, and Gibson walked away, leaving Anakin and Clarke alone at the doorway.</p><p>“Can you believe it?” Anakin asked. “After this, we’ll get to go home.”</p><p>Clarke chuckled. “Yeah? Weren’t we told that before Iwo Jima?” With that, Clarke walked away to join his squad.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath as he surveyed the massive amount of planes and men all over.</p><p>Two days from now, it would be the beginning of the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Last Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 1<sup>st</sup>, 1945–Day 1</strong>
</p><p>Anakin and the other squad leaders were gathered with Wallace in the main room of the command building. They had gone over the debrief for Operation: Iceberg the previous day. During the previous week, Army and Marine forces had landed on the outer islands surrounding Okinawa. Now, the day had come for the invasion of the main island.</p><p>Wallace and the squad leaders stood together in a group. The men all bowed their heads in silence and Cohen spoke.</p><p>“Lord, we pray to you now in this crucial hour. We ask that you watch over us and that you protect our pilots, soldiers, Marines, and sailors from harm. May you guide us through our battle, and may we triumph over our enemies.”</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath. “Therefore take up the whole armor of God, that you may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand firm.”</p><p>Clarke nodded. “Ephesians 6:13.”</p><p>The men all looked up. Wallace cleared his throat. “Alright, gentlemen, this is it. You have your assignments, you know your objectives.”</p><p>The squad leaders saluted and headed out of the command building. Ground crew and pilots were running all over as the leaders headed to their designated planes. Anakin climbed into his P-38 and started up his engines and other systems.</p><p>Anakin placed his mask over his face. “Radio check. Gold Squad, do you read me?”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear,”</em> Rex answered.</p><p><em>“All good here,”</em> Obi-Wan replied.</p><p><em>“Channel’s clean,”</em> Cody responded.</p><p><em>“I hear you,”</em> Harrison acknowledged.</p><p><em>“I’m all good here, sir,”</em> Parker said. <em>“What’s on the menu today?”</em></p><p>Anakin flipped the switches for his batteries and answered, “Marines will be landing along the northern part of Okinawa while the Army is hitting the south. We’re going to be all over the place, providing air support where needed.”</p><p><em>“All in?”</em> Parker asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “All in.” His radio chimed once again.</p><p>
  <em>“All squads, you are clear for takeoff.”</em>
</p><p>The propellers of Anakin’s P-38 began spinning and his plane slowly began to roll out of its station. He reached the runway and taxied down, the rest of his squad and the others all behind him. He pulled back the yoke and took off.</p><p><em>“All planes, hold steady,”</em> Cohen radioed.</p><p>Anakin shifted his plane, his squad forming behind him. The remaining squads all flew into formation, making the long journey towards Okinawa.</p><p>…</p><p>Slicing through the waves under the covering fire of naval guns, LVTs made their way towards the northern beaches of Okinawa. Several hundred Marines, determined in their duty and their weapons at the ready, stood firm as they approached the island.</p><p>Quinlan stared ahead at the quickly approaching beaches. He looked around at the other Marines; all around him were a mix of hardened veterans of this war mixed with new faces fresh from boot camp. Whichever one, it didn’t matter; their lives were in his hands.</p><p>“Anderson?” Quinlan asked.</p><p>Anderson scooted his way through the crowded Marines and stood next to Quinlan. “Yes, LT?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ll need your help coordinating the landings while I link up with the other platoon leaders,” Quinlan explained. “Priority is to establish the beachhead.”</p><p>Anderson nodded and was about to speak again when a massive explosion went off. One of the LVTs had been hit by the beach defenses.</p><p>“Everybody down!” Quinlan yelled. He and the Marines all crouched down as MG fire pinged off the transport’s hull and across the water’s surface. Another explosion went off next to them, spraying the occupants with water.</p><p>“Alright, new plan: get your asses up the beach!” Quinlan shouted. “Don’t bunch up!”</p><p>The Marines raised their weapons and braced themselves as the sounds of gunfire drew closer. The men were thrown a little off-balance as the LVT reached the shoreline and drove onto the beach.</p><p>“Driver, drop the ramp!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>“Good luck, boys!” the driver yelled as he dropped the back ramp.</p><p>The Marines rushed out the back and ran up the beach. Unlike Iwo Jima, this beach was far more forgiving. However, they were still faced with various MG bunkers and mortar pits.</p><p>“Stay low and keep moving!” Quinlan yelled. He fired a burst of his Thompson and shouted as he led the Marines into battle. They rushed across the beach, ducking and weaving to avoid enemy fire as they advanced.</p><p>“Up ahead!” Quinlan shouted. “Into that trench line!”</p><p>The Marines hustled and followed the lieutenant, moving from any cover they had to follow him into the large line dug into the sand. They lost some men, but they managed to make it to an abandoned trench line that lies halfway between the shoreline and the beach defenses.</p><p>Gozden made his way through the trench and yelled, “LT, air support’s coming in hot!”</p><p>“Good!” Quinlan acknowledged. “Marines, hold position and keep your heads down! The flyboys will be here to clear us a path!”</p><p>…</p><p>The squads of P-38s and P-51s sliced through the air as they approached Okinawa. The landings had already commenced and there was already fierce fighting on the beaches just as they had predicted.</p><p>“Ground forces are encountering heavy resistance on the beaches,” Anakin radioed to the squads. “They’ll need us to thin ‘em out so they can advance.”</p><p><em>“Copy that, Gold Leader,”</em> Clarke replied.</p><p><em>“Keep an eye on the skies too,”</em> Gibson commented. <em>“This island has nearly a dozen airfields.”</em></p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Just our luck.”</p><p>Anakin kept a steady grip on the yoke when his radio suddenly went off. <em>“All squads, this is USS Idaho. You’ve got enemy Zeros coming in from the northwest.”</em></p><p>“Roger that. Thanks,” Anakin replied. Switching channels, Anakin said, “Marshall, Cohen, break off and support the landings at the west and north beaches. Gibson, Clarke, with me. Let’s handle those Zeroes.”</p><p><em>“We hear you, Gold Leader,”</em> Cohen replied. Red Squad split off and headed towards the west beach while Gray Squad headed to the north.</p><p>“Alright boys, here we go,” Anakin said.</p><p>They maintained their flying, making their way over Okinawa. Anakin looked to his left and said, “Bandits, ten o’clock.”</p><p>The P-38s broke formation as the Zeroes intercepted them. Anakin accelerated to attack speed and the dogfight commenced. The air became filled with the roars of engines and machine gunfire. Zeroes were being shot down left and right, with the P-38s only suffering grazes.</p><p>Anakin looked out from his canopy and his eyes focused on one of the airfields. “All squads, split up and hit the airfields. We ground their planes our jobs will be a lot easier.”</p><p><em>“I hear ya,”</em> Clarke replied. Blue Squad split off and headed in the direction of another airfield, Green Squad flying in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Gold Squad, form up,” Anakin ordered.</p><p>The P-38s lined up behind one-another and made their way towards the airfield below them. They could see dozens of Zeroes lined up along the runway.</p><p>“Rex, Cody, hit the fueling stations. Obi-Wan, Parker, Harrison, ready up your bombs and 20mm cannons. Strafe those planes,” Anakin ordered.</p><p><em>“Yes, sir,”</em> Rex acknowledged. His and Cody’s planes split away and held back while the remaining planes accelerated towards the airfield. Anakin flipped the switch covers and readied his thumb over the bomb switches and his finger on the trigger.</p><p>Several massive booms shot from the planes as their 20mm cannons tore into the parked aircraft. As they flew overhead they released their payloads, dropping their bombs along the runway and planes. Once they flew away, Rex and Cody came flying in and opened fire on fuel stations and trucks. Soon, parts of the airfield were engulfed in smoke and flames.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see!” Anakin exclaimed. The radio chatter was filled with laughter and cheers from the rest of the squad as they formed back up.</p><p>…</p><p>On the northern beaches, Quinlan and the rest of his platoon were gathered around the destroyed remains of the beach defenses. Gray Squad had come in and blown away the larger bunkers, clearing a hole for Quinlan and the others to rush the defenses and silence the guns and mortars. An hour later, the northern beaches had been linked and the beachhead was established.</p><p>Major Ryan had come ashore and was meeting Quinlan and other officers. They were using one of the blown-out bunkers as a command center.</p><p>“The heavy resistance will be more concentrated inland,” Ryan said as he pointed to the center of Okinawa. “The 7<sup>th</sup> and 96<sup>th</sup> Infantry Divisions will be hitting the south fortified positions around the Shuri Line. Our next objective is to secure and hold these two airbases: Kadena and Yomitan.”</p><p>“Army planes were able to ground all of the aircraft at those two,” Lieutenant Greaves said.</p><p>Ryan nodded. “Which means the enemy will be using them for heavy defensive holdouts.” He looked up to Quinlan and said, “Lieutenant Vos, you take first and second platoons to secure Kadena. Greaves, three and four to Yomitan. I want those airbases secure by nightfall. We take them, and once the Army starts moving south, we can split this island in half.”</p><p>“We’ll get it done, sir,” Quinlan replied.</p><p>“You can count on us,” Greaves said.</p><p>“I know,” Ryan said. He saluted and the two lieutenants returned it before heading out. Quinlan checked his Thompson’s magazine before placing it back in.</p><p>“First Platoon, Second Platoon, on me!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>“Third and Fourth, up and off your asses!” Greaves yelled.</p><p>Several Marines got up from where they were resting and followed their respective lieutenant. Before they split up, Quinlan and Greaves were walking side-by-side.</p><p>“Five bucks to whoever secures their airbase first?” Greaves asked.</p><p>Quinlan chuckled. “You’re on. That is if either of us are alive to take the money.”</p><p>The two laughed and shook hands before they split up and headed in the direction of the airbases.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>April 7<sup>th</sup>, 1945–Day 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Task Group 58, Fifth Fleet, US Navy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Northeast Coast of Okinawa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10:23 AM</em>
</p><p>Pilots and other crew were rushing all over the deck of the USS Hornet. Submarines and spotter planes had sighted a large sortie of Japanese ships making their way towards Okinawa. The Navy was tasked with taking them out.</p><p>First-Lieutenant Avery Martin was briefing the pilots. “Reports from our reconnaissance aircraft say this attack force has zero air cover,” he explained. “Fighters will go in to strafe and bomb the enemy ships to distract the AA gunners so that dive and torpedo bombers can go in and make their runs.”</p><p>The Navy pilots all nodded in understanding as Avery finished the brief. “I have no idea what the enemy is planning, but whatever it is, we aren’t going to let them do it.”</p><p>All of the pilots nodded and Avery clapped his hands together. “Alright boys, to your planes!”</p><p>The pilots ran all over the deck towards their designated planes. Avery hurried over to his F4U Corsair fighter, the lead fighter for the “Tiger Sharks”.</p><p>“Squad, ready up” Avery said as he started up his engine. “You hear me, Cutter?”</p><p><em>“Loud and clear, sir,”</em> Cutter replied.</p><p>Avery nodded as he disengaged his parking brake. “Tiger Sharks, we are clear for takeoff.”</p><p>The Corsair fighters slowly began taxiing, picking up speed as they made their way down the flight deck. Avery pushed his throttle further and gripped the yoke. His plane reached the end of the runway, descending slightly before he took off. The rest of the fighters and bombers followed close behind.</p><p>“We are airborne,” Avery said. “All planes, form up and follow me.” The Corsairs and Hellcat fighters aligned at the front of the formation while the Helldiver dive bombers and Avenger torpedo bombers formed at the back. For two hours they flew over the expansive East China Sea.</p><p>Suddenly, Cutter radioed in. <em>“Sir, 11 o’clock.”</em></p><p>Avery looked ahead and saw a force of eight destroyers, one cruiser, and one massive battleship.</p><p>“Holy shit, boys,” Avery said. “That’s the battleship Yamato down there.”</p><p><em>“Helluva target, sir,”</em> Cutter replied.</p><p>Avery nodded as he held the yoke tighter. “Alright, all fighters form up, pick a target…” He deactivated the safeties “…give ‘em Hell.”</p><p>The fighters accelerated and sped towards the ships. Immediately, the ships’ AA guns began firing on the quickly approaching aircraft. The fighters and bombers dodged and weaved to avoid the enemy fire.</p><p>Avery and three other fighters rolled and sped right towards the cruiser. They opened fire, strafing the decks and AA guns. Two dive bombers dove in from above while one torpedo bomber lined itself up at the ship’s level. The three aircraft deployed their ordinance; the bombs struck all over the deck while the torpedo struck the rear of the ship.</p><p>“Nice hits, boys!” Avery yelled.</p><p>The planes all pulled away as the rear of the cruiser caught on fire and the ship slowly came to a stop. One of the destroyers started turning in its direction.</p><p>“Cutter, the destroyer’s heading to the cruiser,” Avery said.</p><p><em>“We’re on it,”</em> Cutter replied. Avery observed as Cutter, along with three other fighters and more bombers made their run on the destroyer. They strafed the decks and dropped their bombs; the destroyer was rocked with several massive explosions, bringing the ship to a stop.</p><p>Avery smirked. “Good hit. Shark Two, Shark Three, form up. Target the Yamato.”</p><p>The three fighters rolled and dove towards the giant battleship. Its massive AA guns fired on the planes but they were able to evade the bursts. The fighters strafed the ship while two dive bombers came in and dropped their bombs. A torpedo bomber swooped in and dropped its payload; the bombs struck the ship’s superstructure and the torpedo struck the portside bow.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” Avery yelled.</p><p>More planes made passes over two more destroyers, causing severe damage to their decks. The superstructure of the Yamato was suddenly consumed in a massive fire.</p><p>“Great work, men,” Avery said. “Let’s clear out of here. The next waves will be here any minute.”</p><p>The fighters and bombers turned away from the enemy ships, making the long trip back to the USS Hornet.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>2:20 PM</em>
</p><p>Hours after the first wave had struck, another two waves of fighters and bombers from the USS Bennington and San Jacinto arrived. In that time, all but four ships had sunk (one of them scuttled by their own) Three of them were still in fighting order, but the Yamato had stopped dead in the water and the massive battleship was listing, threatening to capsize.</p><p>Captain Samuel Wayne led the third wave of aircraft towards the enemy ships; the first and second waves had done more than enough to cripple the attack force.</p><p>“All aircraft, concentrate your fire on the Yamato,” Samuel ordered. “Let’s sink this bastard.”</p><p>The fighters rolled in to make their run on the Yamato. The constant bombings had taken the battleship’s AA guns out of commission, leaving the ship as an easy target. The dive bombers dove in and dropped their payloads. Several explosions rocked the deck and the Yamato fully capsized. Samuel and the rest of the pilots all cheered as the massive ship slowly began to sink.</p><p>“Great work, boys!” Samuel exclaimed. “Let’s get underway and head back to the San Jac-”</p><p>Samuel was cut off and jumped by what to him was the loudest explosion he had ever heard. He looked to his right and saw a massive mushroom cloud emitting from the sinking Yamato. It shot straight into the air, passing the planes and going into the clouds.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Samuel yelled.</p><p><em>“Captain, we lost three planes from that explosion,”</em> one of his pilots pointed out.</p><p>Samuel looked out his canopy at the Yamato; it was sinking faster beneath the waves. “Goddamn. What the Hell happened?”</p><p><em>“Fires must’ve lit the magazine,”</em> another pilot said.</p><p>Samuel looked down at the water; he could see massive patches of oil that had leaked from the sunken ships; the remaining ships were retreating. He nodded and smirked.</p><p>“Well men, we did our jobs and we did them spectacularly,” Samuel said. “The troubles for our boys on Okinawa have been halved.”</p><p><em>“Let’s hope that’s true, sir,”</em> another pilot replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Samuel said as he turned his plane to head back to the carrier. “Me too.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>April 30<sup>th</sup>, 1945–Day 30</strong>
</p><p>Gold Squad was flying in formation towards Okinawa. Nearly a month of fighting had passed and the American forces were slowly but surely gaining momentum. However, for every <em>inch</em> of ground they acquired, they’d lose more men to the battle of attrition with the Japanese defenders.</p><p>Anakin kept his grip on the yoke steady as he led his squad. “Alright squad, our objective today is to support the 96<sup>th</sup> before the 77<sup>th</sup> can relieve them.”</p><p><em>“Unlucky SOBs have been experiencing several kamikaze attacks and fanatical resistance,”</em> Parker said.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “Yeah, well we’re putting an end to it today.”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>PFC Trevor McKnight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>96<sup>th</sup> Infantry</em>
</p><p>Trevor ducked as a grenade exploded in front of him. He and the rest of the soldiers had been fighting non-stop since their beach landing, clearing out the Kakazu Ridge one week earlier. Now, the 96<sup>th</sup> was attempting to crack the enemy defensive line at the Tanabaru Escarpment.</p><p>“McKnight! Wake up and move your ass!”</p><p>Trevor turned around and saw his fellow soldier and best friend Adam Becker shouting at him. He reloaded his Garand and yelled again, “Come on, get up and keep moving!”</p><p>Trevor nodded and ran ahead with Adam and the rest of his platoon. The enemy defenders were dug-in deep into trenches and bunkers. Flashes from MGs and mortar rounds constantly sailed overhead.</p><p>“McKnight, Becker!” Sergeant Hudson shouted. “Gold Squad’s coming in hot to soften up the defenses so we can break through! Take the flank and get a smoke grenade up there! Becker, cover him!”</p><p>“Watching your ass, as usual, Trevor!” Adam yelled.</p><p>“I thought you liked my ass!” Trevor replied. He and Adam ran along the left flank. Stray MG fire hit the ground around them but they pushed on. They dove into a foxhole, Trevor readying his smoke grenade.</p><p>Adam readied his Garand and asked, “Ready?!” When Trevor nodded, Adam stood up and rushed to another foxhole, taking potshots at one of the MGs; the gun turned and fired on him, but he was able to make it to another foxhole. Trevor pulled the pin and hefted the grenade towards the defenses with all his might, placing it just behind them.</p><p>…</p><p><em>“Captain, 10 o’clock!”</em> Rex yelled.</p><p>Anakin looked down and saw red smoke billowing from behind the Japanese defensive line. He smirked and said, “There we are. Squad, form up to commence strafing run.”</p><p>The P-38s lined up behind one-another and dove towards the enemy lines. Once they got closes enough, they unloaded everything they had against them. Some of the defenders attempted to flee but they were swiftly cut down by the fighters’ machine guns and bombs.</p><p>The planes zoomed overhead as the soldiers on the ground cheered. Anakin smirked but it fell immediately when he looked ahead.</p><p>“Squad, look alive. I’ve got seven bandits at my one o’clock,” he radioed.</p><p>Speeding ahead, the P-38s moved to intercept the Zeroes. However, the Zeroes made no attempts to shoot them down, instead flying right passed and towards the soldiers on the ground.</p><p>“Turn around, turn around!” Anakin yelled. “Those are kamikazes!”</p><p>The squad turned around and hurried to catch up with the Zeroes. The enemy planes were speeding towards the friendly positions, but Anakin and the others were able to line them up in their sights and open fire. The Zeroes broke apart and spun away, crashing out of the range of the American soldiers. Anakin laughed when he saw the soldiers on the ground cheer as they ran up along and overwhelmed the line.</p><p>“Sir, look down again,” Parker said.</p><p>Anakin looked down as he saw three soldiers lower the Rising Sun flag and hoist the US flag high into the air. He and the rest of the squad did another flyby over the victorious soldiers.</p><p>“Excellent work, boys,” Anakin commended. “The 77<sup>th</sup> will be here shortly to relieve them.”</p><p><em>“Thank God we’re not on the ground for cleanup,”</em> Rex said. <em>“I’ll stick to the air.”</em></p><p>“The feeling’s mutual, Rex,” Anakin replied. The squad pulled away and flew off, Old Glory fluttering in the wind below them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>May 23<sup>rd</sup>, 1945–Day 53</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Captain Robert Booth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>346<sup>th</sup> Bombardment Group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>South of Kyushu, Japan</em>
</p><p>Robert Booth kept his hands steady on the yoke of his B-29 Superfortress bomber. His co-pilot, Sanders, sat next to him, while the rest of the crew were at their stations: turrets, radio, and the bombing operations.</p><p>Robert activated his radio. “Squad leaders, do you read me?”</p><p><em>“Blue Leader, loud and clear,”</em> Clarke replied.</p><p><em>“Green Leader here,”</em> Gibson acknowledged.</p><p><em>“This is Gold Leader. I read you Falcon Leader,”</em> Anakin responded.</p><p>Robert nodded. “Keep in tight formation, and keep the heavies clean. We don’t want to keep you boys from Okinawa too long.”</p><p>There was laughter on all of the squad leaders’ ends. Roberts smirked but it fell when he looked out from the viewport. “Zeroes incoming.”</p><p><em>“I see them,”</em> Anakin responded. <em>“All squads, break.”</em></p><p>“Gunners!” Roberts shouted behind him. “Keep those flies off our ass!” Roberts received several responses as the bomber group continued.</p><p>Suddenly, the air was filled with Zeroes. All across the viewport, P-38s pursued Zeroes and vice-versa. The bomber’s turrets opened fire on passing Zeroes.</p><p>“Falcons, talk to me,” Roberts said into his radio.</p><p><em>“This is Falcon Seven, my number three engine’s been hit,”</em> came the reply.</p><p>“Gold Squad, cover Falcon Seven,” Robert said.</p><p><em>“Copy that,”</em> Anakin replied. <em>“Squad, do your thing.”</em></p><p>Roberts looked up ahead and smiled when he saw three P-38s swoop in from below and gun down the enemy Zeroes harassing Falcon Seven.</p><p>“Helluva job, Gold Squad,” Roberts said.</p><p>Sanders tapped Roberts’ shoulder. “Target’s incoming. We’ll be over in fifteen seconds.”</p><p>Roberts leaned back and yelled at his bombardier. “Carter, you hear that?!”</p><p>“Yes sir!” an enthusiastic voice replied.</p><p>Roberts got on his radio and said, “All planes, clear out from below. You’ve got about five seconds.” He switched it off and yelled, “Five…four…three…two…give ‘em Hell, Carter!”</p><p>The doors below the B-29s opened and their bombs dropped, raining Hell from above. A few unlucky Zeroes flew beneath and caught the bombs head-on.</p><p>Roberts looked down below and saw bombs impacting the ground, exploding into massive fireballs at several intervals.</p><p><em>“Falcon Leader, the skies are clear of Zeroes,”</em> Gibson radioed.</p><p>Roberts nodded. “What are our losses?”</p><p><em>“We lost three,”</em> Clarke replied. <em>“Benson, Davis, and Grange.”</em></p><p>“Alright, good run. All bombers, turn back and return to Iwo Jima,” Roberts said.</p><p><em>“All fighters, return to Ie Shima,”</em> Anakin said.</p><p>The fighters and bombers all turned, making a full one-eighty to turn back and return to their respective bases.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>June 16<sup>th</sup>, 1945–Day 77</strong>
</p><p>Quinlan was resting with several other Marines in the courtyard of the recently-captured Shuri Castle. The Marine was lying on his back, a lit cigarette in between his lips. He was beyond exhausted from the near-constant fighting over nearly three months.</p><p>“Hey, Quinlan.”</p><p>Quinlan looked up and saw Greaves approaching. He slowly sat himself up and blew out a large smoke cloud.</p><p>“Yes, Greaves?” he asked.</p><p>“Ryan needs us,” Greaves said.</p><p>Quinlan nodded and he got up to follow. The two lieutenants walked over to the building being used as the command building, where they found Major Ryan and others gathered around a map of southern Okinawa. The two lieutenants saluted and Ryan returned it.</p><p>“At ease, gentlemen,” he said. The two lowered their hands and Ryan pointed to the map. “The Japanese were able to withdraw their forces away from Shuri and are now holding out in the lower peninsulas of southern Okinawa. They’re dug-in and daring us to come after them.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to do?” Quinlan asked.</p><p>“We’re going in after them,” Ryan answered.</p><p><em>“That figures,”</em> Greaves muttered.</p><p>Ryan pointed to the map again. “Lieutenant Vos, you are your platoons will support the assault on the enemy positions on the Kiyan Peninsula. Greaves, the same but at Oroku.”</p><p>Quinlan nodded. “What kind of resistance?”</p><p>“The heavy kind,” Ryan answered. “These positions are the enemy’s last strongholds on Okinawa. We take them, this island’s secure.”</p><p>Quinlan and Greaves both saluted; Ryan returned it</p><p>“Brace yourselves gentlemen. This isn’t going to be pretty.”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Three hours later…</em>
</p><p>“Not pretty” was the understatement of the century.</p><p>Quinlan and the other several hundred Marines were pitted in a slow-moving offensive that attempted to chip away at the enemy lines. However, each press was met with the same result: a bloodbath.</p><p>Quinlan slammed a fresh magazine into his Thompson and fired bursts at the exposed Japanese soldiers. However, with each one that had fallen, more would take their place.</p><p>“Come on, you bastards!” Quinlan shouted. “The fucking Germans surrendered, why don’t you?!” He pulled a grenade and pulled the pin, throwing it to the enemy lines.</p><p>Quinlan ducked back into his cover and looked over to Gozden on the radio. “Gozden! Where in the Hell is our air support?!”</p><p>Gozden ducked at another explosion. “Signal’s having trouble getting through! I don’t think anyone can hear us!”</p><p>“Fuck!” Quinlan shouted. “Keep trying! Marines, don’t let up!”</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin and the rest of Gold Squad were sitting next to one of the planes at their Ie Shima base. They were playing cards on a small table they dragged out. Anakin was about to slam down his winning hand when one of the ground crew ran over.</p><p>“Captain Skywalker, radio calls just came in. Marines are getting torn up at the Oroku and Kiyan Peninsulas on the main island. They need immediate air support.”</p><p>Anakin tossed down his hand and said, “Memorize that, boys. I won. Now get to your planes.”</p><p>The squad ran off and headed to their fighters. Anakin climbed in and put his cap on, activating his engine systems and radio.</p><p>“Alright squad, it’s just us,” Anakin said. “The rest of the squads are escorting bombers. Obi-Wan, Rex, and I will take Kiyan. Harrison, Cody, Parker, you take Oroku.” He received five ‘Yes sirs’ in response.”</p><p>Anakin shifted his throttle and his P-38 slowly taxied from its station. The rest followed suit and within moments, the squad was airborne and heading for mainland Okinawa.</p><p><em>“We’ll see you on the other side, sir,”</em> Cody radioed. His, Harrison’s, and Parker’s planes split off and headed to their designated peninsula.</p><p>“Good luck, boys,” Anakin said. He, Obi-Wan, and Rex sped towards the Kiyan Peninsula. Suddenly, his radio chimed.</p><p><em>“Gold Squad, this is Private Gozd</em>-” the line went dead and a new voice replaced it. <em>“Gold Leader, we’ve got a prairie fire down here! Where in the Hell are you?!”</em></p><p>“We’re almost there, lieutenant,” Anakin replied. “Hold your position.”</p><p>There was an explosion on the other end<em>. “We can’t hold out much longer! Enemy one-fifties are tearing us up! Give me an ETA!”</em></p><p>“Sixty seconds,” Anakin answered. “Just stay down.” He switched channels. “Squad, accelerate to attack speed. We need to get there on the double.”</p><p>The three P-38s surged forward as they sped up. Finally, they reached the skies above the large skirmish between the Marines and the Japanese holdouts. The three planes dove down towards the ground.</p><p>“Alright gentlemen, everything you’ve got!” Anakin yelled.</p><p>The P-38s unloaded on the enemy lines. The .50 caliber and 20mm rounds tore up the ground. Suddenly, AA guns on trucks began firing on the planes.</p><p>Anakin flinched when he heard two explosions. He turned and his eyes widened; both Obi-Wan and Rex had been hit.</p><p><em>“Shit!”</em> Rex exclaimed. <em>“Left engine’s hit!”</em></p><p><em>“My right one’s cooked!”</em> Obi-Wan yelled.</p><p>“Both of you, pull out, now,” Anakin said.</p><p><em>“Sir, we can’t leave you here,”</em> Rex argued. <em>“You’ve got no cover.”</em></p><p>Anakin rolled away and replied, “And you two are fish in a barrel. Pull out, now.”</p><p><em>“Captain,”</em> Obi-Wan said. <em>“We-”</em></p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth. “Lieutenant Kenobi! Flight Officer Rex! I gave you a direct order! You will pull out! NOW!”</p><p>The radio channel went dead for a moment before Rex replied, <em>“Gold Three, pulling out.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan responded, <em>“Gold Two, pulling out.”</em></p><p>Anakin looked and saw the two smoking P-38s flying away. “I’ll be fine. Just go.” He switched channels and said, “Lieutenant Vos, I’m afraid I’m all you’ve got. My other boys got cooked.”</p><p><em>“We can’t advance!” </em>Quinlan yelled. <em>“Those one-fifties are keeping us here!”</em></p><p>“I’ll take care of them,” Anakin said. “I’ll go right for them.”</p><p><em>“Gold Leader, are you crazy?!”</em> Quinlan asked. <em>“Those AA guns will chew you up!”</em></p><p>“If you have a better idea then tell me now. Otherwise, I’m going in,” Anakin said. He rolled his plane and dove towards the massive enemy guns. The AA guns around it shifted up and opened fire on him.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth as flak exploded all around his plane. He was jerked to the side when his right engine was hit dead-on. He attempted to roll his plane but it was starting to fail him.</p><p><em>“Skywalker, it’s too risky! Pull up!”</em> Quinlan yelled.</p><p>“Stay down,” Anakin replied. “I have the bombs, danger close.” He pushed up the switch cover for his bomb doors; AA fire continued to pound Anakin’s plane until his left engine was hit.</p><p>Anakin yelled as he flipped the switches, releasing his bombs onto the target; he held down the trigger, firing all of his guns until nothing but clicks were heard.</p><p>The bombs nailed the cannons, enveloping the guns in giant balls of fire. The machine guns hit several enemy soldiers, but one AA gun fired one last burst, hitting one of Anakin’s rudders.</p><p>“Damn!” Anakin shouted. He pulled sharply on the yoke, straightening his plane out before it could slam into the ground. He was able to glide the plane a little before it came closer to the ground. Anakin braced himself as it crashed, tearing up the ground as it slid. One of the wings tore right off as it slowly came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes slowly opened, his vision blurred and a ringing in his ears. He tried moving, but he groaned when he felt a massive wave of pain in his leg. He opened his eyes fully and found himself inside the cockpit of his crashed P-38. He looked down and saw a piece of shrapnel embedded in his leg.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth and groaned, which quickly turned into a shout as he pulled the piece out. He unfastened his seatbelts and weakly raised his arms to open his canopy. He groaned as he fell out of the cockpit and onto the ground. He could still hear the sounds of battle in the distance.</p><p><em>“Get up,”</em> a voice in Anakin’s head spoke. Anakin pushed himself onto his knees and used the wreckage to pull himself up, bracing himself against the side. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. He reached down and felt around his right leg, wrapping his hand around his service pistol.</p><p>Anakin pulled back the slide and pushed off from his plane, slowly limping away. He could hear Japanese soldiers still fighting up ahead, and Anakin pushed forward.</p><p>One enemy soldier ran back and spotted Anakin. Before he could raise his rifle, Anakin raised his pistol and fired, hitting the soldier in the chest. More had heard the shot and rushed to their comrade’s position; Anakin fired three more times. However, one was able to get a shot off and hit Anakin in the hip.</p><p>Anakin yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees. He looked up and saw more enemy soldiers rushing in and turning their weapons on him, but they were quickly killed by something behind them. Anakin fell to his hands and knees as he saw a US Marine approach.</p><p>“LT! Over here!” he yelled.</p><p>Suddenly, several dozen Marines had appeared and rushed towards Anakin. One of them pushed passed and knelt next to him.</p><p>“Corpsman! Get your ass over here!” Quinlan shouted.</p><p>Anakin felt his eyes slowly begin to close. He could feel a hand tap his face.</p><p>“Stay with us, Skywalker,” Quinlan softly said. “You’re going to be alright.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to be alright.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capitulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“He’s been out for a while.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How bad were his injuries?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“His whole body was covered in cuts and blood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Plus, he was shot when he climbed out.”</em>
</p><p>Anakin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He was greeted by the white lights of a field hospital room. He looked down and saw various parts of his body wrapped in bandages; some of them were stained with bloody patches. He pushed his arm to try and raise himself, but groaned in pain.</p><p>“Hey, he’s awake!”</p><p>Anakin looked ahead and saw the rest of Gold Squad hurry over to his bed. They all smiled as they surrounded him.</p><p>“Glad you’re awake, sir,” Rex said.</p><p>Anakin groaned again as he struggled to prop himself up. “Dammit, I feel like Hell.”</p><p>“Well, what else would you expect when you crash your plane?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “I didn’t crash. I landed with style.”</p><p>The entire squad laughed; Anakin joined in, but he stopped immediately when he felt another wave of pain overcome him. He groaned again and asked, “What exactly happened?”</p><p>“Well, you had a gunshot wound through your hip, you had several cuts and bruises all across your body, and there was a hole in your right leg,” Parker explained. “It must’ve been some shrapnel, but they couldn’t find anything that caused it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I pulled it out,” Anakin replied.</p><p>The squad collectively shook their heads. “Sir, permission to speak freely?” Harrison asked.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Anakin said.</p><p>“How in the fuck aren’t you dead?” Harrison asked.</p><p>Anakin laughed. “I honestly cannot say, Harrison.” He looked around and asked, “So, how long have I been out?”</p><p>“Nearly a week,” Cody answered. “Okinawa’s been secured.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Anakin said. He paused and then asked, “Any word on what’s next?”</p><p>“We’re remaining on standby,” Obi-Wan answered. “Command is saying all resources are being diverted to prep for the invasion of Japan.”</p><p>“And I guess that means transport ships as well?” Anakin asked. The rest of the squad nodded and Anakin sighed.</p><p>“Well, there weren’t any promises that we’d be going home after Okinawa,” Rex said.</p><p>Anakin nodded. “That’s right. We still have a job to do. And we’ll see it done.” The squad all smiled as the door opened and a Marine walked in.</p><p>"Great, you’re up,” Quinlan said. He looked to the rest of the squad and said, “I guess we haven’t formally met. Lieutenant Quinlan Vos, 3<sup>rd</sup> Marines.”</p><p>The squad all greeted Quinlan and he headed towards Anakin’s bed. “How’re you feeling, Skywalker?”</p><p>“I’d dare say I’m better off than when you found me on Guam,” Anakin replied.</p><p>Quinlan laughed. “Ain’t that the truth,” he said. He trailed off and said, “Skywalker, words cannot show how grateful I am. That stunt you pulled–flying straight into AA fire to take down those one-fifties–was certainly something else.”</p><p>“Oh, you know me,” Anakin said.</p><p>“You saved me and all of my men,” Quinlan said. “We would’ve been blown to kingdom come had it not been for you.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “It’s always an honor to help out the Marines.”</p><p>Quinlan chuckled as he patted Anakin’s leg. “Then you should’ve joined the leathernecks.” He smirked and said as he left, “Get well soon, Skywalker.”</p><p>“Will do,” Anakin responded as Quinlan headed out the door, leaving the squad alone.</p><p>“Well, let’s go ahead and leave,” Obi-Wan said. “The Captain needs his rest.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled “Gee, quit making me sound old.”</p><p>The squad all laughed as they exited the room, leaving Anakin alone in his bed. He looked over to the small table next to him and saw two photos on it. He grabbed and held them up; it was his pictures of Ahsoka and Padmé from his plane. They were slightly burnt around the edges and they were spattered with a little blood.</p><p>To him, it didn’t matter. Anakin placed them within his breast pocket and fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tuesday, August 7<sup>th</sup>, 1945</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka was sitting at the dining room table, a letter from Anakin in front of her. She held her breath when she read that Anakin had been injured heavily and was out for nearly a week. However, she sighed in relief when he told her that he was fine.</p><p>However, a feeling of sadness overcame her when he said he wouldn’t be coming home. All of their resources were being diverted for another major operation, so Anakin would remain in the Pacific.</p><p>Luminara and Barriss walked into the kitchen and sat beside Ahsoka. “You’ve been quiet, Ahsoka. Are you alright?” Luminara asked.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah. It’s just this letter from Anakin. He got injured in Okinawa but he’s fine now.”</p><p>“Oh my,” Luminara said.</p><p>“Is he getting another leave?” Barriss asked. “He got one when he was last injured.”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “No. He says that their next operation requires every bit of man and material.”</p><p>The two women could see Ahsoka’s worried look. “Ahsoka, are you sure you’re alright?” Luminara asked.</p><p>Sighing, Ahsoka replied, “My worry for him has just returned. I mean, you saw the casualty reports from Okinawa; over twelve-thousand killed in action, and any one of them could’ve been Anakin.”</p><p>Barriss and Luminara sat beside Ahsoka. “Remember, you cannot think things like that,” Barriss said. “Unless you are told otherwise, Anakin is alive and there to make others laugh.”</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Suddenly, the door flew open and closed immediately. “Luminara?! Barriss?! Ahsoka?! Are you here?!” Riyo’s voice called out.</p><p>“In here!” Ahsoka replied. “What is it?!”</p><p>Riyo hurried into the kitchen, a newspaper in her hands. “You have got to see this,” she said. She slammed the paper down, allowing the others to read the headline:</p><p>
  <strong>FIRST ATOMIC BOMB DROPPED ON JAPAN; EXPLOSIVE IS EQUAL TO 20,000 TONS OF TNT; TRUMAN WARNS FOE OF A ‘RAIN OF RUIN’</strong>
</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. She and the others looked at the story together, silent as they read all of the details. When they reached the end, they all looked at each other in shock.</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” Luminara said.</p><p>“Is this what Anakin was talking about by ‘major operation’?” Barriss asked.</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “I’m not sure. By what we just saw, maybe. I mean, what could be bigger than this?”</p><p>“Well, this is good news, right?” Riyo asked. “Maybe the Japanese will stop fighting.”</p><p>“Or they’ll keep going,” Barriss pointed out. “You’ve heard the news reports. They just don’t quit unless it’s beyond hopeless.”</p><p>As the other women discussed what they read, Ahsoka’s eyes shifted between the newspaper and Anakin’s letter.</p><p>She hoped he’d be alright.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Thursday, August 9<sup>th</sup>, 1945</em>
</p><p>Padmé and Mina were enjoying tea in Mina’s living room. Padmé had received a letter from Anakin saying that he had been injured, but that he was recovering and doing well. Then, he talked about how he wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon due to the Allies’ next operations. While he couldn’t talk about it, Padmé had a feeling that what she read in the papers on Tuesday was enough information for her.</p><p>“So Padmé,” Mina said. “Has your father said anything to you?”</p><p>Padmé set her cup down. “I almost forgot to tell you. I went into his office about three days after I left Rush. I walked in and confessed everything; mine and Anakin's relationship, my pregnancy, and just how Rush treated me.”</p><p>Mina set down her cup as well. “What happened?”</p><p>Padmé smiled. “He slowly got up from his desk, walked over to me, and hugged me. He said that my happiness was his only concern.”</p><p>“Aww,” Mina said as she hugged Padmé. “That’s great, Padmé. I’m glad things all worked out.”</p><p>Padmé nodded as she grabbed her tea and sipped it. “Oh, and I’ll be moving back in a few days. Father has asked Rush to leave ‘with haste’.”</p><p>Mina immediately started laughing. “That is quite possibly the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.” She sipped her tea and said, “So, which room is becoming the nursery?”</p><p>Padmé smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach; she had a noticeable bump.</p><p>The door opened and the two women looked to see Lux walk in. “Hello Mother, hello Padmé.”</p><p>”Hi, Lux,” the two greeted. He walked into the living room, a newspaper in his hands. “Have you two seen this?” Padmé and Mina sat up straight as Lux placed the newspaper on the table. In bold black ink the headline read:</p><p>
  <strong>NAGASAKI TARGET OF SECOND ATOM ATTACK; SOVIETS DECLARE WAR ON JAPAN; U.S. BIDS TOKYO TO QUIT</strong>
</p><p>Padmé looked closely at the newspaper, reading along the lines. The story talked about the power of the second bomb, the Russians invading Manchuria, and the U.S. and other Allies pressing the Japanese to stop.</p><p>“This is fantastic,” Lux said. He looked up and saw the unsure looks on Padmé’s and Mina’s faces. “What? If this doesn’t force them to quit, then I don’t know what will.”</p><p>Mina sighed a little. “Can this really be justified though? Using weapons of this magnitude against our enemy?”</p><p>“Why not?” Lux asked. “You’ve seen the casualty reports from Peleliu, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa. The closer the Allies get to Japan, the higher our casualty rates go and the more bodies arrive back in flag-wrapped caskets.”</p><p>Lux pointed to the newspaper and said, “With our only other option being a bloody and prolonged invasion of Japan, I’d say this is more than justified.” With that, he headed out of the room and up the stairs.</p><p>Padmé grabbed her cup and as she took another sip, Mina asked, “What do you think, Padmé?”</p><p>Setting her cup back down, she replied, “Lux does make a good point. This war has torn the world apart for six years.”</p><p>“But will these two attacks really expedite the end?” Mina questioned.</p><p>Padmé sighed. “I’m not sure,” she answered. She finished her tea and said, “Only time will tell.”</p><p>Mina nodded. “I’ll take your cup.”</p><p>Padmé gave Mina her cup and she headed to the kitchen. Padmé glanced down at the newspaper; she thought of what Lux had said, and how Anakin said in his letter that more fighting was to come.</p><p>She closed her hand around her necklace.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tuesday, August 14<sup>th</sup>, 1945</em>
</p><p>The Ie Shima airbase was a full-operational capacity. Runways were stocked fully with fighter planes and heavy bombers. Pilots were running checks on each plane while ground crews were reloading their armaments.</p><p>Anakin and the other squad leaders were gathered in the command building. Wallace was going over a large map of Japan. Atop the map in bold lettering was <strong>Operation Downfall</strong>.</p><p>“These are our current plans for Operation Downfall,” Wallace explained. “First, Operation Olympic–the invasion of Kyushu.” He pointed to the southern island and said, “X-Day is scheduled for November 1<sup>st</sup>. Our priority is to establish air superiority over the beaches to cover the landings. We’ll need to strike their airfields and transportation arteries on Kyushu and southern Honshu to slow the enemy response.”</p><p>Anakin pointed to the other section of the map. “And that, sir?”</p><p>Wallace looked to where Anakin pointed. “Operation Coronet. That is the planned invasion of Honshu and the capture of Tokyo. That is scheduled for March of next year.”</p><p>The squad leaders silently listened as Wallace explained the other aspects of the plan, doubtful thoughts crossing all of their minds.</p><p>While Wallace continued talking, one of the clerks ran into the room and exclaimed, “Colonel Wallace, sir!”</p><p>Wallace stopped talking and the clerk saluted. “What is it?” Wallace asked.</p><p>“Sir, command is on the line. It’s priority,” he said.</p><p>Wallace nodded and headed out of the room to follow the clerk. The second Wallace left, the squad leaders all let out their held breaths.</p><p>“March of next year for Honshu,” Cohen said incredulously. “Who says we even make it that far?”</p><p>“You would think they’d get the hint after two atomic bombings that the game is over!” Clarke exclaimed.</p><p>“Iwo Jima was a bloodbath, Okinawa was a bloodbath,” Marshall said as he counted two fingers. “If we go to Japan, I can almost guarantee that we aren’t going home.”</p><p>Anakin was silent as the other squad leaders complained about their next assignment. With each deployment, there was always that small chance he wouldn’t come back. However, with the scale of this next operation, and the predictions of enemy resistance, Anakin’s chances of survival drastically decreased.</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and Wallace walked in, a massive smile on his face. He approached the table and grabbed the two battle plans off the table, tearing them in half as he laughed.</p><p>“Uh, sir, are you okay?” Gibson asked with concern.</p><p>Wallace smiled. “Gibson, I am more than okay. I am thrilled!”</p><p>“Sir, what is it?” Anakin asked.</p><p>Wallace stopped and replied, “Command has just informed me that the Japs have accepted the terms of surrender. All Allied operations are ordered to cease.”</p><p>Anakin and the others all stilled at the news. They all looked to each other and Marshall looked to Wallace. “Sir, forgive me for talking out of turn, but you had better not be bullshitting me.”</p><p>Wallace didn’t even bother reprimanding Marshall for his language. “I am not, Lieutenant Marshall. Emperor Hirohito is expected to address Japan’s surrender tomorrow. General MacArthur has been named to oversee the surrender.”</p><p>“Sir,” Anakin said, “does this mean that we-”</p><p>“Not just yet, Captain,” Wallace said. “Once the terms of surrender are officially signed, you will get priority for the boat home.”</p><p>The squad leaders all smiled. Wallace chuckled and said, “You’re dismissed. Go ahead and shout it from the rooftops.”</p><p>Anakin and the others left and headed out of the building. The second they exited, they were laughing and embracing each other. They ran into the airfield, gaining the attention of everyone on the runways.</p><p>“IT’S OVER, BOYS!” Marshall yelled. “TOJO’S SURRENDERING!”</p><p>“Bullshit!” one of the ground crew shouted.</p><p>“It isn’t, my friend!” Anakin yelled. “It’s finally ending!” He entered his barrack and laughed like a madman. The entire squad jumped at his behavior.</p><p>“Sir, what is it?” Rex asked.</p><p>Anakin collected himself and replied, “Command just radioed in. Japan is surrendering.”</p><p>After a split-second of surprised silence, the men inside the barrack erupted into cheers. They exited the barracks, finding the entire runway was crowded with cheering pilots, mechanics, and even some officers.</p><p>Smiling at seeing the celebrating around him, Anakin reached into his pocket and removed the pictures of Padmé and Ahsoka. He held them close to his chest, feeling a single tear shed from his eye.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sunday, September 2<sup>nd</sup>, 1945</em>
</p><p>Two and a half weeks later, Anakin and all of the others on the base were gathered in a massive group at Ie Shima’s port. Docked at the harbor was a massive transport ship. Its destination: San Francisco.</p><p>Anakin was standing and talking with the other squad leaders. His suitcase was in hand and he was wearing his service dress uniform, with three victory medals and a Presidential Unit Citation ribbon added to it.</p><p>The men heard some feedback and they turned to attention. Wallace stood on a small stage in front of the men. He tapped the mic twice and spoke.</p><p>“Four years ago, your country, the world, called for help. And four years ago, what did you do? You answered without question. You have endured hardships beyond anything any man can endure. You have seen death. You have seen destruction. But through it all, you persevered. For your sacrifice, I thank you, your country thanks you, and the world thanks you.”</p><p>Wallace paused and said, “At this time, I’d like to ask one special man to please step on up. A man who went above and beyond in his duty with utmost conviction and determination.” He extended his hand and said, “Captain Anakin Skywalker, if you would please come forward.”</p><p>Anakin smiled as he walked to the stage. The men all cheered him on as he walked on, saluting Wallace as he approached. Wallace smiled and said, “One and a half months ago, Captain Skywalker risked his life to destroy enemy guns and save eighty-three Marines during the Battle of Okinawa. He flew straight into a hornet’s nest to save lives, with his being at risk.”</p><p>Wallace turned around to face Anakin. Another officer approached with a small box. “Captain Skywalker,” Wallace said into the microphone, “for extreme gallantry and risk of life in actual combat with an armed enemy force, I reward you the Distinguished Service Cross.”</p><p>Anakin stood at attention as Wallace pinned the bronze cross with an eagle on the center to his chest. The two saluted and the entire crowd of men cheered loudly. Anakin lifted the medal, looking at the words below the eagle:</p><p>
  <em>For Valor</em>
</p><p>Wallace walked back to the microphone. “Each of you came here from all walks of life, but you now leave as one, with a bond that can never be separated. Wherever you go after this day, know that your sacrifice was not in vain.”</p><p>Wallace stopped and smiled proudly at the men in front of him. “Now, get your asses on that ship.”</p><p>The men all cheered and laughed as they collectively headed towards the harbor. The men all walked up the gangplank and onto the deck. Anakin walked to the bow, looking out to the water in front of him. He pulled out the pictures of Padmé and Ahsoka. He smiled and held them close to his heart.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m coming home.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé was waiting anxiously at the Port Mason dock. She was surrounded by several hundred mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, and other family and friends of all kinds. They were all gathered for the same reason: to watch a transport ship dock next to them and for their loved ones to disembark.</p><p>“Padmé?”</p><p>Padmé looked up and smiled when she saw Ahsoka. The two embraced and Padmé asked, “It’s good to see you Ahsoka. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Excited,” Ahsoka replied. “What about you?”</p><p>Padmé took a deep breath. “A little nervous,” she answered.</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “Don’t be,” she said. “Anakin is probably <em>more</em> nervous to see you again.”</p><p>Padmé nodded. “I know,” she said. “I just can’t believe it. He’s coming home…for good.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. She looked down and smiled wider when she saw Padmé’s stomach. “So, have you decided on names?”</p><p>Padmé laughed. “I thought that Anakin and I would discuss that when he got home.”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled again as she rested her arm over Padmé’s shoulder. “Well, I’m happy for both of you.”</p><p>Padmé was about to reply thanks but she was interrupted by a loud foghorn. She and everyone else looked up, immediately cheering when they saw the massive transport ship slowly slide into port. They could see several hundred soldiers waving from the top deck.</p><p>“They’re here!” Padmé exclaimed. She and Ahsoka joined in the cheering as the ship came to a stop at the dock. The door on the side opened and the gangplanks were attached. The men onboard immediately rushed off, eager to be with their loved ones.</p><p>Fathers reunited with children, husbands with wives, and brothers with siblings and parents. Padmé couldn’t help the smile that formed when she saw the touching reunions.</p><p>“I’ll check towards the back,” Ahsoka said.</p><p>Padmé nodded as she walked further into the crowd. “Anakin!” she yelled. She looked over the heads of the crowd, searching for any sign of Anakin. The people were starting to clear away, allowing Padmé a better view to find him.</p><p>…</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing side-by-side, waving to the massive crowd as their ship slowly docked at the Port Mason harbor.</p><p>“Well, Obi-Wan, it’s been one Helluva ride,” Anakin said.</p><p>“Indeed it has, Captain,” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “You know, we’ve been relieved. You don’t need to call me ‘Captain’ anymore.”</p><p>Smiling, Obi-Wan replied, “I know. I’m just letting you enjoy it one last time.”</p><p>The two laughed, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. The ship finally docked at the harbor and the gangplanks were lowered. The men all hurried towards each exit to get off the ship and back to their families.</p><p>“Well Obi-Wan, we made it,” Anakin said as they walked to the side of the ship.</p><p>“We can say that now and not jinx it,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>The two laughed again as they disembarked. They waded through the crowd of people.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked ahead and smiled. “Satine!” he yelled.</p><p>Anakin smiled when the blonde woman ran towards Obi-Wan, practically jumping into his arms. The two embraced and kissed as Obi-Wan slowly spun them. He set her down and she pulled away, a few tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re home,” she said softly. “Reading the casualty reports made me so nervous.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. “At least have <em>some</em> trust in me,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>Satine laughed and turned to Anakin. “It’s good to see you too, Anakin.”</p><p>“You as well, Satine,” Anakin said. “Well, don’t let me keep you. You two be off.”</p><p>Satine giggled. “He’s best man, right?” she asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan nervously laughed. “I may have forgotten to ask.”</p><p>“I don’t mind at all,” Anakin said.</p><p>“Anakin!”</p><p>Anakin turned to where the voice yelled. He looked over the heads of the crowd, searching for whoever had called his name. He made his way through the crowd, brushing passed the men and women reuniting with each other.</p><p>Then, a large group had separated and Anakin’s eyes fell on Padmé. Time seemed to stop; both of them were seemingly frozen in place as their gazes locked on each other. Anakin gently brushed passed the crowd of people while Padmé practically ran towards him. They reached each other and wrapped each other in their arms. He tilted her chin up and kissed her.</p><p>Anakin felt as if a great warmth had washed over his body. He melted into Padmé’s embrace as they kissed. All of the pain, suffering, death, and destruction he had endured for the past four years had dissolved from his thoughts, the only thing occupying his mind was the beautiful woman in his arms.</p><p>Anakin slowly pulled away and the two looked at each other with longing and relief. Padmé wiped tears from her eyes as she softly said, “I-I missed you.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “I did as well,” he replied. He looked down and his smile widened. He gently placed his hand on Padmé’s stomach. Padmé laid her hands over Anakin’s.</p><p>“When I heard the news, I was of course surprised,” Anakin said. “But now that I’m here, words cannot say how happy I am.”</p><p>Padmé smiled and said, “You cannot imagine how relieved I am to hear you say that.”</p><p>Anakin caressed her cheek with his other hand. “Padmé, I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” The two smiled again and leaned into another kiss.</p><p>“Skyguy!”</p><p>Anakin pulled away and laughed when Ahsoka ran over and jumped into his arms.</p><p>“And I missed you as well, dear sister,” Anakin said happily.</p><p>Ahsoka laughed when she was set down. “And look at you, back in one piece.” She looked at Anakin in his crisp uniform and the medals on his chest. She sighed and said, “Mother would be proud of you.”</p><p>Anakin smiled. “Thanks, Ahsoka.” He nodded to the exit and said, “Come on, let’s go.” Anakin walked with his arm around Padmé while Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Satine walked behind them. They reached the exit, finding Padmé’s car parked nearby, and a man was standing next to it.</p><p>“Well, well,” Rush drawled. “If it isn’t the war hero himself.”</p><p>Anakin looked to Padmé and saw the look of contempt on her face. “Rush,” she said in disgust.</p><p>Realization dawning on him, Anakin nodded and said, “Ah, so you are the ‘Rush’ that Padmé talked about.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Rush said. “I’m curious, what did Padmé say about me?”</p><p>Anakin smirked. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I’ve been gone far too long and it’d take me all day to talk about all that Padmé has said about you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Rush asked. “I don’t know what she sees in you, buddy.”</p><p>“Rush, just go,” Padmé said. “Come on, Anakin, let’s just leave.”</p><p>“But I’m not done yet,” Rush said. “Nobody makes a fool out of me, and I could care less who you are and what you’ve done.” He briskly approached Anakin, making him ease Padmé away.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Rush stopped and froze when he found himself being surrounded by five men. They all crossed their arms and glared at Rush. Anakin smirked.</p><p>“Rush, allow me to introduce you to some very good friends. This First Lieutenant Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Flight Officers Rex and Cody Fett, Elliot Harrison, and Henry Parker, my fighter squad overseas.”</p><p>Parker smirked. “So this is that jackass you’ve been talking about.”</p><p>Anakin smiled again. “Each one of these men has seen their fair share of action. Let me tell ya, these guys are some real badasses.”</p><p>Rex nodded. “He’s right.” He walked over to Rush and pulled him to his side. “Captain Skywalker here has saved the asses of possibly hundreds of men from certain death more times than I can count. He’s had several dozen air victories, earned several medals, and was held as a POW for four months and survived.”</p><p>Chuckling, Cody appeared and patted Rush’s back. “Now, you are going to leave Captain Skywalker and his dear lovely lady alone, or I swear, what we did to the enemy will be <em>merciful</em> compared to what we do to you.”</p><p>“Is that a threat?” Rush asked with a scowl.</p><p>Harrison approached and shook his head. “No, it’s a promise.” He nodded his head to the other men and added, “From each and every one of us. Oh, and Captain Skywalker is real friendly with at least two regiments of Marines.”</p><p>Rush looked around at the men surrounding him. He swallowed nervously and slowly back away from Anakin, reaching the perimeter of the group and hurrying away from the men.</p><p>The second he left, the former pilots all laughed and cheered. Harrison collected himself and patted Anakin on the back.</p><p>“I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anytime soon,” he said.</p><p>Anakin laughed as he shook all of his squad’s hands. “Thanks, all of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better squad to watch my back.”</p><p>“We’ll keep in touch,” Parker said. “We’ll be sure to find us a bar to take over.”</p><p>Anakin laughed again and he said his goodbyes to his squad, Obi-Wan and Satine staying behind.</p><p>“So,” Obi-Wan said, “you can be my best man, and I’ll be yours at you and Padmé’s wedding.”</p><p>Anakin and Padmé both blushed a little, making Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Satine laugh.</p><p>“Well, goodbye, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Anakin smiled. “To you as well, Obi-Wan.” The two shook hands and Obi-Wan left, Satine around his arm.</p><p>Anakin shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Padmé and led her to the car. Ahsoka climbed into the driver’s seat while Anakin and Padmé climbed into the back. Padmé leaned into Anakin and he held her close, gently kissing her as Ahsoka pulled away from the port and through the sunny streets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seven years later…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a sunny summer day and a blue Chevy was driving through the streets of Washington, D.C. The car made several turns as it made its way through the busy and crowded streets. Finally, the car turned and entered the parking lot of their destination.</p><p>
  <em>Arlington National Cemetery</em>
</p><p>The blue Chevy pulled into a parking spot and stopped. The four doors opened and four individuals walked out: a man wearing a military service dress uniform, a woman wearing a blue summer dress, a little boy with blonde hair, and a little girl with brunette hair.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker sighed and smiled when he looked on to the cemetery. His wife, Padmé, walked over and stood by his side. Their children, Luke and Leia, stood next to their parents.</p><p>“Daddy, what are we doing here again?” Leia asked.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Just here to visit a good friend.”</p><p>“At a cemetery?” Luke asked.</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. “Oh, Luke, please don’t change.”</p><p>Anakin nodded his head and said, “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>The family walked slowly along the pathways that weaved through the large cemetery. Luke and Leia would try and run ahead, but both Anakin and Padmé would keep them from getting too far, hoisting them in the air and planting them back.</p><p>“I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am,” Anakin said to Padmé. "I can't believe they got a spot."</p><p>Padmé smiled. “It wasn’t hard to convince my father, it was just down to convincing the others.”</p><p>“I could’ve easily convinced them,” Anakin said.</p><p>Padmé giggled. “What? Your ‘aggressive negotiations’?”</p><p>“Hey, those ‘aggressive negotiations’ got us two-hundred dollars off the Chevy,” Anakin pointed out.</p><p>Padmé giggled again. “You really are something else.” Anakin smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he led the group down the pathway. He looked ahead and said, “I think this is it.” They all followed Anakin towards the end of the pathway before walking onto the grass.</p><p>Anakin looked all over at each headstone, reading each name as he went. Finally, his eyes fell upon one and he stopped. He turned to face it and smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>KITSTER C.<br/>BANAI<br/>LT<br/>US NAVY<br/>WORLD WAR II<br/>APR 3 1920<br/>DEC 7 1941<br/>PURPLE HEART</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group arrived and stood with Anakin in front of the headstone. Luke approached it a little more and asked, “Who’s Kitster?”</p><p>“Kitster was a good friend from my childhood,” Anakin replied.</p><p>“Were you close, daddy?” Leia asked.</p><p>Anakin nodded. He could feel a few tears spill. Padmé noticed and wrapped her hands around the two kids’ shoulders.</p><p>“Here kids, let’s go find a bench,” Padmé said. “Let’s give your father a moment.”</p><p>Anakin smiled fondly as Padmé led Luke and Leia away, leaving him alone with Kitster’s headstone.</p><p>“Hey Kit,” he greeted. “It’s been a while,” he said softly. “A lot has happened.” He held up his left hand, showing a gold ring on his finger. “I got married to the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met.” He paused and smiled as he said, “She gave birth to, what I thought was going to be one baby, but instead we were surprised with twins; a boy and a girl. They’re both wonderful.”</p><p>Anakin continued. “Ahsoka has been doing great. She’s graduated from San Francisco State, and she got married last year to the son of one of Padmé’s friends. I’ve passed on the laborious duty of watching over her to him. I wish Lux the best.”</p><p>Anakin wiped a few more tears as he kept talking. “I remember eleven years ago when I had gotten the news that you were killed. I was devastated, but you inspired me from beyond to pursue my true calling. I remember saying that I had some uncertainty about what I was doing, and I was unsure for quite some time if I had made the right choice.”</p><p>Anakin looked to see Padmé playing with Luke and Leia on a nearby bench. She was smiling and laughing with them, and they both squirmed in happiness.</p><p>Wiping a tear from his eye, Anakin turned back and said, “But now, with the friends I’ve met, the bonds that I’ve made, and the love I found, there isn’t a single regretful thought in my mind.” He paused once more and said, “Goodbye, Kit. I’ll be back to visit.”</p><p>Anakin walked away from Kit’s grave and headed to the bench. Luke and Leia both approached and hugged Anakin.</p><p>“Are you alright, daddy?” Leia asked.</p><p>Anakin looked between his two kids and Padmé. He wiped another tear from his eye.</p><p>“I’m more than alright,” he said.</p><p>Padmé smiled as she stood up. They hugged each other and she asked, “Are you ready, Anakin?”</p><p>Anakin smiled and replied, “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Padmé nodded and the family joined hand-in-hand as they walked away from the bench and back to their car. Padmé helped Luke and Leia into the back and she walked around to get in the passenger seat. Anakin turned around and took one last look at the cemetery. He took a deep breath and slowly raised his hand to his head, giving one last salute to the final resting places of the greatest men that had ever lived.</p><p>Lowering his hand, Anakin climbed into the car and closed the door, pulling out of the lot and back onto the main street, starting up the long drive to go back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a journey! I want to thank each and every one of you for reading!<br/>Thank you so much for all of the kudos and thoughtful comments.<br/>More stories will follow, so keep an eye out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>